The Intervention of Cosmic Alignment
by Noble Endeavor
Summary: It is the time where there is not only one 'Demon of Okinawa.' Where that event shook the world with fear. Tatsuya along with his allies have to go through obstacles... and what is it that they fight for...? Only time will tell... Canon Timeline.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt on Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei because of my personal enjoyment of the series. Although, I must warn you that I have yet to read any LN of Mahouka so the information in this story might be… misplaced or wrong, I apologize for future inconveniences! Hope you'll enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

**Will contain Romance later on.**

**Anyway, let's get on to the story**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Winter 2092 , Japan – Okinawa **

Blood…

Blood everywhere…

It's been around 30 years since the greatest conflict mankind had ever faced. The World War Three. The world has changed a whole lot, casualties are uncountable, the geologists and scientists had to officially announce the new charts of the Earth.

After the consecutive senseless fighting, which every country proclaim that they acted in the matter of self-defense, the war ended. Many celebrate for the halt of the ruthless and insensible fighting, others mourn the death of their families and their loved ones. But everyone has one thing in common, they thought that it is all over…

Oh… how wrong they were…

Skirmishes are still happening all over the globe, fighting over resources and limited supplies. Even though magic is discovered and utilized in the world, it doesn't solve hunger and resource lacking issues. One of the notable skirmishes…. is here…

The invasion of the Great Asian Alliance on Okinawa.

"P-Please! D-Don't kill m-" One of the Great Asian Alliance soldier just got his head blew off.

"D-Demon! Y-You are the demon!" The dead soldier's comrade shouted in horror while people around him dissipate into nothingness.

An unknown figure inside a black strange suit stood before the scared-shitless man while holding two identical handguns.

"Perish for your sins." The unknown figure said in an undiscriminating tone.

"D-Damn you!" That is the last word of the man before he turns into nothingness.

The figure in an obsidian black suit slowly touched the ground with his feet before receiving instant transmission from his superior.

"Special Officer Ooguro Ryuuya, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Major." The special officer replied.

"We have a dire situation near the civilians' shelters to the north! We have requested a special backup, he'll meet you there but you need to go now!"

"_I need to go there." _The special officer thought as one emotion began to rise from his emotionless heart, anger. "I'm on the way!" The proclaim demon flew upwards and headed towards the area.

Okinawa is in ruined. Most people were evacuated before the invasion begun, thanks to the observation magic from skilled magicians. But some are stuck inside the city and had to be transfer to the different special shelters. Some people are lucky that they are still alive, some… are unfortunate…

Tanks and advanced weaponries from the Great Asian Alliance rain down their missiles and bullets on the area. Many people inside the shelter died almost immediately after the exploding and armored piercing shells penetrated through the ground and exploded inside the bunkers.

Along the way, Ooguro destroyed everything that stands in his path. Armored vehicles are instantly evaporated into particles, men screaming in horror as their comrades are brutally slaughtered by the 'Obsidian Demon.'

In the psychopathic point of view, this can be called as a very glorious scene. To others, it brings only the ideas of suffering and brutality.

After for what seems like forever, the special officer reaches the designated area. The civilians' bunkers are ripped open as sounds of shots-firing are heard inside.

"_If something happen to them…!" _The Obsidian Demon thought.

"Ah, you must be Special Officer Ooguro." A mysterious voice said before Ooguro turns around while pointing his gun towards the voice.

"My my, is this how you greeted your allies? For your information, Major Kazama requested my aid so that you can achieve your endeavor." The purple haired boy not older than 14 smirked a little.

"I apologize, I am Special Officer Ooguro Ryuuya. I apologize for mistaken you for the enemy, but we need to safe the civilians inside the bunkers immediately." Ooguro said emotionlessly but hastily.

"I understand that time is of the essence." The boy smiled deviously. "You can call me Cosmos. That is what the military officers call me anyway." Cosmos shook his hand with Ooguro.

"Let's advance." Ooguro semi-commanded.

"Affirmative." Cosmos followed the special officer inside.

Massacre is an understatement. Bodies of the Great Asian Alliance soldiers are on the floor bleeding to death, some are cut in half. The gunshots are heard deep inside the shelter, Cosmic and Ooguro hasten their steps and arrive at the scene.

Many civilians are injured, some are close to dying… notably one…

"Miyuki!" Ooguro shouted as he ran towards a particular group of civilian.

"Tatsuya-san…" The black-haired girl called weakly due to the shot passes right through her stomach. Two persons around her are also wounded but their wounds are not graver than hers.

"Tatsuya! I tried my best to defend them! But…" The guy in a Japanese soldiers' uniform said desperately. Around the injured civilians are the corpses of the enemy. One of them is apparently frozen to death. Cosmos silently observe the cause of the poor guy's death with interest.

"Thank you, Joseph! Please keep watch!" Ooguro or Tatsuya said hastily as he slowly took the girl he called Miyuki into his arms. Miyuki smiled meekly at Tatsuya while he desperately finds the way to save the girl along with the other two.

"I'll also keep watch." Cosmos said emotionlessly as Joseph and he stands in a defensive position.

The sounds of footsteps are heard outside the room. Countless of shadows are seen on the wall near the steel door. Dozens of the soldiers enter the room with military rifles in their hands.

"Get down! Now!"

"Drop your CAD and your weapons! Do it now!" The soldiers threatened.

"Hm? Their uniforms are the same as yours?" Cosmos raised his eyebrows as he compares the oppositions' uniform with Joseph's.

"They were my colleagues, the Left Blood… they decided to betray their own country…" Joseph said grimly.

"No, it is you who betray your own people! Now surrender, or you will die!" One of the soldiers shouted as he pointed the automatic rifle at Cosmos and Joseph.

Cosmos sighed almost instantly. "How quaint…" The boy said as the light inside the room slowly dimmed down. Joseph has no choice but ran into the nearest cover he can find before-

"Fire!"

The soldiers fire their weapon with no hesitation. After countless of shots, they ran out of the ammo in their magazines. Tatsuya turns around with his right pistol pointed at the enemy, but it seems that he does not need to act at all.

"W-What?!" The front soldier stuttered.

Every single bullets are… hanged up in the air. All of the sharp-head-lead bullets slowly and intimidatingly turn around, the sharp end of the bullets are now pointing at all of the soldiers.

"S-Shit!"

"Take cove-"

Cosmos smirked is faintly visible. "My apologies, no hard feelings alright?" He gently thrusts his right arm forward. "Now then… Sayonara."

The walls of bullets are sent back to their original firers with extreme pressure. Everyone inside the room can hear the scream of pain, the wails of horror of the betrayers, where they are brutally pierced by their own bullets. The speed of the bullets are so fast that it went through their bodies cleanly and embedded into the wall and steel doors behind them.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya is in one of the most desperate time of his life. Miyuki is dying… She is dying in his arms!

"Miyuki! Stay with me, Miyuki!" Tatsuya shouted with hidden desperation.

"Tatsuya…" Miyuki struggled to speak as blood leaks out from her mouth.

"_I will save you, Miyuki." _Tatsuya thought as his eyes flashes bright blue. The codes that are invisible to normal people pass hastily in his eyes. _"Deep wounds, ruptures of the important part of the stomach organs, massive hemorrhage are detected. Begin retracting Eidos changelog." _From Tatsuya's eyes, numerous line of strange codes fly around like fireflies.

"_Confirming restore point." _In Tatsuya's views, Miyuki's body slowly rises up from the bodies of codes.

"_Begin Restoration." _The injured version of Miyuki slowly overlaps with the perfectly healthy one.

The light shines brightly and enveloped the room.

"I-Impossible…" Joseph stuttered.

Miyuki is completely healed… Her wounds miraculously disappeared, it's just like she's never even got shot in the first place!

Unknown to everyone, the calculating eyes of Cosmos is scanning Tatsuya's and Miyuki's form.

"Miyuki…" Tatsuya muttered.

The said girl slowly opens her eyes. "Eh…?"

"Miyuki, I'm glad you are safe." Tatsuya gently hugged his sister.

"W-What happened…?" Miyuki asked curiously.

The injured lady that has the similar looks to Miyuki said nothing. Although, the woman with short and light purple hair fidgets a little before telling the confused girl about what happened.

"He… did…?" Miyuki is not convinced. How did her wounds suddenly disappeared like nothing, it's not possible!

"Yes, we've seen it." The lady insisted.

"I see… thank you, Sakurai." Miyuki muttered. The woman whose name is Sakurai nodded as she tries to help the 'older Miyuki' sits up straight.

Cosmos slowly walks towards the group. "Apology for interfering with your reunion, but the enemies are still out there, Tatsuya-san." Cosmic smirked deviously.

Tatsuya nodded before he uses his unique abilities on both of the wounded women. "Please stay put, the invasion will be over soon." Tatsuya said as he stood up, planning to head out as soon as possible.

"W-Wait!"

"Miyuki?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you… Tat- I mean, Onii-sama!" Miyuki smiled. Tatsuya smiled back as he headed out before anyone else.

"He seems enthusiastic?" Cosmic sighed. "Joseph-san, please take care of everyone here, I will erect a special barrier just in case they decided to sent anymore reinforcements here." Cosmos waved his hands as spectral white wall blocked the entrance to the room.

"Got it!"

Cosmos nodded as he prepares his unique spell.

"Excuse me…"

"Hm?"

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked.

"My apologies but I cannot tell you." Cosmos sighed.

"I deserve to know who helps defend us and Tatsu- I mean, Onii-sama." Miyuki still demanded the answer.

Cosmos ruffled his own hair softly before complying. "My name is Cosmos." He sighed.

"That's not your real name isn't it?" Miyuki narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Who knows?" Cosmos shrugged smilingly. Miyuki just sighed but accepted the boy's response.

"You have my gratitude then, Cosmos-san." Miyuki smiled faintly.

Cosmic shuddered a little. _"Cosmos-san…?" _The boy mentally deadpanned but nodded at Miyuki's response. The ground below him suddenly got manifested with strange abysmal purple black color, a door or a portal one may say, opens up and he disappeared inside it.

"_He can… open a portal…?" _Joseph thought. Today is very very interesting yet deadly… one person can completely safe someone from the brink of death, another can open his own personal portal… the question is, where is he heading…?

…

….

Tatsuya is furious, no that is an understatement. Even though he cannot feel nor have any particular emotions, he now has a certain bloodlust to slaughter particular enemies. His sister almost died because of these betrayers along with the Great Asian Alliance. He will make them pay dearly…

Tatsuya instantly pointed his gun at his right side, where he senses sudden abnormality at that area. The portal-like object manifests itself in the air, Cosmic slowly floated out of it. Tatsuya slowly relaxes as he sees his ally walks out of the unnatural phenomenon portal.

"I know you wanted to kill all of them, but you should've waited for your allies, don't you think, Tatsuya-san?" Cosmos closes his eyes momentarily before reopen them.

"Sorry, and please call me Ooguro, the mission is still not finished." Tatsuya said.

"It won't matter. And it is simpler to call you Tatsuya at my end anyway." Cosmos shrugged nonchalantly.

Tatsuya's eyebrows visibly twitched a little in annoyance but accepted that fact. "If that's the case, I would also want to know the name of my ally." Tatsuya requested.

"Sure, my name is-"

"Your true name."

"My word, you sure are demanding. Very well, my name is Shu Shirakawa. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Tatsuya Shiba here." Tatsuya and Shu shook hands again for the sake of formality.

The two acquaintances headed towards the area where the Onna Airborne, which is under the command of Major Kazama, is fighting against the enemy. They are struggled to push back the enemy forces because of their sheer numbers and advantageous choke points.

"Looks like they needed a hand, hm?" Shu raised his eyebrows as some strange barriers around him and Tatsuya successfully blocked all the incoming missiles and attacks.

Tatsuya nodded as he rushes towards the center of the enemies, he consecutively fires his right handgun towards the enemy whether it is humans, or machines… they stand no chance as they completely dissipates from the existence into dust.

"S-Shit!"

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Kill him! Kill him!"

All the Great Asian Alliance forces concentrate their fire on the masked boy, the obsidian demon prepares to dodge all the incoming attacks.

"I still don't understand why they never learn." The missiles, bullets, projectiles, everything are frozen still in the air. Tatsuya slowly turns towards Shu, the said boy's hand glows faintly purple before it dissipates.

"_Gravity… Manipulation?" _Tatsuya speculated. He senses abnormalities in the gravitational forces around the area.

Both sides instantly halted their assault as they stare unbelievably at the scene. For the Onna Airborne troops, it looks… fascinating… it's just like the heaven itself stops the attacks from going any further. For the Great Asian Alliance troops, it is the sign of despair, everything they have thrown at their enemies have failed them.

"Looks like all of you have given us a lot of… presents didn't you?" Shu chuckled while looking at all the projectiles. Despite his soft tone, his is voice is heard throughout the battlefield because of the ultimate silence of both sides.

"Let me return the favor." Shu's expression instantly changes from bright smilingly to a cruel dark smirk before all the projectiles are turn around and sent towards their original owners… the Great Asian Alliance…

Horrified scream is heard as the invaders tried to take cover and runaway from their own missiles and bullets… they failed miserably. Hundreds of explosions engulf the area while bodies are thrown around by the scorching wind pressure of the eruption.

"Ironic, isn't it? The armies destroyed by their own ammos and weapons." Shu chuckled delightfully.

Tatsuya sighed. "Even though I don't want anything less than total annihilation for them, you seem to relish in the slaughter." The obsidian demon said.

"Maa~ Maa~ I just say that to make the situation more interesting, nothing more." Shu scanned his handiwork.

Burnt bodies, destroyed vehicles, screaming soldiers, and retreating betrayers… those are the things that are happening right now. The Onna Airborne units are cheering as their enemies are retreating. But the invasion is not over yet…

"Let's advance. I do not believe that the enemy is done just yet." Shu chuckled at their stubbornness. Tatsuya nodded as both of them continue to hunt down stragglers and leftovers while advancing towards the regroup points of the Great Asian Alliance.

As the two demons continue to push back the frontlines, the more victorious their allies felt, while their enemies can only felt the despair and horror of death and suffering grips their wavering hearts.

After some horror-filled deaths and devastating destruction, the Great Asian Alliance is driven back to the water's edge. They used everything that they have, but the two demons just won't… refuses… to perish.

"W-We need more support!"

"S-S-Shit, th-they are coming this way!"

"Get me outta here! Please get me outta here!"

"N-No! P-Please! Have mercy!"

All the pleadings and voices are unheard as they are slaughtered ruthlessly from the two inhuman beings. One is a petite magician, with his face hidden underneath a full-faced helmet while wearing an armored suit. The another is a boy, having an unwavering smirk on his face while the wind softly gently blows over his hair, he is not wearing any armor or holding any CAD/weapons but all of this is enough… to cause any sane humans to back away with fear. Everything that stands in their way are annihilated all the same indiscriminatingly, fear and horror can be seen from the both sides alike.

Just like butchers butchering the entire herd of animals…

"They are still fighting…" Tatsuya muttered. Despite the total destruction of the ground forces, there are hundreds of incoming battleships and air carriers.

"How bland. I expected more from the 'Great' Asian Alliance." Shu said nonchalantly.

Tatsuya carefully grabs something out of his back protective backpacks.

"A rifle…?" Shu questioned.

"I do not know what will happen, because this is the first time I use it. So you might want to brace yourself." Tatsuya said as his eyes glowed dangerously. _"Target… Lock…" _Tatsuya thought.

"_His Psion is increasing dramatically, and it doesn't seem to stop. This might be very interesting indeed." _Shu cupped his chin.

"_Material Burst… ready for launch." _Tatsuya's rifle flares up to life. "Projectile distance, calculated. Carrier bullet, fire." A lone bullet flies out of Tatsuya's sniper rifle with extreme speed. Without special senses and incredible visibility senses, it is unable to see the projectile with normal eyes as it is heading towards the group of Great Asian Alliance's battleships.

"Distance reached." Tatsuya muttered as his body is surrounded by unnatural glow of light. **"Material Burst. Activate." **His eyes flare up dangerously as the air pressure around the entire area shifted abnormally. All of his senses are focus solely on that bullet that he fired.

The Great Asian Alliance's reinforcements are heading towards Okinawa. There are hundreds, hell even close to thousands of warships and troop carriers.

"Sir! We are getting very close to the harbor!"

"Good! Prepare to land all the for- What the hell?!" The General exclaimed as he felt that his ship rocks back and forth violently… unfortunately, that is the last thing he felt.

One single bullet… that is all that it takes to trigger such a catastrophic results. The mass of the bullet transforms into pure energy and then-

**Bwooosh**

The air around the area is forcefully sucked in as every mass, matter, atoms, nuclei are constantly pulled into the chain reaction. The excessive amount of pure energy causes sudden thermal reaction.

**Rumble Rumble **

The ocean itself rumbles violently as the energy cannot be contain any longer-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM **

Gigantic dome of abysmal fire engulf everything in its path. The explosions are so large that water got forcefully moves out of the way and causes titanic-sized tsunamis which instantly sunk any vessels that dare crosses its path.

The sheer force of the explosions causes sudden eruption of the wind. The flying aircrafts are either completely annihilated by the explosions or the wind completely rips its body apart.

"Impressive. Amazing firework display." Shu smirked despite the fact that everyone on Okinawa's harbor is getting hammered by a supreme hurricane-like situation. Unknown to most people, there are thin layers of barriers standing between the fierce wind and Tatsuya's allies. _"Very interesting indeed." _Shu stroke his chin gently as his hair got whipped up violently from the arrant force of the wind.

Tatsuya say nothing as he observes his handicraft. _"I never expect it to be this strong." _Tatsuya thought.

Unknown to the two spectators, Major Kazama's literally dropped on the floor while his eyes are widened bigger than a saucer plate. _"Impossible! This boy is a Strategic-Class Magician!" _Kazama shouted mentally as his thoughts are working at million miles a second.

Slowly but surely… the dome of death dissipates as it leaves behind the result no one would ever forget.

Absolute destruction, utter annihilation, undeniable death…

"Transforming matter into pure energy, undoubtedly spectacular. I think congratulation is in order?" Shu chuckled. _"E=mc², Einstein is truly a genius." _

"If you say so." Tatsuya sighed while nodding in gratitude.

They are going to do a lot of cleanup after this. Oh well, it won't take long anyway.

"Hm?" Shu muttered.

Tatsuya invisibly widened his eyes.

Due to the parting of the clouds, the anonymous flying objects can be seen.

Dozens of Battle-Zeppelins are heading towards Okinawa. The closer inspections show that there are hundreds of bombs strapped to it.

"If those air-fleets get to the land, the result will be catastrophic." Shu looked at the Zeppelins.

"Shu, buy me some time. I'll activate the **Material Burst **again." Tatsuya said as he tries to re-concentrate his Psion.

"That won't be necessary, just relax." Shu smiled.

"Relax? You just deliberately said that it would be catastrophic if-" Before Tatsuya could finish, he can felt an enormous spike in Shu's Psion. It is not leaking from it… more like, it is building up inside him.

"**The sky… is naught... but dying stars." **Shu stares at the incoming Zeppelins.

Like the grip of the grim reaper… shadows slowly fall over the advancing airship.

"H-Holy shit…" One of the Onna Airbone's soldiers muttered.

"I-I-Impossible…"

"What the fuck is that…?"

"Is that… a divine intervention…?"

Everyone is literally looking up in the sky as something that deems to be almost impossible just occurred.

Literally, the space and time rips apart as giant portals, wormholes would be a better name for it, suddenly form above the Zeppelins.

"You gave me quite an interesting show, Tatsuya. Let me repay the favor." The corner of Shu's lips curved upwards almost non-existentially.

Comets, asteroids, meteors, and cosmic substances rush out of the wormholes and instantly evaporated the unfortunate Zeppelins. But if anyone thought that those are unfortunate… the next is a total disaster.

A colossal asteroid appeared from the gargantuan wormholes and destroys every single flying airship that dare stand in its path. The asteroid crashes on the ocean, but surprisingly it doesn't cause any massive tsunami waves or any prodigious explosions.

All the spectators are going insane and erratic as they thought that this is the end of the world or some sorts.

"_He uses chanting instead of CADs? No… I can sense something strange from him…" _With considerable amount of awe and respect, Tatsuya silently observes Shu's form. "Isn't this a bit reckless?" Tatsuya asked.

"No, I already absorb the force of impact, so don't worry. The debris and wreckages are already warped away so there will be no environmental impact." Shu waved dismissingly. "Although, I have to admit that I didn't expect an asteroid that size." Shu titled his head while looking at the asteroid which is too big to be submerged underwater.

Tatsuya decided to stay silent but turn to face his ally. He extended his hand forward while Shu accepted his handshakes once again.

"It's a pleasure working with you, Shu Shirakawa." Tatsuya said.

"Likewise, Tatsuya Shiba." Shu replied.

"Maybe we will work together in the future." Tatsuya said with some amount of respect.

"Maybe… I apologize but I have to go, I am still needed at Sado due to the New Soviet Union invasion." Shu saluted as a wormhole appeared behind him.

Tatsuya returns the salutation as he bid his ally a farewell.

From tomorrow onwards, the world has names for the Demons of Okinawa.

Ooguro Ryuuya, the God of Destruction, Mahesvara.

Cosmos (No Real Name), the Cosmic Horror, Cthulhu.

* * *

**End of Prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: I would add a 'Romance' genre to the story, if FanFiction website allows me to have 3 Genres, lol. **

**But enough talk! Have at you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: So it begins a new age of knowledge. **

Today is the day that many people are waiting for, especially for the qualified students of the First High School.

Waves after waves ofnewly recruited students set foot inside the auditorium where they will have rehearsals for the matriculation ceremony.

"I can't accept this!"

"Miyuki?"

In front of the auditorium are two persons, one male, and one female.

Although, it seems that both of them are not even bothered by the announcements. After all, the official ceremony will start in about 2 hours from now.

"Onii-sama, why are you a reserve student?!"

Tatsuya silently sighed but successfully keeps a straightface.

Many years have passed since the Invasion of Okinawa. After that day, Miyuki is extremely attached to him for some reasons. Don't get this wrong, he loves his sister dearly so much that he would kill anyone and kill himself to save her, but sometimes he wondered that he might've been spoiling her too much.

He is grateful that his sister stands up for him whenever injustice strikes, but sometimes you just have to go with the flow.

"You're the one who got the top score in the entrance exams, so why are you a reserve! By the rights, you should be the-" Miyuki, who is deliberately half-shouting about the unfairness of the school's system, suddenly got cut off.

"Miyuki."

The stunning beauty invisibly flinched. Despite her astounding aura, graceful forms, silky jet black hair, and absolutely beautiful face, she is having such a frustrated look on her face.

"Practical skills in magic are given more weight than paper test scores here. It is quite one-sided, but both skills are needed in real combat situations. I am lucky that they even consider accepting me, even as a reserve." Tatsuya, the man with extremely calm demeanor, replied. One can say that he is totally different from his sister. He looks… normal, although he is well-built under his uniform and is taller than average men at his age. Rather than having an upset expression on his face, he replies with an emotionless tone.

Miyuki grew even angrier before hastily replies. "How can you say that Onii-sama?! You are unmatched in written exams and in real combat situations your Taijutsu would've beat anyone here! No, even in magic, you are-"

"Miyuki!"

This time, Miyuki deliberately flinched back from sudden harsh scolding tone from her brother.

"Even if you say that, there's nothing that can be done. You understand that, don't you?" Tatsuya frowned a little.

From closer inspection, we can see that on his uniform, there is a blank hexagonal shape on his shoulders, while Miyuki has a beautiful octagonal petal decoration inside it.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Miyuki…" Tatsuya slowly patted his sister's head, not able to bear her sad, miserable expression that is similar to a puppy that losses its owner. He gently strokes her silky black hair with care while thinking about how to repair his sister's depressed mood. "I'm very happy that you always get angry in my place. You always pick me up when you do that." Tatsuya musters one of his best generated smiles.

"Liar…" Miyuki muttered despite the blushes that exhibit itself on her cheeks.

"I'm not lying."

"You're a liar, Onii-sama… you always telling me off…" Miyuki puffed her cheeks childishly.

"I'm not. Just like you, who always thinking of my well-being, I also care about whatever you are doing too." Tatsuya explained with a faint smile.

Anyone who heard this will immediately think that the siblings are very cute. They take care of each other and always thinking about one another well beings.

Well… for Miyuki, looks like she wrongly translated Tatsuya's statement.

"Onii-sama… To tell that you always care about me…"

"_Huh?"_ The young man fails to comprehend what his sister meant.

After a few seconds, she instantly turns around and cups her cheeks with both of her hands with embarrassed and dreamy expressions. Softly and gently, she squeals just like a fangirl who got acknowledged by her perfect sempai.

"_Got a feeling that she's somehow taking that the wrong way… but whatever." _Tatsuya silently sweatdropped as he observes his sister reaction. It is all well and good that Miyuki's mood is back to normal, but their issues are not yet resolved.

"Miyuki, even if you give me the role of student's representative, they won't accept me. If you back out now, your reputation will be stained." Miyuki suddenly perked up. "You're smart, you understand that, don't you?" Tatsuya said with all seriousness.

"But… that's…"

"Besides…" Tatsuya gently tapped Miyuki's shoulders. "I'm looking forward to see you out there. Please show this good-for-nothing brother of yours your moment of glory, okay?" Tatsuya smiled.

"Onii-sama! You are not a good-for-nothing!" Miyuki turned around with her upset expression presented on her beautiful features once again. But she slowly revert back to her normal self before continue. "But… I understand… Please forgive my selfishness. I'll be going then, Onii-sama." Miyuki bowed respectfully.

"Good, go on then. I'll be there when the ceremony starts."

"Yes, Onii-sama!" Miyuki replied happily as she ran cutely towards the auditorium. When she finally disappeared from Tatsuya's view, he deliberately sighed as he readjusts his shirt a little bit.

"_Now then… what can I do to kill the time till that…" _ Now that the previous problems are solved, the next problems arise.

* * *

There are not much things to do when you wanted to kill time. Tatsuya Shiba knows that the hard way. He simply does not know what to do, he silently wishes that the author would just skip this scene, but it cannot be done since it is more or less important to the plot.

After a long walk around the sizable school, he saw a bench that can easily support three people. Faster than normal walk pacing, he hastily sits down at the bench and opens his mobile terminal before accessing certain electronic books that caught his interest lately.

Currently at his location is a large courtyard. Cherry Blossom petals are gently blown by the breeze which causes the scene to be extra-extravagance.

Although despite the calm and beautiful scenery, something decided to bugger him.

"Hey… isn't he a 'weed'?

"Someone's sure is excited, even though he's just a reserve isn't it?"

Two students that have the eight petals decoration on their chest and shoulders whispered to one another while walking pass the stoic young man.

Tatsuya say and think of nothing. But small, tiny irritation makes its appearance as the insults from those two girls fly by him.

The First High School is one of the well-known schools throughout Japan that is known to send the most graduates to the University of Magic every year. It is one of the elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magicians and Magic Technicians. The maximum number of students possible in the school for each year is 200, and they are equally divided to Course 1 and Course 2 students.

Course 1 students, AKA Blooms, are people who toppled the entrance exams in technical skills.

Course 2 students, AKA Weeds, are people who succeeded in entering the Magic High Schools, but with less than standard 'magic technical skills' compare to the Course 1 students.

Due to the lack of teachers and equipments, the school usually focuses on the Course 1 students, expecting that they will graduate from here to the University of Magic with excellent performances and records.

This means that the Course 2 students are literally ignored. They are forced to learn through computer lessons, and easily got demeaned by the Course 1 students. Obviously, the discrimination between Course 1 and Course 2 students are forbidden, the school would not want any fights from happening. But it is not possible to constantly monitor every Course 1 students from acting the way they are… This is easily the greatest flaws of Magic High School.

Tatsuya sighed as he decided to go back to his readings, but after a few seconds, his uneasiness rose up.

"…_?" _Tatsuya scans the area around him. He swears that he felt something shifted slightly… something he can't put his hands on.

"My my, reading about Quantum Physics? I don't expect you to read something like this in a million years." Tatsuya turns left to look behind him… but nothing is there.

"_High-level stealth magic? An assassin?" _Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he suddenly felt the weight shift of the bench to his right. He instantly takes out his trusted CAD, the Silver Horn Custom 'Trident', aims it through the tight space between his armpit and his body while turning his head to commence a visual lock on his target.

"And as always, you have to point your so-called masterpiece at me."

The person whose Tatsuya is threatening to kill is smiling faintly as he gently combs up his own hair with his right hand.

"I recalled that I never call it a masterpiece." Tatsuya's eyes are still narrowed as he still held the CAD firmly in his hand.

"If you say so, Mister Silver." The mysterious man smirked a little.

"Glad you see it my way, Mister Cosmos." Tatsuya gives his friend a brief welcoming smirk before putting away his favorite weapon while his expression turns into an emotionless one.

Shu Shirakawa, or Cosmos if Tatsuya decided to play along with his little mind games, is observing the contents of Tatsuya's readings. It's been 3 years since the Okinawa incident, and this is the first time in years that they meet up in person.

"You've changed quite a lot." Tatsuya commented.

Shu raised his eyebrows while crossing his arms. His hair grew somewhat longer than before, it rests at neck-length. His form is better-built than before, although not well enough like Tatsuya's. Obviously from his personal liking, he is wearing a white coat which scientists wear, underneath the lab coat is a normal First High school uniform.

"Same can be said to you." Shu plays the toss-back-at-you game.

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows as he observes his friend's clothing. He failed to see the eight-petals that the Course 1 students have.

"You are a Course 2 student?" Despite his indignation of the dividation, Tatsuya calmly asks.

Sensing no offense and harm from the question, Shu shrugged. "I have no particular interest to become a Course 1 student. Besides, I speculate that being in Course 2 would attract more… interesting situation." Shu nonchalantly pops his finger joints.

"You held back didn't you." That is far from being a question. Tatsuya literally gives the deadpanned expression at the young man beside him.

"Oh? And pray tell why did you think of that?" Shu smirked darkly.

Tatsuya sighed as he waved his friend off. _"This guy is annoying sometimes." _Tatsuya shook his head before closing his mobile terminal.

"Excuse me."

The two turned towards the voice and see a girl with long black hair and piercing ruby eyes. She is wearing the normal uniform that includes the eight-petal decorations on her shoulders and chest.

"Are you two the new students here?" The girl asked with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Not letting them to answer, the petite but beautiful lady continues.

"_A Course 1 upperclasswoman huh?" _Tatsuya thought. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Tatsuya bowed respectfully. Shu spares a glance towards his friend before decided to follow his suit.

"I'm happy to hear that. Oh! Apologize for my rudeness! I'm the president of the Student Council. My name is Mayumi Saegusa, its written Nanakusa but read Saegusa. It is a pleasure to meet both of you." The Student Council President gives the two a pleasant smile.

For normal entrants, they would've blushed and would crash on the floor due to Mayumi's royal-ladylike manners. Unfortunately, the two she talked to are not ordinary students.

"My name is Tatsuya Shiba, pleased to meet you."

"Shu Shirakawa, pleasure to be your acquaintance."

The two bowed respectfully at the chairwoman.

"Ah, I see! So you two are-"

"President!"

Mayumi and Tatsuya looked towards the tiny, petite yet cute voice. A small girl is walking towards Mayumi with a little upset expression on her face.

"Rehearsal is starting you know?" The petite girl said before she realizes that Mayumi is currently having conversation with Tatsuya.

"A-Ah, are you two in the middle of something?" The little girl asked.

"No… Excuse- wait…" Tatsuya muttered. "Two?" Tatsuya whispered as he turns to his right.

Shu Shirakawa is nowhere to be seen.

"_That… little…" _Tatsuya thought in irritation.

Mayumi also just noticed that Shu has essentially disappeared when they weren't looking. "Where did your friend go?" Mayumi muttered.

"He's probably taking a look around. Well then, excuse me." Tatsuya bowed politely before walking away from the Chairwoman and the petite orange-haired girl.

Mayumi and her little assistant can only watch with curiosity as the stoic young man walked away from them.

"_The way he always disappeared like that infuriates me to no end." _Tatsuya sighed for the umpteenth time as he decided to take another round of walking.

* * *

"_The half sitting in the front are blooms while the back are weeds… What good will it accomplishes to have such a discriminating system?" _Tatsuya mentally sighed as he sat in the seat which is located at the very end of the Auditorium Hall.

"Tatsuya, took your time didn't you?"

The stoic boy invisibly perked up before slowly turning towards a familiar voice. "Stop doing that." Tatsuya commanded with a deadpanned expression.

Out of nowhere, Shu is sitting at his right, which is the seat that is connected to the walkway.

"No promises." Shu yawned boringly.

The self-proclaim scientist always hated official ceremonies. At first it is overwhelming and interesting no doubt, but after the interesting part comes to an end, it is filled with nothing more than cliché-filled speeches or the embodiment of boringness.

"Excuse me."

The young men turn towards the voice and wondered how many 'Excuse me' did they received today.

A well-endowed girl with glasses along with her brownish hair approaches them. Behind her is a girl with fiery red hair while her current appearance that screams lively and tomboyish.

"Is that seat next to you has already been taken?" The girl with glasses asked politely.

Tatsuya slowly looks at the seat to his left, which is empty. Looks like his thoughts have taken away his surrounding awareness. "Uh, it's not. Be my guest." Tatsuya replied.

"Thank you very much." The girl said respectfully as she takes the seat next to Tatsuya while her red-head friend takes the seat next to her.

Silence filled the area as the new arrivers took their seats. Shu cannot talk to Tatsuya about his current 'inventions' and vice-versa because it might risks their identity being exposed.

"Eto… I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet both of you." Mizuki smiled.

"Shu Shirakawa, likewise Shibata-san." Surprisingly, Shu decided to be the one who greeted the newcomers.

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba, nice to meet you too." Tatsuya smiled faintly.

Then, the red haired girl suddenly decided to join in the conversation. "And I'm Erika Chiba! Nice to meet you, Shiba-kun, Shirakawa-kun." Erika said livelily.

The two nodded while muttering 'likewise' to Erika.

With introductions out of the way, they begin to have some pleasantry conversations. Although it is quite a coincidence that all of them have the 'Sh' sounds in their name, Shiba, Chiba, Shirakawa, and Shibata.

"Silence!"

A sudden voice boomed in the Auditorium Hall which rudely interrupted everyone's conversations. Shu instantly finds that he himself has a certain disdain towards the speaker, which is the Principle of the First High, Momoyama Asuma.

"_The old fossil is quite an obnoxious one." _Shu thought while tiredly staring at the old man. _"Hard to believe that this old remnant of the past is the one who causes the dividation between Course 1 and Course 2 students." _Shu sighed. It is true that the Principle is the cause of the segregation of the school.

"We will now begin the matriculation ceremony for National Magic University Affiliated First High School."

The artificial lights above the spectators' seats died down, only natural lights through the windows are the only thing that illuminates the room. Suddenly, the light on the stage exhibits itself and there is one particular lady standing on the stage with a smile on her face while behind her is the banner of First High School.

"First of all, I must welcome every one of you to the National Magic University." Mayumi smiled beautifully.

Students are captivated by the student council's soft voice and piercing ruby eyes. Mayumi continues to talk about the hardships they have to go through to be able to enter as a student here. She wishes that everyone remembers all their endeavors so that in the future, they will be able to overcome the obstacles that might get in their way.

Her speeches are quite… extravagant according to Shu, which is quite a notable feat, since he rarely compliments anyone on their public speaking.

When Mayumi's speech is over, the auditorium is filled with ovation from the students. Shu decided to take a little nap, no one knows of this of course. Although Tatsuya is awake the whole time during the teachers' speeches, he must admit that it is pretty common and… a little unmotivated.

"Next, the newly enrolled students' address." Tatsuya suddenly perked up as he unconsciously jab Shu's shoulder to wake him up. "Representative of the incoming class, Miyuki Shiba." The announcer said as the said girl slowly and gracefully stands in front of the podium.

Miyuki bowed respectfully before starting her speech.

"As the sunlight streams gently, and the vivid cherry blossoms flutter on this gorgeous spring day, I feel so happy and honored that my wish to be admitted to the prestigious National Magic University Affiliated First High School has come true."

Most students are captivated by her soft and gentle voice along with her goddess-like beauty and peerless elegance.

"She's a goddess…"

"Shiba Miyuki…"

"Truly an honor to hear her speech."

"Yamato Nadeshiko…"

It seems like everyone is currently being hypnotized by the beauty of the extremely rare jewelry called Shiba Miyuki.

"_Not bad of a speech, but too overdramatic in my opinion. It's still an interesting speech nonetheless?" _Shu's almost non-existence smile exhibits itself on his face.

If compliment from Shu is rare, then the smile on Tatsuya's face is one-of-a-kind artifacts. Unconsciously, the self proclaim good-for-nothing big brother genuinely smiled at his sister's speech.

"On behalf of the incoming students and filled with the pride of being a member of First High School, I would like everyone to display their potentials and invigorate others that are in need. It is not possible for anyone to achieve greatness by themselves, but together… I am certain that we can achieve the target that we normally cannot achieve."

Shu vaguely raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect the girl to give this sort of unification speech, looks like he underestimated her persuasive speech.

"Thank you."

The hall erupted with loud applause as Miyuki bowed respectfully before naturally saunter towards the President of Student Council.

Tatsuya claps for his sister's speech, although nonchalantly but filled with pride for his sister.

"_Looks like the important part is over. Well then, I shall excuse myself." _Shu smirked faintly as he lightly taps Tatsuya on his shoulder. The stoic man nodded in understanding, one can say that both of them can communicate via thoughts.

Silently and cunningly, the purple-haired man slowly blends in with the surrounding background around him and suddenly is nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Shiba-kun, wanna go check out our homeroom?" Erika asked.

"Sorry, but I'm supposed to meet up with my sister."

"Sister?"

Erika muttered confusedly. She doesn't expect Tatsuya to have any younger sister or anything.

"Onii-sama!"

The group swiftly turns towards the voice, Shiba Miyuki is approaching Tatsuya along with the members of Student Council.

"Hello there, we meet again don't we?" Mayumi greeted. Although, the guy behind her is giving Tatsuya and his friends an evil eye.

Tatsuya just bowed a little for the sake of politeness.

"By the way, Onii-sama, are you dating already?" Miyuki gives her brother a sweet smile. Too sweet of a normal smile… as unconsciously the air around her drops for a few degrees.

"Of course not, Miyuki. These two are my classmates." Two of Tatsuya's friends looked at each other confusingly. Why someone would say that they and Tatsuya are dating?

"It is rude to say things like that, you know?" Tatsuya lightly scolded his sister. Miyuki invisibly flinched back a little before gaining her normal demeanor back.

"I apologize! It's so nice to meet both of Onii-sama's friends. I'm Miyuki Shiba." Miyuki bowed respectfully at Mizuki and Erika.

"I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet you too." Mizuki smiled.

"I'm Erika Chiba, just call me Erika alright?" Erika gives Miyuki a lively smile.

Meanwhile, Mayumi is smiling at their interactions. It is rare that a Course 1 student would treat the Course 2 students with equally respect.

Tatsuya spares his glance towards the Council's President, although the problem is clearly not her.

"Miyuki, are the people from the Student Council done with you?" Tatsuya asked emotionlessly.

"_Well well, that is just plainly rude." _Unknown to everyone, Shu is spectating the scene from some distance away. Observing the human called 'Tatsuya Shiba' interests him to no end due to his unpredictable actions when time comes. But he would say that, Tatsuya Shiba is a good friend of his, not just an object that pique his curiosity.

Miyuki muttered something incomprehensible for a moment.

"It's all right, all we did today was introduce ourselves to her." Mayumi explained with a smile.

"President!" The guy next to her obviously isn't agreeing with her.

"Miyuki-san, we'll go into more details on another day, okay?"

"Yes." Miyuki smiled.

Mayumi nodded in delightfully. "That also applies to you, Shiba-kun." Tatsuya faintly exhibits a bewildered expression.

"Let's have a long, nice chat sometimes." Mayumi bowed politely before excusing herself from the group.

The guy with light-brown hair color slowly follows the President, but not before giving Tatsuya some hostility glares.

"_Looks like the choice of joining First High, is the correct one." _Shu smirked to himself before disappearing into his invisible wormhole portal unnoticed.

* * *

"I'm back."

Shu carefully place his shoes on the designated area. Almost suddenly, Shu swiftly turns around and thrusts his right hand forward, causing an instant unnatural gravitational disturbance in the area.

"Man, looks like I've been found." A guy suddenly appeared from the thin air and walk towards Shu. "Welcome back, Shu-kun." The cheerful man greeted him.

"Whatever you say, old man." Shu smirked.

"I told you not to call me that!" The man fell on to his knees while crying comically.

Shu just shook his head smilingly at the man's antics.

"So! How's school?! Interesting right?" The guy smiled cheekily.

"Yes, totally more interesting than the Third-High, although I must say that I miss doing certain thing at that place." Shu smirked darkly as he remembers the day he went to the Third-High to take an entrance exam. But because of the sheer volume of boringness, he decided that it is not a place for him.

"Good Good! So, how are the girls there? They are quite good right~?" The man speaks in a singsong manner.

"Please stop bothering me with such trifle matters." Shu waved dismissingly as he gently hang his coat at the wooden rack.

"You are no fun, although… how about a little game?" The guy crosses his arms.

"If you say so, I will humor you a little." Shu said as he instantly disappeared from the view.

"Yare Yare! You got a lot better didn't ya? Little mouse?" Sudden pressure appears to be released from the guy's feet as he instantly follows the sneaky little mouse.

* * *

Shiba Tatsuya is feeling a little… obnoxious.

It is the new morning of a new day, which he has a certain appointment with someone at the particular temple.

But for the entire morning, he can feel that something is… gnawing at him. It's not as much as a killing intent, but it's like someone is watching his every movements. Although, Miyuki is not affected by it, he is keeping up his guards at all times in case something happens.

After a considerable long walk, Miyuki and Tatsuya finally reach the designated temple. It is so quiet around them, so much that normal people would feel a little bit nervous, which truth be told, they should be.

Both of them slowly walk through the temple's courtyard.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tatsuya suddenly reacted by his instinct, he grabs the attacker and hurls him away with his two arms.

Almost instantly, another attacker ran towards him, Tatsuya uses his palm and forcefully pushes the attacker on his chest, causes the bald fighter to stagger backwards.

Miyuki just stands there watching her brother brawls with the attackers which their looks are similar to temple monks.

"Miyuki-kun!"

"Yakumo-sensei?" Miyuki turned around and sees nothing before a finger suddenly prodded her hips.

"Kyaa! Sensei! Please don't sneak up on me like that!" Miyuki exclaimed in an upset tone.

A bald man with cunning features stroke his chin gently. "Well, I'm a shinobi, remember? Sneaking up on people is like my second nature!" The man that Miyuki called Yakumo rubbed his head sheepishly. He is currently wearing a martial arts suit with a black belt around his waist.

"But a ninja isn't a profession nowadays!" Miyuki frowns cutely in disagreement.

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Yakumo waved his index finger disapprovingly. "I'm not a ninja, but rather a time-honored shinobi, a ninjutsu-user that is. Don't get them all mixed up!" Yakumo explained with a foxy smile.

Miyuki just sighed at her sensei explanation, but accepted it anyway.

"Oh? Is that the First High uniform?"

"Yes! The matriculation ceremony was yesterday!" Miyuki smiled.

In the background, Tatsuya is currently doing some incredible acrobatic moves while kicking two of the combat monks with two of his legs.

"Is that so? That's pretty sweet!" Yakumo gives Miyuki a sly smile as he is inspecting the girl's clothing.

"I came here today to let you know that I enrolled… uhm…" Yakumo's actions are clearly making Miyuki feel a little bit… scared? He is closely inspecting every inch of Miyuki's white dress. "Uh… Sensei?" Miyuki sweatdropped a little.

Yakumo just ignored what Miyuki said. "The new uniform that deliberately exudes youthful innocence… and even its sheer purity cannot conceal a certain sensuality…" Yakumo is practically drooling at Miyuki like a hungry rabid dog.

"S-Sensei…" Miyuki sweatdropped nervously as she slowly backs away from the drooling hound.

"Like a flower bud on the verge of breaking open…" Yakumo is practically moving his fingers in an intimidating manner, especially to girls. "A fresh green bud just starting to sprout! That's right… moe! This is MOE!" Yakumo is currently half-shouted as he is about to lose control of his current emotions.

Miyuki closes her eyes and screams loudly, similar to when a young girl is about to get violated by a perverted monk.

"Oi, you perverted geezer." Yakumo has to instantly turns around and block a swift hand chop from Tatsuya. The pure pressure from the attack causes dusts to get winded up.

"Master, you've clearly rattled Miyuki…" Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he attempt to overpower Yakumo with his strength. "Would you mind calming yourself down?" Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

Yakumo laughs a little. "Good Good, Tatsuya-kun! But if you have time to calmly having a conversation with me, how about you turn around for a little bit?" Yakumo suddenly smirked as Tatsuya turns around.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki clearly sees what is happening.

For a brief second, Tatsuya sees something that annoys him to no end… a familiar smirk. The new arrivers uses Tatsuya's shoulder as a launching pad, he launched himself up into the air before aiming a spinning kick towards Tatsuya's face. Luckily, the stoic man blocked the assault in time and backs away a little.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuya deadpanned.

"I'll tell you… but only when you can beat me." Shu, with his casual clothes, smirked as he rushes towards Tatsuya with intimidating force.

Miyuki instinctively brings up her CAD due to the Tatsuya's unfamiliar… sparring partner shows up.

"Hey Hey, Miyuki-kun! Don't interfere with Tatsuya's training!" Yakumo smirked at the scene.

"But…" Miyuki interjected.

"He's not your enemy, I assure you." Yakumo mentioned before signaling Miyuki to continue watching the fight.

Shu jumps away from Tatsuya's strikes. The emotionless man starts to get an advantage back as Shu is forced to block some strong punches and chops from Tatsuya. Obviously not capable of holding up against the constant assault, Shu uses Tatsuya's back as a platform and jumps away to gain some distance.

"My my, it seems like I cannot win against you if I only uses Taijutsu, don't you think?" Shu smirked as certain magical sigils appeared behind him.

Tatsuya suddenly rushes in to prevent the magic from being activated, but it is too late.

Hundreds of abysmal crimson black light beams are fired towards Tatsuya's position. The beams suddenly curved and aim towards Tatsuya's position, it's like they all have minds of their own. Tatsuya has to utilize all his evasion techniques to dodge the incoming beams, but it seems like total defensive strategy will not work.

All of the combatants-monks are watching the fight with excitement as Tatsuya gracefully dodges all the incoming attacks, although for every second passed, it is getting harder.

Miyuki is watching with some concern as her brother is slowly getting more and more exhausted.

"Don't worry Miyuki-kun. My son is not going all-out, and neither is Tatsuya." Yakumo smiled sheepishly.

"Your son?!" Miyuki exclaimed surprisingly.

Yakumo laughed at Miyuki's expression. "It's a long story." Yakumo waved dismissingly as he returns his attention to the fight.

Shu is firing the crimson black beams in machine-gun like manner, while constantly switching to long stream fire mode. He calmly follows Tatsuya's movements while directing his palm on the exhausted man's positions.

"When will you attack me, I wonder? There is no point running away forever?" Shu increases the intensity of his spells even more.

Tatsuya is watching… looking for an opening. The constant tiny explosions cause dusts to rise up from the ground. He will wait for the opportune moment when his assaulter's vision got blocked by those dusts.

"_There it is!" _Tatsuya thought swiftly as he sees the opening between the two crimson beams.

Tatsuya spins around in the air as he forcefully hardens his leg muscles before swinging it as strong as he can towards Shu.

"_Heh…. Not bad…" _Shu thought before-

**BWAM! **

Shu flew backwards and got embedded into the temple's wall.

Tatsuya immediately collapses on the ground, panting from the constant dodging.

"Not bad Tatsuya, if I was two seconds late, you would've to send me to the ER." Tatsuya turns his face to the right and see Shu smiling at him.

"… Solid Mirage…?" Tatsuya muttered.

Another Shu who is currently being embedded into the wall suddenly disperses into particles.

"Altering the appearance of the normal magic barrier, before swapping myself out of your trajectory. Not bad right?" Shu smirked before helping Tatsuya to sit up straight.

"Yeah… not bad…" Tatsuya smiled faintly.

"I hope that one day we can go all out. Although I'm pretty sure that I will be having a very bad day." Shu disengages his combat mode.

"Who knows?" Tatsuya decided to let Shu tastes his own medicine.

"That's my favorite line, mister emotionless."

"How about you go copyrighted it then, mister stroke-my-own-ego."

"Ouch, now that's just plainly rude, mister rock-dull-solid."

The two continue to bicker back and forth just like old friends.

Miyuki hastily approaches her Onii-sama. Despite being her sensei's self-proclaimed son, she is not that happy to see an anonymous guy insulting her Onii-sama, but it seems that they are some sort of friends so she lets that slide.

"Onii-sama, are you alright?" Miyuki handed her handkerchief to Tatsuya.

Her older brother accepted it with gratitude. "Ah, I'm totally fine." Tatsuya stands up while brushing some dusts off of his shirts and trousers.

Miyuki is glancing at Shu, clearly wanting to know who he is. Tatsuya saw this and sighed.

"Miyuki, this is my friend, Shu Shirakawa." Shu gives Miyuki a lightly greeting gesture while the girl bowed respectfully as she verbally introduces herself for the sake of formality. Shu follows her suit as they lightly shook hands.

"So, how long have you been friends?" Miyuki obviously wanted her brother to sate her curiosity.

"About 3 years. He helps me on some of the new engineering inventions, although sometimes he seems to be more trouble than he's worth." Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

"How rude. I just want you to discover the unexpected results by yourself, that is all." Shu smirked apparently not affected by the jokingly insults.

"I see…" Miyuki smiled. She's still feel certain wariness towards her Onii-sama's friend, it feels like she knew him from somewhere before but she didn't remember. She will keep a close eye on him in case the guy is not trustworthy. Although her brother said that he is his friend… maybe she could let her curiosity and wariness drops.

All of them decided to have a breakfast, which Miyuki invited Yakumo and Shu to join. While eating, Yakumo explains that Shu is his godson, his real parents were good friends of his but they were murdered by the soldiers from the unexpected Invasion from China during post WWIII era.

Despite all the explanations, the fact that Shu is Cosmos is being kept as a secret from Miyuki. Even though she is Tatsuya's sister, Shu is wary that she might cause some interference with his future plans if she knows who he really is.

It was troublesome to alter the video transmission of the Great Asian Alliance to mosaic his face so that no one would know his real identity. The reason is because he is currently avoiding the grasp of the government that wanted to use his power for their own benefits. Honestly, he would rather die than letting those officials put any restriction on his power.

Although Major Kazama knows who he really is, he promises that he will keeps Shu's identity as a secret and will not bother him if he helps defending Japan from future invasions, which Shu deliberately agreed. Oh, do you want to know why Kazama didn't force Shu to join the military force? Too bad, the only one who can answer this is Shu and Kazama himself.

The conversations ended as all of them are done with their breakfast, courtesy of Shiba Miyuki. Yakumo waved all of them a goodbye as they headed for the school.

* * *

Everything is advancing smoothly without any problems.

Apparently, there are 50 students per class. With a newcomer's luck, Tatsuya is currently studying in the same class as Erika, Mizuki, and Shu.

Our favorite protagonist also gets to meet a new friend, Leonhart Saijo. The well-built guy apparently is interested in Tatsuya's way of registering information, which is by typing on virtual keyboard. At this time, people normally use hand gestures and touches to work with computers and terminals, which renders the usage of keyboard completely obsolete.

With some bickering between Erika and Leo, along with some annoying remarks from Shu, which is totally in Tatsuya's opinion of course, everything is proceeding normally.

For about an hour later, all of them are having lunch in the cafeteria.

"_I wonder when these two will stop their bickering." _Shu mentally deadpanned. Shu rarely expresses his annoyance, so this is quite a feat.

"What did you just say?!" Leo scowled.

"Like I said, I'm just having lunch with Mizuki, Tatsuya and Shu. You are just an extra." Erika smirked.

Tatsuya sighed at the two antics before continue to eat his lunch. Mizuki is desperately trying to stop the two from 'fighting'.

"Onii-sama!"

Tatsuya turns to see his sister approaching his table. "Is it all right if I join you?" Miyuki smiled faintly.

"Miyuki, you can take this seat next to me!" Erika smiled at Tatsuya's sister while moving left a bit to create enough space for her.

"Thank you, Erika!" Miyuki smiled in gratitude.

Leo silently asks Tatsuya who she is, where Tatsuya simply answered that she is his sister. Before Miyuki could introduce herself, someone decided to interrupt.

"Shiba-san!"

Miyuki turns her head slightly towards her voice and sees a group of people… that have Course 1 decorations on their jackets.

"Let's go somewhere where there's more room." A guy with short light brown hair said.

"You shouldn't disturb them, you know?" Another girl added.

"Eh? But, I would like to sit here and…" Miyuki tried to reason with the 'blooms.' Inside her thoughts, they are merely an annoyance, especially the guy with light brown hair. If she wants to sit with her brother, no one can stop her from doing so.

"You shouldn't share a table with a bunch of weeds though." The guy said while looking at everyone's shoulders.

"Huh?" Erika instantly frowns as she unconsciously tightens her fists.

"_Heh heh heh, this is starting to get interesting… Should I also play along?" _Shu thought mischievously.

"We need to draw the line between Course 1 and Course 2, Shiba-san." Another guy with less-spiky hair said.

"What did you just say?" Leon muttered darkly as he stands up.

Erika and Leo stared intently at the two blooms in anger. Miyuki tries to defuse the situation but before she could act-

"Miyuki, I'm done eating so I'm heading out now." Tatsuya said emotionlessly as he stands up with his tray in hand before walking away.

"Oi! Tatsuya! Hold up!" Leo stuttered as he tries to catch up with his friend.

"_You haven't changed… what a spoilsport."_ Shu sighed mentally. He even wishes to mock the blooms shortly after they have arguments with Leo, but it won't happen now.

Miyuki just frown sadly before everyone catches up with Tatsuya while she is left with this annoying group of blooms.

* * *

"Just give it up already, will you?"

"There's something we want to discuss with her, that's all!"

Mizuki, Erika and Leo are currently blocking the same group of blooms from advancing to Miyuki Shiba, who just wants to go home with her brother.

Shu is having an emotionless expression but he just feels that this is getting more and more annoying. Oh how he wishes to just crush them and be on his way, but Tatsuya requested that he wants to discuss about their future inventions after this.

Tatsuya sighed before Miyuki tried to apologize, but he just kind of waved her off, saying that she does not need to apologize.

"Anyway, didn't you hear that she wants to go home with her brother? What right do you have to split these two apart?!" Mizuki half-shouted angrily.

"M-Mizuki! What… What exactly are you misunderstanding here?" Despite her claim, Miyuki is cupping her own blushing cheeks while having a dreamy look on her face.

"_Aren't you the one who is misunderstanding her statement?" _Shu deadpanned at Miyuki.

"Miyuki… why are you in such a panic?" Tatsuya asked bluntly.

"E-Eh?! N-No, I'm not in a panic state at all, am I?" Miyuki stuttered while blushing furiously.

"And why are you answering me with another question." Tatsuya replied in an almost deadpanned expression.

Shu just sighed loudly and lightly facepalmed.

Miyuki and Tatsuya looked towards Shu with curious expression. Maybe he is just tired from a long day?

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A! Don't go around meddling with us 'Blooms', you lowly Weeds!" The guy with spiky light brown hair shouted arrogantly.

Shu instantly raised his eyebrows before a smirk manifests itself on his face. _"Good… Very good. Be angrier, please get angrier, Morisaki Shun." _Shu smirked darkly.

Mizuki tightened her fist. "We're all newly enrolled students here… Just how superior do you think you are at this point?" Mizuki shouted back.

The spiky haired guy gritted his teeth before it suddenly turns into a smirk.

"_Heh heh, that's right. Show us 'weeds' how great you are." _Shu silently prepares to step up.

"Do you really want to know how superior we are? Fine… in that case I will show you lowly insects… on how much better we are!" The guy shouted as golden particles surrounded his form.

"_That's right! Show me how interesting you can be! Morisaki Shun!" _Shu smirked before disappearing from his current position.

A gun suddenly manifests itself in Morisaki's hand as he pulls the trigger. Golden activation codes are surrounding his weapon, threatening to harm anyone who stands in its way.

"Onii-sama!"

Tatsuya brings his right hand up to intercept, but cancels it once he notices that Shu is nowhere to be seen.

**SLAP! **

Morisaki instantly stumbled backwards and grips his right hand as his gun is backhanded away by the interceptor, Shu Shirakawa.

"_That is not a normal movement… is that... a flash step?" _Tatsuya is wondering what on Earth has Yakumo-sensei taught his friend.

Everyone is looking at the scene with shocking eyes. Although instead of smirk that is on Shu's face, it is a frown of disappointment.

"Morisaki clan, the self-proclaimed famous for their quick-draw technique… How disappointing, Mister Morisaki Quickshot-san." Shu sighed nonchalantly.

"It's quick-draw! You lowly weed!" Morisaki gritted his teeth while blushing furiously in embarrassment. Leo and Erika tries hard to muffle their laughs but failed miserably.

"You took about 3.87 seconds to execute your spells, and that doesn't include the time before you manifest your CAD. No offense, but I think you should ask your progenitor for extra lessons because my old man would definitely has better reaction time than yours." Shu explained with boredom.

"H-H-How dare you!" Morisaki stuttered as he is definitely having steams rushing out of his ears right now.

Erika is literally rolling on the floor laughing while Leo tries to use the metal fence as a weight support. Everyone else is chuckling at the scene, even the Course 1 students themselves exception to Morisaki's 'lackeys'.

"You… A mere-weed!" Another guy shouted as he deploys his CAD before aiming at Shu.

Everyone except Morisaki and another of his lackey frozen as the guy is about to commit an illegal crime, if it is not use for self-defense, head-to-head magical attacks are illegal.

"Ho? You want to dance too right? That's fine by me, let's see your potential." Shu smirked as he stands still, daring the guy to do whatever he thinks that can take him down.

"No!" Miyuki instinctively tries to intercept-

"Miyuki, its fine." Tatsuya said.

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki looked at her brother.

"Everything will be fine." Tatsuya assured his sister.

Miyuki nodded softly as she continues to observe the situation from afar.

"Don't get cocky! You weed!"

The two men behind Morisaki glow slightly from the Psion take leaks from their body while magic sigils appeared underneath their feet.

Multiple magic sigils appeared around Shu. Erika and Leo try to rush towards their friend to erect magic barriers around him, but they fail to arrive in time. In that instant, dozens of azure-colored beams headed for his position… but…

"I-Impossible!"

"How can… that be…?"

The two men cannot even believe what just happened, same can be said to everyone except Tatsuya.

All the incoming attacks vanished without a trace. There is no explanation for this, since no one knows what happened… well, except for Tatsuya.

Instead of having his usual annoying smirk, Shu's smirk completely vanishes from his face. The only thing that is left is a frown along with hidden expression of disappointment.

Shu momentarily closes his eyes before slowly turning around and walk away from the self-proclaimed geniuses.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?" One of Morisaki's lackeys said.

"I am done, especially with you, Lackey-san." Shu waved dismissingly as he slowly approaches his usual position before the fight starts.

"What did you just say?!" The guy shouted in anger.

Shu instantly turns around and gives him a dark look that promises eternal pain and suffering if he decides to not back down. The guy stumbles back in fear as he suddenly felt a strong killing-intent entering his body.

"Who said that we are done! Come back here!" Morisaki shouted.

"Please stop bothering me with such trifle matters." Shu spares a look of absolute annoyance to the egoistic bloom before turning away.

Morisaki gritted his teeth so hard that his gums could bleed. He is the heir of Morisaki clan! How dare this… this insect ignore him! "Why you!" Morisaki shouted as he picked up his gun and re-aim it towards Shu's back.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" A girl screamed as she activated her CAD and aims it towards Morisaki.

Miyuki's eyes widened a little as she observes the girl's Psion, which is partially unstable… if she happens to fire this out…

"No! Don't-" Before Miyuki could interfere, Tatsuya slightly sidesteps in front of Miyuki to prevent her from doing something reckless.

"It's all right."

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki protested.

"Everything is fine, besides-"

**Clink! Shatter! **

The activation code that is surrounding the girl's right hand violently shatters as she stumbles backwards.

"Honoka!" The petite girl with two long bangs on the side of her face instantly catches her.

"Halt! Stop it right there!"

Everyone instantly turns towards the authority-filled voice.

"The usages of magic attacks without official permission are criminal acts!" Mayumi shouted while a woman with incredibly strict looks stepped up alongside her.

"I'm Mari Watanabe, head of the Disciplinary Committee!" The strict woman gave everyone a commanding look. "I'll be taking all of you for further inspections! Come with me peacefully, or I will use force!" Mari shouted in an absolute authority.

Tatsuya silently gives Shu the 'help me play along with this' look before walking towards the head of Disciplinary Committee. Shu sighed a little before catching up to his friend.

"Sorry about that."

Everyone slightly stares at Tatsuya, especially Mari.

"It was just horseplay that got out of hand." Tatsuya explained. Mari narrowed her eyes as she aims her magic towards Tatsuya in case the man decided to assault her.

"No need to get defensive, it is the truth." Shu added.

"Really now?" Mari said cautiously.

"The Morisaki clan is quite… famous for their… particular techniques." Shu looked at Morisaki from corner of his eyes before establishing eye contact with Mari.

The mentioned man tightened his fists but decided to stay still. He is in no position to act harshly now.

"My friend and I here just want him to show us for educational purpose, that is all." Shu explained smoothly.

"I see…." Mari muttered although with suspicion. Luckily when she arrives, she did not see Shu or Tatsuya attack any of them, so there are no need for further… persuasion.

"But that does not explain why that girl is about to activate an attack-type spell." Mari turned her attention towards Honoka. The said girl skips a heartbeat in fear, she might be getting expelled because of these ordeals.

Tatsuya uses his fast-thinking and comes up with a quick explanation. "That was just a Flash Spell sir. Also, its potency was considerably suppressed." Tatsuya lied neatly.

Mari raised her eyebrows before realization hits her. "Ho? So you have the ability to see activation sequences as they're being established." Mari smiled faintly.

"I am not good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis." Tatsuya said humbly.

Mari nodded in understand, however… "Apparently, you and your friend here are also adept at subterfuge." Mari narrowed her eyes as she detects some not-adding-up information.

"Subterfuge is far from correct, Watanabe-sempai." Shu steps in. "After all… we are just Course 2 Students." Shu invisibly smirked as he pointed at his and Tatsuya's shoulders.

The tension between the Mari and the two men is rising dramatically as neither of them continues the conversation.

"A-Ano!"

Mari is a little taken back as the newcomer's representative makes her appearance known to her.

"It was just a misunderstanding! I apologize for causing you any trouble." Miyuki bowed down respectfully.

"A-Ah…" Mari stuttered as she does not know what to reply.

"Maa~ it's fine then right? Mari? They are just learning about magic, so this is just a misunderstanding!"

Mari grudgingly accepts Mayumi's explanation as Tatsuya and Shu silently releases their bated breath.

Mari clears her throat slightly. "Since the President herself seems to be so inclined… I will overlook the situation this time. If it happens again, all of you will be faced with severe punishments." Everyone instantly bows down to the absolute authority of Mari's speech, even the spectators around the area.

Mari and Mayumi slowly walk away from the scene, but the law-keeping woman suddenly turns around. "What are your names and your class?" Mari asked the two suspicious men.

"Class 1-E, Tatsuya Shiba."

"Shu Shirakawa from Class 1-E."

Both of them answered nonchalantly.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on you two." Mari said dismissingly as she walks away. Mayumi gives the two guys an apologizing gesture before following the Head of Disciplinary Committee.

After the two influential women walked away, the other spectators also left the area.

"You two better not be thinking about having my gratitude." Morisaki spat out venomously.

Tatsuya is about to answer but Shu speaks up first. "Don't get upset just now, it's not like we are doing this for you anyway… in fact, it is quite opposite." Shu gives Morisaki an evil smirk which unconsciously causes him to flinch back.

Two of Morisaki lackeys gently patted their leader's back and leave the area.

Miyuki gently takes hold of her brother's arms as the situation is getting back to normal.

"So, Tatsuya… what is it that you wanted to discuss about so much that you forced me to stay through the entire ordeals?" Shu asked silently in an almost annoyed tone.

"Sorry about that… but I wanted to ask you… about Gravity-Control Type of Magic, your specialization." Tatsuya said with all seriousness.

"…You just won't let that matter drop until I give you the answer, don't you?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Hard Decision**

**Shiba Siblings' House **

Much to Shu's annoyance, they cannot continue the discussion while their friends are around, so he has been invited (semi-forced) by Tatsuya to stop by.

Miyuki is half-annoyed half-surprised. She always looks forward to come home and have some quality time with her Onii-sama, but that can't be done now since Shu is here. But, Onii-sama never EVER invited anyone to their house, so this is a very VERY strange situation. Despite all her curiosity, she obeys her Onii-sama request and left the two to discuss about certain things.

The two close friends are conversing inside the basement, which is Tatsuya's lab.

"Tatsuya, do you really understand what you are getting into?" Shu asked with all seriousness.

"…I am, I understand that this will change everything." Tatsuya answered.

Shu shook his head lightly. "The world… This world is not ready, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya looked at his friend skeptically.

"Don't you ever find it strange? That humans, no matter how hard they try, they never have the chance to naturally and freely control the power of gravity. It is there for a reason, but in my case is because of my special 'circumstances'." Shu explained.

"Aren't you are a little bit too paranoid?" Tatsuya sighed.

"Tatsuya, there are many types of people in the world. But the solid fact still remains, is that WE as a race, is still fighting for wealth and individual benefits. We can't even maintain, let alone hope to achieve a one-world-state."

Tatsuya has to admit. The power of Gravity is likely to be considered as normal-to-mediocre useful techniques by normal people.

What they don't understand is that, if given enough power, speed cast, and sustainability, Gravity Magic is one of the strongest and deadliest tools in the history of man. The free manipulation of gravity can defies every single law of physics, which can be used in a good way… or a bad way.

"Let's say that you successfully created Flying-Type Magic which utilizes gravity manipulation. The entire world will go absolutely insane for it, and they will likely try to experiment using it as an original blueprint. You are talking about the research that might lead to infinite sustainable source of energy… which considering most people's way of thinking nowadays, it will not be pretty." Shu said grimly.

Tatsuya sighed while caressing his forehead gently. What he is doing is for the greater good, although it can become a double-edged sword. Don't get him wrong, he could've finished the Flying-Magic Type by his own, but Shu is the only person that he knows for using Gravity-Type magic for basically… almost everything, so having his personal opinion will be very beneficial.

"But if you are so inclined… then I will help you. But only because we know each other for quite some time now." Shu sighed.

Tatsuya smiled at his friend with gratitude. "Thank you my friend. I'll be sure to develop a system that will prevent people from experimenting on it, a fail-safe or some sorts." Tatsuya starts the data recording program.

"Very well… I am sure that you know the activation mechanics or how to maintain the gravity manipulations… wait…don't tell me that you just invited me here to only have my personal opinion?" Shu deadpanned.

"I will admit that it is one of the main objectives."

Shu bopped his friend lightly on the head. "Then you better get on with the next discussion because I want to return home." Shu yawned. Tatsuya stared back with emotionless expression despite that there is a sizable bump on this head.

"Understood. Any ideas on the fail-safe system?"

"You can incorporate limiters on them. Or better yet is to create two versions of the Flying-Control System." Shu suggested.

"So, one will be publicize and work properly but contain insufficient information for experiments. Another will not be publicize and has better functions and workings. Is that right?" Tatsuya typed down the information.

"That is correct." Shu said while yawning tiredly. He slowly flexes his arms around causes some pop sounds from his joints.

Tatsuya's expression suddenly turns serious. "Are you alright?" He asked with a certain degree of concern.

Shu raised his eyebrows. "Why would you ask that?" The same annoying smirk manifests itself on his face again.

"Don't give me that. I know you for 3 years and vice-versa." Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

Shu sighed before a remnant of past memories comes back to him.

_Flashback, 2 Years and 8 Months ago. _

_This is not Japan. _

_This is Frankfurt, Germany. _

_For many years, professional physicists, astronomers, scientists, and even doctors fled to this prosperous country since World War Three started. German governments decided to allow any refugees from any country to stay here freely regardless of their nationality._

_There are many advanced Universities and educational systems throughout the years, including some Magic Universities. _

_After the Invasion of Okinawa, Shu wants to pursue more knowledge of physics and astronomies considering that his special 'abilities' use those related things. Despite his ambition, he kept his true identity and abilities as a secret._

_Shu is staying at the Institute of Theoretical Physics and Astronomies in Frankfurt. _

_At the moment, the young man is heading towards his usual place to perform his normal check-up. _

"_Ah! Shirakawa-kun! Do you feel any pain from the previous operation?" One of Shu's trusted doctors asked with concern. The guy's outer appearance is close to his 70s, but his enthusiasm is always present regardless of his age. _

"_No, but I think normal check up would be nice." Shu smiled faintly. _

_The doctor nodded as he mentioned the boy to relax and lie down on the patient bed. _

_Shu lies down on the bed while the advanced-looking machine scans his body internal and external integrity. _

"_Your CADs are behaving normally, and your bodies are in a good shape. Although I suggest that you don't overwork with your physical exercise or problems may arise." The doctor said. One can see that there are many scars of needle piercings on his two shoulders. _

_Shu flexes two of his arms before muttered a thank you before readying himself for more reading. _

_Just like what all of you have noticed. Shu is not an ordinary mage that uses CADs like what normal people would. _

_He incorporated the CADs inside two of his arms and some into his internal organs. No one knows why and when he did such a risky operation. The only thing they knew is that, Shu Shirakawa had been willingly or forced to incorporate CADs inside his body before his parents passed away, because there is no way a child could do, let alone plan all of this advanced operations on his own. _

"_Oh! Hold on a second, Shirakawa-kun! There is someone that you must meet with." His doctor said excitedly. _

"_And who might that be?" Shu slightly raised his eyebrows. _

"_He provides us with the information on CAD software engineering, so the Institute decided to let all of us work with him. I got to tell you that he is quite a perfectionist." The doctor explained as he opens a large virtual screen. _

"_Here Shirakawa-kun, say hello to Shiba Tatsuya! Our part-time CAD software engineer!" _

_Shu instantly has an expression of surprise on his face. _

"_Long time no see, Shu Shirakawa-san." Tatsuya said emotionlessly. _

_End of Flashback_

From that day onwards, Shu and Tatsuya always stay in contact. The emotionless boy will always got annoyed by the purple-haired boy. Both of them share information and inventions through virtual meetings. Shu helps develop, or in Tatsuya's term 'hint', the forward path of the Gravity-Type magic, while Tatsuya performs checkups on Shu's CADs.

"I am totally fine, Tatsuya." Shu answered.

Tatsuya still has the hint of dubiousness on his face.

Despite the fact that he loves Miyuki the most, Tatsuya also cares about, is this annoying, lazy, risk-taking guy right here. "Do you want me to research on how to make your CADs more durable?" Tatsuya asked his friend.

The fact that CADs are not very durable completely shuts down Shu's availability of physical combats. Of course he can take some beatings, but not against fatal blows or the CADs inside his arms and organs might be damaged.

"No, it's alright. I appreciate your concern Tatsuya, but even without those, I'm not made for close combats." Shu smiled with gratitude.

Tatsuya reluctantly nodded in acceptance.

Despite being tired and exhausted, Shu suppressed his yawn. "So, are we done here? I'm very close to the point of no return."

"One last thing, I have a favor to ask you." Tatsuya stops typing and turns around slightly.

"Out with it." Shu waved nonchalantly.

Tatsuya secretly hopes for the best before asking. "Please help me take care of Miyuki." Tatsuya bowed his head.

Suddenly, the trace of exhaustion and tiredness are gone from Shu's expression. He narrowed his eyes substantially. "Now… why would you ask me such a request?" Shu asked suspiciously.

Tatsuya is strong… incredibly strong. Alone or with allies, he will have no problem protecting his sister.

Don't get him wrong, Shu will be more than happy to help his friend, but to ask him to protect someone out of the blue… he has to weight the options and the situations, especially if the person who he has been asked to protect is Miyuki, who Shu considered as an unexpected factor.

"Despite her talents, Miyuki is usually reckless. In case I'm not present or not available, I would like you to protect her in my place." Tatsuya requested.

Shu stays silent as he is in his deep thought.

Tatsuya is wondering why his friend takes considerably long time to think. Usually when he requests something, his friend either instantly agree or disagree and give him the reasons why he refuses to help.

"I need some time to think. Right now, I'm exhausted and tired, so I cannot think thoroughly. I will tell you my decision tomorrow." Shu sighed.

"_Maybe he's just exhausted."_ Tatsuya thought. "I understand." He replied emotionlessly.

Not wasting any seconds, Shu proceeds to stand. "Well then, I bid you adieu. Remember, overworking is not healthy." Shu slowly floated backwards and disappeared into thin air.

Tatsuya waved a little before his friend disappeared. He proceeds to test the Gravity-Control formulas all night long.

Unknown to them, there is a pair of eyes watching them through a small opening gap at the lab's entrance. Let's just say that, our particular spectator is not having a happy expression on her face.

* * *

This morning, Miyuki is kind of upset.

Scratch that, Miyuki is very upset.

There is nothing that Onii-sama keeps as secrets from her. Nothing! But when this… friend of his comes… her Onii-sama starts to act strange.

He asks her to left him alone with his friend. He never asks her to leave his side before… and when she asks him about their conversation, her Onii-sama waved it away and told her that it is only about Flying-Type Gravity Control system.

Onii-sama didn't include the part where he wants his friend to 'protect' her.

What a joke! She has no need for anymore protector or guardian! Onii-sama is the only Guardian she needs!

The Shiba siblings are currently walking to school after getting a good bite at the breakfast restaurant nearby.

Tatsuya has no idea why Miyuki is in such a foul mood, although she waved it off saying that she's just tired from lack of sleep.

He tried to cheer her up with usual petting and gentle stroke on her head, her expression got better for some time before turning back to her moody one.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

Miyuki silently gritted her teeth. Why are there so much people who try to hog Onii-sama away from her!

Tatsuya turns around and sees Mayumi running towards him. It's strange that somehow this girl's cheery lucky-go-around attitude manage to lift his mood up a bit.

"President, Good morning." Tatsuya said respectfully.

"Tatsuya-kun! Good morning!" Mayumi smiled brightly. "Good morning to you too, Miyuki-san." Mayumi doesn't seem to notice Miyuki's foul mood.

Miyuki forced a smile and bowed respectfully. "Good morning." Luckily for her, Tatsuya didn't see through her strain smile.

"There is something I would like to discuss with Miyuki-san regarding the school. May I ask your plans for your lunch this afternoon?" Mayumi asked smilingly.

Miyuki's strain smile disappeared as it is replaced with a frown. She slowly looks at her brother with a pleading expression that says 'please accompany me or I won't go'.

Tatsuya silently sighed before nodding softly in acceptance.

* * *

After the early learning session, Tatsuya follows his sister to the Student Council's Office. Despite the fact that he wants to hear the answer from his friend regarding yesterday's matters, Miyuki's request has to be the first priority.

**Knock Knock! **

"Come in!"

A feminine voice told the Shiba siblings to enter.

"Pardon my intrusion."

Tatsuya said as he opens the door.

"Welcome! Don't be shy, come on in!" Mayumi waved friendlily.

Mayumi and Mari are present in the room along with other two people which is a small orange-haired girl and a mature-looking lady with long bluish hair.

The two siblings step inside and close the door behind them. Miyuki bowed down respectfully before muttering a polite greeting to everyone who is present in the room.

Mari and Mayumi's little assistant are bewildered by Miyuki's politeness but not for long since the cold-looking lady beside him coughs a little to snap them out of a daze.

Mayumi invited the two guests to sit down and join them for the lunch. Tatsuya sat down at the opposite side of Mari while Miyuki sat next to him.

After everyone got their respective chosen nourishment, Mayumi begins the introduction of the council just in case Tatsuya and Miyuki do not remember.

Apparently, the cold and mature-looking woman is Suzune Ichihara or Rin-chan according to the president. She is the treasurer of the Student Council.

The little girl with orange hair is the secretary, Azusa Nakajo or according to Mayumi, A-chan. Apparently, Azusa exhibits a certain uncomfortable expression when Mayumi calls her A-chan in front of the two guests.

The last person of the Student Council is Hanzo, the guy who glared venomously at Tatsuya about a day ago.

"So, pleasantries aside, may I know why you called?" Tatsuya asked politely.

"It seems that you are a business-focused man don't you, Tatsuya-kun?" Mayumi teased.

"If you want to put it like that, yes. I just dislike beating around the bush." Tatsuya bowed in apology.

Mayumi waved a little. "I'm just teasing you Tatsuya-kun. Anyway, I'll get down to business then." Mayumi turns to the business side.

With the aid of Azusa and Suzune, they explained that the Student Council President is chosen by public election. But for the officers inside the Student Council, unlike the president position which requires public election, they are chosen by the president him/herself.

This also applies for other committees such as the Disciplinary Committee which is separate from the Student Council, although Mari and Mayumi always work together as a pair, which is why they are seen together quite often.

With some exceptions, the President of Student Council chooses the chairman of individual committees and the chairman of those committees chooses their officers respectively.

"So, with that explained. Miyuki-san, I would like you to join the Student Council as the Representative of First Year Students in the secretary position. Will you accept the appointment?" Mayumi asked.

Miyuki is having an emotionless expression. Why do these people always bother with her when she wants to be alone with her brother? It's not like she dislikes Mayumi and/or everyone, she just needs some time alone with Onii-sama!

Despite the hidden annoyance, Miyuki turns towards her brother for advice. Tatsuya just nodded which means 'go on, you deserve it'… but, it seems like Miyuki misunderstood Tatsuya's signal.

"President, do you know about my brother's entrance exam scores?"

Tatsuya's eyes suddenly widened. _"Wait wait… this is not what I meant." _His thought is working at million miles a second.

"If the Student Council is looking for a talented individual, my brother is the better choice than me." Miyuki stands up abruptly causing Mayumi to flinched back a little in surprise.

"I am deeply honored that the Student Council wishes me to join their ranks-"

"Hey, Miyuki…" Tatsuya whispered but it is completely ignored by the ambitious Miyuki.

"-but it would be better if you recruit my brother who is more talented than I am." Miyuki finished as Tatsuya silently sighed. He could never straight-forwardly talk back to her or deny what she wants him to do, fearing that she might get sad.

"I'm afraid, that it is not possible, Miyuki-san." Suzune speaks up.

Miyuki unconsciously flinched back from the sudden rejection.

"The officers of the Student Council are chosen among the Course 1 students. This is not a unwritten tradition, it is a regulation."

"To overturn this rule, the entire students' population would have to vote for an overhaul for the system, which is very unlikely to happen."

Suzune explained with precise and systematic information.

Miyuki is taken back from all the information she receive along with the mature, cold-strict tone of Suzune. She slowly bowed down a little.

"My apologies. Please forgive my forwardness and misconduct." All of the serious talking suddenly causes the cheery attitude in the room to shift towards tension and awkwardness.

"Uhh… Well… Can we agree that you'll be joining us on the Student Council this semester as our secretary? Miyuki-san?"

With hidden tired expression, Tatsuya nodded his head again slightly. Hopefully this time, Miyuki will correctly interpret his signal.

"Yes… I will do everything I can to serve you to the best of my abilities, so please allow me to join you." Miyuki almost grudgingly accepted Mayumi's proposal.

"Uhm! A-chan will explain every detail you need to know, okay?" Mayumi smiled happily. Miyuki nodded as she returns to her seat.

"Sorry, can I interrupt all of you for a sec?"

Everyone turns towards Mari who is raising her hand.

"What is it, Mari?" Mayumi asked curiously.

"The Student Council's still haven't fill in the one remaining spot on the Disciplinary Committee, because the departed graduate."

"Mari… I told you that we're still in the process of selecting the person." Mayumi pouted a little.

"If I'm not mistaken, selecting a Course 2 student as a Student Council nominee for the Disciplinary Committee wouldn't be violation of the rules." Mari smirked, which is especially directed to Tatsuya.

The currently not-so-emotionless man flinched back a little as he is putting all the pieces together.

"Nice Going!" Mayumi shouted.

"HUH?" Tatsuya's eyes are widened comparably to a platter.

"That's right! For the Disciplinary Committee it would pose no problem! Mari, the Student Council hereby nominates Tatsuya Shiba to the Disciplinary Committee!" Mayumi shouted excitedly.

"_No no no no, I have to stop this." _Tatsuya thought as he desperately tries to come up with a plan. But no matter how much he tries to reason with them, it seems like Mari and Mayumi will have him as a Disciplinary officer.

Unfortunately for our protagonist here, the author of this story will not let him meddle his way out of this easily. Sorry Tatsuya, but you just have to deal with it.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Are you serious? This is truly golden, Tatsuya!" Shu laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear it from you." Tatsuya sighed dismissively at his friend, who is muttering 'how cold of you'.

"It truly sounds like a pain in the ass…" Leo muttered.

"Isn't it a dangerous position?" Mizuki asked with concern.

"Yes… although I think that I will just politely decline their invitation…" Tatsuya shook his head a little as Erika finished with her tries on the magic practice.

Tatsuya stepped up on the platform and sends his Psion into the testing machine. But because of his slow artificial magic calculation area for all types of magic except his 'specialized' one, he took a lot of time to just establish the activation sequence.

Despite being a Strategic-Class Magician, to only able to use only a few types of magic kind of let him down. Although to his credit, to be a Born-Specialized Magician that has at least three types of specialized magic branch is undoubtedly better than most people.

For Shu, his speed and magic activation is considerably fast for a Course 2 student. Obviously uncaring for his results, Shu smilingly accepts his score and wait for others to finish.

"I still don't understand why you are holding back." Tatsuya said in a tone that only both of them will hear.

"Didn't I already tell you my reason? Being a Course 1 student is troublesome, that is all to it." Shu smirked.

"When will you reveal your true strength I wonder?" Tatsuya sighed.

Shu suddenly turns serious, dead-serious. "If possible, no one will know about my true identity and abilities. I still value my freedom, thank you very much." Shu frowns.

It is true that the graduated Course 1 students will head to study at the University of Magic. Then they will become registered magician for the country. At the moment, every country is in need of strong magicians to exert their military power, and they will do whatever they can to gain those power. Most registered magician needs to follow the order of their respective country whether they like it or not, that is why Shu intends to avoid all government contacts as long as possible. For 3 years ago, in the case of Major Kazama knowing his real identity… let's just say that, Shu gives him a very… persuasive offer that he cannot refuse.

"Although isn't it ironic that you ask me those questions?" Shu tosses back silently while raising his eyebrows at 'Mr. Silver'.

Tatsuya just gives the best annoyed-look he could muster at 'Mr. Cosmos'.

"Sorry if I'm prying, but did you two knew each other before?"

Now it is Leo who asked curiously. Erika and Mizuki also perked up at his question as they always see these two bickering back and forth like old friends.

Shu just shrugged. "He's a good friend of mine for 3 years now." Seeing no harm in telling some partial truth, Shu just stated the fact.

"He's the annoying one and I'm the dull one apparently." Tatsuya sighed at his friend's antics.

The group just laughed at the interaction between the two.

After Mizuki is done with her magic practice, the group slowly walks back to the class.

"I still need your answer." Tatsuya said emotionlessly and silently.

"When you are done with your business, I will give you the answer." Shu replied with equally seriousness.

"Very well, oh by the way… I forgot to tell you something." Tatsuya clicked his finger.

"Hm? What is it?" Shu asked curiously.

* * *

"Hey now… don't go silent treatment on me." Tatsuya smirked faintly.

"…"

On frequently basis, Shu is the one who trolled Tatsuya, but surprisingly those days are not today. Even Miyuki, who doesn't even like the idea that this man follows them, has to admit that it is quite funny to see her Onii-sama yanking his friend's chains.

"I'll be sure to get you back for this, Tatsuya." Shu deadpanned.

"Your mischievous actions plagued me for some time, now it is time for you to taste your own medicine." Tatsuya unbelievably smirked even eviler.

Tatsuya said that Shu has to follow him to the Disciplinary Committee HQ. It seems like Morisaki talks to the Head of Disciplinary Committee herself and claim that it is unjust that Shu is not punished for his assault the day ago. Shu admitted, he did backhanded Morisaki's CADs away from his hand, so she wants to interrogate the 'culprit'. But seriously… it's only for a self-defense scenario!

After some walk, the three reach the Student Council Office. Not wanting to waste any time, Tatsuya knocked on the door and mutter an 'excuse me' before entering.

"Ah! You made it!" Mari greeted.

"Welcome again! Thanks for coming you three." Mayumi greeted.

"_You better. Luckily for you, I do not want to throw a random planet at anyone. Yet." _Shu mentally deadpanned.

The guy who gave Tatsuya a venomous glare few days ago is also present. He slowly turns around and frowns deeply at the two 'weeds'.

The prejudice-filled man walks passed Tatsuya and Shu towards Miyuki.

"I'm the Vice President Gyobu Hattori, welcome to the Student Council, Miyuki Shiba-san." Hattori smiled at Miyuki.

The girl gave him an annoyed expression but bowed for the sake of politeness.

"Alright, let's get moving. You also need to come, Shirakawa-san." Mari stands up.

"Where to?" Tatsuya asked.

"The Disciplinary Committee Headquarters of course! It would probably be easier for you to watch and learn. I'll also interrogate you at that place, Shirakawa-san." Mari waved for the two to follow.

"Watanabe-sempai, please wait a moment." Hattori suddenly interfered.

Mari slowly turns around with a curious expression. "What is it? Vice President Hanzo Gyobushojo Hattori?" Mari asked nonchalantly.

"Please don't call me by Full-Name!" Hattori suddenly gets worked up.

"_Why is he getting worked up by such a trifle matter? Oh well…"_ Shu sighed tiredly. He just wants to go home, is it that much to ask?

"What are you trying to say?" Mari asked clearly tired of Hattori's actions.

"I am opposed to the idea of… a First Year 'weed' to be chosen as the Disciplinary Committee officer." Hattori said venomously.

Mari suddenly narrowed her eyes while Miyuki is on the verge of freezing this guy to death.

"It is forbidden to refer the Course 2 students as Weeds. You have some nerve using that term in front of me." Mari said threateningly.

"It doesn't make any difference. The Disciplinary Committee is to crack down students that violate the rules with practical skills, a weed cannot be appointed with this job! Their skills are inferior!" Hattori explained with prejudice.

"_Judging the books by its cover. How typical, how... predictable." _Shu crosses his arms. Although Hattori's insults are directed at Tatsuya, those insults also include everyone in the Course 2 category.

"It is true that practical skills are needed, but there's more than one kind of practical skills. Tatsuya here can read activation sequences with his eyesight, and can accurately predict which spell is about to activate." Mari pointed at the stoic man.

"That's impossible! An activation sequence contains data that includes more than 30,000 alphabets! And that's the activation sequence for the Singularity-Type Magic! There is no way he can do something like that!" Hattori shouted in denial.

"The common sense tells us that it is not possible, that is why he is suited for this job. No one thinks that he can read activation sequence which leads to their recklessness. After that, he can identify the culprit and send them to the Disciplinary Committee."

"But! That's!"

"Another reason, is that the emotional chasm between the Course 1 and Course 2 students. The Course 1 students always police around the Course 2 students, but never the other way around. Now it is the time to stop the senseless discrimination by letting a Course 2 student become a Disciplinary Committee member." Mari concretely stands on her choice.

"Ggh…! President! As Vice President, I am against appointing Tatsuya Shiba to the Disciplinary Committee." Hattori tries to have everything his way.

"Please wait a minute!"

Everyone turns their attention to Miyuki who decided to step in.

"It's true that my brother's practical test scores were sub-par, but that is only because his skills are incompatible with the method of assessment!" Miyuki tried to reason against Hattori's claim.

"_That is correct." _Shu agreed with Miyuki's claim.

"In an actual battle, my brother would never lose to anyone!" Miyuki claims boldly.

Hattori silently gritted his teeth. "Ms. Shiba…! A magician must recognize everything as it is, calmly and rationally. We possess the power to make impossible possible, we are expected to train ourselves to serve the public interest. An aspiring magician cannot allow his or her judgment to be clouded by nepotism." Hattori explained.

"Pardon me for saying so, but my judgment isn't clouded in the least! With my Onii-sama's true abilities, he could-" Miyuki instantly flinched back as Tatsuya sends her a brief look that says it's enough.

The room is in total silence as tension rises to its peak point. Tatsuya slowly walks forward to the window, his position is currently next to Hattori's.

Shu perks up in interest. _"So… what will be your next move? Tatsuya?" _Shu wondered.

"Vice President Hattori… will you take me on in a simulated battle?" Tatsuya faced the hatred-filled man with a straight face.

"What?!" Hattori's eyes widened as anger slowly consumes his mind. Everyone in the room except Shu and Miyuki is having disbelief expression on their face. Is Tatsuya knows what he is doing?!

"Don't be so arrogant…" Hattori's fists shook in anger. "You, a mere reserve!" Hattori shouted in anger.

"Heh."

Everyone turns towards Shu who is chuckling a little before his laugh turns into a full blown one. Even Tatsuya chuckled along with his friend a bit.

"What's so funny?!" Hattori angrily asked.

"Tatsuya, this is golden! I'll admit that I didn't see this one coming!" Shu laughs even more.

"If you say so." Tatsuya turns back into his emotionless expression.

"Stop ignoring me! You reserve!" Hattori shouted.

After calming down, Shu slightly touch his right eyebrows with his index and middle finger. "How ironic, that you just claim that magicians must be calm and think rationally, but you just acted in a totally opposite direction. How amusing!" Shu laughs delightfully.

Hattori cannot say anything since it is the truth. He just stands there while his body shakes with anger.

Tatsuya stepped up and stare at Hattori's death-glare.

"Not that I want to be on the Disciplinary Committee or anything, I even planned to decline the proposition politely. But if you said that my sister's judgment is clouded, then I have no choice." Tatsuya narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fine… I'm going to show you just how much you need to know your place!" Hattori spat out venomously.

Mayumi sighed as she brings up a holographic screen. She gently touches the 'occupy' button on the Third Practice Room.

"We'll meet at the Third Practice Room." Mayumi stands up and left the room along with others.

Hattori gives the 'weeds' a hatred glare before leaving.

Tatsuya sighed as he mentioned Shu and Miyuki to follow him. Luckily, he kept his CAD with him at all times, although it is in his locker.

The three is walking towards the practice room.

"Onii-sama."

Tatsuya stopped abruptly and looks at his sister.

"I'm sorry… it's because of me that you got into trouble again… It's all my fault…" Tears formed at the corner of Miyuki's eyes. She genuinely feels guilty, it is because of her actions that her brother has to go through these nonsense.

Tatsuya softly pats Miyuki's head to comfort her. "Like I said before, I'm happy when you are angry in my place." Tatsuya smiled faintly.

Shu is observing the siblings' bonding time. _"She realizes her mistakes, yet she doesn't seem to prevent it from happening in the future…" _Shu narrowly observes Miyuki's behavior. It's not like he hates the girl or something, in fact it's quite in the opposite direction. But from close observant, he located many of her strange… behaviors so to speak.

"I know a more fitting phrase for this moment." Tatsuya smiled.

Miyuki slowly wiped off the tears in her eyes. "Yes… Please do your best… Onii-sama." Miyuki said caringly.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tatsuya said as he steps into the middle of the room. Standing in the opposite direction, is Hattori.

Mari notices that Tatsuya currently has more than one CAD at his disposal, although he is using only one. "You always carry multiple custom CADs around?" Mari asked.

"Yes, I don't have sufficient processing skills to master a general CAD." Tatsuya bluntly answered.

With that said, Hattori smiled a little. He thinks that this is one hundred percent in the bag… oh how wrong it was.

"Listen carefully! Here are the rules." Mari shouted as the two contestant readies themselves.

"Fatal spells that may cause permanent wounds to the opponent is forbidden. All direct attacks must cause the opposition anything less than a sprain. Any violate in the rules, I will use force to intervene, so be prepared!"

The two men stared at each other as they wait for Mari to signal the match to start.

"Begin!"

Hattori instantly touches his CAD and aim it at Tatsuya.

"GUGH!"

But… it is all over…

Hattori fell down face first to the floor as Tatsuya fires his spell from behind.

Almost everyone is in state of shock. Tatsuya literally disappeared from his original position, appeared behind Hattori, then proceed to knock him out with the spell… in less than seconds… what in the world is happening in here is an understatement.

"W-Winner… Tatsuya Shiba!" Mari announces with bewilderment.

"_Combining Ninjutsu with partial burst of Psion to confuse the opposition, then knock him out with Psion Overload. Looks like old man teaches you well." _Shu observed.

Mari, Suzune, and Mayumi proceed to ask questions about Tatsuya's method of winning. They don't even know how Tatsuya manage to win.

Suzune comes up with plenty of speculations before able to know what exactly happened.

"I never imagined…"

Everyone turns their head towards Hattori who slowly tries to get up.

"That the practical exams would have flaws… that it fails to reflect people's true abilities…" Hattori grabbed his head in pain.

"Are you alright? Hanzo-kun?" Mayumi asked curiously.

"I-I'm fine!" Hattori stands up abruptly before looking at Miyuki. He bowed and apologizes about what he said before leaving the room.

After those tiresome and troublesome events (according to Shu's POV of course), finally Watanabe-sempai decided to take the two to the Disciplinary Committee Headquarters.

"It's a bit untidy, but go make yourself comfortable." Mari said.

"_A bit? This looks like my lab when I experimented with black holes…" _Shu sweatdropped.

"Chairwoman… may I straighten up the room? As an aspiring magical engineer myself, I cannot bear to see this kind of environment." Tatsuya proceeds to carry individual items to the designated cardboard box.

Mari is kind of confused why someone with this much combat capability wants to become an engineer. Although, the only answer she gets is that, the best magic-license that he will have is only C-Rank.

"Excuse me, Watanabe-sempai."

Mari turns towards Shu.

"Can we just begin the interrogation now?" Shu said tiredly.

"Oh? Alright then! Since Tatsuya is the one who tells me that you assaulted Morisaki, he will interrogate you in my place." Mari said.

"….What did you just say…?" Shu muttered dangerously.

"Eh? I said that Tatsuya is the one who tells me about your little actions, so it's fitting that he'll be interrogating you." Mari repeats her message.

Shu slowly and dreadfully turns his attention to his so-called friend. "Tatsuya… do you have any… explanation to make…?" Shu asked as his Psion threatens to explode in any minute.

"I recall nothing of sorts." Tatsuya said nonchalantly.

The only sound that anyone outside heard is a considerably loud slap and a thud.

* * *

"This will not go unpunished… Tatsuya." Shu said as both of them are currently at the school's rooftop.

"That's unfair since you always bother me every day, this is simply justice at its finest." Tatsuya said while nurturing a large bump on his head.

"Whatever…" Shu sighed.

"So, can I have your answer now?" Tatsuya returns to his serious mode.

"…"

Both of them stare at each other for a bit.

"Tatsuya, what is your definition of protect?" Shu asked.

"?" Tatsuya looks at his friend curiously.

"Just humor me please." Shu simply said.

Tatsuya closes his eyes. "She is safe from all the harms." Tatsuya returns the simple answer.

"Is that the only definition for your 'protect'?" Shu asked again.

Without any hesitation, Tatsuya nodded.

"Then I refuse to help you in your endeavor."

"Why?"

Tatsuya has one of his most surprise expressions on his face right now. He wanted to know, no he DESERVES to know why his friend declines. Shu rarely declines any favor that he asks, and every single time he declines, he always supports it with reliable and reasonable answers.

"We have a different point of view in protecting someone." Shu answered in all honesty.

"I don't understand." Tatsuya demands an explanation.

Shu sighed. "You protect your sister from all harms, I respect that. But is that really the best way you protect her?"

Tatsuya instantly narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?" His voice turns cold.

"You protected her for many years, that is the fact. You protected her from EVERY single thing that dare touch her, even something that comes from you yourself such as your own words… but look at her now Tatsuya." Shu stared deep into Tatsuya's cold eyes.

"Every time there is something that demeaned you or against you, she will immediately hate it or annoyed by it, instantly. No matter what it is, even if it is beneficial or necessary."

"And what's wrong with that? Is it wrong that she cares about my well-being?" Tatsuya asked coldly.

"It is good and all that she cares… but she thinks that she will have everything her way. Am I wrong?" Shu narrowed his eyes.

It is partially true. Everything that Miyuki wants, she always has it in the end, more or less. Most of it causes a lot of trouble for Tatsuya, since he has to clean up the mess, despite Miyuki's good intentions.

"Just get straight to the point."

"She is spoiled. Incredibly hallucinated. She's still basically a child, and without you, do you really think she will overcome the harm that comes in her way without facing it beforehand?"

Suddenly, Tatsuya took out his custom-made CAD and point it directly to Shu's face. Anger started to rise up from the overprotective brother as he comprehends about what his friend is saying. His eyes narrowed as anger slowly starting to consume him.

"Oh? So we've come to this? If you think what I said is untrue or you will feel justified from killing me, then be my guest… pull the trigger. But I will warn you, that I will not stand idly and watch my life taken away by anyone." Shu warned as he seems unfazed by Tatsuya's threatening.

…

….

After a long tension-filled minute, Tatsuya swings his pistol away and grip on it tightly before letting go.

"So, are you open-minded yet?" Shu asked.

Tatsuya sighed but nodded anyway.

"I am a very selfish man Tatsuya, but even from my standard, your sister takes the cake." Shu explained.

Since he was born, Shu did everything that he wanted. But when time comes, he always think of the big picture rather than himself. He is normally incredibly selfish, but if necessary he will do the best he can… for everyone.

"She clings to you and your existence for dear life, and the thing is, you also let her do it. I know that you love her dearly…so let her learn… let her become strong, stop holding her back." Shu tried to reason with the overprotective brother.

"You know that the only emotion I have left… is my love for her." Tatsuya said.

"It is the only thing you have right now, yes. But what and how your love impacts her, now that's another story isn't it?"

Tatsuya is far from being naïve. Despite the fact that he lacks strong emotions, he still has common sense… but to listen to someone saying bad things about his sister… it is hard to choke down.

"So what will you do?" Tatsuya muttered.

"No, what will YOU do, Shiba Tatsuya. I'm an outsider, I have no power in this matter. Will you continue to devote your entire existence to your sister, protect her from everything, and when time comes… you and especially your sister will have to pay the price."

Shu explained harshly before continuing.

"Or, will you let her grow, let her mature, and then when time comes… together with her, you can overcome anything that stands in both of your way."

Shu finished his explanation.

"I… I cannot do anything that will hurt her… I cannot watch her being sad. I just can't." Tatsuya confessed.

"That is why she is spoiled rotten, because she has not been straight-forwardly rejected before. Although in your case, I cannot blame you." Shu shrugged.

Tatsuya stays silent as he tries to think this through.

He never thought of it this way before. He devoted his entire existence for Miyuki alone, but he didn't think about when he cannot be there for her.

"From what I understand, love is when you give and receive. In your case, you always give and she always receives." Shu reasoned.

"That's not true! She cares for my well-being, she takes care of me whenever I needed! How is it that she is the one who always receives?!" Tatsuya shouted.

"_As I thought, there is nothing stronger than human emotions. No matter how much someone or something tries to suppress it, it will someday arise again." _Shu thought as he observed Tatsuya's behavior. "She cares for you, is it because she loves you for who or what you are, or is it because you saved her life and she feels like she owed you her life?"

Tatsuya's eyes suddenly widened.

"You want her to be happy, that is why you always say something that will make her happy. You never deny her, because you fear that you will make her sad. But in reality, there is no such thing as eternal happiness. One day, she will have to experience the pain of rejection, the pain of suffering, and if she isn't ready..." Shu narrowed his eyes.

Tatsuya is angry. Scratch that, he wants more than nothing to kill this man in front of him that has the audacity to badmouthed his sister. But… deep down inside… he knew that partially… it is true.

"What… should I…" Miyuki is the most sensitive topic for Tatsuya. Currently, he has no idea what to do.

"I will help you."

Tatsuya looks up at his friend in surprise.

"I will be the one who will tell her. She will hate me, she will despise me. She must know that the 'love' she has, is an obsession, not the love she think it is. What she did, is to fulfill her own desire, and that's all there is to it." Shu stated boldly.

Tatsuya's fingers twitched. His teeth violently gritted against one another. Every single time that Shu insulted Miyuki, his murdering urge threatens to take over his reasoning. Luckily, years of endurance helped him contain those rage.

"That is not true." Tatsuya denies.

"My word... you know what? It's up to you to decide. I've done what I can." Shu shook his head as he gave up.

"Wait…"

Shu turned around and look at his friend.

Tatsuya just grabbed his head as all the information overloaded inside his mind.

"Do not get me wrong. What I want to see, is that she truly loves you, not the love from her obsession. Although if you are into those kind of…relationship, then it's all good I guess?" Shu said regarding Tatsuya's romantic love for Miyuki.

"If we are not bound by blood, I would take her as my wife." Tatsuya claimed.

"So, you love her like a brother, no more than that?" At first, Shu expected the opposite.

Tatsuya nodded a little.

"Your situation is very complicated. You care for her and she desires you, that is why it seems like nothing is wrong. But if you observe very closely, she will do anything to just get your attention. And you have no choice, but to give her the attention she wants whether you like it or not, because all that you have left is your devoted brotherly love for her." Shu's tone turns softer.

"I see…" Tatsuya sighed despite the anger that is not yet quell still burning inside of his heart.

Shu slowly approach his anger-filled friend.

"Listen, I just want her to see that sometimes she cannot get everything that she wants. I want her to be happy and supportive when her brother finally found someone he loves romantically. I want her to be able to stand up strong, with or without her brother." Shu patted Tatsuya's shoulder.

Tatsuya closes his eyes and let out a tired sighed. "I understand…"

Shu nodded as he is about to leave. He wants Tatsuya to think this through.

"I will let you do whatever you need to do." Tatsuya decided.

"Are you sure? There is no returning from this, Tatsuya." Shu warned.

"Yes… but if you dare hurt her-"

"Then you better turn back now. No pain, no gain… you of all people should know this the best." Shu mentioned.

Tatsuya turned grim. "What pain are you talking about?"

"Mental pain. She will experience what she never have felt before… such as doubts in her actions. When she finally accept who she was or what she did, then she can finally move forward."

Tatsuya nodded in acceptance.

"Do whatever you need to, but mark my words. If her physical and mental safety is compromised and causes her permanent physical/emotional scars… I'll kill you." Tatsuya threatened.

"Fair enough." Shu accepted the proposition.

"I entrust you to protect Miyuki, you better keep your promise..." Tatsuya said as he jumps down to the ground below and disappeared.

Shu sighed. "Come out, I know you are there." Shu turned towards the dark corner near the rooftop's entrance.

The shadow figure slowly steps into the light. Miyuki Shiba.

"So, did you have a nice eavesdropping session?" Shu asked sarcastically.

"You are not my protector. You will never be." Miyuki said coldly.

"May I ask how much did you hear?" Shu raised his eyebrows.

Miyuki decided to humor the guy a little. "Since when Onii-sama said he entrusts you to protect me. For your record, Onii-sama is the only protector I need." Miyuki answered coldly.

"My my, quite confident now are we?"

"I have no point in engaging conversation with you. You know nothing." Miyuki waved Shu off.

"And yet, I know what actually is happening while you still can't see it. Or… you refuse to see it, I wonder?" Shu smirked.

"Silence! How dare you say that?!" Cold harsh aura slowly leaks out from her body.

"Heh, if you want to prove me wrong, then come to the temple tomorrow. If you dare that is." Shu challenged.

The area around Miyuki froze instantly as she is getting incredibly angry. "Fine… and I will make sure that you will never bother me and Onii-sama again." Miyuki spat out venomously.

"If you can, you are welcome to try." Shu smirked darkly before slowly dissipating into the air. _"Hook, line, and sinker..." _

Miyuki tightened up her fists. She will make sure that this… pest knows his place.

She will prove him wrong.

Then, she will have Onii-sama all to herself.

She will give him all her love.

…But at what condition…? That's the thing that she fails to notice.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. **

**Sorry for kind of dark-depressing chapter. It might be a little bit confusing, but you will understand better at next chapters. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**CHAPTER 3: Forward, or none at all**

* * *

The next day, Tatsuya is nervous. Yes, you read it right, nervous.

Yesterday, he returned home with a heavy heart, he had made a very hard decision. Once he reaches his abode, Miyuki is nowhere to be found.

At first he suspected that she went out to get some groceries like usual, but upon her returning, he knows that the 'plan' is coming to action. There is no turning back now… no matter how much he wanted to.

Miyuki explained that she went to see his master, Kokonoe Yakumo regarding her combat training.

It is obviously a lie. He can always see through her lies, but surprisingly not vice-versa.

She said that, only for tomorrow she'll be visiting the temple to train and she will return as soon as she can, so he doesn't need to worry.

That causes Tatsuya to become even more worried…

Another thing is, he cannot keep his mind from all the worry and concern since he has nothing to do. It's the weekend… and he usually spends most of his time with Miyuki. But now… even doing his usual magical engineering stuff is not enough to keep his mind at peace.

Despite that he is absolutely against his friend's plan. At the moment, Shu never fails to deliver his promise… but the thing is, people said that there is a first time for everything… hopefully it will not happen.

Suddenly, his computer displays an announcement

**You got an incoming transmission. **

"Who…?" Tatsuya questioned as he accepted the transmission.

"Hello?" Tatsuya greeted.

"Ah! Tatsuya!"

"Leo?"

The easy-going guy smiled sheepishly. He seems to be sitting in some sort of a café.

"Sup Tatsuya? Wanna come to the café? Others are here as well, we are planning to go out and have some fun today- gwah!" Leo got pushed away.

"Ne Tatsuya! You need to come, we'll go to the arcade after this ya know?! Miyuki can also come with us- Hey!" Erika got chased down by Leo. She swiftly jumps backwards and causes some commotion inside the café, but people just shrugged and laughed at their antics.

"C'mon, don't fight…" A soft voice can be heard in the background, obviously it is Mizuki's.

Tatsuya's serious expression suddenly turns into a lighter one. Maybe he needs to relax and spend some time for himself.

"Miyuki is not available, but I'll go. Where are you guys?" Tatsuya asked.

Erika and Leo reappear back on the screen. "We're at local café! Come fast, Tatsuya!" Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Right, I'm going." Tatsuya smiled faintly. Before the transmission ended, Erika smacked Leo on the head with a newspaper, causing him to fell face first on his tea cup.

Tatsuya just sighed with a smile on his face. Sometimes, hanging out with friends might just lighten up his day.

* * *

Miyuki is truly determined to end this as quickly as possible.

She'll prove that she is right.

That the… 'pest' that her Onii-sama called as a friend, is nothing but a nuisance. He has no right to interfere, let alone comment on her and her Onii-sama's personal matter! He is an outsider!

Miyuki swiftly headed for the temple which is currently Shu's bunking place. She will teach that man a lesson he will never forget… and he will never bother her or her Onii-sama ever again.

After some turns here and there, she finally reaches the stairs towards the temple. With some frown exhibits itself on her beautiful face, she slowly walks up the stairs until she finally reaches the top.

Shu is crossing his arms while standing at the middle of the temple's enormous courtyard.

"So… you came." Shu opened his right eye and stares at the new arriver.

Miyuki said nothing as she stands in the opposite side, glaring at the smirking man with hateful eyes.

"I came here to prove you wrong, that is the only reason." Miyuki answered coldly.

"Prove me wrong? But how can the truth be wrong?" Shu asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Because it is not the truth. You know nothing." Miyuki narrowed her eyes in response.

Shu chuckled. "Not the truth, or is it that you don't accept the truth? That you are an incredibly selfish person." Shu ignites the fuse.

Temperature around the area started to drop. "How dare you…" Miyuki muttered as the ground started to freeze.

Shu silently looked right with the corner of his eye. His step-father is currently monitoring the scene in case something goes wrong. Shu gives Yakumo a 'no worries' gesture before returning to the task at hand.

"How dare I? It seems like you are still in denial." Shu smirked before instantly backed away from sharp icicles that rise up from the ground.

Miyuki said nothing as her anger slowly consumes her.

"Hm, how about a little wager then? Since you are so eager."

Miyuki is being engulfed in a snow-blizzard like aura while Shu is carefully being surrounded by strange mysterious purple-colored Psion.

"If you win, I'll never bother you and Tatsuya ever again. I'll leave this city, and never ever return."

Miyuki smirked a little. "And if I lose?" Miyuki thought that this is totally going her way.

"Well… let's hold that off until I win, shall we?" Shu offered.

"Fine." Miyuki answered. _"This will be over in a second."_ She thought as she is silently applying one of her signature spell.

The two is staring at each other as neither of them decided to attack first.

"Well then, ready or not, here I come." Shu said as he thrusts his palm forward.

…

….

Nothing seems to happen.

"Hm?" Shu questioned.

Miyuki just stare at Shu with boring eyes. "It is over." She muttered.

"Ho? **Zone Interference**? Quite a strong one at that! Commendable." Shu raised his eyebrows in surprise. Usually someone with great amount of Psion cannot control the constant area spell.

"Just surrender. It is over." Miyuki said with boredom as she pointed her finger at Shu. Multiple icicles form around Shu, threaten to pierce him.

"Interesting, but this…" Shu smirked.

Miyuki's eyes widened as the incomprehensible amount of Psion is surging through the area. It threatens to overpower her **Zone Interference**. She swiftly fortify her field-spell with her Psion… but-

"If you really think a simple counter magic spell is enough to stop me. You are sorely mistaken." Shu's smirk got darker.

Dome of saturated Psion body engulfs the area, completely destroyed all the icicles and the Zone Interference.

"_Impossible… he is a Course 2 student… so why… wait… I see…" _Miyuki starting have some speculations about her Onii-sama's friend. _"He should have low processing power, which means I can beat him in the term of speed. His Psion should run out before me, so prolonging the fight will result in my victory."_ Miyuki forms a plan.

"Now, let me return the favor. Shiba- no… Yotsuba Miyuki!" Shu smiled almost maniacally as Miyuki's eyes widened in shock.

Dozens of crimson abysmal threads of gravity-infused power headed towards Miyuki in a rapid-fire manner. The beams curved upwards from behind its firer and headed straight towards its target.

Miyuki swiftly dodges the incoming attacks, but her movements are not fluid like her brother.

After she cannot maintain her magic acceleration boosts, Miyuki conjures a large wall of ice to block the incoming threats.

Shu's assaults are relentless. He doesn't seem to get tired and the crimson threads seem to get even larger when time passed by.

Miyuki's ice wall is capable of withstanding some fatal blows because of its solid integrity, but cracks are starting to form due to sheer numbers of the incoming attacks.

"_Loop Cast?! I saw this spell before, but I don't think it will be this difficult to dodge. And how can he know about 'that'!" _Miyuki gritted her teeth as she is reinforcing the ice wall.

"How long can you keep defending? Yotsuba Miyuki!" Shu half-shouted as he increases the frequency of his assault.

"How dare you… call me that… you outsider!" Miyuki is getting very angry as she forcefully explodes her ice wall violently.

Thousands of small sharp icicles headed towards Shu with extreme speed.

Yakumo secretly sees this and is about to interfere, but a stern look from Shu stopped him in his tracks.

Shu raised his hand upwards. Time seems to stop for Miyuki as all the projectiles suddenly halt its movement. All the sharp pointy ice shards slowly and dreadfully turn in an opposite direction, towards Miyuki.

Miyuki's unconsciously flinched back while she feels certain familiarity of the situation.

"If you don't come at me with all your power… then prepare to be defeated." Shu narrowed his eyes as he launches all the projectiles back to Miyuki.

Miyuki erects a barrier in front of herself. Almost all ice shards got blocked by the barrier, but some successfully got some sneaky shots on her dress and shoulders.

Miyuki gritted her teeth as the assault is temporarily stopped. Her right shoulder and dress are damaged, but she is still looks decent.

"Now, Yotsuba Miyuki-"

"Don't you… call me THAT!" Miyuki expresses dislike of her clan as the entire courtyard is slowly freezing from the sudden drop in temperature.

"_That's right, be more angry. I have to push her even more but careful not to break her." _Shu thought before he slowly rises up from the ground.

"Is this all the power you have? Looks like Tatsuya was not a good teacher or you just took his teachings for granted." Shu fuels in the fire.

Miyuki has a certain hatred-filled look on her face as she pumps in more Psion into her spell.

"Disappear…."

"Hm? What did you just say?" Shu mocks the anger-filled girl.

"JUST DISAPPEAR!" Miyuki shouted in anger as she activates one of her strongest spell.

The grip of death slowly shows itself as an unnatural blizzard is brewing up. This is clearly Miyuki using her favorite spell, **Niflheim**.

Shu's eyes widened considerably as his arms and legs are slowly getting encased in ice. _"Looks like I cannot underestimate her. Holding back this much is not going to cut it anymore." _Shu closes his eyes as he swiftly changes the Eidos regarding the temperature around him. He has to keep himself warm, and melt down the ice.

Miyuki relentlessly freeze everything the entire area. The temple is full of snow and the thick blizzard blinds everything in the area.

"_I think this is enough." _Miyuki thought as she stops the blizzard.

After the thick blizzard stops, small amount of snowflakes still makes itself known in the area. Miyuki looks around and see no sign of her object of hatred. But then she sees some kind of a miniature hill of snow, something must be under it…

She walks towards it and slowly brushes the snow away with her hands. She instantly flinched back as she sees what is underneath it.

Shu is literally frozen inside the thick block of ice. His eyes closed while his hand is in a tighten position.

Miyuki wants the man to disappear, but she does not want to kill him even though she despises him very much. Although, it seems like she has to explain to her Onii-sama that his friend travels far far away or something to cover up her misdeeds.

"_Sorry… Yakumo-sensei." _Miyuki closed her eyes. She just accidently killed his step-son.

But-

Miyuki instantly turns around as she felt sudden shift in normal Eidos behind her.

A darkish purple sphere directly impacts against her stomach, Miyuki's eyes widened as pain surges through her body before the sphere exploded and blown her backwards causing her to collide with the block of ice, which is apparently Shu's coffin.

"Ag… Kuh…" Miyuki is on her knees, gripping her stomach as the pain refuses to subside. Her back also hurts from the impact against the solid ice block.

"False prejudging the situation will cost you greatly." Miyuki slowly looked up and sees Shu looking down at her mockingly.

"H…How…" Miyuki managed to utter the words as her body is slowly and painfully returning to normal.

Shu snapped his finger causing the sizable ice behind the downed girl to break. She slowly looked behind her and sees that the 'Shu', who is inside the ice, is nothing more than an illusion.

"You saw me use **Solid Mirage** against your brother before. I don't even know what to say since you fell for the same trick." Shu voiced his disappointment. But secretly, he gives it to the girl that she managed to conjure such a dreadful blizzard. He would've died if he couldn't keep himself warm enough.

Miyuki slowly tries to stand up, her legs wobbled a little.

"_I have to keep my actions in check. I don't want to hurt her too much."_ Shu thought as he thinks about his next retort. "Oh? You can still stand? I never thought that someone like 'you' will be able to withstand something like this." Shu raised his eyebrows as he constantly applies more and more mental and emotional pressure on Miyuki.

"Someone like you… I will not lose to someone like you…" Miyuki gives one of her most hateful glares at her 'enemy'.

Shu silently flinched back a little from the murdering-looks of the Blizzard Princess. He has to admit, this girl will be a formidable foe when she is pissed, and a scary one at that.

"Ho? You don't want to lose to me, and why is that? Because you want to prove that I know nothing, is that right?" Shu tries to borrow some time to return his body temperature to a normal rate.

"I don't need to prove anything. You know nothing!" Miyuki refuses to wait as several magic sigils appeared underneath Shu's feet. He swiftly jumps away before the snow underneath his feet immediately collapses, which is an obvious sign of Weight Magic.

"Yet you still come here despite saying that. Ironic, don't you think?" Miyuki is starting to unable to think straight because of all the emotions in her mind.

"Silence! Everything I do, is for Onii-sama! You bothered him with your nonsense for too long!" Miyuki conjures multiple magic simultaneously. Snow around the area gathers into dozens of very dense snowballs, with a flick of her hand, she fires them towards the 'ignorant' man.

Shu swiftly manipulates gravity around him and flew up. Multiple magic sigils appeared around him, so he dives down hastily and does a frontal uppercut kick but Miyuki backs away while counterattacking with Movement Magic, sending her attackers away with force.

Shu slides on the snow and regain his momentum fairly quickly. "You do everything for your brother? It seems like everything that you did, is only for yourself."

Miyuki can only see red. She screamed with infuriation as sharp icicle spears pierces upwards from underneath Shu's position. Luckily, the strike barely scratches him but cause his favorite lab coat some multiple holes in it.

"Lies! You ignorant, arrogant, worm!" It's the first time Miyuki's temper control gone out of the window. No one ever insulted her like that. Ever.

When someone is being rude to her, Tatsuya is always there to calm her down and get rid of her objective of annoyance. But since the guy isn't here, she's literally gone out of control.

The angrier the Blizzard Princess gets, the more things that Shu has to dodge. It's like her mind automatically determined the threat and proceeds to try to eliminate it. But he cannot stop now… he has to pressure her until she reaches the melting point, but not enough to permanently cause any mental trauma.

"Ignorant? Arrogant? I will admit that sometimes I am arrogant, but ignorant? How ironic that the ignorant one called that on others."

"Shut up!"

Miyuki constantly conjures several different types of magic to assault her opposition in all directions and all possibilities, Weight-Type that threatens to root Shu in place, Movement-Type that fires the dangerous projectiles, Converge-Type which utilizes everything in the area to create the new projectiles, along with her Freezing Magic. Luckily, Shu can utilize gravity to fly and create invisible barriers around himself to repel the assault.

Shu can only wonder how the girl could control this many different types of magic simultaneously while her judgment is clouded by anger. Maybe it is because of her instinct… He can only shudders when he think about the time in the future that she is able to control her mind and power… going against her would be troublesome as her brother.

"Admit it, The reason why you come today is not to protect Tatsuya from me, but to force me away so that you can get his attention all for yourself." The more sensitive topics are being brought up.

"That is not true! Someone who does not even know my bond with Onii-sama will never understand!"

Almost instantly, the area is starting to heat up… a lot. Shu is floating in the air, yet he can feel some amount of heat radiating under the snow.

"_She knows __**Inferno**__ too? I got to give it to her, she is already an interesting magician… although it will not do much if she cannot fully control it." _The self-proclaim scientist changes the Eidos around him so that he will not be affected by temperature hazards.

"Bond? You mean your self-biased bond about your brother, doing everything for your happiness while you don't even think about his willingness? Now that's called a delusion."

"You lowlife! I always think of Onii-sama! His well-being is the my first priori-"

"And yet you don't seem to change. You always got into some kind of trouble and cause him to react and clean up the mess." Shu narrowed his eyes as he backhanded away several chunks of ice.

"Everything I did is for him! To make people acknowledge him! That he is not a talentless person, what part of it that you don't underst-"

"And yet you didn't ask for his willingness did you?!" Miyuki flinched back from her adversary's outburst.

"That's not-!"

"You 'think' that what you did is for him! But did you know what he really wanted?!" Shu shouted.

"I-"

"All that he wants, is to see YOU be able to take care of yourself! And you can't even do that one simple for thing for him didn't you!"

"Lies! I ca-"

"Can what? You act like a helpless sister just to get his attention, just to keep him with you!"

"No! I can take care of myself! I- I just!" Miyuki widened her eyes that she realizes.

"Finally, you get it didn't you? You can take care of yourself yet you let your selfish desire take over, wanting to be spoiled, wanting to be pampered by your brother! You either don't know his true desire, or you just don't care!" Shu spat all the venom, and it seems that the effect is kicking in.

"No…" Miyuki dropped to her knees as she closes her ears with her hands.

"Admit it! You are selfish!"

"Stop…" Her eyes widened in terror.

"All that you wanted, is your own happiness! Not his!"

"Lies! LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES!" Miyuki shouted constantly, obviously close to her breaking point.

"You egocentric selfish sister!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miyuki screamed as another blizzard manifests itself once again. Now it is twice the power of the last one.

Shu's previous statement does it. Miyuki's emotions go haywire and her control is nonexistence. Her true power manifests itself around her as she cannot hold back anymore.

"_Bugger… now hopefully I can survive without having to undo my limiter…"_ Shu gritted his teeth as the snowstorm completely engulfs his form.

* * *

"Dammit! Again?!" Erika complained as she misses the doll she wants.

"You truly have no skill." Leo shrugged.

Erika instantly grabs his collar. "What the hell did you just say?!"

"Come on guys, don't fight…" Mizuki flustered as she tries to break up the fight.

Tatsuya just sighed but with a smile on his face. Somehow, he is having a good time at the arcade. Bickering back and forth, this will truly be one of his memorable moments.

But suddenly, Tatsuya felt that something is very wrong. Very very wrong… his power is slowly rising up, he cannot control it! His limiter has been undone since Miyuki's power is not there anymore to hold it back.

"Waah!"

"What the hell?!" Both Erika and Leo exclaimed as they felt something extremely powerful.

Almost instantaneously, Tasuya's power skyrocketed as the Psion around him forcefully exploded outwards.

Erika, Leo, and Mizuki are taken by surprise, they immediately turns around… but they see nothing…

"What the fuck just happened?" Leo muttered as he sweated from the pure pressure of the Psion. Even people around them are panicking as they sense some kind of unnatural phenomenal pressure.

Mizuki has to close her eyes because the Psion around her generates a lot of blinding light. "I can't see anything…" Mizuki has to look away.

Erika carefully let her friend lean on her. "Where's Tatsuya?" Erika questioned.

"…He's gone… maybe he went to deal with the sudden disturbance we felt…" Leo muttered.

"B-But, we have to help him!" Mizuki said despite that she's still cannot open her eyes.

Leo and Erika slumped down a little. "The presence is gone… we don't even know where Tatsuya went. Let's try to call him first, and we'll decide what to do next…" Leo suggested.

Mizuki nodded as she has to sit down due to the sudden fatigue that makes itself known.

…

….

Tatsuya is panting. He literally moves as fast as his leg could take him to the secluded area. His cover is almost blown, luckily that he studied Ninjutsu with that wannabe monk.

"_What happened to Miyuki… I have to go!" _Tatsuya gritted his teeth. With no hesitation, he rushes towards Yakumo's temple as he is praying that Miyuki will be okay.

About five minutes, Tatsuya miraculously reaches the bottom of the stairs that will lead to the temple. Dozens of Yakumo's disciples are standing in a wall formation, preventing anyone to enter the area.

"Tatsuya-san." One of the students bowed.

"Let me pass! I need to get up there!" Tatsuya said hastily.

"Please, follow us. You have no need to worry, Yakumo-sensei is waiting for you." He bowed as others nodded.

Tatsuya tightened his fists, he wants nothing but to see that Miyuki is safe. Despite the fact that he is willing to knock out every single one of them, he obliges to their request and follow them to the side of the temple.

The senior touches the bricks in a numerical manner. A secret entrance appeared… Tatsuya looks back at his escorts curiously.

"This is as far as we can go. Yakumo-sensei instructed that we have to stand guard at the temple's front, if you arrived then just escort you here. Please understand us." The students bowed respectfully.

Tatsuya nodded as he stepped inside the mysterious tunnel while the door behind him slowly closes.

Candles suddenly lit up and pave the way for Tatsuya to step inside. After a minute of quick walking, Tatsuya reaches a sizable rounded room. Temple Candles are all around the room, as many of Yakumo's students sat down in a circular formation, in the middle is no one but the Master of the Temple himself.

"Tatsuya-kun, please sit down." Yakumo said with all seriousness.

"How is Miyuki…" Tatsuya will not budge until he knows his sister's conditions.

"She is fine, my son is taking care of her as we speak… but you cannot interfere. He is getting close to the point where she will accept her past." Yakumo said.

"_Miyuki… will she be alright…?"_ Tatsuya has the flashback when his sister got shot in Okinawa.

Yakumo Kokonoe sighed as he just patted the seat next to him. Tatsuya slowly and reluctantly sits down.

"I need to keep the barrier up or people might become panic from sudden Psion outbursts. Please stay put Tatsuya." Yakumo closes his eyes once again while he gathers his innate magic and his student's to fuel the barrier.

"_Miyuki…"_ Tatsuya frowned as he tries to calm down.

* * *

There is a grand mansion where no outsiders dare to step foot inside. The mysterious aura forcefully keeps the outsider out.

The Grand Mansion of the Yotsuba Clan.

Only particular audiences are allowed to enter, other than that… they will be eliminated indiscriminatingly.

A very beautiful and charming woman is sitting in her favorite room, sipping her favorite tea. Her jet black hair and piercing red eyes can hypnotize any man or woman that dare look at her graceful form.

"I wonder what is happening down there… what is she thinking…?" She muttered as she sipped her tea.

"Maya-sama!" A butler suddenly came in.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before you enter?" She asked with a sweet voice before turning around. The butler sweated… her tone is far too sweet, so much that he can sees his doom from a mile away.

"I-It's an emergency, Maya-sama. Our spies have seen that-" He kneeled before bowing at her feet.

Maya just sighed. "Is it regarding Miyuki-san and that… monster?" She raised her eyebrows.

"H-Hai!"

"If the situation is under control, then do not disturb me again." Maya instantly exploded violently with black Psion, the butler immediately scurried off, fearing that his life might end at that moment.

Demon Lord of the Far East returns to her chair as she ponders about her niece's well being. _"I wonder what cause you to undo that monster's limiter. Oh well, I trust that you have a great judgment."_ A little smiled formed on her face as she will definitely contact her later. However, her smile is not the genuine one. Hidden inside is a sinister smile that only certain people can do.

* * *

Shu is not having a good day… definitely NOT a good day. This girl's endurance is higher than he thought, she also goes berserk for hours, and she is still going!

Although, her power is considerably decrease due to exhaustion from constant usage of Psion-required spells.

"_Calling her a Yuki-Onna is an understatement… I love cold weather but damn… this is just…" _Shu panted as he is literally buried under the snow. Luckily, he constantly and secretly transfers the snow and ice away by utilizing 'certain' gravity-related spell. It is a very slow process since he cannot risk anyone finding out that he has the ability to open a **Wormhole **by manipulating Eidos, the portal is very small and can only transfer a little bit at a time.

With a grunt, he changes the pressure of the snow around him, and blasts all of them away with his Psion.

White… literally everything is white from ice and snow. He couldn't even tell that he is in the temple anymore… the old goat would be pissed after this…

He slowly walks towards a sizable, circular, snow ravine. In the center, is Miyuki who is obviously sobbing while sitting on her knees.

"Stop… just stop… it's not true…" Miyuki backs away when she sees Shu slowly advancing towards her

Shu is a little bit taken back by Miyuki's circumstances. It's hard to see a girl such as her cry her hearts out and not to feel any sympathy towards her.

"The more you deny it, the more painful it will be." Shu whispered.

Miyuki just cried on her hands as she is about to collapse on the snow.

"One cannot step forward, if they do not accept the past… Miyuki." Shu said almost emotionlessly while holding back his sad expression.

Miyuki stays silent but her sobbing is clearly heard throughout the area.

"It is time for you to move on. It is never too late to make your brother proud." Shu encouraged her to accept her past actions.

Miyuki just cries as she swiftly ran over to her 'adversary' and cry why leaning against him. She don't even care who she is leaning on anymore, she just needs support, a shoulder to cry on.

"Shh… there there… it's okay, alright?" Shu tried to calm the crying girl. He even wondered that did he push her way too far.

"Onii-sama… I'm sorry… Onii-sama… I will make you proud! I promise!" Miyuki cried as she finally accepted her past.

Shu sighed as he reluctantly strokes the emotional girl's hair. "At long last… well done…" Shu smiled faintly.

"I hate you… I hate you so much…." Miyuki hiccups between her sobbing.

Shu just chuckled. "Yeah… I know right?" He continuously becomes her side pillow until she cried herself to sleep before silently signaling Yakumo that everything is done.

The exhausted man silently let his power flow freely as he conjures multiple wormholes at the bottom of the deep snow. The level of snow is slowly but steadily decreasing.

Finally, only some snows along with puddles of water are left on the temple's courtyard. Shu slowly carry the sleeping girl in a bridal-carry position and headed towards the new arrivers.

"What did you do to her?" Tatsuya's voice is absolutely concrete as he sees her condition.

"I push her to her limits. She is a hard-headed person, Tatsuya. You really think I can just simply talk to her and make her change her mind?" Shu sighed. His condition is not even better, bruises and cuts here and there along with his wet hair and clothes. Not a good day…

Tatsuya carefully takes the girl from Shu and shook his head. "You better be right, or I will kill you." He meant everything that he said.

"I've done my part Tatsuya, now it is yours." Shu caresses his painful head.

"?" The emotionless man has a questioning expression on his face.

Shu just sighed. These two are clearly siblings. "You must let her know, when you are truly upset. Stop lying for her temporary happiness… If you keep doing the same thing, then what I done today, is meaningless." Shu gives him a demon stare.

Tatsuya reluctantly nodded before he excuses himself. Yakumo looks at the two siblings with concern but shrugged it off…

"You okay there, son?" Yakumo asked with concern.

"Tou-sama, please don't bother me for the next 12 hours or so." Shu limped away towards his room.

Yakumo nodded as he calls over his students so that they can clean up this mess… or maybe use the terrain as their advantage to spar? Who knows… the possibilities are endless.

* * *

Despite the panic going all over the place regarding the anonymous explosion of Psion. Saegusa Mayumi cannot be distracted by that sort of thing.

Mayumi is working very hard for the upcoming Monday. She has to plan everything, especially along with the Disciplinary Committee.

"Mari, any suggestion?" Mayumi talked to her friend via holographic visual screen.

Mari facepalmed. "I don't know… It is that time of the year again, the Recruitment Week." She sighed.

"I will contact Juumonji-kun and Hanzo-kun to take care of one half of the clubs. I need you to take care of the other." Mayumi typed furiously on her screen.

"Yeah Yeah… I got it. I'll deploy everyone in the area, hopefully nothing chaotic will happen." Mari narrowed her eyes.

"I think it'll be fine! We also have Tatsuya-kun in the Disciplinary Committee after all!" Mayumi exclaimed happily.

Mari raised her eyebrows. "Heeeeh? So it is Tatsuya-kun now? You sure work fast huh Mayumi?" Mari teased her friend.

"N-No! it's just my habit! Adding –kun at the end for everyone is normal for me Mari!" Mayumi pouted.

"Okay okay! No need to get defensive just now!" Mari laughed nervously.

"Although, I won't mind that if it is him…"

"Hm? What did you just say, Mayumi?" Mari asked curiously.

"N-Nothing! Let's continue with the plan." Mayumi waved her hands furiously as she changes the topic.

Mari raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "If you say so…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just want to crank this one out as soon as possible before the upcoming exams.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Change **

Sunlight slowly shines upon the horizon. The new dawn has arrived…

Miyuki, who slept like a log since yesterday, slowly opens her eyes as a small ray of sunshine invaded her room. Slowly and steadily, she stirred before sitting in an upright position.

"_What happened…?" _Miyuki thought as she recalls the yesterday's events. _"I see… I remember now…" _Miyuki slowly gets up as she goes through her usual routine. She finally understands now about what she really needs to do.

The Snow Princess exits her room and steps downstairs, her brother is sitting in the living room sipping his morning coffee. Tatsuya is far from helpless regarding kitchen stuff, but Miyuki's culinary skills are much better than his.

Tatsuya instantly stops his sipping as he felt a similar presence behind him. He turns around and immediately approaches his sister with concern.

"Miyuki… are you okay? You might want to rest some more."

"I'm fine Onii-sama… can I… have some conversation with you for just a bit?" Miyuki asked humbly.

"A-Ah…" Tatsuya nodded as Miyuki sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Miyuki smiled a little but with obvious sadness expression before she bowed. "I'm sorry… Onii-sama…" She muttered.

"Miyuki…?" Tatsuya asked as he changes his seat to the one closer to her.

Miyuki just lean on her brother's chest while trying to hold back the tears. "Sometimes, I just never consider your feelings… I'm sorry, Onii-sama." A lone tear slipped out of her control.

"That's not true." Tatsuya instinctively denies his sister's actions.

"Please, don't lie for my sake Onii-sama. The bitter truth is better than a sugar-coated lies…" Miyuki mustered to give her brother one of her best smiles despite her tears.

Tatsuya is conflicted. He will never do anything that make her unhappy… but he always does what she requested. What if she requests him to do something that might make her unhappy…? So many things flooded through Tatsuya's mind until… _"Stop lying for her temporary happiness…" _Shu's words suddenly came to this mind.

The conflicted brother closes his eyes. "I understand… Miyuki." Tatsuya hugged his sister.

"I'm sorry… for all my selfishness… Onii-sama." Miyuki cried as Tatsuya slowly stroke her hair.

"Miyuki…"

"I promise that I will be strong! I will make you the proudest brother in the world, Onii-sama!" Miyuki gripped her brother's shirt tightly as she made her vows.

Tatsuya instantly smiled. _"I'm already am proud of you."_ The smiling brother cannot describe how proud he is right now. Looks like what his friend did, really works… she just need some pressure and someone to push her, and now… he can rest assured that she will train hard so when he cannot be here to look after her, she can look after herself.

"Let's go out and eat today shall we? In the meantime, we'll figure out about how and who will train you." Tatsuya ruffled Miyuki's head.

"Hai!" Miyuki smiled as she wiped off her tears.

The two siblings exit their humble abode, heading for their favorite local restaurant. Gourmet breakfast sounds really good right now.

"E-Eto…" Miyuki muttered.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Tatsuya asked curiously.

"Can we… go check on your friend later on? Onii-sama?" Miyuki asked with concern.

She just remembered that yesterday, she unconsciously releases her brother's limiter due to her unstable emotions. She uses half of all her Magic Power to hold back Tatsuya's true power, but once her emotions got the better of her, she pulls all her power back to herself and assaulted her… opposition so to speak.

Now this got Tatsuya into thinking. Yesterday, he admitted that he was blinded by Miyuki's appearance after the fight. At that time, he failed to notice that his friend also took a lot of beating, in terms of physical damage, definitely more than Miyuki.

"_Miyuki and I should pay him a visit… I would be rude to not since he did so much for us." _Tatsuya thought. "After Breakfast, we can visit him if you want." Tatsuya smiled.

"Hai, Onii-sama." Miyuki accepted.

The two siblings slowly consume their preferred dish. Miyuki is having salt-crusted grilled mackerel along with miso soup and rice, while Tatsuya is having black coffee with western-style breakfast.

"So, do you have anyone in mind?" Tatsuya asked Miyuki regarding someone who might be able to teach/train with her.

Miyuki doesn't really know anyone who is compatible of teaching her… worst case scenario is that she has to ask her 'aunt' to teach her, which will not be comfortable for her at all…

"I don't really know… can't you just train me? Onii-sama?" Miyuki tilted her head cutely.

Tatsuya sighed. "I would, if I am an expert on your type of magic…" Decomposition, Regrowth, and Elemental Sight are the only magic that he is specialized on. Other than that, he took too much time to cast, or he just plainly cannot cast them.

"I think… I have one person in mind… although…" Miyuki doesn't think that asking this person for more will be a good idea.

"You mean 'him'? Are you sure?" Tatsuya asked.

"Despite my little… dislike for him, I think it is best, Onii-sama." Miyuki nodded.

Tatsuya nodded in understanding. "Got it, I'll ask that wannabe monk about your training then."

"Not him! Onii-sama!" Miyuki face-faulted.

"Eh? Then who is it?" Tatsuya sweatdropped. And he thought he got that correctly since that perverted monk always tried to molest Miyuki.

"He's the guy that somehow evaded my **Cocytus **yesterday." Miyuki looked down at her tea cup.

"Wait, he did?" Tatsuya has a certain disbelief expression on his face. **Cocytus** is the spell where Miyuki freezes the mind, the astral plane of other persons. It is not possible for anyone to protect against that, except if they have unnatural willpower or mind defense tactics. He knows that Shu is skilled, but not to this degree.

"I went berserk at that time. I am able to recall the memories about fifteen minutes ago." Miyuki pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I see… I'll ask him but I don't think he'll agree. I've been asking too much favor from him already." Tatsuya sighed.

Miyuki reluctantly nodded. In that case, she will need to ask her aunt, the Demon of the Far East, to teach her instead… and that kind of upset her but if it has to be done, then she ain't complaining.

"Taaaatsuyaaa-kunnn~"

Both siblings turn towards the voice.

"President…?" Tatsuya tilted his head slightly to make sure that he sees things right.

"Good morning you two!" Mayumi smiled charmingly as she is in her casual clothes.

This restaurant is very well-known for their varieties of delicious and different cuisines, but it is kind of pricy. So, it is not strange to run into some familiar faces, although Mayumi is not what the siblings is expected.

Miyuki bowed respectfully at the President of Student Council herself.

"May I join you?" Mayumi asked sweetly.

"Please do." Tatsuya smiled.

Mayumi nodded in gratitude as she sat down next to Miyuki.

The bro-con sister has to keep her emotion in check. Even though she promises to change, bad habits die hard.

"_I guess I should let Onii-sama converse with others sometimes… even though she is the beautiful, cunning, sly, opportunistic, fox-" _

"Hello, Ms. Miyuki, are you still on Earth?"

"H-Hai!" Miyuki snapped out of her deep thoughts by Tatsuya's knocking her lightly on the head.

"You need to stop spacing out when someone is asking you a question, Miyuki." Tatsuya scolded teasingly.

"I-I apologize…" Miyuki muttered.

Mayumi just waved saying that it is not a problem. She just wants to ask Miyuki about her readiness for the upcoming recruitment week. The Student Council has to work very hard to keep the peace, because this is one of the most chaotic moments of the year.

"I'll be working hard, please don't hesitate to count on me, Saegusa-sempai." Miyuki smiled.

"It's nice to hear that, and please call me Mayumi, Miyuki-san."

"Hai, Mayumi-sempai."

Both girls smiled at one another, Tatsuya just watched in confusion… since when does Miyuki gets along with Mayumi like this?

"Onii-sama, I will be heading out first okay?" Miyuki stands up.

"Oi, are you sure?" Tatsuya asked. This might be the first time Miyuki decided to separate with him.

"Hai. I know that… someone will surely take care of you." Miyuki muttered sweetly as temperature around Tatsuya drops significantly.

"_Oi Oi! Calm down!" _Tatsuya thought as he is shivering from the cold winds.

"Eh? Is something wrong you two?" Mayumi curiously asked as she does not hear the conversation.

"Ah! It's nothing, Mayumi-sempai! I just have something that I need to do." Miyuki said.

"Ara, is that so? Even on the weekend like this?" Mayumi expresses her sympathy.

"It's nothing major sempai. So please… take care of Onii-sama for a bit, okay?" Miyuki smiled sweetly… almost creepily.

Mayumi flinched back for a second after seeing a ghastly appearance of a Yuki Onna from Miyuki. "U-Uhm! Y-You don't need to worry!" Mayumi sweated as she waved dismissively.

"Thank you! See you later, Onii-sama, Sempai!" Miyuki bowed a little before leaving.

Mayumi lets out a relief sighed. It's just like when you see a horror movie and suddenly the jumpscares comes up.

"Oh… one more thing, sempai."

"H-Hai?!" Mayumi straighten up as Miyuki looks back.

"Please refrain from doing inappropriate things to Onii-sama, okay?" A ghostly visage of Evil Blizzard Princess appeared behind Miyuki.

Mayumi just nodded furiously as she can felt the hair behind her neck standing up.

Tatsuya just chuckled at his sister. "Something just doesn't change." He shook his head smilingly.

Mayumi sat down. "Although, I can feel that she changes somehow… did anything happen?" Mayumi asked.

"No… nothing happens, President." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Hey!" Mayumi pouted as she is not happy on how Tatsuya is calling her.

"I apologize, Saegusa-sempai."

Mayumi just facepalmed before hitting her head on the table.

"I'm just joking. Mayumi-sempai." Tatsuya pokes Mayumi with an imaginary stick.

"We'll have to work on your jokes, Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi deadpanned.

Tatsuya just shrugged. Apparently he got them from someone.

* * *

"Honoka, where are we going…" The petite girl with light black hair, Shizuku asked softly.

"Shopping of course!" Honoka, with her casual clothes, literally dragged Shizuku through numerous clothe shops.

Both of the girls, especially Shizuku is holding numerous shopping bags… obviously not hers.

"B-Bwah!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Honoka?"

Honoka shakily pointed at the figure that passed them by fairly quick speed. Of course it has to be Shiba Miyuki.

"Shiba-san?" Shizuku muttered confusedly.

"S-She is lovely isn't she?! Look at those curves! Those… angelic feautures… Ahh~~ Miyuki-sama…" Honoka twisted around like a fangirl after seeing Miyuki half-sprinted by her.

"How about you go catch up and talk to her then." Shizuku suggested nonchalantly.

"I-I-I can't! S-She's t-too good for someone like me!" Honoka blushed furiously.

Shizuku observed how Miyuki is moving, seems like she's in some kind of hurry. "Hey, wanna follow her?" Shizuku suggested since stalking someone that Honoka idolized sounds more interesting than simple shopping.

"I-I don't think we should-"

"Let's go."

This time, Shizuku is the one who dragged Honoka towards the way that Miyuki disappeared.

Despite the fact that they are holding a lot of shopping bags, they can still keep up with Miyuki. No one knows how they do it, one could say that the universe works in a very strange way that even the author has no idea how that is possible.

After seeing that Miyuki turns right at the corner of the street, the two slowly creeps towards the corner and follow her.

"_Hm, not bad you two, I underestimate your abilities."_ Miyuki thought happily, obviously sensed that Honoka and Shizuku are trailing behind her. After some time, she reaches the temple, not really care that two of her friends are following her, she slowly walks up the stairs into the temple.

"Why is she coming here? Is she a religious person?" Shizuku whispered.

"Ahhh… Miyuki-sama, you are such a pure person." Honoka literally enters the fangirl mode since Shizuku started dragging her along.

Miyuki reaches the top and sees the same thing that has happened over and over again. Yakumo is grinding his students into shape.

"Hm? Miyuki-kun! How are you?" Yakumo approaches Miyuki.

"I feel a lot better now. Thank you, Sensei." Miyuki smiled.

"Good to hear! Sooooo, why do I owe such an unexpected visit? Tatsuya's training is on Monday." Yakumo looked confused. He used to train Miyuki in close combat fighting, but not that much since she is not compatible with those.

"I came to see Shirakawa-san."

Yakumo's expression instantly turns sour as she mentions that. "He is not feeling well, but you cannot see him now." The shinobi said as he frowns, which he rarely does.

"Is he okay?" Miyuki has a certain tight feeling in her chest. If he's severely injured because of her, then she will feel even worse.

"I advise you to leave, Miyuki-kun. He will be fine." Yakumo insisted.

Miyuki reluctantly nodded but before she left. _"But… at least I want to check that he is okay…" _Miyuki stopped walking before turning around with a determine look.

"I want to at least check that he is okay, Sensei." Miyuki said.

Yakumo narrowed his eyes. "I forbid you from doing such thing. You are going to have to go through me." The proud shinobi dared Miyuki to cross him.

Miyuki is a little taken back by her Sensei's claim, he never talked to her this way before… something must have happened to his son then!

"I apologize Sensei, but please let me see him." Despite her dislike for the guy's guts, Miyuki wanted to see the Shu, she might be able to help him.

"Like I said, I canno-… You know, I changed my mind." Yakumo suddenly smiled.

"Eh?"

"His private quarter is inside the main temple. Take the stairs up to the highest floor, there is only one room there." Yakumo waved as he disappeared.

"_What's up with him…?" _Miyuki frowned a little before entering the main temple.

Honoka and Shizuku slowly leave their hiding place.

"_What is her relationship with that monk?!" _Honoka whispered furiously to her friend.

"_Isn't that Kokonoe Yakumo? The famous ninjutsu user?" _Shizuku whispered back.

"Ho? I don't even think that you will know me."

Both of the girls look at each other as their hair stood up. They slowly turned around…

"Yo." Yakumo waved as he smirked evilly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Miyuki swear that she heard something or someone screamed but she shrugged it away. Slowly and steadily, she walked up the stairs towards the top of the temple.

"This must be it." She muttered as there is one large door that stands in front of her.

**Knock Knock **

"Hello?" Miyuki muttered.

…

….

Nothing answered the door.

**Knock Knock**

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Miyuki said with a slighter louder tone.

…

Still nothing.

"_Is he alive…?" _Miyuki thought with dread before deciding to open the door.

"Excuse me…"

Miyuki looked around the room. It is quite small, and quite a simple one at that. To be honest, she doesn't expect the room to be this plain. She looked around the room, but there is no sign of that man. The floor and the wall are built with wood along with almost everything inside it. The only thing that looked out of place, is Shu's favorite lab coat hanging on the clothes hanger which is on the knob of the closet.

"He's not here… Why did Sensei lie?" Miyuki's eyebrows furrowed.

She slowly turns around and leave but-

Miyuki suddenly straighten up as she felt some Psion washed all over her. There is something… strange in this room.

Carefully, Miyuki slowly walk over to the closet, where she felt that the Psion originated from.

**G…. Ou…**

"What was that?" Miyuki muttered as she heard something.

**Get…. Out….**

Miyuki flinched back as the voice is gradually getting louder. _"W-What…" _Her fears slowly trying to take over her.

**GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! **

Miyuki instantly shrieked loudly as a demonic spectral head manifests from the closet and passes through her body and disappeared.

"Holy…. What in the world…." Miyuki gripped her chest as she tries to get her senses back. Her heart is beating so fast that it threatens to jump out of her chest.

**Squeak… Creak… **

Miyuki instantly gets into her battle stance as the wooden closet creepily opens by itself. The inside is hollow, there is nothing in it.

Suddenly-

**Click!**

The wooden interior of the closet silently slides open, revealing a secret door. Surprisingly, bright light is coming out of it instead of creepy pitch dark.

Miyuki carefully peeks inside the other room. Her eyes widened as she slowly steps inside.

Despite its semi-small size, it is a very modern-looking living room. There are many technical, mechanical items inside the glass cover on the shelves. The black sofa is made from leather while the table is high-tech reinforced, capable of doing things related to technological stuff such as designing basic programs. The next area, which is separated by a wooden counter, is a small kitchen which contains basic kitchen appliances.

"_What is this place…" _Miyuki thought as she looked around.

She heard some talking sound in the farmost corner of the room, what inside that area is visually blocked by two large bookshelves, but there is a small entrance between them. She walked towards it and carefully place her hands on the edge of the left bookshelf and observe what's inside.

It's like a living quarter. Not very spacious but practical and comfortable enough to live in. There is the bed at the right corner along with ordinary bedroom furniture and items. She shifted her vision to the left and finally… sees the guy she's been looking for…

Seems like the Cosmic Horror is having some kind of business conversation with some people via virtual meetings.

"Professor Shirakawa, we insist that you follow our… request." A businessman said.

"Ho? Do you think you have the power to force me to do such thing?" Shu answered with an unhappy expression.

Many backed away nervously while one decided to speak up. "Please, you must understand. We will provide you on anything you want, we just need your… proficiency, surely you understand?" A woman in a military uniform speaks up.

"I understand perfectly…"

Everyone breathed in relief. "Thank you, then-"

"That you, government dictators, are trying to use me for your own benefits." Everyone flinched as venomous tone leaks from the angered 'professor'.

"I will admit that you have the courage to contact me for a meeting. I hope that you learned something from our last encounter, Mr. Commander in Chief." Shu directed his attention towards the man sitting opposite of him.

The man keeps his calm demeanor before speaking. "Don't misunderstand our intentions Professor. We only want what is best for our country… that is all that we wanted from the start." The Commander in Chief tries to voice his reason.

Shu chuckled. "Have you read history books? Mr. President?"

The President and his High Commanding staffs look at each other in confusion.

"You cared for the country, yet the people inside your country were starving… they were dying… and what did you do? You decided to join the World War III… Of course you gain some new territories in the process… but at what cost?" Every word that Shu speaks is coated with sardonic remarks.

"Watch your tone, we will not allow you to speak at us with those tones… even you are the Cosmic Horror himself."

Miyuki's eyes widened. _"Cosmic… Horror…?" _Her old memories are slowly coming back.

"This meeting is over." Shu waved tiredly as his interests got thrown out of the window.

"Then we have no choice! If you refuse to join us, then we will personally make you." The President called the shots, but his advisers look like they are about to faint from fear.

The interest suddenly reignites inside Shu's eyes. "What will you do? Attacking Japan? Or leak my true identity?" Shu smirked darkly.

"If that's what necessary!" The President finally loses his cool.

Shu chuckled before it turns into a full-blown laugh. Everyone except the President feels their stomach rolling in dread. "Every action comes with a price. Do you really think your secrets, experiments, and intentions are safe within your 'SS security mainframe'?" The President's eyes widened.

"Y-You!" The USNA's General signaled the technician to check their security systems.

"I wonder what will the public say, if they know about your failure in micro-black hole experiment that released the **Paranormal Parasites**? Or maybe the names regarding the members of your elite **STARS **military group leaked out?" Shu struck fear into the hearts of the officers.

"H-How did you?!"

"You have no need to know that." Shu smirked as he enjoys the irony. The usage **Hliðskjálf**to bypass the Echelon III, which is the USNA's developed information interception network, is quite useful. The way he got the access is kind of simple, when you are branded as the top-threat priority, you ran into some… important people.

"Anyway! I shall let you drown in your own thoughts. But I will warn you something…"

The talking and murmuring begins to stop, finally silence is the only thing that remains.

"If you do attack Japan, the **God of Destruction** will act, and make the loss of Great Asian Alliance looks like a peaceful walk in the park compare to what will happen to you." The Cthulhu smirked darkly.

The President sweated. The thought of Cthulhu and Mahesvara, coming together once again, feared him, although unknown to him that it has already happened.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you! If that happens, then we will not attack civilians… but I will assure you…" Shu's expression turns into a serious one. "That I will kill everyone that follows/works under your command indiscriminatingly… before they even know it." Shu turned off the visual meeting system and leaned back on his chair.

The 'Professor' sighed before wincing a little. There are some wires connecting… no, more like piercing into his arms.

**Knock Knock **

"Haa… old man, didn't I tell you to leave me be for a while?" Shu leaned back and waited for the replies from his step-father, which never came.

"Oi, wha-"

Shu turned around and instead of his step-father, it is Miyuki who knocked on the bookshelf earlier.

"…How did you get in here?" Shu narrowed his eyes.

"I felt the Psion in the closet outside… and some… thing came out before the door is open." Miyuki muttered.

"_Well, this is awkward."_ The last person he thought that will visit him is her, after the yesterday's event no less. "Sorry about that? My old man always sneaked inside my room unnoticed, so I planted that to make him taste his own medicine." Shu sighed as he brings up the visual screen regarding the CADs inside his arms.

Miyuki has thousands of questions that she wanted to ask. But there is one question that overruled everything else.

"Are you Cosmos?"

Shu instantly stopped what he is doing.

"No."

"Lies."

Miyuki glared at 'Cosmos'.

"Almost everyone knows the story of the **Twin Demons of Okinawa. **Onii-sama, the Mahesvara God of Destruction and Cosmos, the Cosmic Horror Cthulhu. I overheard your conversation few minutes ago." Miyuki said emotionlessly.

"…So you overheard it." Shu sighed before he grabbed a roll of cloth bandages from his table.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Miyuki muttered.

Shu scratches his head irritatingly. "What's to tell? Even if you know that, it won't change anything." He winced as he disconnects the wires from his left arm, blood is flowing from the wound.

Miyuki swiftly approaches him. "You are hurt." Miyuki said softly.

"It's nothing, just a little downside of having CADs inside. After some major fights, it is necessary to perform this checkup now and then." Shu hissed as he pulled out the other wire and proceed to bandaged himself.

"Let me help." Miyuki gently took the bandages from him. She sees multiple scars on his arms, indicating that he did this numerous of times.

Shu is too tired to say anything, decided to let Miyuki do whatever she wants. He has a long day, hell he didn't even feel at 100% yet.

"I'm sorry…" Miyuki muttered.

"Don't be, as long as you learn from the past mistakes, then it is all worth it."

Miyuki is kind of conflicted. She hates this guy's guts but at the same time… she does not hate him as a person. She doesn't even know what she is thinking.

"You are a great sensor, didn't you sense my Psion?" Miyuki asked.

"I loss that ability every time I am under maintenance. I am not talented since birth apparently." Shu smiled in nostalgia as old memories rush back to him.

Not wanting to press that matter any further, Miyuki stays silent as she finish up bandaging the man.

"So, may I know the reason for your sudden visit?" Shu asked.

"…I just want to express my gratitude, for what you did... and now… I mean 'everything' that you did." Miyuki bowed a little.

Shu just chuckled. "You are very welcome. Next time, don't forget to knock first, or you might get a heartstopping surprise." Shu teased.

"You know… I hate your guts so much." Miyuki deadpanned.

"Heh, I've heard that a lot." Shu smirked.

Miyuki pauses a little. "But… I guess… You are not so bad…" Miyuki smiled.

The man raised his eyebrows a little before his expression turns into a foxy one. "That's good, I would be troubled if the Princess of Winter Wonderland hates me." Shu chuckled before stroking Miyuki's hair.

"Idiot… don't get your hopes up." Surprisingly, Miyuki does not pull back and let him stroke her hair. She does not know why… but she doesn't feel disgusted by his touch.

"Remember, don't judge the books by its cover. Some people are not as bad as you think they are. At least, know who they really are, then feel free to judge them."

Miyuki is kind of annoyed that the guy seems to have mind reader abilities.

"I will keep that in mind." Miyuki smiled faintly.

"Now go, Shoo! Your brother should be worried sick about you by now. He would kill me if I kept you here any longer." Shu laughed.

Miyuki just chuckled. "Someone like you can't keep me here for long, Wise Guy-san." Miyuki teased before leaving.

"Well well well, looks like somebody learned something?" Shu smirked as Miyuki waved dismissively before leaving.

"_Judging from what I saw and heard, I think my true identity is safe with her. At least I hope it is."_ Shu smiled as he gets back to work on his latest project.

Miyuki walked back to the temple's courtyard and sees her brother.

"Miyuki, did you found him?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yes, Onii-sama. He is kind of tired, but he is fine." Miyuki smiled.

"Did you ask him about your training?"

"I believe that asking him tomorrow will be a better choice since he is quite exhausted."

Tatsuya nodded smilingly. Both of them decided that they will go back home and relax since the upcoming week will be very demanding.

But before they leave…

"Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki-kun."

Both of them looked up and see Yakumo on the temple's roof, while Honoka and Shizuku is getting tied up and hanging upside down from the temple's entrance.

"Master… what are you doing…?" Tatsuya's eyes twitched as Miyuki slowly brings the two down with her magic.

Yakumo just laughed. "I just want them to know my prowess as a Shinobi!"

Suddenly, Tatsuya reappeared behind Yakumo and utilizes his element of surprise to kick Yakumo down. The Self-Proclaimed 'Shinobi' fell face first on the ground comically.

Honoka and Shizuku just hide behind Miyuki.

"He's scary…" Shizuku muttered as she shakes like a lost puppy.

Honoka just nodded furiously as she holds onto Miyuki's shirts for dear life.

"Sensei… you traumatized them…" Miyuki deadpanned as she tries to console the scared girls.

"Hey! I'm just kidding with them you know?" Yakumo strokes his bald head sheepishly.

"Please don't do that to someone else again, Master." Tatsuya sighed.

Yakumo just muttered something like 'kids these days are no fun' before returning to his usual routine.

"Sorry for that, Honoka-san, Shizuku-san. Sensei always got overly excited when there are visitors." Miyuki smiled apologetically.

"H-Hai… Miyuki-san…" Honoka stuttered.

"Both of you want to take a walk or something? I would be happy to treat you something, considering that 'someone' ruins your day." Miyuki smiled angelically.

Both of them are hypnotized by Miyuki's beauty, particularly Honoka.

"Yes!" Honoka swiftly answered happily.

Tatsuya agreed and they decided to head for the nearby park. Hopefully the girls will calm down and forget those 'memorable' experiences.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

"Mibu Sayaka-kun, it seems that you are still hesitant?"

"Yes… I heard that Watanabe-sempai recruited a Second Course student into the Disciplinary Committee." A mature-looking, beautiful girl with her black brownish hair tie into a pony tail said reluctantly.

"She should have been one of those who looked down on us Course 2 students… so why did she… maybe it is just a misunderstanding?" Mibu sounds hesitant.

The guy standing opposite to Mibu slowly takes off his glasses and smirked evilly before looking straight into her eyes.

Mibu's eyes widened before her usual gleam inside her eyes disappeared and replaced with an emotionless one.

"Remember the treatment you were forced to bear last year… what was it that was said to you?" The man wears his glasses once again.

"... After I asked Watanabe-sempai to a match, she merely stated coldly, "A Course 2 student like you isn't an opponent, it is pointless." I can remember that clearly." Mibu said emotionlessly.

The man with glasses smirked again. "That's right! Watanabe Mari despised you because you are a Course 2 student! Just because she's admitted a freshman on a whim, can you think that means she's changed into some champion of equality?"

"No… there's no way that will happen." Mibu answered.

"Correct, the Disciplinary Committee is an unjust organization for policing the distinction between the Course 1 and Course 2 students… that is its true purpose!"

Mibu suddenly frowns. "Yes they are. I will not allow the discrimination rampant in this school to go on. I will fight it to the end."

The evil man smirked before laughing maniacally.

Another student of First High, who is apparently a Course 2 student, sweated. No one knows that is it from regret or fear.

* * *

"Gentlemen… the week of idiocy is upon us once again." Mari said strictly as all the Disciplinary Officers are present in the meeting room. "Snagging talented members is the way to directly influence the power of each club, which may led into no-holds-barred fistfights or even magic shootouts." Mari explained the situation to all officers.

It seems like Morisaki Shun is also one of the officers, along with his hated enemy, Shiba Tatsuya.

"Luckily, this year we were able to replace our departing graduates in time. Let me introduce them to you, stand up, first years." Mari said as Morisaki and Tatsuya stands up.

Mari pointed at Morisaki. "This is Morisaki Shun of Class 1-A, famous for the quick-draw technique." Morisaki bowed respectfully.

"This is Shiba Tatsuya of Class 1-E, specializes in reading Activation Sequences along with magic interception."

Almost everyone looked surprised since they did not expect a Course 2 student to be able to do such thing.

"Are you sure that they will be usable?" One of the rough looking guys asked.

Mari sighed in annoyance. "Do not worry, they are capable. Anyone else has anything to say?" Mari asked.

…

Absolute silence

"Good! The patrol will start once the Recruiting Session begins. Mobilize!" Mari shouted.

Everyone instantly does the salute gesture before heading out.

Mari gave Tatsuya and Morisaki the Disciplinary Committee's Arm Banner and Communication Device before leaving.

The Self-Proclaim 'quick-draw master' seems to hold grudges on Tatsuya. He glares at the 'weed' with fury when he sees that Tatsuya borrows two school-usage CADs. Tatsuya pays no mind despite that Morisaki told him to get over himself and fuck off.

It is quite annoying, but there is nothing that can be done. He has to meet with Miyuki before his patrol starts.

* * *

"I've only heard rumors… but it seems like the school's recruitment week is quite something!" Honoka said excitedly as she looks out the window. "Miyuki-san, are you planning to join only the Student Council?"

"Yes, I don't think I'll have much time for something else." Miyuki smiled. "There are many things that we have to do, such as deal with repairs and complains, the work will rarely end." Miyuki explained.

"That seems tiring…" Shizuku muttered.

"It is, but I have to do my best. After all, I am the member of Student Council." Miyuki speaks with confidence.

Honoka nodded with stars in her eyes before Shizuku excuses herself and drags Honoka along with her.

"_They are fun to be with."_ Miyuki thought happily as she goes back to work.

Mayumi yawned loudly. "Sheesh, this time of year is really dreadful!"

Mari, who just arrived at the SC Office, raises her eyebrows before approaching Mayumi.

"I'm so busy that my head is spinning." Mayumi sighed.

"Oi…" Mari muttered.

Mari looked up at her friend.

"What the hell is this?" Mari's eyes twitched as she pointed at Mayumi's screen. On the screen, there is a title '100 Delicious Lunch Recipes'. Suzune, Miyuki, and Azusa just laughed nervously since they all get used to Mayumi's slacking off the job.

"Ah… It's just my little research tha- Gah!"

Mayumi slumped down on the table as Mari violently smashes her head with a fist.

"Do it at home, you are being inconsiderate to others." Mari crosses her arms.

**Knock Knock **

"Excuse me." Tatsuya arrives.

Miyuki approaches her brother to ask him about his schedule, which he deliberately answered that in about half an hour or so, until the end of today's recruitment session.

"Tatsuya-kun! Welcome!" Mayumi smiled tearfully as the bump on her head is still there.

Tatsuya sweatdropped while smiling nervously at the President.

Mari cleared her throat to signal that Mayumi should give an explanation to Miyuki, who is new to the situation. Mayumi sighed as she caresses the bump on her head before speaking.

"So, what we must prioritize is the students' safety. Normally, it is forbidden to carry around CADs but in this time, it is allowed for the demonstration purposes to the new students. This is why there are many fights broken throughout the week, because they are trying to snag the new recruits." Mayumi sighed.

"And many problems arise after that. For example, 'I see him first' or 'He is interested in our club, not yours' which will cause the fight to break out. Honestly, it is troublesome." Suzune explained emotionlessly.

Miyuki nodded in understanding.

"That's where the Disciplinary Committee comes in, we intervene when magic or non-magic related violence occurs and if need be, detain them. Your brother is also on the job, but remember to work hard as well, Shiba." Mari smilingly directed at Miyuki.

"Hai! I will! And I'm sure that my brother will definitely perform very well!" Miyuki smiled.

Mari just chuckled while everyone else is smiling nervously. "Not even a hesitation…" Azusa sweatdropped.

"I will do my best." Tatsuya bowed before excusing himself to get on with his patrol.

"Tatsuya-kun! Wait a sec!"

Mayumi ran over to the emotionless man. Tatsuya raised his eyebrows a little and waited.

"I'm planning to inspect all the clubs personally, care to accompany me for a while?" Mayumi smiled.

Miyuki deadpanned. Right now, she has no problem of letting her brother go with… sempai, if her brother wanted to. But she must admit, she's still kind of jealous.

"If you don't mind, then please help yourself, sempai." Tatsuya replied.

"Oi! Mayumi! You better not be slacking off again!" Mari threatened before leaving the room first. Mayumi just waved dismissingly… yep… sorry Mari.

"Saegusa-sempai."

"Hm? What is i- Gack!"

Miyuki is smiling demonically at Mayumi while black aura is engulfing her body. "Please don't do anything inappropriate to Onii-sama, okay?" She said sweetly.

"H-H-Hai!" Mayumi flinched while smiling nervously.

Tatsuya sighed with a smile, and then proceed to the door.

"Onii-sama, please be careful out there." Miyuki said with concern.

"I will… thank you, Miyuki." Tatsuya waved. Miyuki nodded with a smile before her brother and Mayumi left the room.

"Well then, Shiba-san, we have a lot of work to do, I'm counting on you." Suzune smiled faintly.

"Hai!"

* * *

People are chatting among themselves as the two figure walked pass them. They can't even believe that a Course 2 student is one of the Disciplinary Officers, and walking along with Mayumi Saegusa nonetheless!

"Everything seems calm." Tatsuya said nonchalantly.

"Don't let your guard down, the trouble is more to come." Mayumi replied.

The two continue walking pass many booths of different clubs, and then-

"Uh, please let me go!"

The two focuses at the direction of the sound.

"This girl is adorable! Hey, wanna join our club?!"

"You'll definitely like your club better!"

The unfortunate girl is no one other than Erika. She's been pulling around like a ragdoll by other girls from the light gymnasium club.

"Oi! Let go of her arm! Let her choose for herself dammit!" A guy with a bandana shouted.

"W-Where do you think you are touching me! Stop it!" Erika tries to get the hands off her, but failed miserably.

"Excuse me, what are you guys doing?"

Everyone stopped almost instantly as they heard the familiar voice. Slowly, all of them turn around…

"P-President!"

"S-Saegusa-sempai!"

"Can I have an explanation about what is going on here?" Mayumi frowned.

The Light Gymnasium club immediately let go of Erika. "W-We are so sorry, we are a little bit carried away!" The girls bowed apologetically.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." Mayumi pointed at Erika.

"We are so sorry." The Light Gymnasium club expresses their apologies.

Erika just waved her hands furiously, saying that it is fine. She is not used to the moment where someone bowed to her or something like that.

"Please don't let this happen again." Everyone bowed in acceptance of Mayumi's request before going back to their usual routine.

"A-Ano, thank you, Saegusa-sempai." Erika thanked Mayumi.

"It is not a problem, Chiba-san." Mayumi smiled.

"E-Eh? You know my name?" The fiery redhead is kind of surprised.

"Tatsuya-kun's friends are also my friends. Pleased to meet you." Mayumi bowed.

"Hai! Likewise!"

Tatsuya smiled faintly. Maybe it is not bad following Mayumi around.

Erika excuses herself since she wants to check out the athletic club.

"Well, Tatsuya-kun, let's go and check the Kendo Club." Mayumi suggested.

"Roger."

The two resume their walking, now towards the stadium.

"Sempai."

"Uhm?"

"Just from curiosity, do people always regard you in such a polite manner?" Tatsuya asked.

"Usually yes, but from time to time there are some impolite comments directed to me." Mayumi answered in all honesty.

"I see…"

"What? Are you worry about your beautiful sempai~?" Mayumi teased.

"No."

"Meanie." Mayumi pouted from Tatsuya's cold harsh answer.

Tatsuya just sighed but with a faint smile on his face. Finally, they reach the stadium which has the sign' AN EXHIBITION BY KENDO CLUB IS NOW IN SESSION' on it.

The President and her follower went inside the stadium. Plenty of Kendo matches are going on the lower floors, while the two are watching from the upper one.

"You seem to be very interested." Tatsuya commented.

Mayumi nodded. "I think Kendo is a very graceful sport. The stances, the steps, the elegance of each strikes marveled me to no end." Mayumi smiled.

The emotionless man raised his eyebrows. Looks like he has to look at Mayumi at the different light. Despite some of her airheadedness, she just exhibits that she has a certain mature and elegance side.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Mayumi caught Tatsuya staring at her.

"Nothing."

Both of them resume their observation until-

"Hmph!"

Grunting along with loud sounds of Kendo sticks smacking against the floor captured the attention of all the spectators.

"Trouble?" Tatsuya muttered.

Despite her belief that the first day will be peaceful, Mayumi has to agree with Tatsuya. Looks like her predictions are wrong…

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the supports of this story! To be really honest, I want to make Shu a somewhat enigmatic character so I don't write much about him. But since, some of you ask for it, then… here we go.**

**Guest: Thank you for telling me about my typo! FIXED!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:** **Past**

"What? You have a problem with us?" None other than Mibu Sayaka, shouted at the invading Kenjutsu Club.

The man who seems to be leading the Kenjutsu Club smirked but said nothing.

"There's still more than an hour before the Kenjutsu Club is up, Kirihara! Why can't you wait until then?!" Mibu is not happy at all.

"…This is not what I expected, Mibu. Since you cannot put your abilities on display sparring with such a newbie, I just thought that a little collaboration was in order." Kirihara smirked arrogantly.

"You're the one who forced him to challenge you!" Mibu shouted regarding the previous event that Kirihara literally destroyed the Kendo newbie. "Collaboration my ass!" The black haired girl curses.

Mayumi and Tatsuya slowly approach the scene, but chose to watch from afar.

"Sempai, should we stop this?" Tatsuya asked.

Mayumi shook her head lightly. "Since the fight is yet to happen, we cannot interfere. As long as there are no strikes, intervening is out of option." Mayumi sighed.

Tatsuya nodded in understanding as he returns to observe the situation.

"But it was the Kendo Club who struck first." Kirihara smirked.

"Isn't it because you provoked us?!" Mibu shouted violently.

Tension is like a fuel, the more they argued, the more flame burns.

"I hope the two will solve their little problem with any other thing than violence." Mayumi sighed.

"Sempai, you know the two?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows a little.

"Not in person… The girl is Sayaka Mibu, she's ranked in the second place in the National Junior High Kendo Tournament for women." Mayumi explained.

"So, she's a prodigy…"

"If you want to say that, she is." Mayumi smiled. "The guy that Mibu-san is arguing with is Takeaki Kirihara. Two years ago, he won the Kanto Region Junior High Kenjutsu Tournament." Mayumi sighed but explained nonetheless.

As Mayumi is explaining, the two sides decided to have their duel. Kirihara slowly gets into his stance while Mibu swings her sword in a circular motion before stopping it and enters her stance.

"Shall we?" Tatsuya asked for the President's permission.

"Let them have their duel, Tatsuya-kun. It is not a brawl, but a Kendo match, if they wanted to settle the score by this method, then I have no qualms with it." Mayumi replied with a blank face.

Tatsuya nodded in acceptance.

"Don't you worry Mibu, this is a Kendo demonstration. I'll do you a favor and not use any magic." Kirihara smirked while gripping his Kendo stick tightly.

"…Do you really think you'll stand a chance against me with only sword skills? That coming from a spell-dependant Kenjutsu club, that is truly humorous." Mibu frowned deeply as she also grips her Kendo stick tightly.

"Hmph, you are naïve, Mibu. I'll show you… that I do not need any magic to defeat you, the sword skills of Kenjutsu!" Kirihara shouted as he rushed in for the strike.

Mibu responded swiftly as she also strikes with equal force.

**SMACK! **

Silence occupies the entire stadium as the duel ended in a flash.

"A… draw…?" Mayumi muttered as she observed the duel.

Kirihara and Mibu successfully stabbed their respective opponent with the blunt edge of their Kendo stick.

"No, they are not." Tatsuya commented.

"Eh?"

Kirihara gritted his teeth as he noticed what normal people won't.

"If that is the real sword, you would be fatally injured, while your strike stopped short of the bone." Mibu explained irritatingly as she smacked Kirihara's practice sword away. "Accept your defeat like a good loser." Mibu said with all seriousness.

The expression on Kirihara's face slowly turns from anger into an amusement one. "If it was a real sword? You disappoint me. Is that what you want? To fight with real swords?" Kirihara's fists shook a little.

Mibu said nothing as she carefully backs away to gain some area.

"If that's the case, then I will oblige you… I'll take you on with a real sword." Kirihara presses buttons on his CAD.

Mayumi's eyes instantly widened.

"_Oscillation-Type Spell… __**Sonic Sword**__." _Tatsuya observed the activation sequences.

Kirihara immediately rushes towards Mibu with his empowered sword. His Kendo stick glows bright in orange color as he slashes diagonally at Mibu. The said girl instantly backed away with shocking expression as she looked at her shredded practice armor.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

"I'm on it." Tatsuya said as he rushes in.

"How do you like that Mibu? That's the real sword!" Kirihara rushes in again.

Almost instantly, Tatsuya appeared between Mibu and Kirihara with his arms crossed. Multiple invisible wavelengths coincide with one another, the waves violently impact against Kirihara causing his **Sonic Sword **to be disarmed and throw him off balance.

"Uwagh!"

**Smash! **

Tatsuya grabbed Kirihara's neck and forcefully face-planted him on the floor.

"Oi! Look! Who's that guy?!"

"H-He's a weed isn't he?"

"What the fuck?!"

"The Disciplinary Committee accepted a weed?!"

People are murmuring among themselves about Tatsuya's sudden appearance.

Tatsuya pulls out the Committee's transmitter. "Shiba Tatsuya here, calling from the small stadium no.2, I have one student under arrest. The culprit is also wounded, so please send in the stretcher." Tatsuya speaks calmly.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kirihara's friend shouted, obviously he is not liking this.

"I'll be taking Mr. Kirihara to the Disciplinary Committee's Office regarding the improper use of magic." Tatsuya replied calmly.

"The hell you are! You stinking weed!" The guy rushes in with his fists ready.

Tatsuya immediately disappeared from his original position, causing the incoming attacker to stumble from unexpected movements. The attacker gritted his teeth as Tatsuya refuses to physically return the assault.

"Why only Kirihara?! Mibu of the Kendo Club is guilty of the same crime!" The attacker shouted.

"Because she did not use any magic. I did clearly state that, Kirihara-sempai is under arrest from improper use of magic, didn't I?" Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

"Don't give me that crap!"

Tatsuya dodges the incoming punch from the first guy. Almost immediately, he turns around and spin-smacked another attacker causing the two guys to collide violently and crash on the ground.

"Damn you!" Another group of assaulters move in towards Tatsuya.

Mibu is about to step in and help her savior but someone stops her. Both of them silently exited the stadium, leaving the situation unhandled.

Tatsuya continues to dance around his enemy, dodging every single punches and kicks that are thrown at him, until-

"Stop this at once."

Everyone halted their movement as Saegusa Mayumi makes her presence known.

"S-Saegusa-san." Everyone instantly bowed under the piercing red eyes that gaze through their souls.

"What do you think all of you are doing…?" Mayumi asked the Kenjutsu club.

"Ma'am! T-This weed-"

"Isn't it against the rules to call the Course 2 students as 'weeds'?" Mayumi's words pierces like thousand blades.

"W-We apologize." The Kenjutsu club bowed apologetically.

Mayumi nodded a little before turning her attention towards Kendo Club. "Despite the fact that Takeaki-san uses magic, it doesn't mean that he is all there to blame."

"But sir… didn't you see what happened since the beginning? I assure you that we did not strike first." One of the Kendo members reasoned with Mayumi.

"It is true that I saw what happened, but there are always two sides of the story." Mayumi said professionally.

Tatsuya smiled faintly. Mayumi is clearly someone that he cannot underestimate, look underneath the underneath, most people don't even have any idea about it.

Mayumi looked around for Sayaka Mibu, but looks like she already left.

"If anyone sees Sayaka-san, please tell her that the Club Management group will want to see her later." Mayumi said as she decided to let this go for now.

Everyone bowed in acceptance as Mayumi left the center of the attention. It's like she is surrounded by butlers and servants! Which, truth be told, she is quite tired of it. Tatsuya waited till the officers come to apprehend Kirihara away, before exiting the stadium with Mayumi.

"You are quite well-known, isn't it sempai?" Tatsuya asked.

Mayumi chuckled. "Sometimes, I wanted to be a normal girl you know, Tatsuya-kun." She sighed.

"Well, you are a normal girl from my perspective." Tatsuya smiled.

"Ara, is that suppose to be a compliment?" Mayumi asked seductively.

"Depends on how you translated the message, sempai." Tatsuya smirked.

Mayumi pouted as she walks ahead of the emotionless man. Tatsuya just shook his head while smiling faintly. Teasing Saegusa-sempai is somehow amusing… maybe this is what Shu felt, that's why loves to teased and annoyed people that much.

Speaking of the devil… he wonders where his satanic friend is at.

* * *

"Hey handsome, want to join the literature club?"

"No, I am not interested."

The girl instantly fell into deep depression as imaginary swords pierced her heart.

"Hey man! You seem to be an athlete lover! How about joining the gymnasium club?"

"Please stop bothering me with such trifle matters."

The guy from the gymnasium club immediately got into the OTL position after hearing a polite but painful rejection.

"_Why in the world can't they-" _The so-called 'devil' silently gritted his teeth while continuing his walk.

"Wanna get into the astronomy club? You seem to be a science-man."

"Tempting, but unnecessary."

The nerdy-looking guy fell face-first on the ground from the rejection.

"_-understand a simple thing…" _

"Sup newbie! If you wanna be the star, then you have to join the shooting club!"

"Your explanation infuriates me."

The confident looking guy's fists shook in anger, but the intimidating look of the 'demon' made him slowly back away.

"…_that I have no intention to join any club." _Shu thought as the black aura around him sends many people away in fear.

All day, Shu has to choose the right moment to walk around to avoid the annoying clubs that try to force him to join. He tempted to just send those people into his specially made 'illusion' for the whole day, but their sanity might not be able to handle it, so that is kinda out of question.

Little bit sore on his shoulders, Shu is looking for the place that he could rest peacefully without any annoying interruptions.

"_The main building should be clear since people are down here." _Shu thought as he headed towards the rooftop where he can get some shuteye.

"Finally, peace and quiet all to myself." Shu muttered as he reached the rooftop. He decided to rest on the uppermost area, which will hide him nicely out of plain sight.

"_Now then… I shall take my little nap…"_ Shu's eyes automatically closed as he slowly drifts off to his unconsciousness.

…

….

After an hour passed, something decided to gnaw at him.

"Hm?" Something is tingling, he can feel that something is approaching his position.

**Click! Clank! **

Someone just entered the rooftop area.

Shu immediately manipulate particles around him to reflect all the incoming lights, causing him to be invisible. Silently, he briefly glances at the mysterious arriver.

"_Ah! Look who we have here… the brother of that 'wannabe terrorist'." _Shu smirked at the sight of Kinoe Tsukasa.

The Kendo Club Captain, Kinoe Tsukasa along with some of his followers are looking down below.

"Both of you will standby here each day. Remember, our first priority is that new guy, Shiba Tatsuya." Kinoe ordered.

"_Oh really? Please tell me more information." _Shu thought gleefully.

"Hai!" The two Course 1 students saluted.

"Other members will give you the chance to take him down. Remember, only use magic that does not leave any evidence. **Wind Bullet **is the most preferable. Lethal shots are also acceptable, just make sure that the guy will not get back up after that." The Kendo Captain smirked darkly.

"Roger!"

"Good, let's move out. Our plans begin tomorrow!"

"_Oh no no no, where do you think you are going? Fun is here for everyone." _Shu smirked as he decided to play a little.

**Ha… Ha… Ha… **

"Who's there?!" Kinoe shouted as he looked around.

Other members also heard the sound of faint laugh from somewhere.

**B…. Go…. D… **

The whispers are getting a little bit louder as everyone is starting to sweat.

"C-Captain, did you hear that?" One of the members is shaking in fear.

Kinoe said nothing as he tries to focus his senses to locate the disturbance.

**Be…. Gone….**

"W-Wah!"

"H-Holy shit, what the fuck?!"

All of them sweated furiously and started to back up towards the door. Their legs are shaken pretty bad. No doubt about it, the thing that science cannot explain, is here.

**Be gone…. Die…. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE HAHAHAHAHHAHA**

In an instant, dozens of sickly looking human heads manifested from the floor and rushes towards the Kinoe and his followers. Some heads are bloated with sick green colors, some have the eyes infected with worms and parasites, some have half of their face missing and blood is splashing out gruesomely. The important part is, the heads are floating… and stop right in front of the Kendo Club.

All of them try to scream… but nothing came out. The heads are slowly getting closer and closer, so close that they can smell the foul rotten flesh. Scarily and dreadfully, the severed, floating, human heads open their mouth before hundreds of stomach-turning tentacles erupted from it, causing gallons of blood to shower on the unfortunate victims.

"W-W-W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"G-GET ME OUT OF HERE! G-GET ME OUT!"

All of them immediately scurried away before the severed heads hastily follow them inside the building.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE WILL BE NO ESCAAAAPEEEEE! **

The horrifying voice of the specters closely follows the fear-filled students.

The terrifying sounds of screaming and scurrying slowly faded away, obviously means that those guys are long gone.

"_Well, that ought to keep them away from here for a while." _Shu smirked as he dispels the illusions that almost cause the disturbers a severe heart attack.

After all… the name 'Cthulhu, Cosmic Horror' is not here for nothing. The fact that he can pretty much drop planets and asteroids onto his enemy is one thing, but he pretty much gains the name Cosmic Horror from the part that he can shows his enemy the 'real' nightmare that they will never ever forget.

Combining two of his forte, cosmic and illusion, he gets the name Cthulhu. The ultimate horror from the old literature, who can literally controls space and mind-killing illusions.

"Kinda boring, that's not even an appetizer for the real thing." Shu yawned boringly. He's curious that who'll last the longest from his illusions. Maybe he has to try some of this on Tatsuya.

**Click!**

"_Ho? Looks like there is someone who actually has courage to face his fears!" _Shu smirked gleefully.

But the smirk slowly turns into a somewhat disappointing frown as he sees the arriver.

"I can sense something… it is here…?" The new arriver looked up at Shu's position.

"Not bad."

The new arriver flinched a little from Shu's sudden appearance. "Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Miyuki half-shouted.

"Why is it that you always come to the place where I am?" Shu raised his eyebrows while crossing his arms.

"How should I know? Some students were screaming something incomprehensible and pointed this way, so I'm here to investigate." Miyuki deadpanned.

Shu chuckled. "Yeah, about that…"

"You did it, didn't you…?" Miyuki deadpanned even more.

"Well, they are planning something against your brother, I have to slightly intervene." Shu smirked.

Miyuki's expression suddenly turns dark. "What… are they planning…?" Her voice turns cold.

"Don't worry about that, and please keep your emotion under control." Shu yawned before lying down again.

Miyuki said nothing before she slowly levitates and approaches Shu. Silently, she sat next to the lazy man.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Miyuki muttered.

"Hm?"

"You said to keep emotions under control, but why sometimes your emotion run rampant themselves?" Miyuki asked curiously. "No offense or anything, I'm just think that it is a little bit ironic." Miyuki tilted her head.

"Because, I purposely let my emotions run wild." Shu answered emotionlessly.

"Eh? Why?" Miyuki's eyes widened a little.

"It is good to keep your emotions in check while you are in some situations, like in combat. But when I know for sure, that there is no way that I'm going to lose, I release the hold on my emotions." Shu explained.

Miyuki looked even more confuse. "What good will it do?"

"No matter how much we all wanted, we are still humans. To imprison your emotions inside is very dangerous, especially if you are… kind of insane." Shu laughed a little.

"…Can you tell me what happened?" Miyuki muttered.

Shu stays silent as his expression turns emotionless.

"What happened to you…?" Miyuki wanted to sate her own curiosity.

"…It's a long story."

Miyuki gently taps Shu's hand with her own. "If it isn't bothering you too much, I really want to hear them." Miyuki smiled a little.

"...Alright."

_Flashback, Year 2086 (9 Years ago), Secret Research Facility in Ryukyu Islands, Japan_

_Many did not know that this place even existed. Even though it is roughly about 20 years after the end of the World War Three, even the Japanese Government themselves did not know about this research facility. Hidden among hundreds of small islands, this place has not even been inhabited by people… except three. _

"_Mom! Let's go play!" A boy roughly at the age of 9 smiled at his mother. _

_The beautiful lady smiled at her son, she chuckled when he nuzzled comfortably in her arms while they headed outside for a little walk. _

_The enthusiastic boy swings his arms around happily while his mother watches with a smile._

"_Well! Out for another walk didn't you son?" _

"_Dad!" _

_The boy jumped into his father's arms while his father chuckled at his son's antics. _

"_Dear, isn't it too early for you to leave the lab?" Shu's mother giggled. _

"_I'm in need of some fresh air, Minori." Shu's father kissed his wife. _

"_Dad, Mom, what should we play today?" Shu asked innocently. _

_Minori and her husband looked at one another before smirking. "How about, you choose the game, Shu-chan." Minori smiled. _

"_Yay!" _

_Despite that the boy lives on such a secluded area, he does not feel lonely at all. His father and his mother always sacrifice their time to play with him and keep him company whenever he needed. _

"_Don't get too carried away son! After this, I have to go back to my research!" Shu's father shouted playfully. _

"_C'mon Christoph, just this time, let's spoil him a little." Minori laughed. _

"_Well, if you say so." Christoph chuckled as he swiftly follows his son towards the beach. _

_Both Minori and Christoph are the researchers of Bio-Neural technology, which they are researching on incorporating the magic or Psion elements into the body of non-magic combatants. Luckily, they are quite wealthy, so they do not need to ask for any funding from the government. They are also afraid, that everything that they researched will fall into the wrong hands, especially to people in the government, so they decided to keep everything as a secret and live a very secluded life. _

_From what they discovered, non-magic combatants can actually use magic if they incorporate the 'Psion Catalyst' inside their body, but the chance of survival is very slim if the body is not compatible with it. _

_That is just the beginning of the journey, they also cannot harness the Psion naturally, so they needed to have a special receiver and transmitter inside their body to be able to use magic in a basic level. _

_It is fascinating, but gruesome at the same time. To wield a great power, you must sacrifice something, Minori and Christoph failed to eliminate the 'sacrifice' part, but the creation of artificial magician is definitely possible. They swore to themselves that they will die before letting any of these informations leak out to the world. _

_They never thought that something like that would really happen…_

_3 Days Later…_

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**_

"_What's going on?!" Minori barged into the laboratory. _

"_Invaders…. Chinese fleets…" Christoph brings up the holographic screen. _

_There are almost two dozens of Chinese naval fleets heading their way. _

"_How did they know about this place?!" Minori instantly get onto the visual keyboard, trying to erect the barrier around the island. _

_Christoph gritted his teeth. "They didn't… we are just unfortunate that they discovered us… they might be planning to invade the main land." Christoph violently smacked his fist on the table. _

_The Ryukyu Islands are a very secluded location… but in terms of battle strategy, it is an ideal place where invaders can stage a flank-attack against Japan from the south. _

"_The barrier will not be able to hold them for long." Minori muttered with dread as the sounds of explosions rumbled from the outside. _

"_Mom!" Shu ran towards his mother as she instantly hugged him tightly. _

"_Christoph, we have to go!" _

"_We can't… not before we destroy all of these informations…" Christoph said grimly. _

"_But-" _

"_We made vows, Minori. It is our responsibility…" _

_Minori flinched before reluctantly nodded. "But, what about Shu-chan?! We need to get him to safety!" _

"_No! I will stay with you!" Shu refused to be separate from his family. _

"_I'm sorry my son." Christoph immediately injects a substance into Shu's body. _

"_Mom… Dad…." The boy suddenly goes into unconsciousness. _

_Minori hugged her son tightly before both of them walk towards the emergency transportation pod. _

"_I don't want to leave him…" Minori cried a little as she caresses her son's face. _

"_We have no choice, we both know that we cannot erase all the data in time. There is only one solution… to override the core power and annihilate everything here… and it requires both of us." Christoph said grimly. _

"_But… I…" The idea of leaving her husband to his death is killing her from inside. _

"_I have an idea… but-" _

"_NO! He's our SON, Christoph! OUR SON!" Minori shouted tearfully as she knows what her husband is planning. _

"_I don't want to do it either! But at this rate, he will not be able to protect himself!" Shu is not a magician. His magic talent is equal to zero, because Minori and Christoph neither are magicians._

"_We will send him to Kokonoe! We can trust him!" Minori is against her husband's idea. _

"_I know we can trust him, I'm the one who taught him about magic! But, it's just a matter of time before someone is going to find him! Our names are on the governments lists Minori! They didn't know about this place, but they know about our past researches!" Christoph shouted. _

"_But… I want him to have a normal life…" Minori cried. _

_Christoph hugged his wife and his son tightly. "Same to me… but we have no choice Minori… This is the only way to make him able to protect himself." Christoph leads his wife towards the operation room. _

"_Even if I agree to this, it is too late! It would take hours to implant the 'Psion Catalyst' and CADs into his body! There are too much unknown factors, and he's also too young!" Minori shouted in defiance. _

_Christoph gently sets his son onto the operating bed. "We can do this, Minori. We've spent our entire lives to research about Bio-Neural technology… with the precise aid of the implantation system, we can do this." He encourages his wife. _

_The multiple barrier layers outside will not hold forever. If they wanted to do this, they have to do it now or the chance will be forever lost. _

_Minori reluctantly nodded. Christoph sighed as he started the implantation sequences. _

_Hours and hours passed, the Chinese Fleets slowly advances towards the island after destroying multiple layers of barriers. With limited time and informations, Christoph and Minori miraculously managed to 'modify' their son into an artificial magician. _

_They implanted the 'Psion Catalyst' inside his brain along with strengthens his mental strength and development of intelligence so that it is compatible with his new life as a Magician. Since they are literally Doctors of Neuroscience, along with the aid of implantation system, the operation is a success. _

_Next, they inserted the custom-made CADs inside his arms, so he can harness the power of Psion from inside out. Since the body of non-magic combatants is not able to naturally use Psion, they had to implant the 'transmitter' inside that will act as a bridge between the catalyst and the body so magic can be used. _

_Despite all the modifications, Shu will have to get used to the new body and lifestyles. He will begin to see Psion, Activation Sequences, and anything regarding the dimension of psychic phenomena. It will definitely impact his life, but they just hope that Kokonoe will teach him the proper ways. _

_**RUMBLE RUMBLE**_

_The place is falling apart, ceilings above started to crack as the missiles from the Chinese Naval forces hit the main research facility._

"_They are here, we need to move!" Despite his son's blood on his hands and shirts, Christoph hold his son in his arms and ran over to the transportation pod. He configures the destination, it will be headed towards the Kyuuchou Temple in Fuchuu City, which is very close to Tokyo… the place where Kokonoe Yakumo served as a 'head priest'. _

_Slowly and gently, he set his son onto the pod while covering him with blankets. "Son… I love you very much…" He kissed his son's forehead before letting his wife say goodbye to their son. _

"_Shu-chan… I love you the most… you are my heart, my soul, my reason of living... living with you and your father makes me the happiest person on Earth… I love you so much." She kissed her son's cheeks before closing the pod. _

_With teary eyes and heartbreaking emotions, they press the eject button._

_The pod utilizes the Psion that is built inside it, the engines flares up to life before it instantly rushes out of the secret tunnel… and disappeared. _

_No time to hesitate, no time to grief, the husband and wife ran over to the main control of the facility. Both of them typed on the virtual keyboard as fast as they could, the level of Psion input and output that power the entire facility is going higher and higher. _

_To finish the process… both of them have their private, solid key. Minori ran to the control machine located at the far-left corner of the room while her husband ran to the opposite side. _

"_On my mark!" _

_Minori nodded as she stuck the key into the keyhole. _

"_Three, Two, One, Turn!" _

_In sync, both of them turn the key in the clockwise direction. _

_**AUTHORIZATION COMPLETE. INCREASING PSION GENERATION BY 100%**_

_The main core of the facility brightens up exponentially as the Psion power threatens to overload the system. _

_**WARNING WARNING, POWER OVERLOAD POWER OVERLOAD **_

_Without anything to siphon the overwhelming power, more and more Psion is being stored inside the main core, causing it to go haywire. _

_Minori slowly walks towards her husband and hugs him tightly. Both of them stare at each other with tearful eyes before kissing one another with love and passion. _

"_I love you… Minori." _

"_I love you too, Christoph." Minori sobbed on her husband's chest. _

_**WARNING, REACTOR MELTDOWN IS IMMENIENT. REACTOR MELTDOWN IS IMMENIENT**_

_The facility changes the Psion into raw power such as electricity and heat. Right now, the core of the reactor is breaking apart from the so-called power._

"_I wanted to see him grow…" Minori sobbed. _

"_We will… We will…" Christoph cried as he hugged his wife. _

_**WARNING WARN-**_

_End of Flashback_

"…"

Miyuki looked down and closes her eyes. "W… What happened next…" She managed to utter her curiosity out.

"The entire facility exploded, it takes my parents along with the rest of the Chinese Fleets. The Japanese Government detected the intense power release and sent people to investigate in the area, but everything they found is just the wreckage of the facility." Shu sighed.

"How did you manage to remember all of the details…?"

"…Because, after I can control my power, I found something that my parents purposely left for me… A black box, if you will."

A wormhole manifests itself in front of Shu. He put his hand inside before pulling out a black tape.

"This records everything that happens inside the lab. I found it inside the water-sealed box on the ocean floor." Shu sighed as he puts the tape back inside the wormhole.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… At first, I'm so angry at my parents… I wanted to die with them… but then, I realize something very important." Shu smiled. "They have the courage of standing in front of death's door while heartbreakingly have to send their son away without knowing for sure about his fate. I am very very proud and honored of their courage and their love…" Shu wiped off a lone tear that formed in the corner of his eyes.

"A-After that… you lived with Kokonoe-sensei…?" Miyuki's asked shakily as she hold back the tears.

Shu slowly stands and look up into the sky.

"There is a reason why they send me to the old man. The implantation operation is successful, but there is something that even science has a hard time to explain… human emotions."

Miyuki's eyes widened considerably.

"After the operation… my sole focus, is to kill every single one of those coward, bastard country that forced my parents to kill themselves." Shu's expression turns dark. "Every single day, my sanity is plagued by hatred, revenge, and the thoughts of vengeance."

Miyuki cannot express what she is feeling. She can now understand why this guy loves to fool around, teases other people, or even do the things he did.

"That is where the old man steps in… He has the ability to see **Pushions** or **Psycheon **if you prefer." Shu explained.

"The abilities to sense and see emotions and intentions…" Miyuki muttered.

"Correct… My parents forecasted that after the operation, I will become emotionally volatile and unstable. That is why they send me to live with Kokonoe-tousan. He taught me how to meditate… how to discipline my mind…" Shu is looking at his necklace which Kokonoe gave him when he can fully control his emotions.

"Time passed by, years after years of meditation, my inhuman intelligence and comprehension kicks in. Logic, discipline, and good emotions kept my insanity at bay. But from time to time, I need to let my insanity out or else it might take a heavy toll on my mental health."

Miyuki tightened her grip on Shu's hand to show her support. Shu nodded a little in gratitude before continue his story.

"After that, I have no need to force myself to control my emotions. It is done automatically, which I still don't understand why. Well, I think that's all about my history." Shu sighed as he momentarily closes his eyes.

"…Thank you, for telling me all of this." Miyuki muttered.

"It's not a big deal, I already rid myself of the desires for vengeance. I still feel a little bit bitter towards them, but hey, at least I'm not going to drop a meteor on them for revenge." Shu laughed.

Miyuki giggled. "But I'm still curious, how could you use your 'strange' magic? Like, open a portal or constantly controlling gravity." Miyuki perked up in interest.

Shu raised his right arm a little. "Grab it, and you'll understand."

Miyuki looked at Shu while she reluctantly grips his arm. Almost instantly, she feels his Psion running around rampantly.

"T-This is…" Miyuki stuttered

"I am not a normal magician. Magicians used the activation sequence and magic sequence, and then dismiss it after they finished casting spells. For me, I never stop the magic sequence… more like, I cannot stop the ongoing magic sequence." Shu sighed as he gently pulls his arm back.

"I still cannot scientifically explain it, but think of it as a Water Cycle. Psion inside me maintains the magic sequence and my body replenishes the used Psion. The catch is that, I can generate more Psion count than my usage, so the leftover is stored inside my body."

"But that's impossible… no one could ever constantly hold the incredible amount of Psion, it may endangered your health…" Miyuki tries to think of the solution.

"You might not notice it, but I always release a very small significant amount of Psion now and then. I've been tinkering with my CADs for some time now, remember? Also, I placed some limiter on myself, so I'm completely fine, so don't you worry." Shu smirked.

"I see… but that doesn't answer my question though…" Miyuki stroke her chin gently. "Wait… you said that you never stop your magic sequence…!" Miyuki's eyes widened.

"You are pretty smart aren't you? Almost every spells that I used, normal magicians cannot use it because they cannot maintain the magic sequence. But in my case, maintaining the magic sequence is my nature."

Rocks and pieces of concrete around them slowly levitate upwards from Shu's demonstration of his ability.

"Despite all this knowledge, I still have a lot of questions regarding your abilities." Miyuki facepalmed as she cannot comprehend all the information in one go.

"Let's just say that, I utilize my CADs to use Ancient Magic, which is considerably slow but very deadly. If I really want to use the Modern Magic, I can… but it will not exhibit my true abilities. Let's leave it at that." Shu waved dismissingly. Truth be told, he's still cannot explain many things, he's just kinda go and roll with it.

Miyuki nodded. "Can I ask you one last question?"

"If I were to gain a dollar per one question from you, I would've become a millionaire, but sure." Shu teased.

Miyuki blushes a little. "Can you… teach me?"

Shu instantly raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, can you say it again? I think I misheard something."

Miyuki silently pouted. "Can you teach me?" She said in a stronger tone.

Shu silently debates with himself. "Why would you ask such a thing?" Shu asked curiously.

"Because I want to be able to control my emotions… I want… to be able to control my power." Miyuki looked down on her hands.

"I cannot guarantee your success since my method of magic is entirely different from yours… But, alright… I will do whatever I can." Shu sighed.

Miyuki suddenly hugged the man tightly. "You know… for an insane person… you are a very kind one." Miyuki smiled while she is leaning on her future sensei's chest.

Shu chuckled. "And for a Blizzard Princess, you sure are quite warm-hearted." Shu teased back.

"Idiot…" Miyuki muttered before pulling away smilingly.

Unknowingly to the Snow Princess, she is starting to accept another person into her self-proclaimed freezing heart.

* * *

Saegusa Mayumi is having a somewhat boring expression on her face.

"So, you didn't saw how the incident began?" Mari asked.

"Correct. All I saw was, Ms. Mibu of the Kendo Club and Mr. Kirihara of the Kenjutsu Club arguing. The argument slowly turns into a duel, in which Mr. Kirihara used magic at the end, the reason for that is unknown." Tatsuya answered emotionlessly.

"Is that true? Mayumi?" Mari asked her friend.

"Yes. At first, we thought that the official Kendo duel will settle their dispute, but it seems like our predictions were off." Mayumi gently locks her hands together.

"I see. Please continue." Mari wanted Tatsuya to continue his report.

"Hai. After that, I handed him to the Health Committee since he was injured. And since he acknowledged his own wrongdoing, I made the call that no further measures were needed. That is all." Tatsuya explained politely.

"I see… that's good. The Disciplinary Committee has no intention to send this matter to the Correctional Committee. What do you say, Juumonji?" Mari crossed her arms before asking the huge muscular man to her right.

Tatsuya silently evaluates the characteristics of the intimidating, muscular man whose name is Juumonji Katsuto.

"I appreciate your lenient ruling." Juumonji speaks with a surprisingly smooth voice. "He used a highly lethal spell. Normally, there would be no escaping suspension, which I'm sure that it is the fact that he knows. But I'll personally counsel him, so that he will learn from this mistake." The muscular man finished with a strong resolve.

Mari nodded. "I see, I'll leave that to you."

"What about Ms. Mibu of the Kendo Club?" Mayumi asked.

Mari sighed. "Despite the fact that she does not violate the rules, she was equally to blame from taking on Kirihara's challenge. Her punishment will not be severe or anything, I'll check for it later." Mari explained professionally.

Mayumi nodded.

"Thank you for your hard work, Shiba-san. You are free to go."

Tatsuya bowed. "Well then, excuse me."

Mari and Mayumi sighed. They still have a lot of things to do through before they are able to go home. For Juumonji, eh… he is Juumonji, so he doesn't really cares.

Tatsuya packs up his bags and heading towards the school's gate. Today, he has to go to the local café, where he agreed to treat his friends a supper as an apology for vanishing away from the day all of they hung out together.

After some minutes of walking, Tatsuya reached the local café.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting." Tatsuya apologized for his lateness. Everyone turns towards the approaching Tatsuya before greeting him with gestures and short welcomes.

"Don't worry! We're just got here too!" Leo gives Tatsuya the thumbs up.

Tatsuya nodded while smiling faintly. He proceeds to sit down next to Miyuki.

"So, what club did you guys join in today?" Tatsuya opens a conversation while sipping his tea.

Leo pumped up his fist. "Mountaineering club of course!" Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, you brute has to join such a club." Erika smirked.

"What did you say?!" Leo expresses his anger towards Erika.

Ignoring her friends' dispute, Mizuki speaks up. "I really like to read literature, so I joined literary club." Mizuki smiled.

"Well, that is obviously suited for you." Miyuki giggled.

Mizuki muttered a thank you with a blush before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What about you, Erika?" Tatsuya asked.

"Eh? I still have no idea though." Erika momentarily stopped her dispute with Leo.

"Yeah right, a barbaric woman like you would never be accepted into any club." Leo fires back.

"What did you say?!"

Miyuki and Tatsuya sighed at the two antics while Mizuki has to calm them down.

"Ah Tatsuya, won't your friend come?" Leo asked Tatsuya about Shu.

Tatsuya shrugged a little. "I don't really know. He is quite busy, or he's just lazy." He grabbed one of the fried sausages and pops it into his mouth.

"Now now, how rude of you to say something like that."

"W-Wah!"

"Shit!"

Both Leo and Erika fall out of their chair while Mizuki almost got a heart attack from Shu's sudden appearance. He is currently sitting opposite to Erika, which is the other end of the table.

"W-Where the heck did you come from?!" Leo pointed at Shu shakily.

"What? I'm always here of course! You are just too busy with your little fight with Erika." Shu shrugged while smirking.

Leo and Erika sighed before calming down. Mizuki has to release her bated breath before returning to normal.

Tatsuya deadpanned at his friend. "You surely take after Master's hobbies." The emotionless man is talking about Kokonoe's hobbies, which is scaring other people with his sudden appearance.

"Hey, I'm his son. What do you expect?" Shu smirked before ordering a plate of clam chowder.

"You and your antics annoy me…" Tatsuya sighed.

"Heh, you are no fun. I bet you can make 'watching the paint dry' much more interesting." Shu chuckled.

"If you say so, Mr. Vexatious." Tatsuya sighed.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Lifeless." Shu smirked foxily.

Everyone laughed a little at their little arguments. After that, everything continues like normal as conversations are thrown here and there.

"Oh wait, I heard that you dealt with that second year student… what's his name.. uh, Kirihara…? Did he really use a Rank B Lethal Spell?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he used **Sonic Blade** spell. Apparently, it has a restricted range so it's not any different from dealing with a normal sword." Tatsuya replied.

Leo nodded.

"But, isn't it dangerous to deal with a real sword? It must be pretty scary…" Mizuki voiced her opinion.

"Don't worry Mizuki, Onii-sama had no problem dealing with it, right? Onii-sama?" Miyuki smiled at her brother. Tatsuya nodded, he truly didn't have to do anything but **Cast Jamming** and a little physical combat techniques.

"You seem to be very comfortable with that, Miyuki." Erika commented smilingly.

"Of course! Onii-sama is very strong! I don't think there is anyone that who can match Onii-sama strength." Miyuki said with confidence.

"Ehehe, no hesitation at all, I see…" Erika smiled while sweated comically.

"Well well now, Ms. Blizzard. How confident of you." Shu teased.

"My my, Mr. Wise-guy, I'm just confident of my brother's abilities, that is all." Miyuki smirked back.

"Now now, you are hurting my pride, Ms. Ice cream." Shu does a fake hurt expression.

"Oh! how dare you call me that? Mr. Ego." Miyuki giggled while sending back her regards.

Everyone especially Tatsuya chuckled at the scene. Tatsuya didn't expect Miyuki to lighten up this much with someone else other than him, which is a very good thing.

"Anyway, you used **Cast Jamming **right? Onii-sama?" Miyuki smiled at Tatsuya regarding his method of defeating Kirihara.

Tatsuya just smiled while sighing. "Looks like I am no match for you huh? Miyuki." He started the jesting.

"Of course not, I know 'everything' about you, Onii-sama." Miyuki continues to feed the joke by emphasizing the 'everything'.

Lovey Dovey aura engulfs Miyuki and Tatsuya, turning the background to a pink tinge.

"Oi Oi Oi! That's not sibling banters you know?!" Leo shouted.

"Really?"

"Really?"

Both Tatsuya and Miyuki answered in sync causing Leo to faceplanted on the table.

"_Not bad! Not bad! I really want to try that one out, but apparently I don't have a sister." _Shu chuckled to himself.

Erika giggled. "Don't even think of calling out this lovey-dovey as brother and sister." She suggested to Leo.

"Yeah… My mistake." Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Well now! I take exception to that insinuation!"

Everyone looks back towards the Shiba Siblings. The same pink tinge aura returns to the background as Miyuki leaned on her brother slightly.

"Oh, where's the harm in that, Onii-sama. It's a fact that you and I are bound by intense sibling love." Miyuki muttered softly.

**Clank!**

**Clank! **

Erika and Leo immediately faceplanted on the table, but not before sweatdropping real hard.

"Miyuki, Tatsuya."

Both siblings turn their attention to Shu.

Shu slowly smirked before chuckling. "Nice one, I'll give you that." Shu laughed.

Tatsuya and Miyuki chuckled but accepted the compliment nonetheless.

"Mizuki-san, you are looking a little red, do you know that both of them are joking?" Shu chuckled faintly at the girl's misunderstanding.

"E-Eh? J-Joking?"

Everyone laughed a little at Mizuki's antics.

Oh, happy times with friends. Unfortunately, after this, Tatsuya has to pay for the meals…

Yeah… Sorry, Tatsuya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Unseen Threat**

"So… what is the reason for calling me here?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

"Shiba-kun, will you join the Kendo Team?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I decline."

Apparently, Tatsuya Shiba and Mibu Sayaka are the only people inside the cafeteria at the moment. Before this, Mibu invited Tatsuya to come to the talk to her.

Seeing that nothing is wrong from complying with her demand, Tatsuya agreed to discuss with her regarding certain topics. But it seems like, there is something more than just a pleasant conversation.

"Would you mind telling me your reason?"

"Actually, I would like to hear the reason you're recruiting me."

Mibu sighed as her expression turns sour.

"The school is graded by magic talents and powers… but don't you think it is just wrong to be judged and defined in all respects by just magic?" Mibu said bitterly. "We, all the non-magic-oriented clubs decided to unite to fight against this discriminating system…"

"…Please go on." Tatsuya wanted to know more regarding her situation.

"I understand that Course 2 students are not magically talented, but is it right for us to be discriminated for that? Only because of the fact that we lack magical talent?!"

Tatsuya is a little bit taken back from Mibu's harsh tone.

"I can't stomach the thought of my sword being held in contempt just because I'm not good at magic. Being ignored… is unacceptable. I won't let them deny all I have to offer just on the basis of magic!" Mibu's expression turns dark as she grips her plastic cup so tight that the drinks inside it almost leaked out.

"Mibu…sempai…?"

Mibu flinched a little from Tatsuya's call. She got a little bit carried away. "Sorry… but that is why we wanted to ask for your cooperation, Shiba-kun." Mibu said.

"I see…" Tatsuya replied.

"So… how about it, Shiba-kun. Will you help us?" Mibu asked.

Tatsuya stays silent for a while. "…Mibu-sempai, suppose that if you successfully achieve what you wanted, what are you planning to do after that?"

"Eh?"

"Are you planning to exact revenge on the Course 1 students? Humiliate them like what they did to the Course 2 students?" Tatsuya presses the matter.

"W-Well… that is kind of…"

"What exactly are you planning to do? Mibu-sempai."

"E-Erm… Well…"

"I don't think that it is the school's fault."

"W-What?!" Mibu exclaimed.

"If you think about it, the discrimination between two courses is forbidden by the rules. The education is made this way, because there are not enough instructors and resources for both courses." Tatsuya explained maturely.

"That's true but…"

"In my opinion, the only thing that should change, is the students themselves." Tatsuya stands up. "I apologize, but I did not share your point of view, Mibu-sempai." The emotionless man walks away.

Mibu turns around and look towards retreating form of Shiba Tatsuya.

"_I see… but with or without your help, Shiba-kun. We will succeed." _Mibu thought ambitiously.

* * *

"I can't concentrate like this…" Miyuki sighed.

The Blizzard Princess is learning how to meditate and focus. She is currently inside the main hall of Kokonoe's Temple, while Shu is also meditating beside her.

Shu slightly opens his eyes. "If you cannot concentrate, then you will not be able to control your Psion to the fullest." Shu lightly scolded.

Miyuki breathed in and out heavily before trying to meditate again. _"I just can't… I can't get the idea about Onii-sama meeting with Sayaka-san out of my head." _Miyuki sighed again as she looked a little bit disappoint in herself.

"You are thinking about your brother, didn't you?"

Miyuki nodded a little.

Shu stroke his chin slightly. "It can't be helped, I guess… you just started the practical practice. Jealousy is a very strong emotion."

"I am not jealous!" Miyuki half-shouted.

"That is what you said in the fight between you and I, isn't it?"

Miyuki's eyes widened. She slowly muttered an apology before calming down.

Shu gently grab her shoulder. "Look, it is fine to be jealous. We are humans, we are suppose to feel, to have those kinds of things. The thing is, you need to know and accept what you felt, and then move on." Shu explained softly.

"I understand… but it is not easy…" Miyuki muttered with disappointment in herself.

"Of course it is not. That is why you are here, to practice. Honestly, you are a lot better than me when I started this. You can go ask the old man and he'll rather teach you a million times over than re-teaching me all over again." Shu chuckled.

"Really?" Miyuki said amusedly.

Shu nodded with a smirk. "I'll tell you some guidelines. Don't try to prevent yourself from feeling, it is absolutely okay to feel. Go with the flow, and I'm sure that you'll have an easier time that way." Shu smiled.

Miyuki nodded before closing her eyes, slowly and steadily she returns to her meditative stance.

After she closes her eyes, the same feelings make its appearance once again. The thought of her brother with another girl… it infuriates her… it makes her jealous!

"_I'm so jealous of her, that she has her time alone with Onii-sama…" _Miyuki thought infuriatingly.

Surprisingly, she feels… free… It's… indescribable. She feels jealous of Mibu Sayaka, after she accepted it, the feeling of jealously surges through her… before slowly fading away.

"_This feeling… it's so… peaceful…" _Miyuki's Psion changes from the violent streams into a calm and peaceful one.

"Very good, you understand now right? The flow of Psion is controlled by your brain… if your thoughts and concentration are scattered, you'll not be able to pull out your true potential." Shu muttered softly as he can feel Miyuki's Psion soften down.

"It feels… really good…" Miyuki muttered gently.

Shu chuckled. "Isn't it? You are quite skilled for your first time."

"Oi Oi, kids! You are prohibited to do naughty things in the temple you know?!"

Both Shu and Miyuki fell backwards as the voice of Kokonoe Yakumo boomed loudly in the main hall.

"We are not doing such thing, you perverted old monk…" Shu deadpanned while replying loudly.

"S-Sensei! Please don't saying something that you don't actually know!" Miyuki blushed furiously.

The sound of chuckling from Kokonoe is heard. "Sorry sorry! It's just that, your conversations sound somewhat awkward!" The bald monk laughed before he goes back his own meditation.

"Seriously, you old goat…" Shu sighed. "Well then, let's get back to train-… Miyuki…?" Shu raised his eyebrows at Miyuki, who is sitting still as a rock.

Even he is waving in front of the rock-solid girl, it failed to get her attention. "Hello? Ms. Snowstorm, you in there?" Shu snapped his fingers a few times.

From closer inspection, it is obvious that Miyuki's face is blushing in a fiery reddish color. Shu smirked a little. "Well now, looks like Ms. Blizzard has to get back to her physical education course regarding the reproductive system."

Miyuki instantly snapped out of her thoughts. "I-Idiot!" She tries to slap the face of the man beside her.

Dodging away swiftly, Shu chuckled at the blushing girl's antics. "C'mon now Yuki-hime, sooner or later, you have to get familiar with the sexual topics you know?" Shu smirked foxily while dodging flurry of slaps from Miyuki.

"Idiot idiot idiot idiot! Stop talking!" Steams blow out of Miyuki's ears as she still continuing her assault.

"Now now, calm down. I'm just playing you." Shu halted Miyuki's movement with gravity manipulation. "Today's training is still not done."

Miyuki comes back to her senses before taking a deep breath. "Okay… I'm ready." Finally, she is calmed.

"Whenever you are free, I want you to try to meditate. If done frequently enough, you will be able to go into meditation mode regardless of the situation." Shu demonstrated by calming himself causing his Psion to flow much more calmly. "Your body and mind will automatically register this feeling, even if you have strong emotions at that moment, you'll be able to think clearly and control your Psion freely."

Miyuki nodded slightly.

"I can sense that you have problems with your control, because you used a lot of magic to seal Tatsuya's power." Shu commented.

"Yes, Onii-sama has a lot of power, so it requires a lot of my power and control to keep the seal there." Miyuki replied.

Shu nodded in understanding. "If you master what I am teaching you, you'll be able to control it. But make no mistake, this is just the beginning, there are much more to come."

Miyuki nodded while meditating.

Their training continues for about another hour, before Miyuki gets a little restless from the silence and constant meditation.

"Let's call it a day." Shu opens his eyes.

"Yeah… thank you for teaching me." Miyuki smiled.

Shu shrugged. "If you want to thank someone, go thank the old man. Remember to constantly meditate when you are free. Without it, you cannot achieve the next step." Shu suggested.

Miyuki nodded in gratitude before standing up.

"Oh, one more thing."

The Ice Princess turns around.

"When you are angry or upset, you unintentionally release your Psion, causing temperature to drop, right?"

Miyuki nodded with curiosity. "Yes, what of it?" She tilted her head slightly.

Shu smirked. "I have a little… practice… a temporary solution, if you will." The smirk slowly turns into a foxy expression.

"Eh?"

* * *

Next Day…

The Shiba Siblings are having lunch inside the Student's Council Office along with its members. The funny thing is that, they managed to 'enslave' an unwilling participant to join them.

"Ne, Tatsuya. Is it true that you verbally abused the second year, Mibu, in the café yesterday?" Mari asked excitedly.

"Eh, since you are a refined lady yourself, I don't think you should be batting around vulgar phrases like verbal abuse." Tatsuya sighed.

"Nice going, you slaver." Shu deadpanned while slowly consuming his meal.

"Be silent you fox, at least you have a free meal so don't complain." Tatsuya smirked at his friend.

Mayumi and Azusa chuckled at the two while Mari laughed a little.

"Thanks Tatsuya! Looks like you're the only one who treats me like a refined lady." Mari laughed.

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. "Is that right? Not treating his own girlfriend as a lady… apparently, your boyfriend isn't much of a gentleman." Tatsuya teased emotionlessly.

**Krrgh! **

Mari immediately stands up.

"That's not true! Shuu is-"

Everyone's eyes widened as they turn their head towards Shu Shirakawa, who is sipping his tea. Even Miyuki has a disbelief look on her face.

Shu slowly opens his eyes and deadpanned. "Why in the world would all of you look at me? Do y'all really think me and Watanabe-sempai have that kind of chemistry between us?" Shu gave everyone the 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"I didn't mean him!" Mari pointed at Shu.

Mayumi tried to muffle her laugh but failed miserably. "Ahahahaha! Shu is the pet name of Mari's boyfriend, Chiba Naotsugu! Ehehehehe!" Mayumi laughed hard.

"Pray tell, why you didn't tell this earlier." Shu deadpanned.

Mayumi cannot answer since she is laughing so hard that she cannot even breathe. Mari just sighed before sitting down, everyone else is laughing nervously at her antics.

"So… is it true that you verbally assaulted Mibu?" Mari cleared her throat before trying to change the topic.

"That is not true in the slightest." Tatsuya sighed.

"Really?! But I have witnesses saw Mibu had a huge blush and embarrassed expression on her face, you know?" Mari teased.

Shu instantly smirked when he feels the shift in Miyuki's Psion.

"Onii-sama… What were you doing yesterday…?" Miyuki smiled sweetly as Tatsuya's lunch and tea is slowly getting frozen solid.

"M-Magic?" Azusa stuttered.

Mayumi and Mari focused on Tatsuya's food and see that all of them are frozen solid. "

"_Well, at least you managed to do it eh?" _Shu thought gleefully.

_Flashback_, _Yesterday_

"_Why do you want me to do that?!" Miyuki shouted confusedly. _

"_Well, y'know! Maybe to release the jealousy? Maybe to just prank Tatsuya?" Shu smirked. _

"_B-But, I don't really want to do that to Onii-sama…" _

"_Think of it as a practice, try to redirect your Magic Power towards Tatsuya instead of letting it run wild. You get two birds with one stone! Punish Tatsuya for having fun with beautiful sempais, and practice how to control your power at the same time!" Shu explained foxily._

_End of Flashback_

"Oi Oi, Miyuki! Calm down!" Tatsuya panicked a little as his lunch and drink is totally frozen.

"Hai. But please explain this thoroughly, okay?" Miyuki smiled sweetly as she stands up to get a new box of lunch and tea for her brother.

Tatsuya sweated but nodded nonetheless. _"Wait… why is it that Miyuki seems to be able to control her power? Usually it will affect everyone around her…." _Tatsuya spares a glance at Shu, who is smirking to himself for no apparent reason.

"…What did you taught her?" Tatsuya deadpanned at Shu.

Everyone turns their interest towards the two bickering friends.

"Yare yare… where did you get those ideas from? I didn't do anything... much." Shu shrugged smilingly.

Tatsuya's eyes twitched. "You better not do anything funny or I'll personally-"

"Gut me, chop my head off and drink my blood from a boot, I got it I got it. Do you really think I'll do something bad to her, my friend's sister no less?" Shu sighed and waved dismissively.

Tatsuya grunted before Miyuki brings him another tray of food. The emotionless brother nodded smilingly in gratitude before digging into his new lunch.

"About Mibu-sempai, we just talked about the relationship between Course 1 and Course 2 students, and something regarding the possible misconduct by the influential figure in the school, that is all." Tatsuya explained.

"For example, the officers in the Disciplinary Committee right?" Shu interfered.

Everyone's eyes widened. "But, the Disciplinary Committee is just an honorary post! We are obliged to do the right thing, without any ill-intentions!" Mari exclaimed.

"But… it's also a fact that the Disciplinary Committee wields considerable power within the school." Mayumi muttered as Mari nodded in acceptance.

"Although… there are rumors that someone is using that kind of things to gain some personal benefits." Mayumi presses her finger on her lips.

Tatsuya stands up. "Do you know who it is?" Tatsuya asked hastily.

"Eh? No no, after all, it's just a rumor." Mayumi waved sheepishly.

Mari crosses her arms. "If we knew the culprit's identity, we would've stopped him/her already."

"I didn't mean someone in the school. I'm talking about the people behind everything." Tatsuya said with all seriousness before sitting down.

Miyuki looked at her brother with concern. "Onii-sama…"

Shu opened one eye and glance at Tatsuya. _"Hm, I doubt that he knew whoever is behind the scene. Oh well, let's see how it plays out."_ Shu mentally noted.

"For example, the anti-magic international political organization, Blanche…"

After Tatsuya said that, Mayumi and Mari visibly flinched back.

"W-What?!"

"How do you know that name? That's classified information!" Mayumi exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh."

Everyone turns their attention towards Shu who just chuckled. "Matter like this cannot be fully hidden. Walls have ears, doors have eyes, trees have voices, beasts tell lies. Beware the rain, beware the snow, beware the one you think you know." Shu smirked cryptically.

"You… are quite the suspicious one yourself, Shirakawa." Mari narrowed her eyes.

Shu chuckled. "I'm honored, Watanabe-sempai. But truth be told, I'm not the person who will let others do the work, if I want to do something then I will personally do it by myself." Shu explained.

Tatsuya nodded silently. His friend rarely request, let alone talk to anyone regarding his objectives. He usually goes solo against his obstacles, a lone wolf if you will.

"You are quite an enigmatic figure huh? Shu-kun." Mayumi muttered curiously. Shu just shrugged before picking up his chopsticks and resume his meal.

"Yes, as he just said. This matter cannot be hidden for long, but the government still decided to deny the existence of such organizations. In my opinion, matters like these should be fully disclosed." Tatsuya said with all seriousness.

Mayumi looked a little disappoint before sighing. "I agree… but that is a very big issue."

"It can't be helped."

"Eh?" Mayumi muttered.

"In your current position as a Chairwoman, you don't really have any choice. This is a national institution, they have to power to restrict and hide the information. You did everything that you could." Tatsuya smiled faintly at Mayumi.

Mayumi blushed faintly as she brings her hand to her cheeks. "Are you trying to console me?" She muttered nervously.

"U-Uhm, Chairwoman, I think it is not like that." Azusa smiled nervously.

"Ehehe, to say something that will cause her to feel sad, then manage to comfort her with sweet words. You're quite a brilliant seducer." Mari teased. "Looks like you also got Mayumi tied around your finger~"

"M-M-Mari! Don't say something like that!" Mayumi stuttered.

The air around the room suddenly freeze as the temperature instantly drop.

"S…Seducer…. A brilliant one too…" This time, Miyuki releases the freezing aura all over the place, causing everything on the table to be frozen solid.

"Miyuki! They are just joking!" Tatsuya tries to calm his sister down.

**Clack! Clack! **

Shu's eyes twitched as he uses his spoon to clank it with the frozen food. _"I saved the best for last… and this is what I get…?" _He looked down at the uneaten Fried Chicken, which is currently frozen solid.

"Ms. Miyuki…"

Miyuki's eyes widened. "H-Hai!" Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts as Shu calls her.

"I hope that you will take your training… very seriously…" Shu narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a piece of frozen fried chicken and tosses it up and down in a scolding manner.

"M-My apologies!" Miyuki smiled nervously before bowing down apologetically.

Everyone is marveled at Miyuki's magic power. "Your Interference Power must be unusually potent, Miyuki-san." Mayumi uses her chopsticks to knock on her frozen tea.

"I apologize! Let me get all of you a new one!" Miyuki hastily stands up and ran to make fresh tea for everyone.

Tatsuya just sighed smilingly. _"Well, that's Miyuki… I guess…?" _He spares a glance towards his friend.

"Take care of her." Tatsuya mouthed silently.

Shu nodded slightly, obviously saying 'of course, I will'.

* * *

Throughout the day, tensions seem to rise in the First High School. There are many mixed reports of misconduct from Course 1 and Course 2 students, some are true, some are not. Even some of Tatsuya's friends experienced that so-called 'tension'.

Honoka and Shizuku who suddenly got physically harassed by an anonymous Course 2 student, luckily the Third Year sempai of the SS Board Biathlon Club fended away the attacker. Erika also defended Mizuki from the incoming assault of an unknown Course 1 student.

"_Something is close to happening…"_ Tatsuya thought as he sits on his favorite sofa.

After the school hour is over, Shiba siblings swiftly headed home so that they can check on the information regarding certain suspicious group that might be behind all the chaos in the school, 'Blanche' organization.

"Onii-sama, should I stay and watch?" Miyuki asked if Tatsuya wants to have his privacy.

Tatsuya shook his head. "It is not something that you should ignore, so…" He presses a button on the remote.

**Beep! **

**CUBE OPERATING SYSTEM ONLINE. **

Previously, it is a blank screen, but right now some kind of OS is booted up.

"Cabinet Name, Blanche… Open."

**Loading… Successful. **

Numerous pictures of the Blanche Organization pop up on the giant screen. Logos, attacks, information, natures, history, etc.

"The anti-magic political organization whose name came up today…?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yes, they claim to be a grassroots movement, underneath it all, they're bona fide terrorists. And it is obvious that these guys are working behind the scenes at our school." Tatsuya said.

"How could you be so sure?" Miyuki asked curiously.

Tatsuya recalled his memories during the council activity. "I spotted a student who wore an Egalite wristband, Blanche's subordinate organization." He sighed as the picture of the wristband pops up on the screen. The wristband has a red and blue color on the left and right outer rim respectively, while the middle section is painted pure while.

"But… why would an anti-magic organization use someone inside a Magic High School?" Miyuki cupped her chin.

"Despite their advocate of anti-magic policies, they don't reject magic at all." A geographic map regarding Blanche appeared. "Their slogan is 'Eradication of Social Discrimination from Magic', so… what do they mean by discrimination?"

Miyuki got into her critical thinking mode. "Perhaps the unfair treatment that a non-magic users get, regardless of their expertise and skills?"

"Partly, yes. But what Blanche sees as discrimination, is the gap of income between the Magic and Non-Magic users." Tatsuya explained.

"…Don't they know that magic users also have to train and practice really hard? It's not like they can just jumped into a high rank after graduation from the University of Magic." Miyuki frowned.

Tatsuya chuckled sardonically. "They know that, all right. They know but decided not to say it. They deceive others as well as themselves with their sweet-sounding concepts of inequality."

Miyuki sighed sadly. "So, the student at our school works for those organizations, because they just can't stand the thought of not appearing to be legitimate magician?"

"More or less… they ignore the fact that the skilled students also have a certain price to pay. Such as, intense training, constant high expectations, etc." Tatsuya sighed.

Miyuki stays silence. It seems that something very big is going to happen… very soon.

"Something or someone is playing behind the scenes. Controlling all of the pawns and put them in place." Tatsuya turns a little bit grim. "Although, I won't worry about it that much… at least for now anyway."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because, there is someone who knows about all this, and he is planning something, I'm sure of it." Tatsuya released a tired sigh.

"…I don't understand how he knows about everything. I trust him at some semi-high level, but… do you really think we can truly trust him?" Miyuki asked with some concern as she recalls on what her 'sensei' said today.

Tatsuya closes his eyes and lean back on the couch. "Shu is basically an enigma type of person. There are many things that he refused to tell me, let alone anyone… maybe it is for his own convenience. But I'm pretty sure that he will definitely step in if something goes out of hand." Tatsuya expresses his confidence.

"How can you be so sure? Onii-sama?" Miyuki voiced her concern.

"He might not seem to be like one, but when it is truly needed, he is a very reliable person. If there is something that has to be said or done, he is not the person who will beat around the bush. He's just has the habit of… judging his opponents or future threat, which is by letting them strike first… before completely stomp them down when they think they've won." Tatsuya explained.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "So that it will…"

"It will instantly crush their 'will' and 'hearts'. To see that your victories completely change to a defeat in an instant… not many people can endure to experience it."

Miyuki nodded in understanding. "Onii-sama… how much do you think he knows…?"

"Right now…? More than we can ever imagine…"

* * *

Shiba Tatsuya is currently expecting anything to happen at any minute. He can sense it… something is gnawing at him, but he can't put his finger on it.

His friend, Shu Shirakawa didn't come to school, despite the guy's laziness, he's not the person who just disappear… at least not without parting hints or cryptic messages.

All day long, he feels that something is looming over the school, something ominous. He even tells Miyuki to be careful, but surprisingly his sister also notices that something is off.

He proceeded throughout the day with caution, although, nothing has happened… yet. His Magic training went with a decent result, since he had to retries for 3 times until he finally passed the minimum limit.

After a somewhat troublesome and tiring day, he prepares to reunite with Miyuki then headed home, but looks like the Goddess of Fate has another idea in her mind.

**Grrrrrrkkkk! **

Everyone turns their attention towards the loudspeakers, which suddenly static up to life, inside their classroom.

"**Attention! All students! We are a volunteer coalition seeking to abolish the discrimination within the school!" **The announcements are distributed through the speakers.

"Volunteer? Yeah right…" Tatsuya sighed. Looks like something has happened as predicted.

"**We demand an opportunity to negotiate on equal terms with the Student Council and the Extracurricular Activities Federation!" **

The students go into a semi-panic mode as they murmur among themselves about some terrorist ideas, revolutions, or politics.

Tatsuya stands up and ran towards Miyuki's class.

**Ring! Beep! **

"Yes?" Tatsuya answered the call while running.

"Tatsuya, come to the broadcasting room immediately. You got 5 minutes." Mari's voice is heard through the transmitter before the call is hung up.

Turning off his transmitter, he finally reaches Miyuki's classroom.

"Miyuki!"

"Onii-sama!"

The siblings finally reunited, looks like Mayumi also told Miyuki to come to the broadcasting room. Both of the siblings hastily headed for the designated location.

**Location: Broadcasting Room's Entrance**

"You're late!" Mari shouted. Everyone that is responsible for taking care of this matter is here, except for Mayumi, seems like she has to make a report to the headmaster. Mari, Suzune, Juumonji, and every Disciplinary Committee's officers are also here.

"I apologize! What's the situation?" Tatsuya asked hastily.

Mari sighed. "We've cut off the power so they won't be doing any more broadcasting. However, they've locked the door and barricaded themselves inside." Mari explained grimly.

"Can't we open the door from outside?" Tatsuya asked.

"Well, the thing is, they stole the master key… so…" Mari sighed.

"That's clearly a crime." Tatsuya answered.

"That is correct." Everyone turns their attention to Suzune. "And for that reason, we should handle this with discretion to prevent them from doing any further reckless actions." She suggested professionally.

Mari frowned. "Although I wouldn't count on them to suddenly becoming more cooperative just because we are discreet." She crosses her arms. "Even if it means being somewhat forceful, we should try to resolve this quickly."

Everyone turns a bit grim. They still cannot find a way to solve this problem, and they are running out of time.

"Chairman Juumonji…" The muscular man turns his interest towards Tatsuya. "What are your thoughts on this?" Tatsuya asked frankly.

"…I don't see any problem negotiating with them." Now it is everyone who listens intently to Juumonji's explanation. "From the outset, this was just the pretext. If we refute that strongly enough, it should assuage their anxieties." Juumonji explained professionally.

"So… you're saying that we should just stand by?" Tatsuya deliberately asked.

"Hm, as far as that goes, I cannot come to a decision just yet." Juumonji replied with all seriousness. "Their unlawful behavior cannot go unpunished, but I don't find it criminal enough to warrant destroying school facilities for the sake of speedy resolution."

Suzune and Mari sighed. It is true that they just can't burst down the door to just solve this problem quickly.

"…"

Tatsuya brings out his transmitter and calls a certain contact.

**Beep! Rrrrr…. Rrrrrr. **

"Is that you, Mibu-sempai? This is Shiba."

Miyuki frowned a little. How and when did her brother got this girl's number?

"So… where are you now?" Tatsuya asked tiredly.

Everyone is watching with anticipation.

"Oh, so you are inside the broadcasting room? How unfortunate."

Suzune, Mari, and Juumonji look towards Shiba Tatsuya, who is trying to negotiate with one of the culprit, Mibu Sayaka.

"…No, I wasn't mocking you when I said that. I just wish that you'll be more calm and cooperative about this situation. Therefore, I would like to cut to the chase now-"

Miyuki's eyes twitched as the idea of her brother having the number of other girls made her a 'little' bit jealous. It is true that she has given up on loving her brother in a romantically sense since her brother loves her as a sister, and it will force him to unwillingly accept that relationship which she will never forgive herself if it happens, but she is still jealous and a 'little' bit obsessive with her brother.

"Chairman Juumonji has agreed to negotiate with you, but I have yet to confirm the Student Council's position…" Tatsuya looked at Mari and Suzune who immediately nodded, saying that they will agree on the negotiation. "No, it seems that the Student Council will also negotiate. Please stop barricading the door so that we can negotiate peacefully. Your freedom will be guaranteed… All right…. Very well then." Tatsuya hung up the call.

"She says she'll come out right away." Tatsuya reported the situation.

"Was that really Mibu Sayaka?" Mari asked.

"Yes, she'd given me her private number so that we could meet up the previous day. Who knew that it could come in handy like this?" Tatsuya smiled tiredly.

"You sure don't waste any time don't you?" Miyuki interfered.

"You are getting the wrong idea." Tatsuya sighed. "Anyway, I think we should get ourselves into the position." Tatsuya suggested coldly.

"Position…?" Mari questioned.

"Into position to take custody of those people inside." Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

Mari smiled amusingly. "Didn't you just told them that they'll be guaranteed their freedom?"

"The only person whose freedom I guaranteed was Mibu Sayaka. Besides, I never said a word about the fact that I was negotiating on behalf of the Disciplinary Committee." Tatsuya explained his loophole.

"Onii-sama, you certainly are evil aren't you?"

"Now you realized that huh?" Tatsuya sighed.

"Hehehe, that is true… but Onii-sama…"

"Urk!" Tatsuya let out a whisper of pain as Miyuki pinched him real hard on his back.

"About the fact that you went to the trouble of saving Ms. Mibu's private number… I'll want to hear all about that later, okay?" Everyone kinda backed away from the Blizzard Princess who is having the sweet expression on her face… which it is clear that she is pissed… very pissed.

**Click! **

The door has been unlocked! Now it is the chance!

Mari and other Disciplinary officers instantly bulldoze through the broadcasting room door.

"Ugh!"

"What the-"

**Smack! **

Two male students are immediately put down by the Disciplinary Officers.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Mibu shouted. "You double-crossed us didn't you?!" Mibu tried to slap Tatsuya but the emotionless man successfully blocked the strike.

"Shiba did not double-crossed you."

"…! Juumonji-kaichou!" Mibu muttered.

"We'll listen to your demands, but you will receive the punishment for your recklessness and unlawful behavior accordingly." Mibu's eyes widened.

"You're right about that but…"

Everyone jerked up as they heard the familiar voice.

"Saegusa?" Juumonji turns towards the entrance.

"Would you mind releasing them?" Mayumi smiled while approaching everyone.

"But!"

"I know what you're going to say, Mari. But we just can't set up the negotiations with Ms. Sayaka alone, can't we?" Mayumi explained smilingly. "As long as they're the students at school… there's no reason to view them as flight risks."

"We would never run away!" Mibu shouted in defiance.

"The school has decided to leave this matter in the hands of the Student Council."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ms. Sayaka, I would like to discuss our pending negotiations with your coalition… would you mind coming with me?" Mayumi asked politely.

"Yes, that is fine by me." Mibu immediately answered as Tatsuya releases her hand.

Mayumi along with Suzune lead Mibu Sayaka out of the room while the situation is calming down. It seems that everything is returning to normal… well… not at the other location though.

**Location: Unknown**

"So… do we have a deal…?"

In the room, a white haired man in a Course 2 student uniform is purposing a deal with some suspicious group of people.

"Hmph, the price is agreeable. May I ask why do you want to join Blanche?" A purple haired guy who is wearing a pair of glasses asked.

"I have enough of the inequality. Justice must be served." The white haired guy answered.

Everyone in the room smirked as they finally found a new pawn to manipulate.

"Boss… he isn't lying, we are clear." One of the subordinates whispered to the leader.

"Good! Welcome to Blanche! I am Tsukasa Hajime, and you will take orders from only me from now on. Although you will have to prove your loyalty to me before you will be given your reward." Hajime smirked evilly.

"Yes sir." The white haired man bowed.

"Good boy, we will discuss about the location where your school has the least defenses in 30 minutes. And as promise, you'll be the official international member of Blanche, maybe you'll meet the leader of the International Branch as well." Hajime chuckled as left the room along with his lackeys.

The Course 2 student is left alone in the meeting room. Slowly and evilly, the student's emotionless expression turns into a smirk.

"_Tsukasa Hajime… thank you for your cooperation. I'll be sure to take an extra care for your valuable information… oh, yes, it will definitely be safe with me." _The man brings out a particular device from his pocket before pressing a button on it.

"_Misery loves… company."_ The pure white color slowly shifts to a particular shade of purple. Shu Shirakawa chuckled to himself as he is plucking the entire information database of Blanche from inside out.

It is getting very interesting…. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Assault**

Honoka and Shizuku are walking to school. The incident yesterday left them a little bit bewildered from what might happen.

"I never expect such things to happen…" Honoka muttered softly.

Shizuku nodded in agreement. "Neither do I, something is not right here…" The petite girl sighed.

"I've heard some rumors that there will be an open forum tomorrow after school… I don't think it is that important, but…" Honoka frowned with an upset expression.

"If you don't wanna go, then don't go. Let's go to the shopping district instead." Shizuku suggested.

Honoka shook her head. "No… I think it is best that I join the forum. Hopefully, everyone will come to an understanding…" Honoka sighed.

Shizuku shows her support by gently grab on Honoka's shoulder.

"Eh, isn't that…" Honoka muttered.

In front of them is Saegusa Mayumi, she is currently conversing with the Shiba siblings. Despite her usual happy-go-lucky expression, if one looks closely, she is straining to keep up her smile. All the troubles and work seems to put a lot of pressure on her, well…that is understandable since she is the Chairwoman of the Student Council after all.

"Honoka… let's go greet them." Shizuku suggested cutely.

Honoka nodded as they slowly approach Mayumi and the Shiba siblings.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning…"

The two petite girls greeted the three.

"Ah, Honoka-san and Shizuku-san, good morning." Mayumi smiled.

Tatsuya nodded, which obviously means 'good morning' while smiling faintly.

"You two are well?" Miyuki asked cutely.

"Hai! But… we are kind of worry on what happened yesterday…" Honoka replied softly.

Mayumi sighed a little before maintaining her usual smile. "They are demanding the equal treatment between Course 1 and Course 2 students, but they don't seem to have figured out how they want to change things." Mayumi explained tiredly.

"Does something bad happen after that?" Honoka asked with a concern.

Mayumi shook her head slightly. "I'd say that it is not, but it ended up with a back-and-forth argument. In the end, we agreed to hold an open forum tomorrow after school."

"So, the rumor is true…" Shizuku muttered.

"Rumor?" Mayumi questioned.

"Hai. We've heard that from random students bickering that there will be an open forum tomorrow." Shizuku explained.

Mayumi nodded. "It seems like rumors travel around so fast in the school, huh?" Mayumi smiled.

"Mayumi-sempai, which members will be participating in this open forum? Since the decision is made quickly, both sides should not have enough time to prepare the solid solutions or even responses." Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

Mayumi just giggled before turning around and point to herself.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me you're going to be the only one?" Tatsuya said with disbelief.

Honoka, Shizuku, and Miyuki express their surprise as Mayumi nodded.

"We are out of time, Tatsuya-kun. If it's just me, they won't rip me to shreds over minor differences of opinion. And I'm more afraid of impression manipulation turning this into an emotional debate." Mayumi strained a smile.

"Eh… does that mean you would never lose a logical argument? Chairwoman?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Mmh!" Mayumi nodded slightly.

"Amazing…" Honoka muttered while Shizuku agreed with her friend.

"Well, it is nothing. Usually the sides that use their emotion to judge or negotiate will not be able to come up with a solid argument. Although, I wouldn't say that emotions are meaningless, you just have to keep it under control." Mayumi replied while having her right hand on her hip.

"_Emotions… is it…?" _Miyuki thought silently to herself.

"Besides… if those kids have reasons strong enough to defeat me in a debate, then all we have to do is make that an integral part of running this school from now on." Mayumi finished professionally.

"Haa…" Honoka is marveled by Mayumi's professionalism.

Seeing this, Shizuku decided to bring her back… by dragging her towards the school.

"Eh? Shizuku? What are you doing?" Honoka asked nervously as Shizuku grabbed the back of her collar.

"Saegusa-sempai, I hope the best for your endeavor. Let's go Honoka." Shizuku hastily dragged Honoka to school, smoke trails coming from them.

Mayumi waved a little before the two petite girls disappeared. "What a nice girls they are." Mayumi smiled.

Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"Chairwoman."

"Hm? What is it, Tatsuya-kun?" Mayumi questioned cutely.

"I know that it is required, but please remember to rest up." Seeing passed her strained smile, Tatsuya expresses his concern.

Mayumi nodded in gratitude. "I will, thank you for concerning about my health." Mayumi giggled before resuming her walk.

Miyuki just smiled tiredly. "Onii-sama, you don't waste any time don't you?"

"You are getting the wrong idea again…" Tatsuya facepalmed.

* * *

"Course 2 students!"

"We are members of a coalition that seeks to eradicate discrimination within this school!"

A group of Course 2 students are trying to convey their message to everyone.

"As the Student Council President announced this morning, tomorrow we will be holding an open forum regarding the treatment of Course 1 and Course 2 students!"

"This will be our golden opportunity to improve conditions for ourselves, the Course 2 students. Please join in the forum!"

"…_They are trying very hard to find supports throughout the Course 2 students huh?" _Tatsuya thought as he walked pass them.

"Well…I… No, I'm not…"

Tatsuya turned his attention towards a familiar voice.

Looks like someone is conversing with Mizuki, who is having a semi-upset expression on her face.

"Mizuki!" Tatsuya immediately approach his friend.

"Ah, Tatsuya-san." Mizuki muttered.

The guy who is conversing with her turns around to face the emotionless man.

"_This guy…" _Tatsuya immediately able to recall his memories. This guy is the one who tried to attack him in the Recruitment Week, the guy who wore the Egalite wristband…

"Holding someone against their will, is considered a nuisance. Please restrain yourself." Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

The guy just adjusts his glasses before turning towards Mizuki. "Ms. Shibata."

"Eh?"

"Any time is fine with me, so if you change your mind, will you let me know, okay? Farewell…" Almost immediately, the guy walks away.

After he disappeared, Tatsuya decided to ask. "Mizuki, who was that?"

"Ano, he's the captain of the Kendo Club. His name is, Kinoe Tsukasa… He also has Hyper-sensitivity Spirit Particle Emissions, like me." Mizuki explained.

"_True, he doesn't seem to wear those glasses for style or anything…" _Tatsuya thought silently.

"He asked me if I wanted to join a club of other students who are afflicted with this same hyper-sensitivity…"

"I see…"

"I kept turning him down, telling him that I had my hands full with my classes… but it doesn't seems to stop him from asking me those questions." Mizuki said tiredly.

"…_I need to check about this." _Tatsuya thought with seriousness. He has to meet with someone that can help him on this matter later on.

At night…

**Location: Kokonoe's Temple**

"You are getting slower! Perhaps, it is a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course!" Kokonoe said gleefully.

"Be silent old man, I'm not an athlete-type." Shu deadpanned as he tries to keep up with his step-father.

Kokonoe chuckled. "That's not a good excuse, y'know?" The self-proclaimed Shinobi outran his son with amazing speed.

Shu panted as he stopped running. "Do you… really want me… to reinforce my bones with steel before… taking some steroids so that… I can catch up?" The purple-haired man collapses on his knees.

"Silly, good guys don't do drugs." Kokonoe laughed as he pulls up his son to the standing position.

Shu deadpanned again. "I never said that I am a good guy. Also, technically, if you don't overdose steroids, then it is beneficial to body improvements." He chuckled a little.

"Maa~ Maa~ stop saying such trifle matters!" Kokonoe said happily before dodges an incoming **Gravity-Pressured Sphere**.

"That's my line, you old goat."

After some hard training, the father and son decided to call it a day. It seems that Shu has a long way to go before he could beat his father in the term of physique, stamina, and physical prowess.

"Hm?"

"What is it, father?" Shu asked before he senses it too.

"Did she come for the usual practice?" Kokonoe frowned.

"No, it is quite late for that. Also, her brother is here too… maybe they wanted to get some information?" Shu speculated.

"Can you go and get the tea set? It would be quite rude if we don't treat them well… it would be a long talk after all." Kokonoe smiled foxily.

"Understood." Shu walked inside the main temple.

After some minutes, the two figures finally approach the Shinobi.

"Well well, I don't expect you to come at this time. Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-kun." Kokonoe smiled sheepishly.

Tatsuya and Miyuki bowed. "Sensei, we need to talk to you about something. Are you free to do so?" Tatsuya asked politely.

Kokonoe nodded. "Let's go inside. I have a certain location which is perfect for holding the conversations."

The Shiba siblings follow the priest to the back of the temple. At that place, is a garden which is very calm and quiet, which is very suitable for holding a private conversation.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

"…Kinoe Tsukasa." Tatsuya answered.

"I see… very well then." Kokonoe sighed. "Kinoe Tsukasa, formerly known as Kinoe Kamano. None of his parents and grandparents seemed to have any propensity for magic. It seems that he came from a so-called ordinary family… but it is actually a branch of a prominent family of Onmyoji. The Kamo Clan." Kokonoe explained.

Tatsuya and Miyuki look at one another. So it is possible that he has the Hyper-Sensitivity eyesight.

"Those eyes of Kinoe must be a kind of throwback to his ancestors, don't you think?" Kokonoe asked foxily.

"As expected, you know a lot about everything, sensei." Tatsuya commended.

"That is true, but I also have some help with it. Also, it is not hard since you are train as a Shinobi." Kokonoe smirked.

"…Did you know that I wanted you to look into Kinoe Tsukasa?" Tatsuya asked curiously.

Kokonoe shook his head. "Nope, it had nothing to do with your request… I already knew about him." Kokonoe stroke his chin. "I may be a priest, but I'm also a Shinobi. Anyone who has a past that might turn out to be problematic, I make a point of looking into them all."

"…Does that include your son…?" Tatsuya asked boldly. Even Miyuki flinched a little.

Kokonoe chuckled.

"Of course he does."

Shiba siblings jerked up from the sudden reply of the silent arriver.

"He is my step-father, what do you expect?" Shu slowly levitates a tray of tea cups, which is filled with aromatic green tea, towards the Shiba siblings. Both of them nodded in gratitude as they each took a cup.

"I would lie if I said that I didn't. You won't believe it, but in the past, he is considered as a very dangerous and volatile individual." Kokonoe said neutrally while grabbing his own tea cup.

Shu proceeds to sit down next to his step-father and chuckled at the nostalgic memories.

"We already know about that. But I'd say that he's still a very dangerous and volatile individual." Tatsuya smirked.

"Now that's just rude, Tatsuya. Did you see me kill anyone lately? I think not." Shu sipped his tea while Miyuki giggled.

"…From pure curiosity, have you looked into us too?" Tatsuya asked the Shinobi.

"Not that I didn't try to, but at that time I had no idea. The information manipulated concerning you two is ironclad. I really have to give you props for that…" Yakumo smiled sheepishly while Tatsuya returns the tired-filled smile.

"It is not that hard to know who you two really are in a sense." The siblings listened intently to Shu. "Mental-Interference Design and uncommon skills in mind manipulation abilities, along with other unique abilities, they have pinpointed both of you to the Yotsuba Clan." Shu finished.

Tatsuya and Miyuki turn a little grim. The name Yotsuba brings a certain bad memory to them.

"I apologize if it offends both of you. Your history and past is none of my business after all." Shu apologized.

Tatsuya and Miyuki shook their heads, saying that he doesn't need to worry or apologize for that matter.

"Anyway… Sensei, what do you know about Mr. Tsukasa's connection to Blanche?" Miyuki asked.

Shu signals that Kokonoe should be the one who talks. After all, he's just too young to be Miyuki's 'sensei'.

Kokonoe sighed. "Kinoe's mother's second husband's child… In other words, Kinoe's older step-brother is the leader of Blanche's Japanese Branch. His name is Hajime Tsukasa." Kokonoe said.

"Despite the fact that I have a certain dislike for disclosing information to others, this fellow Hajime Tsukasa isn't just a figurehead. He's a genuine leader who also runs their secret operations, which are branded as illegal activities." Shu interfered emotionlessly. "Kinoe's enrollment into First High is likely to be Hajime's doing."

"Do you know what is he planning?" Tatsuya asked.

Shu looked over to his father. The Shinobi nodded.

"At the forum tomorrow… he is planning to attack the school."

Tatsuya's and Miyuki's eyes widened. This is a very serious matter! They need to find the way to stop them beforehand!

"Do not worry. I already made plans for them. No students will be killed or seriously injured, but I must request that you have to act like you know nothing of the attack." Shu narrowed his eyes.

"Why?! We should prevent this before anyone could get hurt!" Miyuki is obviously not happy with this.

"If we prevent this beforehand, then we will not know what they are looking for."

"Eh?" Miyuki questioned.

"I see… so that is what you are aiming for…" Tatsuya muttered.

Kokonoe nodded. "My son and I already know about their motives, which is to infiltrate the library to gain access to restricted informations…"

"But we still don't know 'what' certain information they are looking for. It will come in handy for my future endeavor… maybe it will also be for both of you too." Shu explained.

"Then… what shall we do…?" Miyuki looked down.

"Protect as many people as you can. I know the time on when they will attack, so I will be putting up certain 'amusements' for them. But you need to let the infiltration group to get to the library, after they reached one of the Special Reading Rooms and accessed the main archive… well… do whatever you wish." Shu smirked.

"…I understand…" Miyuki muttered as Tatsuya nodded.

"Be safe you two. Although I don't think I need to tell both of you that." Shu waved as he stands up.

"Shu…"

"Hm?" Shu turns and face his emotionless friend.

"Thank you."

"Don't be, I didn't do this for the school nor for its students… well, maybe except for our friends." Shu sighed.

Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at the enigmatic man curiously.

"I just have the need… to satisfy my thirst for retribution, that is all." Shu slowly left the area silently.

Kokonoe sighed. "Sorry for that, he is always like that. I wonder when he will finally find something that can settle him down." The Shinobi said with concern.

"He might act like that, but I don't think he is a bad person… deep down inside, I think he is a very kind person." Miyuki smiled.

Kokonoe smiled with gratitude. "I see…"

After that, the Shiba siblings excuse themselves. They have to rest to get ready for the chaotic situation tomorrow.

* * *

Today is the day that some people are looking forward to… the chance to settle the discrimination between the Course 1 and Course 2 students once and for all.

But for some, today marks the day that might provoke the change to happen… for better or worse, most don't really know.

The auditorium is already full of people, there is the announcement screen at the entrance of the auditorium that is written, **'OPEN FORUM REGARDING THE ELIMINATION OF DISCRIMINATION IN THE SCHOOL'. **

Strangely enough, the auditorium seems to be a little modified. More of the medieval-like decorations are decorated beautifully, there are handcraft stone statues around the room. It gives the royal-castle aura to the auditorium, which is kind of fit for the current situation.

The debate between the Student Council President against the debater from the Kendo Club is raging on. Although it is called a 'debate', one may call it 'emotion-based-with no real-reason and explanation to back your argument up debate' since Mayumi successfully shut down plenty of topics by just answering the questions with logics.

"Compared to the Course 1 students, the treatment received by Course 2 is both discriminatory and inferior in all ways! Aren't you trying to cover up that fact, Chairwoman?!" The representative of the so-called 'volunteers that aims to stop the discrimination in the school' shouted.

"You just pointed out that it was 'in all ways'. What are you referring to specifically?" Mayumi simply asked.

"The magic-orientated clubs, with their high ratio of Course 1 students, clearly receive the lion's share of the budget compared to the non-magic-orientated clubs mainly populated by Course 2 students!" The representative shouted. "Isn't that proof that preferential treatment for Course 2 students are overlooked even when it comes to extracurricular activities?" The representative steps down from the sizable podium to let Mayumi respond to his claim.

"Even non-magic clubs, such as the legball club, which has compiled an excellent record in national competition, have been allotted sums that compare favorably to those given to the magic-oriented clubs. Given that every clubs have different means of using and managing resources such as budgets, along with different skills-required and different equipments. To say that the non-magic-oriented club received lower amount of budgets than the magic-oriented clubs are a misconception." Mayumi explained as she brings up the statistic of the budget allocations.

Behind the stage, there are some notable people standing by in case of some unpredictable incidents that might happen.

Watanabe Mari, the Disciplinary Committee's Chairwoman.

Ichihara Suzune, the Treasurer of the Student Council.

Shiba Miyuki, the Secretary of the Student Council.

And last but not least, Shiba Tatsuya, the Disciplinary Committee's Officer.

The four is listening to the debate for an hour now, which is tiresome to be honest.

"This is no longer a debate." Mari sighed. "It's turning into Mayumi's personal bully pulpit."

The three have to agree. The debate is constructed with poor-planned questions and even unrelated debate questions, which is pathetic even for non-debate-experience students.

"But I wonder… what are they planning… we also cannot make any advances ourselves. The Defense-only policy have a nice ring to it but-"

"Chairwoman Watanabe, please do not make assumptions about resorting to violence." Suzune interfered.

Mari sighed. "I know I know… you don't need to worry."

"Bloom and Weed-"

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard Mayumi spoke those words.

"These are the terms that have been banned by the school, the Student Council, and the Disciplinary Committee, but unfortunately, I will have to admit that they are still in wide use." Mari frowns before continuing. "It's not just Course 1 students, but even among the Course 2 students, there are those who despise themselves as Weeds and are resigned as well as accepting it." Mari explained with all seriousness.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"There's no such thing as that dammit!"

Some students stood up and try to interfere with Mayumi's speech, but surprisingly, the Chairwoman pays no attention to them and continues her speech.

"Yes, such a lamentable culture does exist here. The issue is this barrier awareness!" Mayumi half-shouted. "As this school's Student Council President, this barrier to awareness… is what I wanted to break down." Mayumi claimed passionately.

Mayumi releases her tired sighed before smiling. "But that's not something that can be resolved by creating new discriminatory practices. Every single one of us, either from Course 1 or Course 2, are students of this school… and the times that we spend here in this school, for each of us, these three years are irreplaceable…"

"Yeah…"

"That's right!"

"Totally correct."

"Couldn't agree more to that…"

Students are murmuring among themselves as they are following what Mayumi is speaking about.

"That is why I want everyone to understand each other, treat one another with respect and dignity, so that we can break down those walls of separation, because, everyone is different… in talents, skills, and dreams. The value of a person is not from their power of magic or Courses they are studying in, but it is their passion, dreams, and who they truly are… those are their values." Mayumi finished with a high-leveled motivational speech.

The auditorium is in total silence before a lone clapping is heard… then it slowly escalates into a group of applause, then suddenly and instantly, the auditorium is full with cheers and applause. Almost everyone stood up and give their standing ovation to Saegusa Mayumi.

Mayumi bowed in gratitude before gesturing everyone to calm down. The students return to their seats as the Chairwoman is yet to finish her speech.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you all what I hope, and strive for."

Everyone suddenly perked up in interest.

"In the Student Council, there is still a system that discriminates against Course 1 and Course 2 students. Under the current system, all officers except for the President must be nominated from among the Course 1 students. This regulation can only be overhauled during the general assembly convened during the reelection of the Student Council President."

"I bet that after this, Mayumi is going to gain even more appreciation and respect." Mari smiled.

Suzune chuckled. "So it seems."

"My final task as Student Council President is to do away this regulation at the general assembly. People's heart cannot be changed by force, I plan to make as many improvements as I can in all other areas." Mayumi bowed respectfully to all students.

The entire auditorium erupted in cheers and applauses. The Representatives of the Kendo Club pinched the bridge of their nose with stress as their plans have backfired miserably.

The air is filled with admiration and motivation, until-

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE **

The entire auditorium shook violently as multiple sounds of explosions are heard from the outside.

"_It has begun." _Tatsuya thought with haste as Miyuki also nodded.

Several people in the auditorium suddenly stood up and hastily try to leave the area. Seeing this, Tatsuya immediately called Mari that the suspicious culprits are about to escape.

"Apprehend them!" Mari ordered.

Every Disciplinary Officers spring into action as they successfully apprehend everyone who is wearing an Egalite wristband.

Honoka and Shizuku who is sitting in the upper rows try to keep everyone in the calm state. They hoped that this will end soon, unfortunately for them, it is just the beginning.

**BANG! BANG! CRASH! **

The entrance of the auditorium is knocked down as dozens of men in military gas-prevention suits forcefully step inside while each of them is holding an assault rifle.

"Freeze! Or we will shoot!"

The students that sit in the upper floors are lucky, but the students that are seated at the ground-level near the entrance… weren't so fortunate.

The students scrambled to safety as the guns are pointed at them, but-

"UAGH!"

One of the terrorist grabs his own throat in pain.

"Oi! What the fuck?!"

"You okay?!" His comrades try to save him but-

"Uaghhh!" The unfortunate guy immediately got levitated up into the air and thrown into the glass window and disappeared.

"Who the fuck is doing tha- Arghhh!" And there goes another unfortunate victim.

"FIRE! JUST KILL EVERYONE!"

Mari's eyes widened as Tatsuya immediately tries to intercept before he felt a familiar Psion washes over the area.

The merciless terrorists unloaded their entire clips into the crowd. The sounds of guns roared loudly for ten seconds before it stopped…

No words are unable to describe what everyone is seeing. All the bullets froze in the air and all of it slowly falls on the floor.

**Crack… CRACK!**

All the attention got diverted to the stone statues inside the auditorium.

**Clank… Clank… Clank… **

All of the statues came to life, the statues of mythical lions, swordsman, and spear knights awoken from their eternal slumber. The students backed away from the moving statues as they are approaching the invading terrorists with slow and dreadful pace.

"S-Shit! Relo- Argh!" One of the stone lions jumps towards the guy, uses its stone fangs to chomps down on his leg and dragged him away.

"S-Save me! Saaaaave meeeeee!" The guy shouted in pain and fear as he is dragged away.

"R-Retreat! Retreat!" The invaders hastily backed away… but something is blocking them from exiting the auditorium.

"W-What?! What the fuck is this?!" The terrorists cannot step outside due to some sorts of invisible wall blocking them from doing so.

"Let me out, let me out!" They tried desperately to break down the invisible wall… but to no avail, they failed desperately.

"N-No… stay away! STAY AWAY!" The panicked invader swiftly reloads his gun and fires everything he had to the stone spear knight. He successfully took off its head… but what happens next, terrifies all the observers.

The headless spear knight stumbles a little before proceed to walk forward. It raises its spear in an upright position before violently stabbing the unfortunate soul with the sharp stone spear in his right thigh.

"Gragggghhh! It hurts!" The headless spear knight slowly dragged the wounded terrorist by the spear, causing trails of blood to splatter on the floor.

Many students look away from the gruesome scene as the stone statues indiscriminately crippled all the terrorist by either stabbing them in the leg or just knock them out cold by smashing them against the solid stone pillars.

Of course, there are some retaliation from the terrorists… but bullets after bullets… no matter how much they damaged the spectral-manifested statues, all of them always rise up again despite their broken heads, destroyed arms, or even missing limbs.

One by one... all of the terrorists are physically crippled and dragged into the corner of the auditorium where they are trying to patch up their wounds with pain and fear.

"What… is happening…?" Mari muttered.

Even Tatsuya is a little bit taken back by the scene, but he knows that sometimes serious methods are needed for serious situations.

"Seems like someone is manipulating those statues… I don't want to be pessimistic or anything, but I'm not sure that the person behind this is helping us or not." Suzune expresses her concern.

"Judging from the current situation, I'd say that the person is on our side." Tatsuya muttered.

Mari and Suzune look at Tatsuya with a surprise expression."…How can you be sure?" Mari asked.

Tatsuya closes his eyes. "Let's call it a hunch."

Mari narrowed her eyes before-

**Ring! Ring! Beep! **

Mari received the incoming transmission. "What's the situation?" Mari asked.

She immediately frowned deeply as she got the answer. "Intruders are over there too?" Mari gritted her teeth.

"Yes! But there is some kind of a… barrier between us and them! Although there are some intruders that manage to get inside, we need immediate assistance at the Training Facility!" The person who contacts Mari shouted with panic.

"Standby!" Mari said as she punched the wall frustratingly.

**BWOOM! **

The sound of explosion is heard from the nearby area.

"Chairwoman! I'm going to go reinforce our forces at the Training Facility." Tatsuya volunteered.

"Shiba…" Mari muttered.

"Onii-sama! I'll also go with you!" Miyuki exclaimed.

The older brother is kind of reluctant, but he is confident that his sister will able to overcome the obstacles that come in her way.

"Very well then." Tatsuya nodded.

Mari just sighed before smirking a little. "You two better be careful, you hear?"

Tatsuya and Miyuki straightened up. "Hai." Both of them bowed a little before heading towards the exit.

Mari reunited with Mayumi, Hanzo, and Suzune. They are scanning the perimeter, checking that everything is clear.

"Do you know who does this?" Mari slightly pointed at the stone statues that are guarding the auditorium's entrance.

Mayumi turns grim. "I can sense that someone is manipulating those statues. There are hints of Psion all over them." Mayumi said as all of them see Tatsuya and Miyuki stands in front of the guarding statues.

After glaring at the non-breathing guardians for about five seconds or so, the stone guardians move out of the way and let the Shiba siblings pass.

"Do you think this is Shiba's doing?" Mari narrowed her eyes. "He seems to be pretty calm about the whole situation… it is somehow, suspicious." Mari expresses her suspicion.

"I don't think he will be able to do that, considering his incompatibility and slow processing time with modern magic. Maybe it is the third party who does all this." Suzune gave her analysis. "But this is very… strange, it should not be possible to control all of these statues at the same time since you need to maintain and sustain the control… the person who does this clearly is not a Modern Magic user…" The treasurer bites her thumb infuriatingly.

Mayumi is a little bit stressed out from the situation but regains her normal composure. "Let's worry about that later, we need to call the medical attention for those guys." Mayumi looks at the wounded intruders.

Mari nodded as she calls the medical teams from the nearby hospital along with the police force.

Mayumi hastily grabs a microphone. "Everyone! Please calm down!"

Due to the sudden interference of Mayumi, the attention is diverted from the situation to the Student Council's President. But the panic and fear among the students are still present.

"We are attacked by anonymous intruders, but going into a panic mode will not solve anything, so please calm down and remain seated!" Mayumi said.

Some students follow that suggestion, but some are not convinced. Who can blame them? There are being attacked by terrorist for god sake! Who the hell can remain calm at this state?!

"Please calm down, as the President of the Student Council, I will not allow any harm to befall onto any of you. I swear that on my title as the President." Mayumi said with all seriousness.

The auditorium then slowly quiet down as the panic and chaos is fading away. Minutes by minutes, the students slowly take their respective seats and try to remain calm. They have confident that Saegusa Mayumi will be able to keep her promise, because she never fails to deliver what is needed to be done. Although, they are still feel a little bit wary about the living statues around the room.

* * *

"Damn it! Where do they keep coming from?!" Leo punched another terrorist hard on the face, causing the guy to fall violently on the ground.

The comrade of the fallen terrorist gritted his teeth, as he conjures a yellow-colored magic sequence before aiming it at Leo.

"_Shit!" _Leo thought as he will not be able to counterattack in time.

Another two intruders immediately surrounded Leo with their hands gripping on the long knife.

Suddenly, multiple magic sigils appeared under the intruders. All of them immediately got sent flying up high, before violently crash on the ground causing some of their bones to be broken.

"_Who the hell?" _Leo thought as he scans around himself until he found someone familiar.

It seems like the one who saved him is Tatsuya's sister, Shiba Miyuki. She slowly retracts her right hand which is holding her CAD, before Tatsuya approaches him.

"Tatsuya! What the hell is going on?!" Leo asked.

"I'm pretty sure that we're-"

"Leo!"

Everyone turns their attention to the new voice, Chiba Erika.

"Ah… seems like the backup troops have arrived huh?" Erika smiled tiredly as she gives Leo the metallic glove CAD.

"So, Tatsuya, what did you try to say?" Leo asked again.

Tatsuya sighed. "Let's get to the place where we aren't in the open, it is not safe here." He suggested.

The group nodded as they headed to the quiet area behind the Training Facility Building. Tatsuya began to explain the context of the situation, about the terrorist attack, which is likely affiliated with the anti-magic organization.

"Terrorist… huh…? Is that means we can kick their asses, no questions asked, right?" Erika smirked.

"As long as they are not students, I don't see any reason to hold back. They are using lethal weapons to attack us, if we aren't using our full arsenal, then we might get hurt or even worse, killed." Tatsuya explained with all seriousness.

The terrorists are attacking them with guns, RPGs, bombs, and even magic. They are aiming to kill people, which is why no one can hold back. It is to kill, or be killed.

"By the way, did you spot other groups of those intruders?" Tatsuya asked.

"They are already inside the library, that place is their main objective."

"Hm?" Tatsuya muttered.

Everyone turns towards another new arriver. It seems like today is the day that other characters have some screen time rather than Tatsuya or Shu hogging all the scenes. Tatsuya wanted more than nothing but to scold the author for breaking the fourth wall, sorry Tatsuya, I just need to get that off my chest.

"Ono-sensei?"

The new arriver is no one but the counselor of the Class 1-E and 1-A of the First High herself, Haruka Ono.

"Attacking you here is simply a diversion… the main force has already gone inside the library." Ono muttered with a serious tone.

"_So… it's time to go stop them then."_ Tatsuya thought about the yesterday's conversation with Shu.

"Ms. Mibu is also with them." Ono finished her explanation.

Tatsuya nodded. "Would you mind explaining all of this later on?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I decline."

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows slightly. Everyone is also wondering why she refuses.

"…A least that's what I wanted to say, but that probably won't work… In return, would you do me a favor?" Ono asked while frowning deeply.

"What is it?" Tatsuya replied.

"I'm asking you as a counselor, Haruka Ono! I want you to give Ms. Mibu a chance! She's been going through a lot of events, which causes her to be manipulated by those people… that's why-"

"You're too easy on her." Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

Ono flinched from the harsh reply from Tatsuya.

"Let's go, Miyuki." Tatsuya walks away towards the library.

Miyuki gives Ono a slight apologizing expression before following her brother.

"Oi! Tatsuya! Don't you think you're being a little callous?" Leo shouted.

Tatsuya stopped abruptly before slightly turning around. "Leo, you won't be the only one getting hurt thanks to misplaced sympathy." Tatsuya answered before speedily dashes away.

Ono just silently gritted her teeth while looking away. She does not understand why Tatsuya cannot understand that Mibu is just having a hard time, and causes her to act rashly. Unknown to them, there is more than that in play.

"Oi! Tatsuya!" Leo hastily follows the disappearing man along with Miyuki. Erika bowed politely to Ono before trying to catch up with her friends.

Ono is left alone, standing there as she drowns in her own thoughts.

After the short conversation with his counselor, Tatsuya and the group are trying to rush to the library. Melee fighting has broken out in the main courtyard of the school, but luckily, there are not many intruders because most of them cannot get pass the barrier.

Despite the existence of the barrier, there are cracks and holes now and then, but the barrier cracks are defended by either the teachers or the students.

"_The melee fights have already started… we need to hurry." _Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he knocks one of the intruders that stood in his way out cold.

"Huuoooooorghhh!"

"Leo?" Tatsuya questioned as Leo lets out a fierce warcry before running pass him.

"**Panzer!" **Leo shouted as his combat fist CAD glows bright red before he swings his fist onto one of the unfortunate intruders. The unlucky soul got sent backwards as blood splattered out of his mouth.

"Ho? That is pretty solid!" Erika commented while running as Leo blocked the incoming strike with his CAD.

"He uses Fortifying Spell on his CAD and also on himself. Very impressive." Tatsuya said as Leo backhanded away all the concrete that got fired at him by magic. He immediately rushes forward and smashes the caster on the stomach before sending the poor guy away with force.

"Leo! Be careful! We're going to go on ahead!" Tatsuya warned Leo that they will not be able to back him up.

"Roger! I got this!" Leo smirked as he successfully blocked the vertical strike.

Tatsuya nodded as he ran inside the library along with Miyuki and Erika. Leo slowly backed away and stands in front of the library before pounding his fist together causing reddish Psion to scatter around.

"Now! Bring it!" Leo shouted as he challenges all the intruders to attack him.

**Location: Inside the Library**

Finally, Tatsuya along with Miyuki and Erika reached the Library. The three is currently hiding between the reception counters, trying to sense where the enemy is at. The inside of the library is pretty well-decorated, the main hall is considerably large. There are two staircases that will lead to the upper floor which the books are stored.

Tatsuya closes his eyes as he is trying to sense the intruders' whereabouts. "…Two is hiding behind the foot of the left staircase, one at the top of the left staircase… another four in the Special Reading Room on the second floor."Tatsuya thought out loud as he recounts the enemies' numbers again.

"Are you serious? How did you even…" Erika expresses her surprise.

"I trained with Kokonoe Yakumo remember? He's the one who taught me how to sense Psion and presence of certain things." Tatsuya explained.

"I see…" Erika muttered.

"Onii-sama… are we clear to go…?" Miyuki whispered so that only Tatsuya could hear her.

"Yeah… they successfully entered the Special Reading Room… let's go clear them out." Tatsuya said before Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"Erika, we-…" Tatsuya looked around and see no sign of Erika. "Where did she-"

"Who's there?!"

"Stop!"

"Hmp! Teeyah!" Tatsuya and Miyuki heard a short battle cry from Erika.

**Smack! **

"Uogh!"

**Pow! **

"Argh!"

"Now, stay down!"

**Stomp! Thud! **

"Phew…" Erika sighed tiredly.

"Erika!" Tatsuya approaches Erika, who single-handedly cleared out the two intruders that were hiding behind the back of the left staircase.

"I'm fine, these g-"

"Who the fuck are you?!"

The group turns to the sound which comes from the top of the staircase. A student in a Course 2 uniform jumped down and slashes at Erika with his katana.

"I'll handle this! Go!" Erika shouted as she parries the strike with her steel baton.

Despite some concern for her, Tatsuya nodded before he deploys a Movement Magic on himself so he could jump upwards to the second floor. Miyuki uses the Weight Magic so that she could easily float up.

The Shiba siblings focus on the door, which is the only thing that is blocking them from stopping those terrorists.

**Location: Inside the Special Reading Room**

"_I thought our goal was to end discrimination by magic… so why would they need all these cutting-edge magic researches and technologies?"_ Mibu thought as she is starting to doubt her actions. _"Is this… what I really want to do…?" _

**Beep! Access Granted. **

"Alright! It's open!"

"Now we can finally access this country's cutting-edge research materials!"

"Hurry! We need to copy the data, get me a recordable cube!"

The terrorists exhibit their joy of being able to bypass the system. They gently lay the recording data cube on the flat screen to transfer the data.

"Huh?" Mibu swore that she saw something out of the corner of her eyes.

**Rrrrrr….**

"T-The door!" Mibu exclaimed as bright light pierces through the small cracks between the door and the floor.

**Crack… Grchhhkk! Bwoom! **

The heavy-fortified door falls on the ground causing smokes to engulf the room. The terrorists instantly turn around, disturbed by the sudden interference.

"That's as far as you'll go." Tatsuya said as he aims his CAD at the recordable cube. He fired a small-scale Decomposition Magic on the cube… but it doesn't seem to work. _"What… I see…" _He felt the familiar Psion wash over the target area. He can see it... just faintly, that his Decomposition Shot has been absorbed by a miniature portal... a tear through space and time... there is some sort of light waves bending around it to make it invisible, luckily his eyes are not normal. Looks like his friend doesn't want it to be destroyed.

"Surrender now, your plans will never succeed." Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

The terrorists gritted their teeth. One of the intruders silently reaches for the gun that is on his belt.

"Shiba-kun…" Mibu muttered in disbelief.

"DAMN YOU!" The guy pointed his gun at Tatsuya. Mibu looked back in surprise and fear, she knows that this is not right! But… she cannot do anything about that now…

The guy pulls the trigger… but…

"GRK! ARRRRRGHHH!"

His hand is immediately encased in ice as the temperature in the room dropped down instantly.

"Don't do anything foolish… there's no way that any malicious intent towards my brother could escape me." Miyuki frowned revealing that she is the one who encased the guy in ice.

The two other colleagues of the unfortunate guy froze in fear. They do not wish to die this way! They slowly backed away towards the computer table, before silently grabbing the data cube which successfully recorded everything they came here for.

"Ms. Mibu, this is the reality."

"W-What?!" Mibu gritted her teeth from Tatsuya's statement.

"A world where everyone is equal and receives the same treatment, there is no such a place." Tatsuya stated coldly. "If there was a world of equality where talent and aptitude didn't matter, we would all be equally snubbed there." He explained logically.

"That's not-"

"Mibu-sempai, you've been used. That is just the sweet-sounding ideal that someone else whispered to you." Tatsuya said.

"But… how can anyone accept that… are you saying that trying to wipe out discrimination was a mistake?!" Mibu shouted in defiance. "I'm sure that you yourself grew up being compared to your talented sister! You must suffered unjust humiliation and discrimination by everyone around you didn't you?!" Mibu shouted in anger.

Silence engulfed the room as Mibu's anger and emotions exploded.

"Goodness me, I can't even believe that you are this naïve."

All the attention turns towards the new voice.

"Y-You… Shu Shirakawa." Mibu muttered.

"Mibu Sayaka, how do you do?" Shu smirked as he steps in front of Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"What do you mean I'm naïve?! I just want a world of equality! What's wrong with it?!" Mibu shouted.

Shu snorted. "Basically everything. World of equality cannot exist in reality, as long as we are still humans, there are no such thing as that." Shu narrowed his eyes. "Humans are despicable, hateful, selfish, and vengeful creature." He said as he glares at the three terrorists at the right corner of the room.

"But at the same time, we are kind, passionate, caring, and considerate." Tatsuya and Miyuki smiled a little from the statement.

"There will always be people who discriminate against others, and there are also people that do not discriminate against anyone. Why would you choose to focus your attention on those discriminative people, I wonder?" Shu asked emotionlessly.

"How can you not?! They hurt your feelings and insulted your life value, how could you not pay attention to them?!" Mibu shouted back.

"Why should you pay attention to someone, that doesn't even bother to know the real you?"

Mibu flinched as the question that Shu asked hits the nail right on the head.

"No doubt about it, you are a skilled swordswoman, who won the second place in the National Middle School Kendo Tournament. That is your talent and skills, yet you still focus on the negative comments that others say about you." Shu narrowed his eyes. "Despite all your achievements, you still keep thinking that you are the member of 'Course 2 students' which is inferior to 'Course 1 students' didn't you?"

"T-That's…" Mibu stuttered.

"At the end, no one despises you as a 'Weed' more than…you yourself." Shu's glares pierce Mibu's soul as her eyes widened in realization. She just froze in place, not knowing what to act anymore.

"Anyway, I did not come to converse with you. I have some unfinished business with those three." Shu approaches the three terrorists.

The intruders slowly backed away as they silently gritted their teeth, but there is nowhere to go.

"Your data cube, hand them over." Shu demanded.

The intruders stay silent as they refuse to hand over their precious copied data.

"I will ask you one more time. Give me the data cube, or I will kill you." Shu's voice turns malicious.

Miyuki and Tatsuya backed away a little as they sense a powerful killing-intent from the enigmatic man.

"If you want it, then come and get it!" One of the guys shouted as he pointed his trench knife at Shu.

Shu just sighed. "Fine." Shu flicked his right hand as a 'come' gesture. The guy immediately flew towards the artificial-magician, before he is suspended in the air by his throat.

"If you do not hand me your cube, I will kill your comrade. You have five seconds to decide." Shu glared at the two remaining intruders with merciless eyes.

"Oi, Shu, don't do this." Tatsuya expresses his concern. Even Mibu looked at her classmate with shocking eyes before backing away.

"Stay out of this." Shu just replied uncaringly. "Now… what will it be?" Shu increases his grip onto the unfortunate soul's throat.

There's still no response from the terrorist side.

"Five."

…

"Four."

The two intruders sweated as their comrade's eyes widened in fear.

"Three."

"_Maybe he is bluffing!" _The two whispered to one another.

"Two."

The intruders decided that the man is bluffing, there is no way that a student would have that kind of guts to kill someone they don't know… right?"

"One."

"You are bluffing!" One of the remaining terrorist shouted.

Shu shook his head. "Why can't they just make it less complicated?"

**Crack! Thud! **

Shu immediately crushes the poor man's throat. The dead man's body fell to the ground, limp, and lifeless.

Everyone's eyes widened as Shu exhibits the act of absolute cruelty. Even Tatsuya, who will kill anyone that tries to harm Miyuki, will at least be a little considerate to his enemies. Mibu backed away in fear as she closed her eyes and ears, refusing to see such a scene.

Shu flicked his right again, another unfortunate victim got choked like his used-to-be-living comrade.

"Give me that cube, or I will also kill him. This time, I will make him experience absolute pain so much that his scream will be haunting you for the rest of your life." Shu stated emotionlessly.

"Shu, that's enough!" Tatsuya half-shouted.

"P-Please! Take it!" The one remaining terrorist handed over the cube.

Shu looked at the data cube intently for few seconds to determine that it's real or not. "That wasn't so hard was it? Here… catch." Shu throws the unfortunate man towards his comrade. The two terrorist collided violently, sending them back harshly before they hit the table, which cause them to be knocked out cold.

"What's wrong with you…?" Tatsuya approaches his friend.

"You know me for years, Tatsuya. I don't need to explain anything to you, you already know the answer." Shu sighed before decided to leave.

"…Will you be okay?" Miyuki asked with a concern.

"I'm ruthless to enemies, but to friends and family, it is totally the opposite." Shu smiled before disappearing into the shadows.

Tatsuya and Miyuki just sighed before they approach the scared-as-hell Mibu Sayaka.

"Mibu-sempai, it's all over." Tatsuya gently nudges Mibu.

Mibu slowly opens her eyes. "W-What is he…?" Mibu muttered.

"I assure you, he will not harm any students, especially you." Tatsuya muttered.

"H-How can you be so sure?" Mibu is obviously scared.

Tatsuya sighed. "Because he's my friend. And you must also understand, that these guys are terrorists." Tatsuya pointed at the dead intruder. "Sometimes, harsh methods are needed for serious situation." Although, Tatsuya will admit, that Shu doesn't need to kill that poor man to get that data cube.

Mibu said nothing as she collapses on the floor.

"Mibu-san, it is over. Please come with us." Miyuki said softly.

Mibu slowly nodded as she knows that there is no point in fighting anymore.

The attack of the intruders is over… but the whole situation has yet to be resolve. After all, there is a bigger thing at play here…

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support on this story! I apologize for all the grammar mistakes, as I said, English is not my mother tongue. I'll try my best to re-check all the mistakes. Anyway, time to go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Nightmare**

The sun is setting causing the warm orange light to fill the sky, as the terrorist attacks on the First High School have come to an end. Polices, News Reporters, and Ambulances arrived at the scene causing some commotion in the area, but the situation is well-contained by the government agency.

All the wounded terrorists are sent to the military hospital where the government officials will keep an eye on them, and the unwounded ones are captured and awaited for the interrogation.

No one can find the one responsible for manipulating the stone statues inside the auditorium, witnesses report that after the sounds of fighting outside dies down, the statues return to their original position and return to their eternal slumber.

There is also a report concerning the terrorists that were killed, which is quite low in numbers to be frank. The medical teams are already on the case, but there is surprisingly no leftover evidence that might pinpoint to anyone that might did such a thing.

The Captain of the Kendo Team, Kinoe Tsukasa is also arrested for his crime. The police and government agents are interrogating him at the moment.

Although, not everything has ended yet.

**Location: Infirmary Room **

The Chairman and Chairwomen of the students-related affairs are visiting Mibu Sayaka who is just awakened from her fatigue. After Miyuki and Tatsuya brought her under the control of the Disciplinary Committee, she fainted. Everyone including, Shiba Siblings, Leo, Erika, Mari, Mayumi, and Juumonji is waiting for Mibu's explanation on the situation.

Mibu explained that the Captain of the Kendo Team, Kinoe Tsukasa, is the younger step-brother of the Blanche's Japanese Branch, Hajime Tsukasa. The captain once lured her into the Blanche branch office, but since they convinced her that they just wanted to end the discrimination that caused by magic, that's why she decided to listen to them. But there was an incident about a year ago, that significantly influenced her will to 'eliminate' the discrimination between Course 1 and Course 2 students.

"What incident was that?" Tatsuya slightly raised his eyebrows.

"Um… that time… Kenjutsu Team caused a disturbance at the time… and I saw Watanabe-sempai's magic sword skills that suppressed the situation… it took my breath away."

Mari immediately exhibits her surprise while Mayumi listens to the explanation very intently.

"So right away, I asked if she would take me on and advise me, but she just coldly brushed me off…" Mibu muttered softly.

"What?" Mari exclaimed. She cannot remember that she did such thing.

Erika frowned deeply at the woman she secretly dislike, Mari Watanabe.

"Mibu, is that true?" Mari can't believe herself.

"At that time, you said, 'A Course 2 student like you isn't an opponent, it is pointless.'" Mibu muttered sadly.

Mari swore that she did not say that. That's not who she is!

"I thought it was because I was a-"

"Hey, hold up… hold it!" Mari interfered before Mibu looked at Mari with a sad face.

"It is a long time ago, but I can remember that I said no such thing. I never brushed you off in any way." Mari defended herself.

"Eh?" Mibu muttered.

"What I remembered about our conversation is, 'Even though you are a Course 2 student, you are a very skilled swordswomen and a more than worthy opponent for me. I think that it is pointless to fight, since I would've lost to you anyway.' Am I wrong?" Mari said reluctantly. Juumonji and Mayumi listened to Mari's explanation and nodded slightly. A person like Mari, would never insult people regarding their skills, because it is not who she is.

"E-Eh…" Mibu muttered as she feels her memories shift around. Miyuki silently jerked up as she felt that something… changed.

"Wait Mari… so you said that you were declining to practice with Ms. Mibu, because she was stronger than you?" Mayumi asked.

"Of course! If Magic were involved then my skills might be superior. But Mibu has trained in pure swordsmanship, there is no way I can beat her with only my sword." Mari scratches her head.

Mibu's eyes widened. "Then… it was a misunderstanding… on my part…? I don't believe this… I'm such… an idiot." Tears are leaking out of her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it is your fault."

The attention in the room shifts to the newcomer.

"Shirakawa." Mari narrowed her eyes.

Shu slowly approaches everyone with a distinguish item in his hand.

"Y-You!" Mibu flinched as she saw the cold-blooded murderer approaching her.

"Geez, you are still scared? You are a swordswomen who practice the arts of killing other people with swords, and you are scared of me." Shu sighed as he throws the 'data cube' to Tatsuya.

"Explain. Regarding what Mibu said, and about that data cube." Mari demanded.

Shu raised his eyebrows. He will give it to her that she has guts to demand him an explanation. Seeing no harm in telling them 'some' of the truth, he proceeds to flaps his gums. "I'm the one who killed one of the terrorist in the Special Reading Room." Shu shrugged.

Almost everyone except Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Juumonji widened their eyes.

"So it was you?!" Mari shouted.

"Sure. They are terrorist, I just did it for self-defense." Shu smirked.

"Self-defense?! You threatened to kill him to get that data cube!" Mibu shouted as she pointed at the data cube in Tatsuya's hands.

"They are holding sensitive information regarding the secret researches and technologies of this country. I did what I have to do to secure it. You can think whatever you want, because I could care less about what you think about me." Shu stated uncaringly.

"What did you do with those data…?" Mayumi asked.

"I erased it. If it falls into the wrong hands, the consequences will be unrelenting." Shu explained. _"Don't worry though, I have no intention of using those data for my own benefits." _Shu mentally smirked.

"Why didn't you just destroy the cube? It would be easier that way." Mari raised her suspicion.

"Because there might be some sensitive information regarding those terrorist inside that cube, which I found none. After all, it is theirs, not mine." Shu deadpanned.

Mari silently gritted her teeth as Shu's reasons are solid. She'll let this go for now.

"Anyway, I'm not here to discuss about those trifle matters. I'm here to clarify something that I heard from a reliable source."

Everyone raised their eyebrows curiously. What could that possibly be? Slowly and intimidatingly, Shu approaches Mibu with a serious face.

"N-No, what are you doing?" Mibu stuttered in fear.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" Mari stepped in front of Mibu to protect her.

"Sayaka's-san memories have been altered, I'm just here to confirm that statement."

Now that's a huge bomb that is dropped onto everyone, especially to Mibu. Unknown to everyone, Kirihara Takeaki, who is eavesdropping behind the window, stomped away with anger as he heard that. He will surely finds the one who does this to Mibu before giving him/her on what he/she deserved.

"W…What did you just say…?" Mibu muttered in disbelief.

"Miyuki, please confirm that for me. I know you can sense the slightest abnormal manifestation of Psion." Shu requested.

Miyuki nodded slightly as she approaches Mibu. She extended her right hand over Mibu's head before closing her eyes. About fifteen seconds, she can feel the slightest abnormality inside Mibu's mind… the Psion that does not belong to her.

"Yes… I can feel something…" Miyuki muttered.

"Really?!" Mayumi voiced her disbelief. Mari and Juumonji looked at one another, it seems like something truly is behind everything that happened.

"Sever it." Miyuki nodded and complies with Shu's request. Gently and carefully, she inserts her own Psion to cancel away the unwanted interference.

"It is done." Miyuki backed away as Mibu slowly regains her original memory.

"I… I… I can remember it now…. Not in all but…" Mibu stuttered as the real memories are coming back to her.

"Now then, I'll be frank." Shu said before he bowed down. "Mibu Sayaka, I apologize for calling you a naïve person. You are forcefully influenced by the third party, which undoubtedly led you to what you spoke and did earlier today. It is not your fault." Shu said respectfully.

Mibu does not know what to do. "E-Erm… It's fine… I forgive you… I guess?" Mibu stuttered.

Shu nodded in gratitude. "Well then, I'll be off." Shu turns around.

"Wait!"

Shu turned around to face Mari with a considerably irritated expression.

"Don't tell me that you are here just for apologizing?" Mari mentioned.

Shu snorted slightly. "Despite my so-called cruelty and cold-hearted actions, I have my own pride. If what I did is wrong and unjust to someone, I will admit my mistake before moving on. That is all to it." Shu sighed.

"That's surprisingly gentleman of you." Mari sneered playfully.

"Think what you will." Shu shook his head before trying to leave.

"Now now, where do you think you are going?" Mari put her hands on her hip.

"_Give me a break…"_ Shu thought irritatingly. "What is it now?" Shu expresses his irritation.

"You need to stay. You seem to know a lot about the situation. That's a direct order as the Chairwoman of the Disciplinary Committee." Mari stated boldly.

"So you finally decided to abuse your power, very well." Shu remarked immediately stings Mari's pride.

Everyone smiled nervously as Mari is having a huge popping veins on her head as her fists shook violently.

"Now then, we know that Blanche is behind all of this, manipulating Mibu-sempai, and attacking the school." Tatsuya stated.

Everyone nodded in acceptance to that fact.

"The question is, where are the people from Blanche at this moment?" Mayumi and Mari flinched at what Tatsuya just asked.

"Tatsuya-kun, don't tell me that you are planning to take them all on?" Mayumi asked with a lot of concern.

"That is not an appropriate use of words, I'm going to demolish them." Tatsuya stated boldly.

Shu raised his eyebrows. _"Well well now, I didn't expect that. You can take the lackeys Tatsuya, but the leader is my prey, no one else's." _Shu silently thought.

"That's dangerous Shiba! You are overstepping your boundaries as a student! Despite your skills, this is not what you should do!" Mari disagrees.

"I'm against it as well. We should leave the non-school-related issues to the police." Mayumi suggested.

Shu smirked. "Are you sure about that? Considering that the police intervention always cause more trouble than their worth."

"I see…"

Mayumi and Mari looked at Juumonji with curious expression.

"Police intervention would be undesirable, with that being said, we can't just let this go." Juumonji said. "Still… we're up against terrorists. Neither would I, Saegusa, nor Watanabe ask any students here to risk their lives." Juumonji explained.

"Of course you wouldn't." Tatsuya answered. "From the start, I never intended to turn to the Student Council of the Extracurricular Activities Fed for help." He said in all honesty.

"…Are you going to go alone?" Juumonji asked with all seriousness.

"Normally, that's what I'd prefer to do-"

"I'm going with you! Onii-sama." Miyuki said. Tatsuya just smiled tiredly at his sister.

"I'll also go." Erika exclaimed.

"Me too." Leo volunteered.

Shu narrowed his eyes. "I still have some… unfinished business to take care of, I will also pay them a little visit."

Silence endowed the room as Mayumi, Juumonji, and Mari have nothing to say. They could forcefully stop these guys from going, but they know that even if they did it, it won't matter in the slightest. Mibu also looked a little troubled, but if that's what they truly desire, then she has no right to stop them.

"But… how are we going to locate Blanche's headquarters…" Miyuki muttered.

Tatsuya chuckled. "If there's something we don't know, then just ask someone who does, right?" He turns to face his 'close' friend.

Everyone also follows Tatsuya's antics as they stared at the deadpanned man.

"I'm too tired to explain anything. Let me take you to the person who also knows about this." Shu sighed irritatingly as he opens the Infirmary Room's door.

"E-Eh?!"

"Ono-sensei?" Mayumi questioned.

"A-Ano… haaaa… thinking I could hide from a disciple and the son of Master Kokonoe… I guess that was naïve of me…" Ono scratches her head sheepishly.

"Son of Kokonoe?" Erika questioned as so do everyone who still does not know about this matter.

Shu immediately facepalmed. Ono is one of the best students of his step-father no doubt, but seriously, she can be so silly sometimes. "I'll explain later…"

After the Ono's explanation, the group is planning how to take the initiative to the Blanche's hiding locations, which is the abandoned factory outside of the town. Ono decided to talk with Mibu about her decisions and stuff, so everyone left them alone.

They decided to charge in head-on, the assaulting roles will be decided on the way there. Juumonji volunteered to go get the transportation vehicles.

Despite Mayumi's and Mari's desire to go, Juumonji denied them from going. If the President and the Disciplinary Committee's Chairwoman left the school unattended, then no one with experience and power are left to defend the school from another attack. Juumonji, a member of one of the Ten Master Clans, wanted to take this responsibility, and put an end to this conflict.

With almost everything planned, everyone except Mayumi, Mari, Mibu, and Ono prepares to move out as they headed for the school's entrance.

Juumonji is currently checking the vehicle, obviously an armored military jeep.

"Chairman!"

Juumonji turned around to see Kirihara approaching him.

"Please take me with you!" Kirihara humbly asked as he is holding a Katana in his right hand.

"Why should I, Kirihara?" Juumonji simply asked.

Kirihara tightens up the grip on his sword. "As a student at First High School, I can't let such lawlessness go!"

After seconds of silence, Juumonji made up his mind. "No good. I can't take you with me."

"Chairman?!"

Juumonji crosses his arms. "Not for a reason like that. It's too flimsy to risk your life on."

Kirihara flinched as he gritted his teeth.

"I will ask for one more time. Why?"

The Kenjutsu-user sighed. "Chairman, in Junior High, I admired Mibu's swords skills the most. Unlike my own sword skills, which were meant to kill, hers were meant for pure competition… it was very beautiful to witness…" Kirihara said passionately before frowning.

"But somewhere along the line… her sword became clouded. I could not stand that." Kirihara closes his eyes in anger. He is obviously in love with Mibu Sayaka, so much that he cares a lot about her.

Juumonji raised his eyebrows slightly. "Is that why you pulled a stunt like that previous days ago?"

"It's not as if I was trying to make her see the error of her ways. I just lost my temper and picked a fight with her, that is all." Kirihara bowed.

"You're calling it an error, but wasn't it Mibu's intent?" Juumonji asked emotionlessly.

"No! It wasn't! Mibu's will… her sword is nothing like that!" Kirihara fiercely denied. "Someone changed her sword… someone corrupted it! Some bastard manipulated Mibu, I am sure of it! This isn't even for Mibu's sake… it's just my desire to vent my anger!" Kirihara shouted.

"I'm begging you! Please take me with you!" Kirihara bowed respectfully.

…

….

"…Fine."

Kirihara's eyes widened. "Chairman…"

"That's a good enough reason to risk your manhood on." Juumonji gives an almost non-existence smirk.

Kirihara smiled in gratitude before bowing again. "Thank you very much!"

* * *

One military-armored jeep is heading with full speed out of town. It turns swiftly towards the rural areas where most people aren't living there.

"…Shiba, the assault is your call. You issue the command." Juumonji said as he is driving the car.

"Hai."

Tatsuya looked at Leo and Erika. "Both of you, you will provide us the escape route in case something goes south. At the same time, cut off anyone who tries to escape."

Erika narrowed her eyes smilingly. "Don't you want any of them captured?"

"No need to take on any undue risk. Just make sure you do it safely and securely." Tatsuya explained.

"Roger!" Leo responded enthusiastically.

"Chairman, please head for the rear exit with Kirihara-sempai." Tatsuya requested. "Miyuki, Shu, and I will continue at front and break in."

"Understood. You can count on us." Juumonji said with all seriousness as Kirihara gripped his Katana tightly.

"Sorry ne, Tatsuya. But I have no intention to follow your plan."

Everyone jerked back a little as Shu declines the plan.

"Why?" Tatsuya asked. Juumonji restrains from scolding the smirking man, at least until he hear this guy's reason first.

"Heh… that's because…." Shu's smirked began to increase into a malicious and evil one. "I already have 'something' very good waiting for them." The gleams in his eyes turn a little, from the normal one to an insane one.

Even Juumonji can't deny that he shivers a little from this guy's tone. Erika and Leo unconsciously backed away.

"I see…. Be careful." Tatsuya requested as Miyuki look at Shu with some concern.

Shu chuckled. "Don't worry… they will not see this coming… not at all." Shu suppressed his urge to laugh maniacally.

After ten minutes, they finally reached their destination. The abandoned factory is very near, they can see it from just a few clicks away.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll catch all of you later~" Shu suddenly opens the door of the car and disappeared into the thin air. Miyuki's eyes widened before she regains her normal composure.

"_Seriously…" _Miyuki sighed.

"What the-?!" Leo exclaimed as he closes the door before opening the window to look for the reckless guy… but he is nowhere to be found.

"Shiba, is your friend crazy or something?" Kirihara sweated. Even Juumonji has to agree, this guy must be messed up in the head or something.

"You could call him that. But he knows what he's doing." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Will he be okay?" Erika chuckled nervously as she tries to look outside for Shu's whereabouts.

"He will. Let's focus on the problem at hand! Leo!" Tatsuya shouted as they are about to reach the iron gate of the abandoned factory.

"Got it! **Panzer!**" Leo shouted as the front of the car is reinforced.

The armored jeep immediately smashes through the gate. Everyone immediately got out of the car and headed for their designated position.

Surprisingly, there are no defenses outside, so Leo and Erika got their work cut out for them. Juumonji and Kirihara immediately headed for the rear entrance, while Tatsuya and Miyuki entered the front one.

Shiba siblings walk passed the broken glasses and leftover machines towards the center of the factory. Tatsuya immediately tries to sense the presence in the factory. He found out that there are about thirty people inside the main facility.

"Let's go, Miyuki."

Miyuki nodded as they hastily opens the steel door towards the main facility.

The room is pitch back. Tatsuya increases his awareness before Miyuki closes the door, suddenly-

**Crank! **

Tatsuya immediately aim his favorite CAD forward as the metal curtains at the sides open to let the sunlight shines in.

"Welcome! So nice to meet you, Tatsuya Shiba! And Her Highness standing next to you… must be your younger sister, Miyuki, no?" The man who is wearing glasses welcomed the siblings.

The room is filled with men pointing their guns towards the siblings. Standing beside the man, who is obviously the leader, is a white-haired man who is wearing a First High Course 2 student's uniform.

Tatsuya immediately stands in front of Miyuki. "Are you the leader of Blanche?" Tatsuya asked.

"Ah, that was rude of me. I'm the leader of Blanche's Japan Branch, Hajime Tsukasa." Hajime bowed mockingly.

"Hajime-sama, we don't have much time. Please hurry up and deal with these two , after that let's go discuss our deal in private." The white-haired student requested.

"Yes of course my boy!" Hajime said as he took off his glasses.

Tatsuya and Miyuki immediately prepare to intercept but then… they saw the white-haired student giving them a familiar, silent gesture.

Tatsuya's and Miyuki's eyes widened a little before sending back the 'understood' message.

"Tatsuya Shiba! Miyuki Shiba! Both of you will join us as our comrade!" Hajime shouted as he glares at Tatsuya. Light particles and waves flickered out of his eyes causing hypnotic patterns to project towards the Shiba siblings.

Both Tatsuya and Miyuki immediately slumped. "…What do you require of us? Hajime-sama." Miyuki muttered.

"Hahahahaha! Good good! Just standby here until I come back!" Hajime laughed along with the rest of the guys. The leader of Blanche's Japanese branch led the white-haired student deeper inside the abandoned factory.

The men relaxed down as they smirked at the two siblings.

"Oi oi, how about we have some fun with his sister? She's hot." One of the guys sneered.

"When you look at it, she is hot." Another one drooled.

Tatsuya silently tightened up his fist before-

"Uagh!"

Fury is clearly on Tasuya's face as he punched the daylight out of the guy who just said the disgusting idea.

"What the-"

"Shit!"

All of them immediately pick up their guns but before they can do anything. Tatsuya immediately dismantles all the guns to pieces.

"Now, Miyuki." Tatsuya said.

With equal fury and anger, Miyuki casts one of her strongest spell on all of the standing unworthy human-beings.

"Gragh!"

"No!"

"I-I can't move-"

"Wuarh-ARGHH!"

"Don't tell me that this magic spell is-"

"Say your prayers. You'll at least be spared... from the painful death that is." Miyuki muttered coldly.

"-Wide-range Oscillation-Deceleration Type Magic… **NIFLHEIM?!**"

The freezing fog clears out as all of the terrorist thugs are frozen solid in ice. Miyuki successfully hold back her magic so that they will survive… but not in perfect shape though.

"Sorry about this Miyuki. I don't really want your hands to be soiled by them." Tatsuya apologized.

"Its fine, Onii-sama. It's my wish to teach them a lesson after all." Miyuki smiled.

Tatsuya patted her head softly. "Let's go."

"Hai!"

The siblings headed for the deeper part of the factory.

At the same time, Kirihara and Juumonji are clearing a group of ambusher. Juumonji's barrier blocked every incoming bullet as Kirihara reinforced his movements and move in for the kill. Both two men pretty much slaughtered those ambushers like butchers inside the meat factory.

Tatsuya and Miyuki slowly reach the farmost room of the factory. They don't need an expert to know that Hajime is in there… along with their friend, Shu Shirakawa.

Silently and carefully, both of them proceed to listen-in to the conversations.

"So! My boy, where is that cube?" Hajime asked.

"Here it is, Hajime-sama. I successfully sneaked out with it before the police arrived." The Course 2 student explained.

"Good… let's start the data transfer immediately." Hajime said as he put the cube onto the portable console that is linked with Blanche's database.

The information of the cutting-edge technologies and researches are slowly getting transferred into the system.

"Excellent… Amazing! You will certainly get what you want my boy! I will-"

**WARNING WARNING**

"What?!" Hajime exclaimed as the emergency message comes up.

**DATA CORRUPT, VIRUS ATTACKING IMMINNENT VIRU-**

The emergency message immediately stops as the screen turns completely red. Millions of random alphabetic letters appeared on the screen before the computer shuts itself down completely.

"Thank you… for your cooperation… Hajime Tsukasa-san." The white-haired man smirked.

"W..What did you just do you bastard?!" Hajime shouted as his followers pointed their guns at the smirking man.

"Dear me, I just plucked every single information from the Blanche's international database system before crashing it, that is all." The guy smirked.

"Kill him… KILL HIM!" Hajime shouted.

Hundred of gun shots are heard from the outside, roaring like a thunder which crashes down violently.

Miyuki's eyes widened as she immediately kicks the door open. Tatsuya follows her inside.

"Is this all you can muster?" The white-haired guy laughed maniacally as his hair slowly turns into a deep shade of purple.

"Y-You… What are you…?" Hajime muttered.

"I am your worst… nightmare." Shu smirked as his eyes turns into an insane one before he glares at every single lackeys of Hajime Tsukasa.

Almost immediately, all of the men under the command of Hajime scream their lungs out. All of them collapse on the ground before thrashing around madly, blood slowly seep out from their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth as their screams pierce obviously through the thick metal wall.

"W-What is happening…" Hajime's eyes widened in fear.

One by one, Hajime's followers slowly stands up… before-

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"GAHAHAHAH!"

"CTHULHU-SAMA! MY LIFE IS YOURS!"

All of them are either laughing maniacally or pledge their unwavering loyalty to one of the malignant beings of the Great Old One, Cthulhu.

Shu slowly smirked. "Oh, it's nothing. I just let them experience a little… 'fun', do you wish to try some?" His grin exhibits the absolute embodiment of evil.

"S-Stay away…" Hajime muttered.

"Oh! By the way Tatsuya, Miyuki. If you two are not mentally ready, feel free to leave the room for some minutes. I don't want both of you to be mentally scarred." Shu's expression temporarily turns to normal concern one.

Tatsuya nodded as he slowly lead Miyuki out of the room. Miyuki sends one of the concern-look at Shu. The insane man nodded that he will be fine. The Blizzard Princess closes her eyes before nodding in acceptance. Both of the siblings have left the room.

"Now then… Let's get back to business." Shu's evil expression returns.

"P-Please… don't…" Hajime cowered in the corner as his own men slowly approach him with insane smiles.

"**Ph'nglui mglw'nafh C'thulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn… Ph'nglui mglw'nafh C'thulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn…" **All of them chanted insanely in something that Hajime could not comprehend.

"N-No… g-go away… GO AWAY!" Hajime shouted in fear.

"**In his house at R'lyeh, dead C'thulhu waits dreaming…** why are you afraid, Hajime Tsukasa…? **The fun is just starting.**" Shu's evil smirked comes out as the insane gleams in his eyes magnified tenfold.

"That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die… to be enslaved by Cthulhu, is to truly be free…" All the men smiled psychotically.

The insane men that chanted the strange language took out their respective pocket knife. All of them slowly backed away from Hajime, but they are still chanting those strange and incomprehensible words while smiling insanely.

"Observe closely, Hajime Tsukasa. This is an appetizer for you." Shu smirked. **"I thunnang xuia su lftagga xuia' ftura su na"** Shu muttered.

"Our lives belong to Cthulhu-sama…" All of them chanted blindly.

"**Nugh, kuftft xuia'taftr ru' nx aniatanans" **Shu's disturbing smile will haunted Hajime Tsukasa for eternity, along with what happens next.

"Yes… Cthulhu-sama! WE WILL DIE FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" All of them laughed before they immediately stabbed each other with their knives. Surprisingly, despite being stabbed continuously, they don't seem to die… over and over, the men stabbed one another causing the blood to splash around the room. Organs, intestines, stomach, and disgusting body parts fall out off each wounds and large cuts, until all of them stopped moving… they obviously died from blood loss, causing a very very disturbing scene.

Hajime immediately throws up. The gruesome scene in front of him is more than he could ever handle… he wishes that he could just die at this moment.

"What? Can't handle your stomach? Mr. Blanche Leader, Japanese branch?" Shu asked mockingly.

"P-P-P-Please…. just kill me… I-I cannot stand this anymore." Hajime begged for a swift, clean death.

"**No."** Shu's expression turns merciless as he stared at the shrinking pupils of Hajime. "You deserve no such luxury."

"W-W-Why…? I d-d-didn't do a-anything to y-you…" Hajime mustered to mutter out the question.

"You tried to use your petty **Evil-Eye Mental Interference Magic **on me… you tried to control me, manipulate me… that… I will not forgive." Shu muttered icily and mercilessly.

"N-N-No.. PLEASE!"

"You deserve… to feel the fear… the pain… the horror, the despair… for eternity." Shu looked straight into the eyes of Hajime Tsukasa.

Hajime Tsukasa immediately blacked out…

…

….

Hajime slowly opens his eyes… around him is the universe. Million of stars, lights, planets, and cosmic matters are surrounding him. The scenery is beautiful… yet he can feel that something incredibly evil is looming over him.

"Do you like the view?"

Hajime immediately turns towards the voice. Shu is floating above him, while crossing his arms.

"Welcome to the Astral Plane… your inner dimension, your 'mindscape' if you will." Shu smirked as he begins the plan.

Hajime just shudders with fear as he tries to back away, but to no avail, he is rooted in place.

"I wonder… what is your worst fear…? Death…? Powerlessness…? Humiliation…? Or maybe… all?"

Another shadow looms over Hajime, the afraid and fearful man slowly turns around. What he sees next, completely cause him to freeze in fear. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

The humanoid yet completely opposite from the human form appeared in front of Hajime. Its body is made from millions of bloated tendrils of tentacles while its insides such as intestines, lungs, and hearts are clearly visible since it has no skin. Its head is undistinguishable, but it is a one large tentacle while the middle of it is a large, disgusting, disturbing, acid-spewing mouth that contains thousands of sharp intimidating teeth. Surprisingly, its eyes are below its mouth. The eyes are disturbingly green while acid and blood leaked out of them.

"**Now now, another one? You truly are merciless, Cthulhu." **The creature seems to be able to speak.

"If you say so. Pardon my rudeness Hajime Tsukasa. Let me introduce my friend, Nyarlathotep." Shu smirked as Hajime's eyes shrank with absolute terror.

"**Look what you have done Cthulhu. You scared the little boy." **The creature named Nyarlathotep said mockingly.

Suddenly, another giant monstrosity appeared from behind. The fat, gigantic bloated green bodies along with four arms and tentacle limbs. The mouth is disgustingly huge with ten rows of sharp teeth, along with hundreds of eyes inside its mouth.

"His name is Dagon. Say hello to Hajime Tsukasa, Dagon."

"**Hehehe, greetings Hajime Tsukasa… I will be sure to take a very 'good' care of you." **Dagon said maliciously.

Hajime's eyes instantly exploded in shower of blood as his mind is unable to keep up with the insanity. But unfortunately… the eyes grow back despite the absolute pain that he just felt. He cannot describe the pain he is feeling… the thought of death sounds like going to heaven right now.

"I think it's time… for me to officially introduce myself to you, don't you think?" Shu smirked before his right side exploded in shower of blood. His right side's body mass increases exponentially as tentacles sprouted from his face, wings conjured out on his back. His skins turn sickly green as his hands grow webbings and the nails sharpened up intimidatingly. Tentacle limbs replace his right legs while his eyes turned into a menacing red color.

"**It is nice to meet you, Hajime Tsukasa. I am Cthulhu… your worst nightmare."** Half left of Shu is still human… but his right side is the terrifying monstrosity.

Hajime's mind forces him to faint, but some interference doesn't allow it. He can feel the acid in his stomach slowly burns the inside of his intestine while his eyes constantly exploded in blood before it rejuvenates over and over.

More and more deities of monstrosity appeared at the scene. Until, the entire view of the galaxy is blocked… because the cosmic horrors completely surrounded Hajime from all sides.

"**This is Hastur." **The humanoid horror that has thousand eyes on its belly and dozens of mouth on its head smiled maniacally.

"**That is Bokrug."** A lizard-like monster with thousands of disgusting pig-like feet appeared while opening its foul mouth sending the dread smell everywhere.

Shu pointed at another reptilian-like creature. **"Here is Zoth-Ommog." **The razor-fanged reptilian smirked maliciously before the starfish-like arms exploded out of its chin causing the acid-like blood to spew all over the place.

The lists goes on and on… the monstrosity, atrocity, and abominations keep on arriving until there are no more room for other wickedness to possibly be able to present itself anymore.

"**Oh, look at the time! I'm afraid… I have to leave. But don't worry! My friends will definitely keep you company, isn't that right?" **

All of the evil-malicious Cosmic Gods laughed as they slowly approach Hajime. The fear that he is feeling is indescribable, the despair inside his mind is incomprehensible, the desire of living no longer present in his mind. The things that are left… are despair, pain, agony, horror, and insanity.

"**Well then… Goodbye… Hajime Tsukasa." **

The terrified scream of Hajime is heard before the horrors completely engulf Hajime for all eternity. Shu vanishes from the mind of the extremely unfortunate soul.

Back in the real world, the Leader of Blanche Japanese Branch is screaming his lungs out. His face shows the true meaning of horror. Shu snapped his finger, forcing his mouth to close so that the annoying scream will stop.

"Maybe I took this a little bit too far." Shu looked around the room which is littered with organs and body parts. He immediately manipulates the gravity force, causing the red liquid and all the organs to gather at one point, before opening a wormhole and sends the disgusting stuffs away to the place where only god knows.

After that, the only thing that is left in the room, is the body of Hajime Tsukasa, which surprisingly is breathing, but his expression… well… that's another story.

"Tatsuya, Miyuki, it's over!" Shu shouted before he planted the face of Hajime on the ground so that no one can see his eternally-horrified expression.

The Shiba siblings entered the room. They express their surprise as they see no one but Hajime Tsukasa left in the room.

"What did you do…?" Tatsuya questioned as he observes Shu's clothing, which is splattered with blood.

Miyuki hurriedly run over to the blood-covered man while conjuring a specific magic circle underneath his feet.

"Trust me Tatsuya, sometimes… some things are better left unsaid." Shu smiled faintly as Miyuki's magic circle passes through him vertically.

"Thank you, Miyuki." Shu expresses his gratitude.

Miyuki just smiled in return.

Tatsuya carefully observed the body of Hajime Tsukasa, he silently flinched back as he got the glance of poor guy's expression.

"Don't you think it is too harsh? To use your 'vision' against someone like him." Tatsuya sighed.

"In my opinion, he deserves it. Even if I want to reverse the effect, it is too late now. His suffering will never end till his life ends." Shu shrugged.

"So… he's still alive?" Miyuki expresses her surprise. She thought that Shu would snap the guy's head off.

Shu nodded. "You can say that. But technically, he's already dead… the body cannot live without the mind after all." Shu said.

Miyuki nodded sadly. It is partly true that she cannot and will not forgive Hajime for doing such things, but she feels like, the punishment is far too harsh.

"I know that what I did is not morally correct. But that's what will happen when I purposely let my emotions run free. Sorry if it terrifies you." Shu apologized.

Miyuki gently squeeze Shu's hand, showing that she supports him. The previously-insane man smiled as he lightly patted the Blizzard Princess.

"_Despite his situation… maybe… maybe, I can trust Miyuki with him." _Tatsuya smiled silently at the scene.

**Grssh! Grrrk! **

The three turns towards the sound of metal grinding. The door to their left is pierced by an orange-yellowish sharp end of the Katana.

The metal doors fall apart quickly as Kirihara steps inside the room.

"Where are all the terrorists?" Kirihara questioned.

"Gone." Shu answered in short.

The Kenjutsu user nodded. "So, who's this guy?" He pointed at the downed person.

"Hajime Tsukasa, Leader of Blanche." Tatsuya said.

Kirihara's expression instantly changes to cold fury. "That's him…?"

But there is no response from the downed guy.

"It's him?! The bastard who duped Mibu?!" Kirihara shouted as he is about to bring down his Katana on Hajime.

**Clank! **

Kirihara expresses his surprise as Shu blocked the strike with a metal pole. He can sense that there are some Psion reinforcing the solid-integrity of the pole.

"I cannot let you do that." Shu narrowed his eyes.

"Why?! He deserves this!" Kirihara shouted.

Shu slowly turns Hajime around, so that his face is visible to everyone. Kirihara immediately flinched back as Miyuki look away.

The expressions on Hajime's face are pure terror, and absolute despair. He's still breathing, but his expressions are… frozen like this.

"What the hell…?" Kirihara muttered.

"Let's just say, if you kill him, then you'll just be showing him mercy." Shu waved dismissively.

Kirihara sighed as he sheathes his Katana while Juumonji also arrived at the scene.

"Did we get them all?" The muscular man asked.

Tatsuya nodded slightly. "Most likely, yes."

Juumonji nodded as he decided that all of them will be re-patrolling all the area and meet at the front entrance in case that there are some stragglers left.

After an hour of sweeping the area, they manage to get everything cleaned up. The Special Investigation Units finally showed up at the scene and will handle everything else. Juumonji stayed at the scene to give the officers the outline of the situation.

Apparently, Hajime Tsukasa's condition cannot be determined by the doctors. It seems like his mentality and thoughts have completely shut down while his body is still functioning. He has been taken to the mental hospital where he will spend the rest of his life there as a patient and a prisoner.

"Darn… we decided to come all this way, but we got left on the sidelines. How disappointing." Erika sighed as she absolutely got no action time.

"Well… it's not like Tatsuya and Juumonji-taichou will let anyone escape y'know?" Leo crosses his arms.

"Also, having to hold down the fort with you made it more lame than usual." Erika smirked.

Leo's eyebrows twitched. "What did you say?" He muttered irritatingly but with a smile nonetheless. Both Erika and Leo finally see the Shiba siblings and Shu exiting the factory.

"Yo. You guys okay?" Leo asked.

The three nodded as they everything is finally over.

"So… what now…?" Erika muttered.

"It's all over. The Leader of Blanche in Japan is… arrested. Looks like all's well end's well." Tatsuya smiled.

Erika and Leo nodded in acceptance.

"Well, I better go. It is quite late after all." Leo waved. Tatsuya along with his sister nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I'll go with this barbarian to make sure that he'll be home in one piece." Erika smirked.

"I don't need your help from you, you monkey woman!" Leo shouted.

"What did you just say?!"

Both of them slowly argue while walking away. Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Shu just sweatdropped while waving goodbye at them.

"Well then, I better go." Shu smirked as he silently conjures a portal behind him. The portal is cloaked within the area of abnormal light waves causing it to be invisible to normal people and magicians.

"Wait."

Shu turned around to face Tatsuya.

"I am curious. The fact that you give me the terrorist's data cube… why?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

"You caught that huh? Because Sayaka-san saw me took it. It would be troublesome if she tells someone like Watanabe-sempai regarding that matter before I return it." Shu shrugged.

"So… it's like insurance, so to speak?" Miyuki muttered.

"Correct." Shu nodded.

"…Did you get what you are truly looking for?" Tatsuya asked with all seriousness.

Shu narrowed his eyes. "Technically, yes."

"What is it that you are looking for?"

Shu stroke his chin gently. "I won't go into details. I'm looking for the main base of Blanche International branch." He snorted lightly. _"It is quite funny since the _**_Hliðskjálf_**_, the famous information system does not have this information." _

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes while Miyuki expresses her surprise. "What are you planning…?" Tatsuya muttered.

Shu just sighed. "Just ask your sister. She overheard the conversation between me and some 'important' figures so to speak. After she told you about that, I believe that you will understand." Shu waved dismissively before walking towards the portal.

"Shu."

Now with a little irritation, Shu turns around again.

"Be safe."

The insane man just gives both of them a half-hearted 'farewell' salute before disappearing inside the tear of space and time.

"Let's go home, Miyuki."

"Hai, Onii-sama."

The two siblings walk passed the government officers heading straight home to their humble abode.

* * *

**Location: Shiba Siblings' House **

Miyuki is making Tatsuya's favorite tea while the emotionless man is in his deep thoughts. Something is… is not right. He knew Shu for some time now, and despite his insanity and cruel mindsets, he usually refrains from killing his opponent. Something is fueling his wrath… the question is, what is it?

"Here, Onii-sama."

"Thank you, Miyuki." Tatsuya smiled.

The siblings are enjoying the moment of silence as Miyuki leaned on her brother, not in a romantic way, but as a sibling love.

"Miyuki, can you tell me what happened…?" Tatsuya requested.

Miyuki nodded. "It's the day that I suggested that we should visited him, the day after my battle against him."

Tatsuya nodded since it is almost impossible to forget that day, he is the proudest brother in the world when Miyuki said that she will train hard and make him proud.

"I stumbled upon his secret room, and overheard the conversation. It seems like he was talking with the President of some country…" Miyuki muttered.

"President…? Why would someone like that contacted him unless-" Tatsuya's eyes widened. "Unless his true identity was exposed… but how…?" He muttered.

"I also overheard something like, **STARS **military group or some sorts." Miyuki said as she scruffs her hair. Unfortunately, she cannot remember all the details.

Tatsuya immediately presses some buttons on the remote. "Open cabinet. **STARS Military Group.**" Tatsuya said.

**Loading…. Successful! **

Many pictures of soldiers in advanced-looking suits popped up. The most notable thing is that, they all have certain logos on their suits.

"S.T.A.R.S military organization rumored to be the most powerful force of magicians in the world. They are the USNA's controlled organization. That means, the USNA knows about Shu's real identity… but who leaked that out…" Tatsuya said before he realized something very important.

"Blanche… that must be connected… that is why he is so angry." Tatsuya sighed.

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki tilted her head curiously.

"It took a lot- I mean, tremendous amount of effort for him to conceal his identity after the Invasion of Okinawa. He was forced to kill many people, some includes people that he won't even consider killing, let alone hurting. All of their deaths are now in vain, since his real identity is exposed. If I was in his shoes, I would've also gone lunatic from anger…" Tatsuya explained.

Miyuki looked down in sadness.

"Someone in Blanche's International branch must've known the one who leaked out that information."

"I hope he will be okay." Miyuki muttered. Considering her 'sensei's' personality, she'd say that he will definitely head out after he knows the location.

"I just wish that… he will not do anything rash or reckless." Tatsuya patted Miyuki to comfort her.

Unfortunately for both siblings… their hopes are not fulfilled.

**Location: Unknown **

"P-Please… I told you… everything."

The guy is beaten into a pulp. His condition is even worse than the soldiers who've just returned from a war.

"Not everything." Shu muttered darkly as he increases his gravity grip on the poor guy's head.

"P-PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW!" The guy shouted.

"I will give you only one… more… chance, Mr. Aldrich Graves, the Supreme Leader of Blanche International Group. You know… who is it that leaked my true identity?" Shu's eyes glowed with anger.

Aldrich looked around the room and sees only blood. His best men got killed in matter of seconds. He has no choice… it's to talk or die!

"I-I… I was given that information… by someone with the hidden name… he called himself, the First Tree." Aldrich uttered out.

Shu narrowed his eyes before threatened to crush the poor man's skull with gravity.

"PLEASE! I-IT'S THE TRUTH!" Blood seeped out of the man's ears.

"I see, thank you for your cooperation." Shu said mercilessly as he did a gripping gesture.

"Wai-!"

**Splat! **

Aldrich's head immediately exploded as blood splatter all over the room.

"The First Tree… First, Ichi… Tree…" Shu's eyes widened before his expression turns dark. "You are quite a thorn in my side… Masaki Ichijou…" Shu muttered dangerously as the Psion around him dances menacingly.

He finally found the one responsible for all this.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: Thank you for all of your supports so far! Especially people who give me the point here and there, I really appreciate it. Sometimes, I'm just that goofy to write something completely ludicrous, so it is very good to have someone point out that I wrote something strange or illogical. I'll try to improve along the way, and take some more time to double check what I wrote before releasing new chapters. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Know Thyself**

The day after the assault on the Blanche's secret hideout, everything for it crumbles. Without any leadership or power balance left in the organization, Blanche struggled to maintain its dominance and finally collapsed in the process.

The students that were arrested due to their actions against the law have been pardoned since the investigator found many signs of mental manipulation. Notably students that are pardoned are, Kinoe Tsukasa and Mibu Sayaka. They are free now… from the might-happen punishments and from the outside-mental interference.

The Fate of Hajime Tsukasa… no one can tell. The Goddess of Death will not accept him, The Goddess of Life will not aid him, trapped in-between life and death, his fate… is sealed.

A week or so after that, the school resumes to normal, but… there is something that changes significantly which is notable for mentioning.

"Ara~ Kirihara-sempai, you've come to visit Mibu again?" Erika smirked deviously. The students in the class laugh lightly, it is very obvious that Kirihara is madly in love with Mibu.

"Be quiet you nosy woman…" Kirihara blushed as Mibu giggled.

"Ne, Saya, I wonder about what you see in Kirihara-sempai y'know~?" Erika said in a singsong tone.

"Eri-chan, stop it." Mibu blushed faintly.

"I know your secret y'know Saya? Tell me why did you jump ship from Tatsuya to Kirihara-sempai~?"

"Ueeegh?!" Kirihara exclaimed something incomprehensible.

"You loved him didn't you~ I could see it in your eyes~" Erika giggled. "If it's just a matter of looks, I think Tatsuya wins, y'know?" She smirked playfully.

Mibu hides her face behind her notebook while Kirihara sprouted an angry mark on his head.

"You're just beyond rude, aren't you…?" Kirihara smiled infuriatingly while his fists shake.

**Grab! **

Erika grabbed Kirihara's shoulder. "Kirihara-sempai…"

"Huh?"

"When it comes to men, looks aren't everything!" Erika whispered.

"Gueh?! Seriously, I'm going to make you bawl, damn you!" Kirihara gritted his teeth.

"Ehehehe, anyway Saya! Did you get all weak-kneed over the gentleness of an awkward guy like Kirihara-sempai?" Erika teased.

"Uhm… Just like you said, Eri-chan. I think I was in love with Shiba-kun…"

"UEGH?!"

"WOOH?!"

Both Erika and Kirihara exclaimed loudly.

"Because he has something I admire… an unwavering strength. But despite the admiration, I was also afraid… no matter how hard I ran after him, I could never, ever catch up to him. I could never… become strong like him." Mibu smiled in sadness.

Almost instantly, sadness and muddiness filled the air. Erika also looked a little bit down while Tatsuya sighed. Shu just… being Shu by just listen-in on the conversation.

But after that, Mibu smiled… a genuine happy one. "But with Kirihara-kun… even if we fought sometimes, I think that he is someone who would walk at the same pace as me." Mibu smiled at Kirihara. "I guess, that's why…"

Kirihara just scruffs his hair in embarrassment, but in truth, he is very happy… in his opinion, the happiest guy in the world right now.

Erika, Tatsuya, and Shu just smiled at the two lovebirds. "I see…" Erika said softly.

"So… what about Kirihara-sempai~? How long have you been in love with Saya~?" Erika puts her hand over her mouth deviously.

"Give it a rest, will you…? Who cares about that stuff? It's none of your business." Kirihara deadpanned.

"He's right, Erika. It doesn't matter how long it's been."

Everyone turns their attention towards Tatsuya who just interfered.

"The important thing is that, Kirihara-sempai is seriously completely smitten with Ms. Mibu, that is all."

"What the?! Oi, you!" Kirihara shouted as his face reddens up considerably. Mibu just shifts around like a nervous girl while just face-planting on the table as steams come out of her ears.

"Oh, really?" Erika smirked deviously.

"Well well, I have to support Tatsuya on that one."

"HEY! NOT YOU TOO?!" Kirihara shouted at Shu who is smirking trollishly.

"According to Kirihara-sempai's gallant expression when he saw the Blanche's leader, as a man, I'd say that even Tatsuya was no match for him at all." Shu shrugged while smiling tiredly.

"Hey… Tatsuya, Shu." Erika approaches the two men.

"What is it?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Tell me everything in details later, okay?" Erika whispered.

Shu and Tatsuya smirked before all of them stare at Kirihara with a devious smile.

"Chiba… why, you! That goes for you too, Shiba! Shirakawa! If the two of you talk, I'll make all of you pay! Damn you!" Kirihara shouted as his face got all flustered.

Shu smirked. "Talk…? About what…? I have no idea what you are talking about."Shu's smirked got even bigger.

"W-W-Why, you!"

"I won't breathe a word… although, no promises." Tatsuya smirked deceitfully.

"Come on! What does it matter?" Erika laughed.

"You skank! Of course it goddamn matters!" Kirihara chases Erika down while the said girl just laughed all the way while dodging Kirihara's grip.

"Eheheheh!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

Other students just smiled while sweatdropped at the two antics. Mibu just giggled at the situation while Tatsuya and Shu smiled proudly at their work.

"Anyway… Kirihara-kun."

"Eh?"

Kirihara stopped chasing Erika and turns his attention to Mibu. Slowly and shyly, Mibu approaches Kirihara.

"Anyway… U-Uhm… Despite the short time frame… I-I think… I do like you after all." Mibu pulled Kirihara into a kiss. Kirihara just flinched from the sudden love contact from his girlfriend. As quick as it started, Mibu pulls away before looking away shyly while Kirihara just has a huge blush on his face.

Shocking is an understatement as almost everyone widened their eyes. They never imagine that Mibu would be this bold.

**Clap… Clap…**

Everyone turns towards Shu, who is clapping lightly with a genuine happy smile. All of the students sighed smilingly before decided to follow his suit. Small clappings turn into a huge applause and cheers as everyone is happy for Kirihara's and Mibu's relationship.

* * *

Just like what happened, the relationship between Mibu Sayaka and Kirihara Takeaki is now official. Surprisingly, they become one of the most famous couple in the school, there are even dramas about people that follows their love-life for Christ sake.

Other than that, everything returns to what it used to be.

About one month later…

**Location: Kokonoe's Temple, Main Temple Area**

Today is the anticipated weekend that Miyuki is looking forward to. Today, she will determine the result of her training.

Miyuki conjures multiple magic sigils on the ground and in the air. She can feel that the absolute control is with her. Her Psion is more stabilized, her mind is clear.

She finally did it. She trained and trained on meditating while having mock battles against Kokonoe and Shu and finally it pays off. Her mind and body is focused and clear regardless of her being in combat. She no longer has to meditate… since her body automatically goes into that state in battles and other situations.

"Well done, I can't even believe that you'll be able to master it in such a short time." Shu raised his eyebrows.

Miyuki smiled. "Well, I have a good teacher."

"If you say so." Shu smirked before it turns to serious expression. "You did a good job so far, but there is only one thing left. The Final Test." Shu stated.

"The Final… Test?" Miyuki questioned.

"You must face your greatest enemy. Your greatest fear." Shu crosses his arms.

"I… don't quite understand." Miyuki tilted her head.

"You are a Yotsuba, you should know about the astral form correct?"

Miyuki shifts uncomfortably but nodded anyway.

"It is where your thoughts are, the realm of your mind. To truly master your mind, you must face yourself and your greatest fear, which resides in the deepest part of your astral plane." Shu explained.

Miyuki nodded reluctantly. "But… does that mean Onii-sama has already gone through that?" She has a point. Tatsuya's control of his magic is undoubtedly better than most people in the world.

"From my observant, I come up with some speculations in Tatsuya's case. My hypothesis is that, he had already faced himself and his greatest fear despite not having a direct contact with his astral plane."

"But… how can that even-" Miyuki's eyes widened larger than a saucer plate.

"You caught on pretty quick. The day that you were almost killed by the invaders of the Great Asian Alliance, that is the day Tatsuya was forced to face himself and his greatest fear. After that, he used **Regrowth **to save you. From what I know, that's the first time he used **Regrowth **on a living person, and that proves that he had mastered his mind… at least in my hypothesis that is." Shu sighed.

"I see…" Miyuki muttered. She feels happy but guilty at the same time. Happy for her brother's power, but at the same time, guilty that she made him worry so much at the time.

"Anyway, we are getting side-tracked here, so let me continue." Shu cleared his throat. "There is almost no one who can access their own astral plane on their first time. I heard stories about some of the priests long in the past were able to do those things, so they conquered their inner self, before passing down the teachings to their disciples. However, despite the teachings, none of the disciples are able to enter their own astral plane, so the priests decided to help them. After they conquered their inner-demons, they are able to freely enter their astral plane. And from that day ever since, the ones who conquered their inner-self, will help the ones who **wanted **to conquer their own mind." Shu finished the old tale.

"Ehh…" Miyuki is kind of marveled at the tale.

"Before we continue, I would like to ask you a very serious question." Shu sighed. "Are you really sure that you want to do this?"

Miyuki is a little bit taken back by the harshness and iciness of her teacher's tone.

"There is an old saying, 'there is no enemy greater than yourself'. If you decided to go on with this, there is no turning back. Things that you are about to know, experience, and learn will forever stay with you, for better or worse." Shu said.

Miyuki closes her eyes. She came all this way, to succeed. If she fails, she'll try again. Finally, she made up her mind, she opened her eyes. "Let's do this." Miyuki smiled confidently.

"_I like that confidence. I have faith in you."_ Shu thought. "I am able to take you to your astral plane, but that is as far as I can go. I cannot tell what is waiting for you at the end of your journey, since everyone is different." Shu concentrated the Psion around him to surround around Miyuki.

"I understand… but can you tell me, what should I do about… my opposition?" Miyuki asked.

"…I wouldn't call them an opposition, but truthfully, I don't know. You have to figure that out yourself." The man opened his eyes, which is glowing with Psion. "I will pull you out if I felt that something goes wrong… You ready?"

Miyuki nodded as she looked at her sensei in the eye.

Almost instantly, she can feel that the world around her is spinning. Her eyes grew tired, slowly and gently, she is losing her consciousness. But before she did, she heard her 'sensei' said something.

"I believe in you." That is the last thing that Miyuki heard before she falls to her unconsciousness.

Shu sighed as he gently sets the girl down on the floor into a normal sleeping position.

"I am pretty impressed that she reaches this stage in such a short time." A lone voice is heard.

"She will surpass you at this rate you know? Old man."

Kokonoe walks out of the shadow while smiling sheepishly.

"She is talented, she just need a little push." Kokonoe sits down next to his step-son as Shu sighed tiredly.

"Hey… have some faith in her." Kokonoe grips his son's shoulder.

"I do, a lot. But I just can't help but worry…"

"Can't blame you on that, it took you about 114 times to pass." Kokonoe teased.

"She is strong, stronger than I am, maybe even stronger than Tatsuya. She's just haven't notice it yet."

"Then believe in her my son. I'd even bet that she will be able to conquer it on her first try." Kokonoe smiled.

Shu shook his head. "It is unheard of, tou-sama. Even you and other priests needed at least two to three tries. I'd say that she might get it on her second try, but the first, I don't think so."

"We'll see… we'll see…" Kokonoe glances at Miyuki's sleeping form. "By the way, what about your little 'problem'?" Kokonoe raised his eyebrows.

"…I'll let that slide for now. We will meet in the future eventually, but he is no pushover so I need to test him first. But despite my 'bitterness' for him, I have no desire to kill him or cripple him, since it will cause more problem than it will solve. But I will make it real clear, that he will regret crossing me." Shu expression turns serious for a second before he sighed.

Kokonoe snorted tiredly. Its either his son causes someone the trouble or the trouble just manage to find his son. In this case, he'll say that it's both.

…

….

"_Mmph… Where am I…" _

Miyuki slowly opens her eyes. Around her is… white… all white. Slowly and carefully, she stands up and tries to look around. The ground is covered in snow as the sky is pitch black.

"_This must be my mind's realm…" _Miyuki looked around but see nothing. The only thing she feels is the cold and the constant snow. She's still in her training uniform as her barefoot is touching the soft snow.

Seeing no point on standing there and doing nothing, Miyuki randomly walks forward deep into her mind.

"_What am I suppose to do here?" _Miyuki wondered. She felt that it's been some time that she walked this way, yet she reaches nothing. Suddenly, she feels a shivered going down her spine… something is watching her.

"**Ehehehe." **

"Who's there?!" Miyuki shouted as she looked around.

"**Ahahahahaha~"** A faint sound of female giggling is heard throughout the area before it completely vanished.

Miyuki silently gritted her teeth before continue walking. At long last, there is something other than a huge plain of snow. Quite far away, there is some sort of a snow hill, which might leads to the valley down below.

Miyuki increases her pace, from walking to jogging, from jogging to running, and finally, she runs at full speed towards that snow hill.

Miyuki panted, but finally, she reaches this… hill that sprouted from nowhere. With care, she climbs up the not-so-steep snow-covered hill until she reaches the top, before her eyes widened in shock.

Down below is a structure… a huge one at that. It is a Castle that has been fortified to withstand any siege. It is somewhat hard to notice, but it is mixed between the Gothic and the Japanese Architectural Design. Despite its beauty, it is surrounded by mysterious and ominous aura. The fact that the sky has some kind of bluish and purplish baleful clouds swirling circularly above the castle, doesn't help her feel any better.

"_Should I… No, that's an obvious question. So, how could I get down there…" _Miyuki muttered. The Castle stands proud at the bottom of the ice crevasse, it will be very hard to walk down there barefooted.

After few seconds of thinking, Miyuki comes up with an idea. Why shouldn't she just use the Weight-based spell to just slowly drift down towards the bottom?

The Blizzard Princess shuffles through her pockets… where is her CAD…? _"Are you serious…? Looks like I have to do this the old-fashioned way." _Miyuki sighed as she tries to conjure a thick layer of Psion around her.

It didn't work either… Her Psion… is gone…?

"_Aren't I'm inside my own mind…? Why can't I… Fine, I guess I have to climb down." _Miyuki sighed in confusion before she decided to fight against the harsh snowy terrain.

With no professional equipment, Miyuki tripped numerous of times, but luckily she is able to grip the rocks underneath the thick snow so she isn't falling down to the abyss down below.

Despite the harsh coldness and the unforgiving terrain, Miyuki utilizes the skills that she learned from Kokonoe to climb her way to the area where the terrain is less steep so she can slide down slowly.

After a lot of effort, she finally almost reaches the Castle. The only thing that she needs to do, is to cross the considerably large medieval-style bridge. Wanting to waste no time, she proceeds towards the Castle.

**Tap… Tap… **

The sound of her footsteps is clearly heard throughout the crevasse, along with the faint noise of the freezing wind. Along the bridge, there are statues of cloaked humanoid figures all the way towards the Castle.

"_That symbol... Freeze…?" _Miyuki observed the Kanji on the plaque of each statue, which is the 凍 Symbol. It's intimidating to walk passed these statues, but after some tension-filled minutes, she finally reaches her destination… the entrance of the Castle.

"…_Great, another obstacle." _Miyuki half-panted.

The entrance of the castle is simply a Gate Bridge or a Drawbridge if you will. If the bridge isn't lowered down, then she has to take the dangerous route, which is to literally… jump across the never-ending pit and hopefully made it across.

"…_Tch! I'm not here to give up…" _Miyuki silently gritted her teeth as she readies herself to jump.

"**Ara ara~ quite determined aren't you?" **

"Who's there?!" Miyuki shouted as the familiar voice makes its presence known again.

The female voice giggled. **"Who, you say? I am quite disappointed. But since you made it this far, then I don't see why I can't help you out a little…" **The familiar voice said alluringly.

**Crank! Click! **

The chains mechanism of the steel drawbridge springs to life. The metal clanking and grinding sounds are heard constantly before it stops as the drawbridge finally sets down.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. _"Why would she help me? Anyway, I won't trust her just yet." _She expresses her distrust as she continues her journey. The gate automatically closes itself, which kind of bothered Miyuki, but she ain't complaining.

Antagonizing minutes passed before she reaches the Castle's Corridor, although one may call it as Castle's Courtyard-Corridor. Basically, it is an enormous open-passage that leads into the deeper part of the castle, but instead of the narrow passage, it is basically a courtyard-sized one. There are also a lot unhealthy showcase of medieval armors along the corridor, it seems like the owner of this Castle has certain likings for battle and middle-aged related items. The major characteristic of this Castle is that, despite its elegance, it has a certain… aura to it, something is… wrong, but not to the point where it is full of ill-intent or evil aura.

Miyuki is marveled and intimidated at the same time by this place. Approximately after walking for five minutes, the corridor seems to be endless, but Miyuki knows that she is getting somewhere by observing everything around her. The inner walls that create this giant corridor-courtyard are far from being in perfect condition, some of the walls are torn down by time and harsh winds, causing her to be able to see the outer walls that are quite far away from her location.

"_I'm getting tired of this endless walking…" _Miyuki thought infuriatingly.

Much to her surprise, she saw something in the distance in front of her… a humongous steel door.

"**Ah~ so you finally made it this far~ I'm starting to think that you got lost~" **The female voice whispered gleefully.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Miyuki is tired of this game.

"**Ara~ in much of a hurry aren't you? Sorry****, ****but… let's have some fun shall we?" **

Miyuki suddenly turns around as she felt presences behind her. The Knights Armor that she walked passed moments ago came to life. All of them few their swords and advances towards Miyuki as an advanced defensive formation.

"_Kgh!" _Miyuki readies herself for combat, but without her magic, this will be a rough fight.

"**I'm looking forward to see you~ good luck~" **The sweet feminine voice disappeared as the first group of spectral-manifested armored knights charge towards Miyuki.

"_Tch! Can't be helped!" _Miyuki spin-kicked the head of the incoming enemy, causing the head-armor piece to propelled backwards and crash into another one.

The headless knight-armor hits the ground and scatter into pieces along with the collided one. Bluish light forms from the supposingly back-to-the-dead armor and rushes towards Miyuki.

"_T-This is…" _She can feel it faintly. A little part of her Psion returns to her, but it's not enough for her to use any spells. _"If that's the case, then I'll just have to put all of them down!" _Miyuki rushes towards her enemies.

Thanks to her training with Kokonoe, she easily dodges the incoming sword strikes and counters the attacks pretty quickly. But her strikes starting to hurt her, the enemies she punched and kicked are pretty much living-armored mails, so she comes up with an idea.

Miyuki picked up a sword from a downed armor, it is quite heavy but it's not impossible to manage. "Haaaaaaaa!" The Blizzard Princess swings the double-edged sword down on the incoming armors relentlessly.

The more enemies fall, the more Psion Miyuki regains. After eliminating three groups of the spectral armors, she almost fell on the ground due to her fatigue. But despite her exhaustion, her enemies have no reason for stopping.

"_Ugh, my reserves are still very low… but this has to do." _Miyuki concentrated Psion around her. She has no CAD, then that means she cannot rewrite the **Eidos **to create normal magic… then she must utilize the raw Psion as her weapon.

Miyuki gritted her teeth as she forcefully fires whatever Psion that she has towards her enemies. The Psion acts with the molecules in the air, causing powerful air waves to form. They violently crash into the enemies, causing them to fall and shatter on the floor.

From approximately twenty groups of enemies, about fifteen remains. Luckily, she regains part of her Psion back after she eliminates the five previous groups. She continues to utilize the same method, over and over, until finally… she successfully survived. Hundred pieces of armors remain on the floor, while the Snow Princess remains standing… but not for long.

Miyuki collapsed on her knees as fatigue completely sets in. She still doesn't understand… this is her Mind, **hers**, not anyone else's… so why she can't control anything in here…? Perhaps, she has to regain her control back, maybe that's why she's here!

After several minutes of panting and regaining her strength, the humungous steel door slowly opens, revealing the huge hall inside.

"_Hah…hah…. There's no time to rest, I need to keep moving." _Miyuki picked herself up before slowly dragging herself inside.

The torches in the room lighten up as Miyuki passed them, blue flames dancing around calmly but intimidatingly. Unlike the previous areas, it looks like she is finally inside the main area of the castle, numerous decorated pillars are holding up the elegance stone ceilings.

She keeps moving on forward with a much slower pace, but forward nonetheless.

"_Okay… now what…?" _Miyuki sighed tiredly.

She reaches the farmost of the main hall area. There are multiple paths that lead to different areas, but the one which captives her most is the middle one.

The middle path is the stairs that lead upwards to the outside. It seems that it will lead her towards the Castle's main attraction… the Throne Room. The catch is, it is blocked… by two enormous iron statues of Knights who are holding a giant sword along with a shield, and a golden steel gate.

"_It is just logical that something must be up there." _Miyuki thought as she is wondering how the hell she'll find her way through.

"**Ehehehe~ good job for surviving that." **

Miyuki instantly increases her awareness in case something might happen.

"**No need to get all defensive! You are close to your… objectives." **The voice said slyly.

Miyuki refuses to play into the hands of the mysterious person, so she stays quiet as she is observing the room.

"**Eh? Playing a silent game now aren't we? Very well… I'll play along." **The voice said in a devious tone.

**Stomp… Crank… Crank! **

"_You got to be kidding me…" _Miyuki's eyes widened.

"**There we go, my dear. Have fun!" **

The two giant Knights came to life as they slowly stomp their way towards the shocked Blizzard Princess. Miyuki immediately tries to come up with the plan but-

"_Not good!" _Miyuki rolls to the right as one of the giant swords are brought down towards her original position. She launches herself up in the air and double-kicked her attacker… but obviously it achieved nothing as the weights of the giant Knights are too much.

"_Okay… that is stupid of me."_ Miyuki rubbed her foot gently as it kinda hurts. She dodges another sword strike from the second Knights while trying to come up with another plan.

She then recalled one of the tactics that she learnt from Kokonoe and her brother. _"If you cannot defeat your enemies with your own strength, then… try to utilize your enemies' power instead." _Miyuki thought.

She observed the situation carefully. Whenever the first Knight brings down his sword, the second one will successfully pulls his sword out of the ground and continue his assault, and it continues as a cycle. If only she could make them attack at the same time…

Miyuki closes her eyes for a moment to plan everything inside her head, and immediately put it into action. She opens her eyes before dodging the first strike, the second Knight is about to pull up his sword. Miyuki makes a break for it, she runs passed the second Knight by slipping under him.

The first Knight has to turn around, which takes some time considering his size and weight while the second Knight manage to lift his sword up while turning around at the same time.

Miyuki rushes to the golden steel gate and lure the Knights closer. Both giant Knights brought down their swords at the same time… which Miyuki narrowly dodges them.

**Clank! Crash! **

The two giant swords crashed against the steel gate.

"_Is it working?" _Miyuki observes the steel gate from behind the two Knights. _"Guess not…" _She sweatdropped as the gate is still standing at 100%. Seems like it is a Magic-Reinforced Gate, that's why it is so sturdy.

The living armors turn around and it seems like they are pissed.

Miyuki's eyes widened. _"Are you serious?!" _She immediately jump-dive away for safety as the living armors' swords glowed in bright bluish color before they bring it down on the floor.

Electric-like waves are released violently and rush towards some of the pillars and completely obliterate them.

"_You must be kidding…" _Miyuki sweated as she felt the high concentration leftover of Psion from those strikes. She prepares herself as the same attacks are happening again.

She cannot risk it, one mistake and it'll be all over. After the swords have been thrust to the ground and the bluish electrical waves to rush towards her, she rolls away like usual and jump high in the air in between the two still-sword-is-stuck-on-the-ground Knights.

Purely with her Psion, she tries her best to maintain her position in the air. _"This won't hold… come on, come on…" _Miyuki started to sweat. Without any training, using pure Psion to do something is practically impossible, it is a miracle that Miyuki is able to pull this off.

The living armors successfully pull out their sword from the ground. They locked on to their target, preparing to skewer the Blizzard Princess like some sort of a kebab. They cocked back their arms… ready to stab.

"_Now!" _Miyuki instantly releases her Psion control, causing her to fall to the ground violently.

**Thud! Crink! Krak! **

Miyuki groaned in pain before looking upwards. She half-smiled at her handicraft… it does work after all…

Despite being able to fight, the living armors are just inanimate objects. They have no real intelligence or something like that. Apparently, they tried to stab Miyuki, but ended up stabbing each other. Both of them have their swords goes cleanly through one another's torso.

Both the not-so-living armors collapse as their armors fall to pieces while they dropped their swords and shields.

"_No!" _Miyuki immediately rolled away consecutively. _"Phew… curse these enemies." _Miyuki panted exhaustingly.

Suddenly, she feels that her Psion increases exponentially. Maybe, it happened because she defeated the two giant living armors. Miyuki just thanked her miraculous luck before picking herself up once again.

**Click! Kr…Kr…Kr… **

The golden steel gate slowly opens up as the path forward is cleared. Miyuki nodded slightly in satisfaction before dragging herself up the stairs.

There are no rails for her to lean on, so she is very very careful with her every step. Much to her surprise, she can clearly see that the clouds are parting. A red moon shines menacingly on the sky as the clouds parted.

Steeling her resolve, she ignores it before reaching the top. Now, the only thing that stands between her and the Throne Room, is a runic door. It is well-decorated with ornaments, and paintings.

Miyuki lightly touches the symbols on the wall, before she instantly pulls her hand back as the symbols glowed in bright blue color.

**Crank… Crank… **

The door seems to let Miyuki passed as it opens slowly. The Blizzard Princess sighed before silently enters.

Surprisingly, it is an open-Throne Room, which means that it is not inside. There are no ceilings or anything to shelter it. The view from the Throne Room is spectacular, because she can see the entire Castle from here, along with the blood red moon.

"**Ara, you made it~" **

Miyuki's eyes focused on the figure that is sitting on the throne. Clearly the figure is female, but she cannot see her face due to the darkness that covers her features.

"**Do you like this place? It's called Castle Schrade. Despite that it is inside your 'Mind Realm', I hold a lot of pride for creating it." **The figure giggled almost maliciously.

"What do you want?" Miyuki doesn't even bother asking who her enigmatic opposition is anymore. She just wants to get this done with.

"**My my, a cold one aren't you? That's okay… but first, let me properly… introduce myself." **The figure stands up and step into the red lights emitted from the moon.

Miyuki's eyes widened before she unconsciously steps back. "I-Impossible…" Confusion starts to plague her mind.

"**Ara~ what are you talking about?" **The figure smiled sinisterly.

"H-How can this be…? You are-"

"**Ehehehehehe, why are you shocked?" **

Standing in front of Miyuki is none other than… herself… The other her is wearing a beautiful, seductive, and elegant black dress while letting the jet black hair flows down to her waist. Her eyes are piercing red, her skins are naturally white, and her features are exactly the same as herself.

"Who are you?!" Miyuki shouted.

"**I am you… the Real You." **Yami Miyuki smiled maliciously.

"T-That's-"

"**Impossible? Hardly my dear… I am your other half. Your obsession, your rage, your anger, all the pieces which you choose to throw away…" **Yami Miyuki explained gleefully.

"W-What do you want?" Miyuki stuttered as the information she receives are overloading.

Yami Miyuki smirked before she reappears in front of the original Miyuki. The sinister girl touches Miyuki gently on her cheeks. **"I want you…" **

"W-What?!" Miyuki flinched back.

"**I want everything… your body… your possessions… your… precious persons." **Yami Miyuki licked her lips seductively as she backs away.

Miyuki instantly gritted her teeth while rage is visibly shows on her face. "You will never have them." She stated boldly.

"**Ara~ really now? You know, I am jealous of you… that you have everything that I wanted… friends that stand besides you… a wonderful brother that will kill the entire world for you… and especially, your 'sensei', who helped you to come and meet me here." **Yami Miyuki's red eyes pierced her counterpart's soul.

Miyuki gritted her teeth as her evil counterparts' crimson Psion is violently released.

"**When I'm done with you… I'll have all of them for myself… and you… you will be trapped here forever…" **Yami Miyuki licked her lips as she throws an object towards Miyuki.

Miyuki barely catches the device. _"This…" _

"**It would be boring if I just crush you here. I want you to feel despair… feel the helplessness, before I will let you watch me take everything that used to be yours…" **Yami Miyuki crimson eyes glowed sadistically while her Psion increases even further.

Miyuki gripped on her CAD tightly. _"I see… so this is the final test… I will not fail!" _Miyuki thought as she also tries to rival her Psion with her doppelganger.

"**Good! I love to see that kind of expression. Always refreshing to see a determined person loses all her will, goal, and faith!" **Yami Miyuki rushes in for the kill.

Miyuki swiftly presses her CAD and conjure a solid ice shield in front of her. Yami Miyuki smirked before smashing it into pieces almost instantly.

"Ggh?!" Miyuki gritted her teeth as she backed away.

"**Ahahahahaha! Relying on CADs, how weak can you be?" **

Miyuki swiftly dodges the sharp crimson icicles that pierce up through the floor. She feels so grateful to Master Kokonoe right now, that he taught her how to move fluidly like a Shinobi. With bated breath, she launches back the assault, multiple magic sigils appeared in the air as hundreds of ice needles are sent towards her doppelganger.

Yami Miyuki just flicked her right hand before her crimson Psion eliminates every single incoming projectile. Not wasting anytime, the Crimson Princess vanishes from her position before reappearing behind Miyuki.

Miyuki jerked up as she has no time to react even though she is able to sense her evil counterpart.

Almost immediately, sharp pain spread throughout Miyuki's right-side as her doppelganger spin-kicked her square on her right hip.

"Guuugh!"

Miyuki got sent back violently causing her to roll on the floor couple of times before stopping. The sharp pain refuses to go away as it embodied itself in her body even more.

"**That's why I should be the one who is in control! I am stronger… better... in every ways." **Yami Miyuki said mockingly.

Miyuki slowly stands up before wiping blood off the corner of her mouth. She then presses on her CAD, before magic sigils appeared on the ground beneath her opposition.

As if she can read minds, Yami Miyuki levitated upwards before she conjures multiple of gigantic crimson ice spears behind her. With a flick of a hand, the projectiles are fired off.

Miyuki's eyes widened as she immediately cancels her spell and goes into her dodging mode. Rolling away, and running in an unpredictable pattern, she is able to escape from her gruesome death, but not unscathed.

The Blizzard Princess got two light cuts on her right arm. It stings… a lot, but these two wounds will not stop her from winning! Her hands balled up into a fist as a giant magic circle appeared on the floor.

The area begins to freeze while the temperature decreases even more than the current one. Freezing Ice begins to form from the frozen air molecules, while Yami Miyuki just stares at her good counterparts blankly.

Yami Miyuki slowly got encased in ice along with the areas around her. After a few moments, she is completely frozen solid. Surprisingly enough, she is still floating in the air, obviously defying the laws of gravity.

Miyuki panted as she used a lot of Psion on **Niflheim**. _"That should do it." _Miyuki sighed tiredly.

**Krk… **

Miyuki slowly turns around as she heard something.

**Crack… **

Her eyes widened in shock as her opposition withstood her signature spell.

**Crack! **

"**That is just pathetic. Lack of control, lack of power, lack of… everything. This is why you'll never be able to protect anyone."**

"Shut up!"

Yami Miyuki rushes towards her counterpart before punching the exhausted girl square in her stomach. Miyuki's eyes widened in pain as she tries to scream as pain surges through her body, but it just won't come out.

She crashed on the runic door which was the entrance. Not long after that, she coughs up blood as she grips her stomach in pain.

"**You do not deserve anything that you are having." **Yami Miyuki narrowed her eyes before grabbing Miyuki by her throats, then throw her away like a ragdoll.

Miyuki just clutches her stomach as her CAD bounces away a few feet from her. Despite being a very talented magician, she is still human… the pain she is feeling, hits her real hard.

"**You see how powerless you are? Even though this is your own mindscape… the only thing you are capable of doing… is to fail." **Yami Miyuki looked down with discriminating eyes.

"…_Maybe… it is true…" _Miyuki started to doubt herself. _"Am I… really incapable of achieving anything…?"_

"**Let me take control… and I promise that I will protect people that are precious to you." **Yami Miyuki smiled.

"R-Really?" Miyuki stuttered.

"**Of course… as you just experienced. I am strong, I am capable, your precious persons will be in my very good care. All you have to do… is just let go, you just need to give up. There is no point of fighting, is there?" **Yami Miyuki smirked.

"_S…She is kind of right. Why would I even… fight this? I just need to give up, and my other half will be protecting everyone… Onii-sama, Everyone… and Shu." _Slowly, Miyuki is starting to resign to her fate.

"**Yes… that is right… there is no point of fighting anymore." **Yami Miyuki feels that her good counterpart's Psion is decreasing.

Miyuki closes her eyes as her tears unconsciously leaked out. _"I'm sorry… Onii-sama, Shu, Everyone… Goodbye."_ Miyuki thought before her Psion is near depletion.

Yami Miyuki smiled evilly as she feels her Psion skyrocketed along with her control. She can feel it now… She is now free… from this boring, dull, and uselessness mindscape!

Miyuki just closes her eyes… and wait for the inevitable to come.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9. **

**Sorry, Cliffhanger. I am just evil like that. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: I also wanted to write more on Tatsuya and Mayumi, I really do. But the canon timeline doesn't give me much opportunity to write anything in that matter. I promise that there will be more of advances in Tatsuya's relationship, so please be patient.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Happiness**

"_This is bad… this is really bad…" _Shu silently gritted his teeth as Miyuki is radiating a very familiar **Pushion**. He can sense other people's **Pushion** but not at the professional levels, unlike his step-father, who already mastered the **Pushion **sensing.

Black aura is slowly engulfing Miyuki's body, means that she is succumbing to her dark side.

"_I need to get her out!" _Shu closes his eyes as he is about to connect with her mind.

**Grip! **

Shu's eyes widened as someone grabbed his arm. "Tou-san?"

Kokonoe just shook his head. "Let her be."

"Are you daft? You know what will happen if she truly succumbs to her-"

"Of course I do… but I can sense it… she hasn't truly given up yet, she still has the chance to conquer it." Kokonoe replied with all seriousness.

"That's far too risky! Right now she's-"

"Shu-kun… you were also fine when you failed the final test, numerous of times no less. Not even I have to pull you out of your Astral Plane, despite your failure." Kokonoe closes his eyes.

Shu unconsciously flinched back a little. His step-father will not call him by his name except if he's really upset or angry. "That's because he kicked me out… But for her, this is an entirely different scenario!"

"That is also true, but you've said it yourself didn't you? No pain, no gain."

Shu's eyes widened before he slowly regains his normal composure. _"…That is right… but... this is…" _

"You are acting a lot different than usual aren't you, son? You've never show this much concern and anxiety to anyone for a long time now." Other people may not know it, but Kokonoe is asking a question right now. The question that he already knows the answer, the purpose is to force some realization onto his son.

"…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, then don't. But I just want you to realize your feelings." Kokonoe sighed.

"I know that… I'm your son…" Shu looked a little bit disappoint in himself.

Kokonoe just taps his son's shoulder lightly.

"She's my close friend's sister… how can I not be worry…"

"And?" Kokonoe asked.

"…and I personally care about her."

"Why?"

Shu fought down the irritate expression before answering. "I… Let's just say that, I have a hard time explaining in words." He snorted.

"You know, if you don't act fast, she'll be married away to someone else. Especially at the time where she has to step up as a Yotsuba Clan Leader." Kokonoe sighed.

"If she is happy, then I have no qualms with it."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then they better pray that they'll be able to handle some of the planets thrown at them." Shu replied with all seriousness. "And I'm pretty sure that Tatsuya will go berserk and immediately vaporize every single one of them." Shu shook his head as he continues to monitor Miyuki's condition.

"…Just tell her about it. You are not naïve, you also know that she also hold some feelings for you." Kokonoe sighed.

"…I will think about it." Shu replied as he concentrates on Miyuki's **Pushions**.

Kokonoe sighed. Sometimes, his son is just too stubborn. Shu also knows that he can be a very stubborn and arrogant person if he is carried away.

Kokonoe just hopes that everything will okay, he will also step in as well, if Miyuki's dark side took over.

* * *

Miyuki is crying… she had failed… her Psion is completely gone, while her evil counterpart's power is swirling violently.

"**Now... Succumb to your weakness." **Yami Miyuki smirked as the Astral Plane is shaking violently. The Crimson Psion erupted towards the sky, causing the entire Astral Plane to glow in a blood red color.

"_This is it… huh..?" _Miyuki sobbed.

But almost instantly, she started to remember… the things that are very important to her.

"_I'm Erika Chiba, just call me Erika alright?" _

"Erika-san…" Miyuki remembered the day that Erika gives her the lively smile. Since that day, Erika has always support her and her brother.

"_I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet you too." _

"Mizuki…" After the first day, she enjoys teasing the shy girl, and the said shy girl will also support her and her brother… just like Erika.

"_Yo! You are Tatsuya's sister right? I'm Leo! Nice to meet cha!" _

The man who always argued with Erika, usually brighten up her day with their usual bickering.

"_A-A-Ah! It's an honor t-to meet you, Shiba-san!" _

"_Nice to meet you, Shiba-san." _

The two cute girls, Honoka and Shizuku… they always make her smile with their friendliness and cuteness.

"_Miyuki-san! Welcome!" _

"_You are quite talented, aren't you?" _

"_Shiba-san is amazing! Your skills are perfect!" _

"_Oho? Pretty smart aren't you?" _

Of course, she can never forget the Student Council. Mayumi, Suzune, A-chan, and Mari… Despite her being together with them for just a short time, she starts to get familiar with them.

"_I am proud of you, Miyuki." _

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki's tears immediately leaked out as she remembers her brother's words. "I'm sorry…" She lets her brother down… Her brother, that loves her the most. Her brother, that will kill and die for her. Her brother, who will gladly sacrifice his own happiness for her.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama… I'm sorry that I failed to make you proud… If I have another chance, I will make you the happiest brother in the whole world…" Miyuki cried silently.

"_I believe in you." _

Miyuki immediately jerked up. "Shu…?"

And so… it comes to the enigmatic guy. The man, who prevents her and redirect her from indirectly hurting her brother. Who look passed her beauty and power, and treat her as 'Miyuki'… a normal girl. Despite the short time-frame and differences, he cares about her… genuinely cares about her.

"I'm sorry… I have betrayed your faith…" Miyuki broken into tears.

"_If I fail, I'll just try again!" _

Miyuki's eyes widened.

"_I will not fail!" _

It's her own voice!

"_I didn't come all this way to fail!" _

That is true… but there is nothing she can do, is there? Her doppelganger is stronger… better…

"_You surrendered didn't you?! At least fight and die for it!" _

Miyuki gritted her teeth at her own voice. She wanted to deny it… but it's the truth… she surrendered… why did she even surrendered?!

Ignoring all the pain and Miyuki slowly pushes herself up. She opens her eyes as rage and determination is burning brightly.

"**Hm? Well well now! Even you decided to fight, it is too late… I've gain control over 80% of your brain. Although… I would want to see your face of despair again." **Yami Miyuki licked her lips before stopping her Psion eruption.

"Gugh…" Miyuki stands up shakily as she can't even get into a defensive stance.

**SLAP! **

Miyuki crashed onto the ground as her dark side suddenly appeared in front of her and slapped her hard.

Her cheek is burning in agony, but she slowly tries to stand up.

"**Just stay down." **

Blood leaked out from Miyuki's mouth as her doppelganger kicked her stomach with Psion-reinforced strength.

"I… I will not…" Miyuki gritted her teeth in pain but trying to stand up.

"**You want to stand up? Fine." **Yami Miyuki had enough. She grips the original Miyuki's collar and slams her down on the ground.

**Slam! **

Over…

**Slam!**

And over…

**Smack! **

And over…

Miyuki has to close her left eye as blood runs down from her head towards her chin. The pain is indescribable… she feels like she is about to pass out… but her will keeps her going.

Yami Miyuki gritted her teeth. She wanted to see desperation and hopelessness expression on the original's face, but instead of those negative expressions, determinant, ambitions, and hope are on her face.

"**You are annoying!"** Yami Miyuki sent Miyuki flying and embedded inside the wall with a powerful kick. She then conjures sharp icicles around her good counterpart, and with a flick of her finger…

Miyuki's sky-piercing screams are heard as both of her shoulders are pierced by the sharp-solid ice spears. Blood dripped down her clothes and the floor as Miyuki's body immediately gone limp.

"_I… I can't take this anymore…" _Miyuki wanted to cry but she just can't. She is losing a lot of blood… fatigue is slowly setting in.

Yami Miyuki's expression slowly turns into a smirk as the determined expression of her good counterpart slowly and steadily disappearing.

But-

Yami Miyuki's eyes widened before she gritted her teeth. **"Why?! Why aren't you giving up?!" **

With all of her strength, Miyuki gritted her teeth and screamed before pulling out two of the ice spears off her shoulders. She immediately slumped down on the floor before coughing up blood.

During her borderline between conscious and unconsciousness, Miyuki suddenly remembers a certain statement from Shu.

"…_I wouldn't call them an opposition… You have to figure that out yourself." _

At first… it means nothing… but few seconds later, Miyuki's eyes widened. _"I… I think I understand now…" _

With a steel resolve, Miyuki shakily stands up, but every seconds that she is standing, her legs threatened to collapse.

"I will win… no matter what it takes…" Miyuki muttered despite all her pain.

Yami Miyuki gritted her teeth as her anger exploded violently. **"You… You should just die!" **A crimson ice spear appeared in her hand.

Miyuki panted as she musters all her strength to conjure her own weapon… a small blue solid-ice dagger appeared.

"**Die… Die!"** Yami Miyuki shouted as she is going in for the kill.

Miyuki prepared herself… she is now ready.

**Krink! **

Yami Miyuki's eyes widened larger than a saucer plate before-

**Spltch! Drip… Drip… **

Yami Miyuki doesn't even know what to say…

**Drip… Drip… **

Droplets of blood drip on the floor as the crimson liquid flows out of the wound.

"**W…Why…?" **

…

….

Miyuki didn't answer… she just can't…

Because the crimson spear cleanly pierces through her stomach and exits out of her back.

Despite that, she is hugging her evil counterpart tightly.

"**W-Why… Why did you let go of your dagger…?" **Yami Miyuki asked. True to her words, Miyuki's dagger is currently on the ground.

Seconds before the crimson ice spear reaches Miyuki's abdomen, the said girl drops her knife then proceed to open her arms widely.

"B…Because… I… I understand now… I accept you… I am you."

Yami Miyuki's eyes widened before she leaned on her counterpart's shoulders. Tears are flowing down gently as she returns the hug.

Both of them stood still for a full minute, before…

"**Well done... you realized it…" **Yami Miyuki said gently.

"You know… it doesn't hurt anymore…" Miyuki muttered softly.

Yami Miyuki cried silently. **"Of course it doesn't… You accepted me… You've finally fully accepted me… I am your own self… When you accept me, how could being attacked and pierced by me hurt you?" **Yami Miyuki's voice cracked a little.

"…Why are you crying?" Miyuki hugged her counterpart even tighter.

"**I am feeling contented… and sorrowful at the same time…" **Yami Miyuki sobbed. **"Contented that you finally realized it… and sorrowful that this will be our last meeting." **

"W-What are you talking about?" Miyuki's wounds slowly vanish away like they are never there in the first place.

"**Don't you think it is strange that you cannot control what is in your mindscape…? If you choose to accept me, then you will attain all the control… and I will be reabsorbed back into you." **Yami Miyuki sniffed a little.

Miyuki just keep hugging her counterpart tightly. "Thank you… for teaching me such a valuable lesson…"

"**It's nothing… I am you after all… your desires, are also my desires. " **Dark Miyuki intertwined her fingers with original Miyuki. **"I have one final request…" **Dark Miyuki gradually disappears.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked tearfully.

"**Please… remember me." **Yami Miyuki smiled before gently kiss her counterpart on the forehead.

"I will… I will…" Miyuki smiled with tears. Yami Miyuki smiled back before she dissipates into thousands of dark particles… all of them gradually rush inside Miyuki.

Miyuki slowly levitates upwards as bright light consumes her entire body. She can feel it now… she has the full control of her mindscape.

The cloud in the sky parted as beautiful stars can be seen. The blood-red moon gradually changes into a gentle bluish tone. The freezing and harsh winter slowly comes to a halt where only the gentle breezes remain.

Miyuki opens her eyes. The Castle lightens up as all the torches and lights illuminate up brightly. The Blizzard Princess… is now, in total control…

Back in the real world…

Kokonoe and his son backed away unconsciously in shock as Miyuki's Psion suddenly explode violently. The blue aura swirl around her body as the excessive amount of Psion threaten to erupt again, this time… it will surely goes through the temple's upper floors and through the roof.

Kokonoe smiled proudly as he immediately runs through strange hand signs. **"Deploy!" **Kokonoe shouted as the barrier appeared around Miyuki.

Shu sweated as he pumps out as much Psion as he can and construct multi-layer barriers around Kokonoe's barrier.

Both of them gritted their teeth as Miyuki's Psion explodes, this time it grinds on the barrier heavily. Almost immediately, Kokonoe's barrier shatters into million pieces, the self-proclaim Shinobi panted as he collapses on the floor. The multi-layered barrier shatters away one by one, like bringing down a hammer on a stain glass.

"_I have no choice!" _Shu immediately undo some of his limiter causing his Psion to dance around himself like wild flames. Before all the barriers are destroyed, the Cosmic Horror opens numerous huge wormholes around Miyuki, the violent pillars of Psion light rushes through the wormholes instead of destroying the temple itself… no one knows where it goes.

Miyuki slowly opens her eyes before her Psion instantly rushes back to her. The Blizzard Princess looked around as she is finally back…

"Uhm… Yakumo-sensei? Shu?"" Miyuki sweatdropped as the father and son is on the floor panting.

"We're fine, we're fine! Ahahahaha." Kokonoe laughed as changes into his sitting position. "I told you! I told you that she is able to do it!" Kokonoe shouted happily.

Shu just rolled onto his back and panted lightly. "A-Alright… you won, old man…" Give him a break… it's not easy opening several wormholes to the space in this condition, okay?!

"Are you two okay?" Miyuki gets the panting man up to his sitting position.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Congratulations, Miyuki." Shu smiled tiredly.

Miyuki smiled tearfully with happiness as she tackled her 'sensei' causing her to lean on her sensei's chest while he lies flat on the ground... again. "I did it… but not by myself alone… it's because everyone's words, especially yours." Her eyes brimmed with happy tears.

"I'm sure that everyone will be honored that we could help, although it is mainly because of your efforts, congratulations." Shu chuckled.

Kokonoe smirked at the scene before signaling someone to enter.

"Oi oi, don't you dare get intimate with her … she's my sister."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Onii-sama?!"

Tatsuya is leaning on the wood columns an extremely prideful expression.

Miyuki can't even believe the amount of emotion her brother is displaying right now, he has one of the biggest and happiest smiles she has ever seen.

"Onii-sama! When did you arrive?!" Miyuki ran over to her brother.

"Since the beginning, Master calls me to stay and wait… and it is completely worth to wait." Tatsuya stroke his sister's hair.

Miyuki just leaned on her brother and cried on his chest. Her heart fills with happiness as she is able to make him proud… just like what she promises to do.

"And Shu…"

The man raised his eyebrows towards Tatsuya.

"Even though I don't like the idea of having a demented brother-in-law, but I approved."

**Smack! **

Shu facepalmed himself… hard as Miyuki is shaking her brother back and forth while blushing wildly.

"Nice timing, Mr. Lackluster… you just made the situation even more awkward than before." Shu just want nothing but to crawl back to his room and hide his embarrassment.

"Onii-sama! What are you saying?!" Miyuki shouted in embarrassment.

"It's nothing." Tatsuya smirked. "How about we invited Shu to our house for dinner today? I also have something that I have to talk to him." The emotionless man suggested.

Miyuki just flails around a little before calming down. "Haaa…. If you say so, Onii-sama." Miyuki just sighed.

"You hear that Shu?" Tatsuya enjoys torturing his friend so much.

"Shiba Tatsuya, I will remember this, and I will have my revenge." Shu deadpanned. _"Soon… very soon…" _Shu thought while planning something… devious.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Exasperating, now c'mon, don't be a baby." Tatsuya waved dismissively while smirking as he is leaving the main temple.

Shu sighed and shook his head tiredly. "Yes yes… I got it, Señor Tedious." Tatsuya nodded happily as he exited first.

Miyuki is confused… with her feelings and the current situation. It is quite… awkward to say at least.

"Miyuki."

The Blizzard Princess turns around to face the half-psychotic man.

"I will talk to you later today. Okay?" Shu sighed smilingly.

Miyuki closes her eyes and nodded smilingly. She excuses herself and follows Tatsuya out of the main temple.

Shu just ruffles his own hair tiredly. This is… a new experience to him. In all honesty, he never ever thought that he'll ever have this feeling to Miyuki, let alone anyone. At first, he doesn't even feel anything for the girl, he even feels infuriated at her… but the longer he gets closer to her, to know who she really is… it… attracts him. Not because of her beauty or her talents, but because of who she really is… kind, spirited, understanding. But the most important, is that she made him feel normal, like he is just 'Shu Shirakawa', not the 'Cosmic Horror' or other names that people use to call him.

Kokonoe senses the upset emotion from his son, he slowly approaches the exhausted man and patted his shoulder gently. "Son… anything you wanted to get off your chest?" The caring step-father asked.

"…"

Shu sits down before Kokonoe follows his son's suit.

"Tou-sama… I cannot deny that I am… delighted by her presence… I just don't know what to do. I am not oblivious to these feelings, but I am not experienced either." Shu sighed tiredly.

Kokonoe smiled. "Love is complicated." The Shinobi sighed.

"It's not at that level… not yet anyway. It's more like… I care about her, about how she feels, something like that." The Cosmic Horror is confused by his own emotions.

"It seems like the genius can also be a little clueless sometimes huh?" Kokonoe teased tiredly.

Shu sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Look… just follow your instincts! Everything will be fine!" Kokonoe smiled sheepishly.

"The last time I did that, I need to buy a new lab coat since the one I wore was totally soaked in blood." Shu chuckled.

"Not that kind of instincts you idiot!" Kokonoe smacked his son right on the head.

"Alright alright, I get it… thank you, father." Shu smiled genuinely.

Kokonoe ruffled his son's hair before waving dismissively. "No problem… now go!"

Shu nodded as he stands up before slowly walking towards the exit.

"By the way! If Tatsuya allows it, I would want a grandson soon!" Kokonoe shouted.

"Keep on meditating, you old goat!" Shu shouted back as he waved back.

Kokonoe faceplanted on the floor. "How rude… oh well…" The Shinobi smiled pridefully.

* * *

It is quite late as the sun is setting over the horizon. After some quick shopping and grocery checkups, the two friends are sitting at the living room while Miyuki is preparing the supper in the kitchen.

"So… I bet you called me here so that you could threaten me? Something like vaporizing me if I hurt you sister?" Shu sighed.

"Close, but not quite." Tatsuya smirked before his expression turns into a serious one. "But seriously, if you intentionally hurt her, I will-"

"There it is, as expected." Shu deadpanned. "We haven't even talk about 'that', let alone talk about how she feels yet, sis-con."

Tatsuya snorted. "Judging from what I saw, she will. Also, I'm fine with letting you take care of her, superiority complex."

"I will admit… that stings a little." Shu's eyebrows twitched before he sighed. "Anyway, I know that is not all you wanted to talk about."

Tatsuya nodded. "Our project, I already finished it."

Shu's curiosity piqued. "Well now, congratulations." He is kinda surprised, that his friend managed to finish the Flying-Type Magic in such a short time.

"Don't congratulate me just yet. I want you to analyze it before I confirm that it is a success."

"Sure… why don't you let Miyuki try it after I analyze the system?" Shu suggested.

Tatsuya nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Haiii! Dinner is ready!" Miyuki shouted from the kitchen. Miyuki, in her apron and casual clothing, brings out a large tray with different cuisines on it. Tatsuya and Shu stand up and help set up the table while bringing the remaining dishes that Miyuki cannot carry to the table.

The main attraction of this meal definitely has to be the Salt-Crusted Fish which is baked to perfection. Japanese rice and Miso soup are there to compliment the main dish along with some side-dishes such as deep fried vegetables and stir-fried mushrooms.

"You really go all out on today's dinner huh? Miyuki?" Tatsuya smiled.

Miyuki just smiled pridefully at her cooking. She really likes it when the food she makes met her and her brother's expectations.

"Alright, that's the last of them. I think we're ready." Shu brings out the juice that Miyuki had prepared beforehand.

The three muttered 'Itadakimasu' before digging in. The meal progresses with a little chatting here and there. Surprisingly, they spend so little time to literally dismantle all the dishes, in about 10 minutes, everyone is full while not even a single plate has any leftovers.

"Thank you for the meal." Shu bowed happily.

Miyuki just waved saying that it is nothing. "I'm glad that you like it." She smiled.

"Well done, your cooking skills are improving, Miyuki." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Hai! Thank you, Onii-sama." Miyuki smiled as she volunteers to take care of the used dishes.

When Miyuki disappeared from the table, Tatsuya cleared his throat a little before starting the… 'awkward' conversation.

"So… when will you talk to my sister about 'it'?"

Shu facepalmed. "Aren't you supposed to chase me away or clean your gun on the table to try and scare me off? You know… like every brother does?" Why is Tatsuya so forceful about this subject, he do not know.

"I don't see the point on it. Miyuki likes you, and vice-versa. I just want her to be happy." Tatsuya commented.

"You know… I can't describe how awkward it is that you, her brother, allow me to… court your sister." Shu deadpanned.

Tatsuya chuckled. "You and I have been close friends for years. Despite your conditions, I know that I can trust you."

"…You should also find someone that you feel… at ease with, you know?" Shu suggested.

Tatsuya shook his head. "I cannot have any strong emotions, remember?"

"I would call that temporary. Also, there will be someone that can and will accept you. In fact, there already are." Shu sighed tiredly. _"It is quite clear who has certain feelings for you anyway…"_

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean temporary?" The emotionless man completely ignored the last part.

"Your Mental Design Interference will not last forever. Despite the altering of your limbic system which is your emotions consciousness, you will begin to feel more and more. Although, I don't expect your normal emotions to return, but at the very least, you will be able to have strong emotions." Shu explained.

"From your speculation, what will happen to my Magic Calculation Area?" Tatsuya asked curiously, since the operation years ago is to trade his emotions for the installation of the Magic Calculation Area so that he could use 'normal' magic.

"Human body is an endless mystery. My speculation is that, your Magic Calculation Area will somehow remain the same, that's my guess since I am also an artificial-mage." Shu snorted tiredly.

"I see… what did you mean, there already are?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

"…Really? I genuinely thought that I am the most clueless person on this matter, guess I was wrong." Shu smirked.

"What do you even mean by that?" Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as Miyuki is done with the dishes.

"Never mind…" Shu noticed that the Blizzard Princess is done with her dishes. "Will you allow me to take Miyuki out for a little stroll?" The man is asking for the permission to advance.

Tatsuya smiled. "No need, I will be the one who'll be going out for a stroll."

"You sure?" Shu knows that he is asking too much. He feels quite troubled even now…

Tatsuya patted his friend on the back before approaching Miyuki. "Miyuki, I'll be out for a little walk okay?"

"Eh? Alright Onii-sama, when will you be back?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Not long, I just want some fresh air, can you please take care of our guest here?" Tatsuya smiled.

Miyuki nodded happily. "Hai!"

Tatsuya nodded in acceptance. He patted his friend's shoulder one last time while muttering 'good luck' before heading out.

Shu sighed as his heart rate increases. _"I defeated my fear and able to control my insanity, but I'm feeling nervous to ask her 'that' question? Darn it…" _Shu slowly approaches Miyuki.

"Miyuki."

"Hai?"

The girl smiled curiously.

"Can I have some certain… conversation with you?"

Miyuki blushed a little obviously knowing what he is asking. The girl nodded before following him to the couch. The two sat down awkwardly in silence.

Clearing his throat a little, Shu decided to go for it. "I'm… not very good at this… but…" He sighed.

Miyuki half-smiled. "You don't need to strain yourself… I already know..." She reaches for his hand.

Shu's heart unconsciously skips a beat. "You… did?"

Miyuki giggled. "Of course… I'm not that clueless you know? In fact… I feel the same way as you do." She blushed but smile brightly.

Shu chuckled. "I thought you hated my guts." He strokes her hair gently.

The Blizzard Princess chuckled. "I did… but after that… I really feel… comfortable and… you know…" Miyuki blushes up a storm.

"It is you who made me feel like I am who I am. Even though you've seen many of my horrific sides… you still regard me as the same 'Shu'. I just…" Shu stuttered a little in nervousness.

Miyuki presses her hand on his chest. "For me, you also treated me like a normal girl. At first, I hated you… so much that I don't even care if you just disappear…" She leaned in gently. "But… after having you accompanying me around… you've shown me kindness… and care. Not because of any hidden intentions or anything like that… I can't help but be attracted to you." Miyuki smiled gently.

Shu closes his eyes as he decided to go for it. "Miyuki, will you consider going out with this psycho-maniac?"

Miyuki smiled as tiny droplets of happy tears escaped out. "Do you really need to ask…? Idiot…"

* * *

Tatsuya is smiling happily. No words can describe his happiness for Miyuki. The fact that his close friend is the one who his sister likes is a bonus.

"I wonder… has he finished his confession yet…?" Tatsuya muttered to himself as he steadily walks through the park.

There is literally no one here in the park except for Tatsuya. He guessed that the darkness fears most of the people, but not to him. He continues his stroll until he sense something very familiar.

"This presence…" Tatsuya muttered.

"Tatsuya-kun?"

The unexpressive man turns towards the voice. "Mayumi-sempai?"

Saegusa Mayumi slowly comes to the view as the lamp provides Tatsuya a much needed illumination. The Student Council's President is wearing a casual long-sleeve black T-shirt with a long jeans. Surprisingly, her hair is tied into a ponytail rather than untied long silky style.

"A surprise seeing you here, Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi smiled.

Tatsuya sighed. "That's my line, Mayumi-sempai. A refined lady such as yourself shouldn't be at a place like this during this time."

"Ara~ thank you for your concern Tatsuya-kun. But I'm not a normal refined lady, so it is fine." Mayumi giggled.

"So, may I ask what you are doing out here? Mayumi-sempai."

Mayumi pouted. "We're here alone, can't you just call me Mayumi?"

"I don't think that is appropriate, Mayumi-sempai." Tatsuya sweatdropped.

"Mou! I won't tell you unless you call me Mayumi." Mayumi pouted.

Tatsuya sighed. "Alright… Mayumi-san, what are you doing here during this time?"

"_Cheee… oh well, better than nothing." _Mayumi silently pouted. "I'm here to have some fresh air, I have a lot of things to think about apparently." She giggled.

"Is it about the Nine Schools Competition?"

"Ahhh, I see that you keep up with the news." Mayumi smiled.

"I don't think it is possible to not know about it. It is a very well-known event after all." Tatsuya shrugged.

"Yes, that is also true." Mayumi stroke her chin. "Although, it is also a very demanding event, we have a lot of stuff to do such as recruiting the competitors, straining schedule, staff teams. All of these are giving me a headache." Mayumi knocks her own head jokingly.

Tatsuya chuckled. "If you have something that I can help with, then I'll be happy to."

"Ehehe~ thank you, Tatsuya-kun. You are quite a gentleman."

"I would feel bad if the President becomes a workaholic." Tatsuya smirked.

Mayumi's eyebrows twitched but decided to say nothing. "Oh! By the way, will Miyuki-san be competing in Mirage Bat? I've heard her talk about this for a bit."

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. "I thought she would also compete in the Ice Pillar Break too? She talked to me about wanting to participate." Tatsuya stroke his chin.

"Really?! That's good! She will undoubtedly be a star competitor for us." Mayumi lightly smack her right fist on her left palm.

"What about you? It would be hard to believe if you decided to not compete in anything." Tatsuya asked curiously.

Mayumi giggled. "You don't know about my little nickname?"

"I heard some talking but, I don't want to just assume that it is true." Tatsuya teased emotionlessly.

"Meanie." Mayumi pouted. "Students called me as, Elven Sniper for my little talent in long-ranged precision shooting. That's why I'll be competing in Speed Shooting and Crowd Ball." Mayumi explained coyly.

"Hm, I see. As expected by one of the Triumvirate." Tatsuya smiled.

"E-Eh? T-Thank you." Mayumi blushed faintly.

**Beep! Beep! **

Mayumi is a little startled from the sudden alert from her phone. She answered the incoming call, apparently it is her father… he is worried that she took a lot of time to stroll around.

With a sighed, Mayumi nodded before hanging up. "Sorry Tatsuya-kun… My dad is kinda worried that I decided to take a walk during this time…" Mayumi sticks her tongue out sheepishly.

"Do you require any escort? It is quite dark after all." Tatsuya expresses his concern.

"Ara~ Ara~, did you fall for my charms?" Mayumi asked coyly.

"No. I just don't think that a beautiful lady such as yourself should be walking alone at night." Tatsuya sighed.

"B-Beautiful… are you trying to flatter me?" Mayumi batted her eyelashes shyly.

"No."

Mayumi pouted for the umpteenth time. "Anyway, don't worry. I will never left my house at this time without my protection."She smiled.

"I see… your bodyguard is around here…" Tatsuya muttered. _"Behind me, to be exact." _

"You really are a great sensor ne? Tatsuya-kun. Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at the school okay?" Mayumi waved a little.

Tatsuya nodded as he watches Mayumi disappears into the night. The presence of Mayumi's bodyguard has slowly gradually disappeared as well.

"Hm, Shu should be finished with his little business… I should head back." Tatsuya muttered as he headed back to his abode.

After five minutes of walking, Tatsuya reaches his house.

"I'm back." Tatsuya said.

"Ah, Onii-sama! Welcome back!" Miyuki greeted her brother.

Tatsuya patted Miyuki's head softly. "Where's that troublesome guy?" He asked curiously.

"He's in the basement, he said that you requested his analysis on your new innovation." Miyuki tilted her head curiously.

"Right, let's go down there. What I created is also a little surprise for you." Tatsuya smiled.

"Really?" Miyuki looks excited.

"Yeah, think of it as a… congratulation gift regarding your relationship." Tatsuya teased his sister.

Miyuki stopped abruptly before blushing furiously. "O-O-Onii-sama!"

Tatsuya just chuckled as both of them reach the lab in the basement. Tatsuya proceeds to open the door.

"I must say, congratulations." Shu throws a certain device to Tatsuya, who swiftly caught it with no problem.

"I tested it, it works perfectly. I must say that the 'Publicize' version is a little bit weaker, but it will do." Shu chuckled.

"Eh? What are you two talking about?" Miyuki asked curiously.

Tatsuya snorted smilingly. "Here, try to use it, Miyuki." He tosses the device to Miyuki.

Miyuki nodded as she walks to the center of the room before pressing the activate button on the remote-like CAD. A Magic Sequence goes through her body vertically before she started to levitate.

"T-This is…" Miyuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Sustained Gravity Control Type Flying Spell, by utilizing a very small Activation Sequence that removes gravity from the user, along with Loop Cast. And some analysis from a certain someone confirms that it is successful." Tatsuya explained while Shu just sighed tiredly.

"Congratulations! Onii-sama! Shu-kun!" Miyuki shouted happily as she moves freely and fluidly in the air.

Tatsuya and Shu nodded. "I don't think there will be any problems regarding the excessive drain of Psion, since I have no problem with it. You shouldn't even have that problem either because from today's event, your Psion have already increased exponentially." Shu commented.

Miyuki nodded as she spins around elegantly. "No sign of headache and fatigue, I think I can do this all day!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"This will be the trump card for your Mirage Bat Competition." Tatsuya smiled.

"Hai!" Miyuki nodded.

Shu adopted a thinking pose. "Miyuki, be sure to use the publicize one in the competition okay? The publicize one has a certain… fail-safe formula that will prevent anyone from experimenting with its power." Shu explained.

"Alright, understood." Miyuki smiled.

"Okay then, I think it's time for me to excuse myself." Shu yawned. "I need some rest."

"Shu-kun, it's too early for your beauty sleep I think?" Miyuki teased playfully.

"Well, Ms. Ice-lollipop, there is no such thing as 'too-early-for-sleeping.'" Shu smirked foxily.

Miyuki shook her heads smilingly. "Idiot…" She approaches her now-a-boyfriend and kisses him gently on the cheek. "Have a good night sleep."

Shu just decided to tease her some more. "I don't think that I can sleep now since you just did that." He said playfully.

"I-Idiot!" Miyuki slapped him playfully.

"Just joking!" He gently kisses his girlfriend on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

Miyuki nodded with a blush.

"I'll also catch you tomorrow Tatsuya."

The emotionless man nodded with a smile before Shu instantly disappeared inside the wormhole behind him.

Tatsuya just raised his eyebrows. "Getting lovey-dovey so soon… I think I'm getting a little jealous, Miyuki." He teased gleefully.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki pouted. Tatsuya chuckled as he decided to give his sister a break.

They will definitely have to train a lot of the upcoming events. The Nine School Competition is about to begin!

* * *

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Sorry if this chapter is too cheesy. Currently, I'm not particularly good with writing romance, but I'll improve along the way! Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the late update. Just finished the 2****nd**** year Final Exams for my university, so I went out with friends for the past few days. Anyway, I might have to apologize for this chapter if it gets somehow boring. I tried to make it interesting as I can, but the Canon Timeline kinda act like this is some kind of an interlude to the Nine School Competition. Again, I try to write on other characters' perspectives and such, but I just don't see any way that I can really make it interesting or work in this chapter. But I promise that the next chapter will contain more actions and some Tatsuya x Mayumi goodness. Thanks for all of your constant support, and I will be seeing you again, next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Almost there, Nine School Competition!**

The Shiba Siblings is headed for the Student Council HQ. It is currently in lunch recession period, so they are going to do the usual, having lunch with the honorable members of the Student Council.

This morning, Tatsuya gains a new friend in the Physical Education class, Mikihiko Yoshida. The guy played as a main striker for the team, which is totally suited for him since he did a fantastic job. It seemed that Mikihiko always wanted to casually talk with Leo and Tatsuya for a while, but he rarely has the chance to do so. Surprisingly, he's also a childhood friend of Erika, which is totally unexpected. After that, everyone went on their separate ways, since they have to clean up after a hard workout.

"Miyuki, how's your Mirage Bat training with Master coming along?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's all good, Onii-sama. I got a lot of experiences, even though it is not the actual Mirage Bat circumstances." Miyuki smiled.

"I see, it's all good then. I'll change my training's time schedule so I could be there also." Tatsuya smiled faintly as he opens the door to the Student Council HQ.

"Excuse our int-" Tatsuya immediately deadpanned.

"Ah! Welcome you two!" Mayumi smiled before noticing that both siblings are standing still at the door. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head curiously. Even Mari, Suzune, and Azusa is wondering why the two looked so shock. Hanzo just snorted before looking away slightly in distaste.

Miyuki slowly closes the door before smiling sheepishly while Tatsuya approaches the one that he never ever expected to be here.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Tatsuya muttered with a deadpanned expression.

"What?" Shu smirked.

"The world must be ending… you…? Legitimately by your own accord, try to socialize?" Tatsuya sighed before sitting down next to his friend's right side.

"Heh… believe it or not, I even plan to compete in the Ice Pillar Break Competition as well."

"What?!" Tatsuya and Miyuki shouted in disbelief.

Mayumi laughs at Tatsuya's shocked expression, which is as rare as seeing a Leprechaun at the end of the rainbow… that's right, this shouldn't even be possible.

"Even though I am kind of against that idea… he did prove that he is capable of competing." Mari sighed.

Suzune nodded. "Early in the morning, we, including Juumonji-kaichou, hold an ability inspection per his request, surprisingly he is very skilled, but in the Ancient Magic category. That kind of explain why he is placed in Course 2 since the entrance exams only test students on their speed and modern magic." The treasurer sighed.

"His magic is very solid though! I never imagine that he'll be skilled in Gravity-Type Magic!" Mayumi smiled as Miyuki brews up tea for everyone.

Tatsuya nodded reluctantly before whispering to his friend. "Oi… what happened to lay low and keep your identity as a secret?" Only Tatsuya and Shu could hear this.

Shu's expression turns serious and tired at the same time. "It won't matter anymore… Sooner or later, my true identity will be exposed. I just want to do this on my own accord, not because someone else decided to reveal my identity." He accepted the outcome. The worst part is that, by using the **Hliðskjálf**, he discovered that his true identity has been leaked in the Echelon III system. According to his own assumption, Masaki is less likely to be the culprit in this case, since he doubted that even the future head of Ichijou has the access to Echelon III. Although, he would not completely rule the Ichijou out of the list just yet. The surprising part is the fact that it is some anonymous poster. He is keeping tabs on the Seven Sages that might be searching into this information, unfortunately… the one who already knows about him, are Yotsuba Maya and Jiedo Heigu.

"So… you are using the Nine School Competition as a medium… but are you really sure about this? In my opinion, you can still lay low until the must-do moment." Tatsuya suggested.

Shu shook his head before smilingly accepted his tea from Miyuki. "What I wanted to… gives me no choice. It is inevitable now…" He sighed. It would be inevitable to avoid the suspicion, since Cosmos is the only human by far who is able to wield Wormholes and Gravity-Infused/Related Abilities efficiently. Also, the motive in competing in the Ice Pillar Break is not because he truly wanted to… but for his hidden agenda.

"If you think that is best, then I will support you." Tatsuya nodded. Shu nodded in gratitude before promise to explain the deep details later.

"Heyyy~ what are you two murmuring about~?" Mayumi smiled devilishly.

"Nothing sempai, it's just about the upcoming Nine School Competition." Shu smiled as Miyuki sat to his left. _"Well… it's not a lie, so its fine." _

"I see…! Then how about I give you some context regarding the competition?" Mayumi suggested.

"There you go again…" Suzune lightly facepalmed.

Tatsuya looked at the treasurer with a confuse expression.

"Rin-chan! That's rude!" Mayumi pouted cutely.

The cold woman shrugged. "It's a fact, Kaichou. You always go overly excited from competitions."

Mayumi just pouted before deciding to start her explanation. "Ahem… anyway! The Nine School Competition is a high-profile event of the nine Magic University Affiliated High Schools around the country. It is basically separated into two parts." Mayumi explained.

Mari cleared her throat. "The first is the Sports-Type Magic Competition between schools which is held in summer, and the second one is the Research-Oriented Essay Contest held in fall." The athletic lady said.

Mayumi nodded. "Of course, since the school's honor is on the line, the contestants are chosen based on their merits and skills." Mayumi explained smilingly before she frowns disappointingly. "The issue is… the engineers, which are the technical staffs."

A-chan also sighed. "Unfortunately, we are running short of CADs engineer. The third year classes are particularly skewed towards practical skills." The petite girl sighed sadly.

"Although, we do have you, and Kei Isori as the 2nd Year Engineer, so that is quite a relief." Mayumi smiled as Azusa smilingly tightens up her fist in confidence.

"Kei Isori… I'd say that he's more of a pure theorist." Mari commented as she resumes her lunch.

Mayumi just sighed tiredly. "If only you could tune your own CAD, my job would be a lot easier, Mari."

The Head of Disciplinary Committee's eyes twitched. "Well… that can't be helped." She sweatdropped.

Mayumi suddenly perked up. "Rin-chan! Would you take on the role of an engineer?" She smiled.

"Not possible. With my skills, I believe that I'd only ended up thwarting Ms. Nakajo and others." Suzune answered coldly as usual.

Mayumi just slumped down on the table, moaning in disappointment as she fails to find the much needed engineer.

Shu chuckled softly as he gives Tatsuya a very well-known smirk.

Tatsuya's eyes widened before sending back the 'Don't you fucking dare' expression.

"Karma is such a pain in the rear, don't you agree? Shiba-kun." Shu whispered as he smirked evilly. Tatsuya's eyes widened in horror as Shu gently poke Mayumi on her right arm.

"Uhm?" Mayumi tilted her head cutely.

"Mayumi-sempai… aren't you forgetting someone?" Shu smirked.

"Eh?"

**Slap!**

Shu just gives the gesture towards Tatsuya who is facepalming so hard that his face will be red for the rest of the day. Miyuki just giggled at her boyfriend's antics before sending her Onii-sama an apologetic smile.

"Eh… I also think that it makes sense. Shiba-kun is the one who adjust Miyuki-san's CAD after all." Azusa commented.

Mayumi just sits up and look at Azusa, then Miyuki with a confused expression. She then turns her attention to Tatsuya who is looking at her with hidden pleading eyes.

**Smack! **

"Talk about a blind spot!" Mayumi shouted happily as she instantly stands up.

Mari also smacked her hands together in realization. "That's right… I must be slipping today, how could I not remember that?"

Mayumi just intertwined her hands together as her expressions turn bright while her eyes sparkles with a lot of gleams and admiration.

Tatsuya's eyes twitched. "If I'm not mistaken, a first year has never been elected to the technical staff."

"There has to be a first time for everything, you know?!" Mayumi shouted happily.

"Precedents were made to be overturned."Mari crosses her arms.

Tatsuya just sighed as he tries to meddle his way out of this. "You two are progressive thinkers so you might see it that way. But for a first year and a Course 2 student to be elected… and on top of that, I've been standing out somewhat badly, in more ways than one." He tries to reason with the enthusiastic Mayumi.

"Well… that is…" The gleams in Mayumi eyes slowly disappear.

"Trust pact between engineers and CAD users are also crucial. To bring someone that might bring on a backlash from the athletes doesn't sound like a good idea." Tatsuya inwardly sighed in relief as he gains an upper hand.

But not for long…

Miyuki stands up with an obvious made-up expression of rejection. "I'd like my brother to fine-tune my CAD for the Nine School Competition as well… is that… wrong…?" Miyuki muttered sadly as Shu silently snickered.

"Uegh…" Tatsuya immediately flinched back from his sister's puppy eyes.

Mayumi suddenly smiled as she sided with Miyuki. "That's true! Having an engineer that you can trust is a lot of moral support! Right, Miyuki-san?" The President smiled brightly.

"Yes!" Miyuki answered without any hesitation.

Tatsuya's jaws dropped as he sends his sister the 'Are you serious? Not you too?!' expression.

Miyuki just smiled slyly at her brother before sitting down. Shu just muttered 'you are the best' before patting Miyuki on the head, while she unconsciously lean onto his hand.

"Shirakawa… if you dare corrupt my sister, I will personally-"

"Gut me, shoot me, hang me, vaporize me, burn me, snaps my neck in half and drink my blood from a boot, anything else?" Shu smirked.

Tatsuya just sighed before grabbing his face tiredly.

Mayumi sees this as a golden opportunity. "Alright! There's going to be a prep session after school, so let's talk about it at that time!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh…" Tatsuya just sighed with tiredness before accepting his inevitable fate.

"Ehehehe~ you cannot meddle out of this one, Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi said slyly.

"Well… people say that an offer from the devil is hard to resist." Tatsuya teased emotionlessly.

"Cheeee…" Mayumi hissed jokingly.

"Oh… and what was that all about? The Shirakawa corrupting your sister thingy, Shiba?" Mari asked as she is confused. Everyone also listens intently as they see that something is different between Shu and Miyuki, they seem to be very familiar and close to one another… this didn't happen the last time, didn't it?

"Oh… sorry, I forgot to tell all of you haven't I?" Shu smiled apologetically before patting Miyuki, causing the said girl to lean on his shoulder smilingly. "Miyuki and I, we are officially dating." Shu smiled sheepishly.

…

….

Silence… before-

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief. Suzune's eyes widened as she immediately drops her tea cup on the table causing the brownish liquid to be spilled everywhere. Mari dropped her chopsticks in shock as the information is slowly being processed inside her head.

"A-Ahahaha! S-Stop joking like that! You almost gave me a heart attack." Mayumi laughed nervously.

Miyuki just shook her head smilingly. "It is not a joke, President."

…

….

Mayumi instantly turns into a stone statue before hitting the table with her head… hard.

"C-Congratulations! M-Miyuki-san!" Azusa stuttered, still shocked by the news.

Miyuki smiled. "Thank you, Azusa-san."

Shu just shrugged. "Is it that hard to believe?" He blinked confusedly as he gently caresses Miyuki's neck like what an owner will affectingly do to their cat. The girl unexpectedly has the urge to purr and mew out like a cat, but successfully hold it in before blushingly and jokingly slap his hand away.

Tatsuya just shook his head while sighing for the billionth times.

After that, there are some commotions going on between Azusa and Tatsuya regarding the person called 'Taurus Silver'. Well, to be frank, Azusa borrowed Tatsuya's 'Silver Horn' and smothered them lovingly with her tiny form while confessing her undying love and admiration to 'Mr. Taurus Silver'. This caused Miyuki to immediately lose her concentration on her work while Shu is chuckling at the girl's jealousy. It is pretty funny, 5 stars comedy show to be exact.

Other than that, Tatsuya exhibits his prowess of analyzing concept of magic by explaining some parts of the Flying-Magic which Azusa needed to use in her upcoming homework report. Although unknowingly to him, this reinforces the trust that Mayumi has in Tatsuya's skills even more. Looks like it is impossible to meddle away from this one.

* * *

After school, the Student Council officially nominates Shiba Tatsuya of Class 1-E as a member of the engineering staff during the competitions' participants meeting. This causes some uproar in the room. Luckily, all of the participants are already tested on skills, merits, etc. so Shu has no problem with this one, but the same cannot be said for Tatsuya.

"Is he really up to fine-tuning CADs?" Some of the participants voiced their concern.

Honoka and Shizuku sighed because many are just being skeptical to Tatsuya's abilities despite that fact that they didn't even see what he can truly offers yet.

"Apparently, some of you just aren't convinced." Juumonji stated emotionlessly. "It would probably be best to have them actually see Shiba's skills." He suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Mari asked curiously.

"We should just let him adjust an actual CAD. I'd be happy to serve as a guinea pig."

"That would be dangerous!" One of the male participants shouted, opposing Juumonji's ideas. "If his tuning turns out to be sub-par, injury will be the least of your problems!"

Miyuki's eyes twitched in annoyance as Shu just sighed at these baseless accusations.

"All right then, since I'm the one who nominated Shiba, I'll gladly take on that role." Mayumi said with confidence.

"Actually…"

The room turns their attention towards the interferer, Kirihara Takeaki.

"Please allow me to take that role." Kirihara humbly asked.

Mayumi is a little reluctant, but after seeing Juumonji agreeing to this, she also goes along with it.

Everyone changes the location to the practice rooms. Tatsuya is on standby at the CADs tuning computer while Kirihara gently laid his CAD on the scanning panel.

"So, the task is to copy Kirihara-sempai CAD's settings over to this blank CAD for competitive use, and make it immediately usable. But I am prohibited to tamper with the Activation Sequence itself, is that correct?" Tatsuya wanted the confirmation.

Mayumi nodded slightly. "Yes, that's what we wanted you to do." She smiled faintly.

Tatsuya sighed tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Mayumi asked curiously.

The emotionless man shook his head slightly before initiating the CAD programming construction system. "I don't really recommend copying the setting of a CAD with different specifications…but looks like it can't be helped. I'll take a 'Safety First' approach then."

"Eh?" Mayumi muttered softly.

The scanning panel glows faintly as Kirihara's CAD and the blank CAD beside it is being scanned. Kirihara presses his hand on the user's scanning panel and slowly pour his Psion on to it for the scan.

After a few seconds, Tatsuya said that the scanning is complete, and Kirihara is free to move his hand off the panel. The emotionless man starts to type furiously on the virtual keyboard while thousands and thousands of alphabetical and numerical characters appeared simultaneously on the screen. He even manages to work while opening numerous screens containing alphabets and numbers in such a way that even some CAD engineers can't even comprehend.

"Using keyboard at this time? What an old school…" One of the guys muttered.

Azusa can only watch in amazement as Tatsuya is tuning the CAD with an inhuman speed. Multiple screens popped up and instantly minimizes down while Tatsuya keeps on typing… he didn't even need to pause to recheck the information at all.

Mayumi is mesmerized by the speed and the preciseness of Tatsuya, while others just have no idea what the hell he is doing… well, maybe exception is for some people.

"Ehhhh…. Totally manual fine-tuning, huh?" A blue haired man with a little bit of feminine features commented.

"Ne, Kei. Is that something amazing?" Kanon Chiyoda, who is Kei Isori's fiancé, asked curiously.

"Uhm!" Kei nodded. "It's just that most people don't even know what he is doing, but from what I am seeing, he is manually tuning the CAD. This will significantly decrease the likelihood of CAD malfunctions." Kei explained.

"Heeee…" Kanon muttered.

After few seconds more, Tatsuya stopped typing as he finalize the data. "I'm finished."

Kirihara approaches the previously blanked CAD and proceeds to wear it. He grips his Kendo Stick tightly before pressing buttons on the device. A circular Activation Sequence appeared around the Kendo Stick before it glows bright in yellow color disappear, causing the normal wooden Kendo Stick to glow in yellow-gold color.

Kirihara took a few sample swing before nodding in acceptance.

"Kirihara, how does it feel?" Juumonji asked.

"No issues at all, it feels completely natural to me." Kirihara smiled.

Azusa murmured in amazement as well as Mayumi. Suzune is… Suzune, while Mari just smirked before crossing her arms. Miyuki smiled pridefully at her brother's display of skill.

"_Hm…" _Shu thought as he has some ideas that might help him in the long run.

"So… he does seem to have passable skills, but you can't say that he got the finesse." Another doubting member declared.

"His methods are irregular."

Azusa frowned before deciding to step in "I, for one, strongly support naming Shiba-kun to the team!" Everyone looks at her in surprise. "The skills he just showed are extremely advanced! Doing all that fine-tuning manually is something that even I could never hope to achieve!" Azusa proclaimed.

The guy sighed. "Sure, his skills may be advanced, but if the end-product is pedestrian, then there is no point." He smirked satisfyingly.

"Hmph."

The attention in the room is directed to Hanzo. "Kirihara's personal CAD is a model boasting higher specs than the blank custom one. To be able to tune a new device in a way that the regular user feels natural to it… I believe that skills such as these should be rated highly." Hanzo finished professionally.

"Well… I guess you can say that…" The guy flinched back.

"Kaichou, I support the decision of adding Shiba Tatsuya to the engineering team." Hanzo declared.

"Hanzo-kun?" Mayumi expresses her surprise.

"The Nine School Competition, our school's prestige will be on the line. We cannot afford to dwell on such trivial matters such as 'He is a Course 2 Student' or something like that." Hanzo said.

Silence adorned the room before Juumonji speaks up. "I also agree with Hattori's point. Shiba just showed us that he has skills to be a member of our engineering team. I, too, support adding Shiba to the team." Juumonji declared.

"Then it is decided! Shiba Tatsuya will be joining the engineer team from today onwards!" Mayumi declared happily.

Tatsuya sighed as it is finally over. He just wanted to take a break for the rest of the day, but he can sense that someone is glaring at him. He turns around and sees Shu gives him the 'I will talk to you later' gesture.

Tatsuya nodded before excusing himself and Miyuki so that both of them can return home to take some rest.

* * *

**Location: Shiba Siblings' House, Tatsuya's Lab**

"You want me to what?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Help me create a dummy CAD that I could use in the competition. I read the rules and regulations, and it forces all the competitors to have their CAD checked before the competition starts. Knowing my true identity is another thing, but to let people knows about this." Shu pointed at his own arms which is CAD-incorporated. "The consequences might be irreversible."

Shu is quite concern that if this goes public, the government might start experimenting on normal innocent magicians… he will not allow it to happen. He must not.

"I understand… I will do my best." Tatsuya nodded.

"I will also help you with it. Recently, I know how to perform a… certain unique techniques. Shu enveloped his hand with his Psion before gently touching a broken device on Tatsuya's table. The broken device instantly glowed into a bright purple color before dissipating into Psion particles before rushing into Shu's body.

Tatsuya's eyes widened in shock. "That's… impossible… how could you even use it?" He muttered. From his eyes, Shu inserts his Psion into the object and altering the information body of the object then changes its characteristics before stopping, causing the object to fade from physical existence and transform into raw Psion.

"I cannot explain it in theory. I just discovered this new ability recently… I can freely inserts the Psion into inanimate objects and change it to my liking… the art of **Alchemy**." Shu is honestly quite marveled from his new ability.

"To be able to incorporate magic with normal items and reform it into a higher degree to your desire… you are getting more and more dangerous." Tatsuya sighed.

Shu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah… I discovered this by a total accident. Since I can never stop my Magic Sequence, I kind of… yeah… If I really want to stop it, then I have to put them under maintenance." He explained regarding the two CADs inside his arms.

"I kind of understand about what is going on… but to think that you are able to use **Alchemy**… you should consider your powers as Supernatural-Type already." Tatsuya suggested.

"Honestly, I just did. I learnt that when I created Wormholes… I directly cause those phenomenons to happen, not because of my ongoing Magic Sequence. Although, I am not able to do anything else without Magic Sequence." Shu explained. It happened when he did his usual maintenance… when his CAD is forcefully turned off. It is quite shocking, so much that he blames himself for being so stupid and careless.

"Tear the fabric of space and time, **alchemy**, able to summon a giant meteor from the space, what else will you be able to do? Throw some random moons at your enemy?" Tatsuya joked.

Shu's expression suddenly turns serious as he glared at Tatsuya right in the eyes.

Tatsuya's eyes slowly widened. "You… can…?"

"For your record, I did not conjure those objects up by myself. Those things already existed by natural phenomenon in the space, I just use Wormholes as a bridge to bring them upon my opposition." Shu explained. "I still cannot explain the unnatural phenomenon regarding my magic such as Wormholes. I want answers, but it seems that no matter how I try, it will forever be a secret. My parents' researches and samples on my Psion Catalyst and Brain Alteration are lost forever. Even the Black Box that they left behind contains nothing on those."

"You didn't find anything by scanning the current status of your own Psion Catalyst either?" Tatsuya questioned.

"All I know is that, it manipulates my brain to create Psion, which normal humans cannot. After the transplant, it becomes a part of my brain organs… if I lose it, I will die."

Tatsuya nodded in understanding. "If you want, I will try to research on your situations…"

"Don't be concern over such trifle matters… I think it's time for me to stop questioning my powers. I have it, that's all there is to it." Shu waved dismissively.

"I see…"

"Anyway, I'm marveled at how we are such a real life opposite counterpart, Tatsuya." Shu chuckled.

"That is true." Tatsuya chuckled along with his friend. "Your wormholes basically can counter my **Decomposition**, since wormholes are basically the actual tearing of space and time… they have no information bodies, they just are literally empty holes that act like a portal."

Shu nodded. "But your faster overall speed, casting time, close combats, counters most of my slow power. In short, if you strike first, I will lose. If I strike first, you** might** lose." He sighed.

"But my methods of combat are hugely affected by range though." Tatsuya smirked.

"I have to be somewhere in the different countries far away from you to be able to snipe you down without risking my life." Shu chuckled.

"We really are an opposite counterpart huh? You are insane, while I'm emotionless." Tatsuya shook his head smilingly. "Although… since you discovered that you can use **Alchemy **techniques… I really doubt that you will leave your greatest weakness unfixed."

"I will have to take an extremely huge step since it is basically a gamble. But I'm on it."

The two close friends share a laugh before going back to work.

"By the way, what do you think about Mayumi-sempai?" Shu asked.

"Hm? What about her?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Shu smirked. _"I just have little… plans for you." _

Miyuki brings tea to the two. Shu sipped the freshly brewed tea while Tatsuya preferred his usual coffee.

"You don't need to do this every time I visit, Miyuki. You can just relax you know?" Shu said with some concern.

Miyuki shook her head. "Idiot… I do this because I wanted to." She smiled before lightly kiss her boyfriend's forehead.

"Heee? Looks like I gotta repay you by taking you for a nice dinner." Shu laughed.

Miyuki just muttered something incomprehensible before blushing and sit down on the lab chair.

"Don't be jealous though, Tatsuya. I'm sure you'll something will happen soon… **very soon**." Shu muttered with a smirk so that Tatsuya is the only who hear this.

Tatsuya shrugged. He don't really care, what could happen anyway?

The two returns back to work on the dummy CAD. Tomorrow, Tatsuya also decided to visit the FLT to present the Flying-Magic prototype device.

* * *

"Young Master!"

"Welcome, Young Master!"

Tatsuya nodded smilingly at the scientists and employees that are greeting him. No words can describe how lucky they are that they have Shu's wormhole ability. No need to take the public transportation for 2-3 hours. Just jump inside the portal, and then they are already here. Especially because of today's weather, it is like a heaven intervention that they have the Cosmic Horror as their personal taxi.

"Sorry for my intrusion. Where can I find Chief Ushiyama?"

**Tap… Tap… **

The sound of walking is approaching Tatsuya. "You wanted to see me? Mister?" A guy with his afro hairstyle asked delightfully.

"Forgive me, Chief. For requesting an audience when you are busy." Tatsuya bowed.

"Hey Hey! This won't do you know? All of us here are your subordinates!" Ushiyama said sheepishly. "If the great Mr. Silver himself acts too humbly around us, it'll set a bad example. It's also a great honor working under you." He smiled.

Miyuki smiled happily. At least, there are some people that don't judge others by outer appearance or only by the surface.

Tatsuya chuckled. "There'd be no Taurus Silver if it wasn't for you, Mr. Taurus, the head of this facility. The genius mind behind the loop cast system."

"Alright alright, that's enough for flattering… and you are…?" Ushiyama looked at Shu intently.

"Heh… it seems like your memories have failed you."

Ushiyama's eyes widened before he flinched back. "Y-You are…!" He faintly remembers this face… from years ago in the past. "W-What are you doing here…?"

"Relax, Mr. Ushiyama. He is a close friend of mine for years now. Despite his 'circumstances', he is far from a senseless murderer… more or less." Tatsuya sighed.

"Hey… now you are being ill-mannered." Shu deadpanned while Miyuki giggled.

"I-If you say so, Young Master." Ushiyama muttered.

"Anyway, let's get on with business." Tatsuya said before opening a briefcase.

"Ho? This is… perhaps a Flying-Type device?" The Afro-man is mesmerized by the device.

"Hai. This is prototype." Tatsuya replied. _"I feel kind of bad that we are hiding the more efficient version from him… but since it will do more harm than good if publicized, I have no choice." _

Ushiyama nodded before looking at the device intently. After few seconds of silence, Mr. Taurus immediately shouted for everyone to standby. He is quite excited to test the Flying Magic that is programmed with the Sustained Gravity Control Type Magic.

Many testers are wearing the suit with cable attached to it. Ushiyama called for the initiation of the experiment as the first tester presses the button on the device. He immediately feels that the gravity that pulls him down is gone before slowly levitating upward.

Other testers see this and feel extremely motivated. All of them presses the button on their device and slowly floated towards the top.

The experiment and the device is a huge success as it is able to let the normal users control their trajectory in mid-air freely without having to conjure the new Magic Sequence.

"Congratulations! Young Master!" Ushiyama said.

Tatsuya nodded. "Thank you, but I won't be able to complete it without the help of my friend here."

Ushiyama nodded. "I see… I must thank you as well…" The guy bowed slightly towards Shu.

Shu just waved his hand tiredly. "It's nothing. Tatsuya is just being humble. I just give him guidelines, nothing more."

Ushiyama nodded. Before they are done with the business, Tatsuya also wanted to converse with Ushiyama regarding the Psion consumption of the Sustained Gravity Control Magic. Ushiyama just waved him off saying that, he will take care of this. To be fair, it is true as Ushiyama said, he is the expert, the 'legitimately' real expert of CAD engineering branch. He will surely be able to find the way to lessen the Psion consumption, even by his own.

Since everything is done, Tatsuya and others decided to excuse themselves. Ushiyama just wish them farewell, and he will contact them when the device is fully done.

The three is walking towards the exit of the facility… until something familiar got into the view of Tatsuya and Miyuki.

**Click! Psssh! Click! **

The automatic door closed as two figures are standing in front of Tatsuya. A veteran-looking man along with an old man that dressed like a butler stared at Tatsuya intently.

"Well well, Ms. Miyuki. It's certainly been a while." The old butler bowed.

Miyuki frowned a little. "It's been a long time… Mr. Aoki. And father, you look well."

The man smiled. "Yes." He replied with a short word.

Uncomfortable silence is in the air between the two sides. Miyuki then decided to step in.

"Mr. Aoki, I'm not the only one here you know." Miyuki said emotionlessly.

"If I may, Young Miss. I am the Yotsuba family's butler, I can't expected to bow my head to a mere bodyguard or… an outsider." Aoki said with distaste. "After all, there is such a thing as order."

Miyuki immediately clenched her fist but she successfully controls her anger. How dare this… butler insult her Onii-sama, and the guy she loves?! Surprisingly, there are no sign of Psion's leakage from her at all.

"This is my brother you are talking about… and the man next to be is someone I hold dear." Miyuki said icily.

"Excuse me for saying so, but everyone in the Yotsuba household wishes you to succeed as the next head. You are on quite a different level than that mere escort and that outsider there." Aoki said.

Miyuki will admit… she wants nothing but to freeze this butler and his sharp tongue so that he will learn his place.

"Heh… Heheheheh… Such big words coming from the underling of the Yotsuba Clan, how interesting." Shu chuckled.

"What did you just say…?" Aoki gritted his teeth. He is the fourth-highest-ranked member of the Yotsuba Household! How dare this insect insult him!

"Do you have hearing problems, Mr. Remnant of the Past? Anyway, I have no intention to talk to the one who lives with collars around their neck while mindlessly following orders like a good pet, so excuse me." Shu said emotionlessly before walking passed the furious butler.

Miyuki and Tatsuya have to hold back the chuckle that almost came out. Even Tatsuya's father has to admit that Shu's statement cuts Aoki like a hot knife through butter.

"Hold it… where do you think you going, you low life?" Aoki muttered angrily.

Shu just ignore the butler as he slowly walks toward the exit to send the message saying that 'I do not wish to talk to someone inferior like you'.

"I'm talking to you!" The butler ran over to Shu and grabbed him violently by his shoulder.

Miyuki immediately narrowed her eyes as she prepares to intercept, but-

"**I will give you… only one chance." **

Aoki immediately flinched back from the evil and dangerous gleams in his insulter's eyes as the insane man turns around slightly and look at him square in the eyes. Shu's voice turns malicious while his overwhelming Psion threatens to separate all of Aoki's blood vessels in half.

"**Let go of me, before the Yotsuba Clan will have to find another loyal dog to serve them in your place."** Shu stated dangerously.

Aoki immediately let go as he completely loses his calm demeanor. Even Tatsurou, Tatsuya's Father, shows some fear for the unknown man.

"Ara ara~ what is going on here?"

Dread fills the air as the familiar voice makes itself known. Miyuki's face paled as Tatsuya stands in front of his sister protectively. Aoki immediately bowed deeply while Tatsurou follows Aoki suit.

Shu just raised his eyebrows as a mature, beautiful, and charming woman approaches him. Shu chuckled fearlessly. "My word, it must be my lucky day. To be able to meet the most powerful magicians in the world, **The Queen of the Night**."

Yotsuba Maya giggled. "It is also a pleasure to meet you, **Cosmic Horror**."

Aoki and Tatsurou immediately paled. This man is… Cthulhu?!

Miyuki gritted her teeth as she started to sweat. Maya is undoubtedly the strongest mage in the world right now, even the three of them combined cannot manage to defeat her at their current level.

As Tatsuya expected, his Aunt knows about his friend's identity. As expected from the **Demon Lord of the Far East**.

"Tell me, Shu Shirakawa-kun, are you interested in joining the Yotsuba Clan?" Maya giggled.

Aoki's eyes widened. "Maya-sama! You can't possibly-"

"Silence."

The butler gulped before bowing apologetically.

"I appreciate your offer, but I have no interest in joining any clan." Shu replied emotionlessly.

Maya sighed in disappointment. "I see… such a pity. From what I've heard, you have a strong magic ability along with powerful Mental-Interference ability like your **Malefic Vision**, a worthy member of our clan."

Shu refuses to say anything as he observed the woman's behavior. He will admit… right now, he stands no chance against this woman… not at his current level. Her aura screams authority and power, which will easily make normal people scared shitless. Luckily, Shu has a lot of experience with terror and insanity, so he is more than capable to withstand her intimidating aura.

"You are quite… strange… you do not cower in fear in my presence." Maya commented intriguingly.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Shu raised his eyebrows.

Maya said nothing before she exerts her evil aura. Shu is able to look at her in the eye with emotionless expression, but if the fight truly breaks out, retreating will be the safest option.

Ignoring Shu's question, Maya decided to ask one more question. "Tell me, Shirakawa-kun. Do you fear death?"

Miyuki sweated as Tatsuya silently gritted his teeth. This is not good, not good at all!

"Death is a matter of perspective. Though, I already accepted the inevitability of death. Asking me that do I fear death, is an unnecessary question." Shu narrowed his eyes. If he will die by the hands of this woman, he will surely not die alone. She better make sure that she can kill him before he releases all his limiters and take her down with him by summoning showers of titanic-proportions asteroids down on Earth.

After a few seconds, Maya giggled before her aura completely dissipates. "Ahahaha~ you are an interesting one indeed!"

Shu just stared emotionlessly at the giggling woman.

"I will surely keep my eyes on you. I have to go and visit someone, hopefully we might see each other very soon." Maya smiled faintly with a hint sense of dread before walking away elegantly. "Also, it's good to see you, my dear Niece and my dear Nephew." Maya waved at the Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"H-Hai!" Miyuki stuttered as she bowed politely. Tatsuya also follows his sister's suit.

Maya nodded delightfully. "Come, Aoki, Tatsurou." The Queen of the Night commanded.

The butler hastily follows his mistress as Tatsurou muttered a farewell to both of Tatsuya and Miyuki.

After the Queen of the Night and her accomplices disappeared, Miyuki let out a huge sighed.

"Miyuki, let's go, we can think about this later…" Tatsuya suggested.

Miyuki nodded, anywhere but here is good.

Shu agreed as a wormhole appeared in front of them. Tatsuya and Miyuki goes in first while Shu slightly turns around.

"…_Yotsuba Maya… she is unlike every other foe. I need to approach this with extreme caution, or my fate will be pretty much sealed." _Shu thought with seriousness before disappearing into the portal.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: As promised… Mayumi x Tatsuya goodness is in this chapter. From the feedbacks I received regarding Shu's ability to overpowered Tatsuya, I just want to say that, Shu is not stronger than Tatsuya. It is my fault that I only focus on Shu's ability, but in my defense, I don't see the point of rewriting the already godlike abilities of Tatsuya. Also, Shu said it himself that he will lose if Tatsuya strikes first while he MIGHT win if he strikes Tatsuya first. Anyway, thank you all of you for support so far, I will see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Nine Schools Competition Begins!**

The Next Day…

It is unbelievable how the news spread so fast like a wild fire… the news that Miyuki Shiba is dating the enigmatic figure of the Course 2 students, Shu Shirakawa. The Course 1 students are kind of… in a state of uproar, which is quickly put down by the officers of the Disciplinary Committees. Well, in their defense, it can't be helped, since Miyuki's reputation and beauty is well known throughout the school as an idolized figure for many. No one really knows how the news got out this fast, maybe someone overheard the conversation outside of the Student Council Room, or Hanzo just manage to talk to his friends about it and his friends does the rest. Miyuki could careless, because she is tired of all these senseless commotions. In Shu's case, it is quite troublesome because he received the 'glare' from Course 1 and Course 2 students alike. But he thinks of it as a minor nuisance, so it's all good.

Honoka can only gnaw at her own shirt while sobbing comically and muttering something regarding 'Miyuki-san' has been stolen. Shizuku just dragged her crying friends to the class while Miyuki kinda sweatdropped and smile nervously at the girl.

But despite the Disciplinary Committee's interference, he has been approached by many people… males to be exact, one of them is apparently Morisaki Shun who is totally pissed.

_Flashback, Lunch Time_

"_What is it?" Shu's patience is running slim. _

_Morisaki gritted his teeth, hard. "You fucking Course 2 student needs to learn your place!" Morisaki's lackeys are surrounding Shu from all sides. _

"_And you along with your Course 1 minions need to keep your inner thoughts to yourself before I personally slaughter your entire family to just silence your annoyance." Shu's patience is running very __**VERY **__slim. _

_Everyone flinched back as Shu casually said those things out without any emotions in his tone. _

_Morisaki is beyond pissed. This guy dared insulted him, humiliate him… then present himself as a competitor for the Nine School Competition and last but not least, date the most beautiful, most desired girl in the school?! This… this lowly Course 2 student! Morisaki cannot take it anymore, he exploded in anger while pulling out his CAD before recklessly and constantly fires the weak version of __**Air Bullets**__ at Shu. _

_Morisaki's friends widened their eyes in shock as the Disciplinary Officer is openly breaking the laws by directly attacking a student. The air bullet continuously impact against the ground around Shu's location causing smoke to engulf the area_

"_Oi! Morisaki! Stop!" _

_Morisaki's eyes widened as he stopped his assault. "Shit!" He thought. If he heavily wounded or even worse, killed the guy, he will immediately be expelled… not only from the school, but from the clan before they send him to prison! _

_The smokescreens are thick… _

"_**I'm starting to believe that you really want me to kill you."**_

_Everyone frozen in fear as they heard the voice… not from inside the smokescreens, but from behind. _

_Morisaki immediately flinches back from the murderous glare of his antagonist. _

_But before anything escalates… _

"_What are all of you doing…?" _

_Everyone immediately turns around towards a very familiar voice. _

_Shiba Miyuki is pissed, no… that's an understatement. She was about to get ready on the incoming important event before she felt some disturbance and magic around the back courtyard. After she sensed that her beloved's presence is in middle of the disturbance, she rushes towards the area… and guess what she just witnessed. _

"_M-Miyuki-san…" Morisaki stuttered. _

"_I do not want you to speak to me." Miyuki said in disgust before a dangerous gleam appeared in her eyes. _

_Shu's murderous gaze disappeared and placed with an intrigued expression. "Well… this is going to be interesting." He thought while smirking faintly. _

"_S-Shiba-san, please let us explain-" _

"_I do not want to hear anything from any of you." _

_All of them can sense that Miyuki's Psion is increasing exponentially. However, the temperature around her does not drop down, but it is almost instantly harder to breathe. The pressure increases as Miyuki purposely pumps out large amount of Psion and directly causes everyone to have very hard time breathing normally, let alone at all. Even Shu is affected by this, he has to calm his breathing before exerting some of his own Psion to counters this. _

"_This is her true power… her Psion is so strong and thick that I can literally cut it with a knife." Shu thought before silently deploys a camouflage barrier over the area, so people will not notice or sense Miyuki's sparking Psion. _

_Nothing has to be said, Morisaki and his lackeys know that they are in deep… very fucking deep situation. For every second that have passed, the air becomes denser and harder to breathe. _

"_I had enough with your senseless furor and uproar, Morisaki-san…" Miyuki muttered dangerously._

"_B-But!" _

"_Silence." _

_**Kirnk! Krink! **_

_Two sharp pillars of solid ice shot up from the ground on Morisaki's left and right. Miyuki didn't even need to use her CAD… she's just manually control her flow of Psion and directly causes the phenomenon to happen without the use of CAD. _

_Morisaki is scared shitless… his minions scurried away leaving only the self-proclaim 'Quick Draw Master' to face his dilemma. _

"_Do you have anything you wanted to say?" Miyuki asked coldly as the visage of Yuki Onna appeared behind her. _

_Morisaki stuttered for a few seconds, before he does something that is the most logical at the time… he immediately passed out in fear. _

_Miyuki sighed frustratingly before decreases her Psion level. _

_Shu walked up and smirked. "I'm impressed." _

"_Mou! Can you be a little more serious? I thought something happened to you." Miyuki huffed away fumingly. _

"_Thank you." _

"_Eh?" _

_Miyuki unconsciously jerked up from sudden hug from behind. _

"_I'm very happy you know?" Shu muttered. _

_Miyuki sighed but decided to say nothing before leaning on her beloved. _

"_Also, I think you are even more beautiful when you're angry." Shu chuckled. _

"_I-Idiot!" Miyuki slapped the man jokingly_

_Flashback Ends _

Other than that, the afternoon of today is the official initiation of the Nine Schools Competition. The participants and related staffs are gathered inside the auditorium for the official ceremony. Tatsuya and Shu are the only Course 2 students that will be participating, more or less, in the Nine Schools Competition.

The two received a lot of encouragements from fellow Course 2 students. Well, Tatsuya did. Shu's cold and always calculating demeanor kind of scare people away ,

After this, the participants are allowed to skip the normal classes to hone their skills so they'll be ready for the competition.

Tatsuya requested that the willing participants meet with him at the special tutor room so they could get to know each other. Miyuki and her classmates, such as Honoka and Shizuku are the only one who decided to come. Although, Tatsuya could careless, if some people doesn't like him, then so be it. A bonus is that, Shu decided to tag along since he doesn't really have any other place to go.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya, one of the technical staffs. Aside from fine-tuning CADs, I'll be involved in creating training regimens and provide strategic support."

"I'd rather have a girl for my engineer though!" The red-haired girl speaks up rudely.

"Makes no difference to me. As long as he does his job right, that is." The blue-haired girl with glasses said.

"Wait a minute, Eimi! You are just being rude!" Honoka scolded the red-haired girl. "You too, Subaru!" And to the blue-haired girl.

"Tatsuya-san's skills are professional-grade, you know?!" Honoka shouted.

"Ehhh? You're on a first-name basis with him? Are you his girlfriend?" The other girl with short black hair teased.

"O-Of course it's not like that, Kazumi!" Honoka stuttered with a huge blush. "Right, Shizuku?" She asked her petite friend.

"Yes. I also call him by his first name." Shizuku answered emotionlessly.

"Shizuku called him by his first name too?! Who are those two to your brother anyway, Miyuki?" Kazumi asked excitedly.

Miyuki just giggled. "Honoka and Shizuku are my brother's friends."

"Just friends?" Kazumi smirked deviously.

"Of course… although I wouldn't really mind if they got a little… closer to Onii-sama." Miyuki smiled deviously.

"EH?!" Honoka shouted in surprise as Shizuku blushes a little.

"Ho?! I see!" Kazumi expresses her surprise

Tatsuya sighed silently. His sister got a lot slyer than before. She must be taking a lot of that from Shu.

"Now now, Princess, you just refrained me from teasing them just to do this? How cold can you be?" Shu pouted.

"I can be as cold as you want me to be, Shu-kun." Miyuki smirked. "Chilling or Frozen solid, I wonder what you will choose." She secretly licked her fingers.

Shu's eyes widened a little. _"Okay… I will admit… that feels kind of… stimulating..." _He mentally noted to himself.

Even the Miyuki's classmates are blushing at the scene. Tatsuya just facepalmed before decided to utter a few words out. "I'd like to get this meeting started, everyone… please calm down."

After that, everyone pretty much follows Tatsuya requests. The emotionless man explained about the training routine for today, and decided to take this to the training field.

Everyone strictly followed Tatsuya's schedule and slowly sees that it is very efficient. He also manage to tuned up their CADs and cause them to be able to use magic even more efficiently. Their trainings continued for all the afternoon until the skies turns from bright blue to the alluring orange, signaling that the night is not far away.

Unknown to most of them, there are a lone observer in the area, Shibata Mizuki. She slowly took her glasses off and be able to see many of bright Psion in the training field. The shy girl turns around to avoid straining her eyes, but something immediately comes towards her from the school building.

The girl braced herself for impact, luckily the thing that comes towards her is not anything harmful, it's just some sort of spirit-like particles.

With curiosity, Mizuki slowly walk towards the location where she felt that similar force… it is on the third floor it seems?

On the training field, Tatsuya senses it, but decided that there is nothing to be worry about…is it?

"Tatsuya."

The emotionless man turns to his friend.

"I'll be on standby here. Go."

Tatsuya nodded before silently follows Mizuki towards the school building.

Mizuki keeps walking at her own pace towards the third floor. She can sense it… smell it if you will, the scent of foreign magic signature. Without her glass on, her presence's detection has increased exponentially. She continues walking before abruptly stopped in front of the Medicine Experiment Room.

Silently, she slides the door open before her vision is hit with numerous of flying beautiful blue orbs.

"Spirits…?" Mizuki muttered.

She scans the room and stopped at the figure in the corner of the room, Mikihiko Yoshida. He is holding a strange talisman on his right hand as the spirits are surrounding him.

"Yoshida-kun?" Mizuki whispered curiously.

Almost immediately, one of the spirits orb vibrates violently as it detects an outsider's presence.

"Who's there?!"

Mikihiko redirected all the spirits towards the door, towards Mizuki. The girl can only shouted in surprise before collapsing on her knees, waiting for the inevitable pain to happen.

Almost instantly after that, streams of foreign Psion enter the crack between the doors and the wall, completely disintegrating the incoming spirits energy. The orbs of spirits pops away, only glitters of its former self remains.

Mizuki slowly opens her eyes and is kind of shocked.

"T-Tatsuya-san?"

Tatsuya is standing between her and Yoshida.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mikihiko. I'm not getting into it with you here and now." Tatsuya raised both of his hands in surrender stance while speaking emotionlessly. Mikihiko's previously tensed expression disappeared before his brain kicks in.

"S-Sorry Tatsuya! That was never my intention!" Mikihiko said apologetically.

Tatsuya smiled faintly. "It's fine. In the first place, Mizuki is the one who is wrong here for disturbing a spell-caster's composure."

"E-Eh?!" Mizuki stuttered.

"No, it's not her fault…" Mikihiko muttered. "It's because of my inexperience… thanks to you, Tatsuya, Ms. Shibata is not injured."

"Even if I hadn't stepped in, you wouldn't have hurt her." Tatsuya wanted to reassure Mikihiko. "Anyway, that was one of the Ancient Spells, Spirit Magic right?" Tatsuya narrowed his eyes curiously. He can sense that it is completely different from the modern magic… it is somewhat resemble to Shu's signatures, but not quite alike.

Mikihiko is quite shocked that Tatsuya manages to comprehend that. "I guess… it's too late to try and hide it now. Just like what you said, I was using Water Spirits to practice my **Summoning Magic**." He answered.

"Water Spirits… huh…? What did they look like to you, Mizuki?" Tatsuya asked.

"Eto… there was blue, pale blue, and indigo blue… I think? All I could see were orbs of light in shades of blue." Mizuki said speculatively.

"You could see shades in different color?!"

"Eh?! Uhm…"

Mizuki backed away a little as Mikihiko slowly approaches her with a serious expression.

"A-Ano…" Mizuki stuttered as Mikihiko's face is getting closer… and closer… they are literally inches apart from kissing.

**Ahem! **

Both Mizuki and Mikihiko flinched from the sounds of Tatsuya clearing his throat. "If this is consensual, then I'll let you two have your privacy." Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. "But if not, I think we will have a problem."

"Uwag!"

"Eek!"

Both of them backed away almost instantly with blushing face.

"S-Sorry!" Mikihiko apologizes.

"U-Uhm, I-I'm sorry too…" Mizuki played with her hair shyly.

Tatsuya sighed. "I don't see the reason for you to apologize though." He said to Mizuki. The shy girl just looked down in embarrassment before muttering something incomprehensible in nervousness.

Mikihiko bowed. "Really… I'm sorry. When I thought that you might actually possess the **Crystal Eyes**, I just couldn't help myself…" He sighed.

Mizuki regains her normal composure before putting on her glasses. "Let's just forget about it, Yoshida-kun. You just startled me, that's all." Mizuki smiled before blushing again. "But it did embarrass me, so please don't do that again, okay?"

"I'm really sorry." Mikihiko repeated his apology.

"Mikihiko, the **Crystal Eyes**, would you mind explaining what it is?" Tatsuya asked while Mizuki also nodded curiously.

"…Sure, it's not that big of a secret anyway."

The Ancient Magic user then explains how the **Crystal Eyes **works. Apparently, the users of the Spirit Magic cannot see the spirit itself, but they interpret the spirits through magic by trying to know each spirits' vibrations. Each spirit has different colors, like Fire Spirits will have the red color. The only person that can actually sees the Spirit Magic, has to have the empowered eyes which is called the **Crystal Eyes**, they will be able to actually see the spirits, they can also tell the different shades of color of the same type of spirit. In this case, Mizuki is the one who Mikihiko will say, possesses the eyes of god or the divine eyes, something like that. Unknown to both of them, Tatsuya's **Elemental Sight **also is more than able to see the spirits. It is also dangerous to let other people know about this, since it is a very sought for ability… many people might try to actually kidnap Mizuki and claim her for themselves just to get the **Crystal Eyes **in their possession. Tatsuya and Mikihiko agreed to keep this one as a secret, while Mizuki just don't understand what the two men are talking about.

After that, Tatsuya went back to the training field, and see almost everyone is panting their hearts out. Apparently, when Tatsuya is not there, Shu decided to 'play' with them for a bit. Since they see that Shu is a Course 2 student, they confidently accept the challenge… how wrong can they be…

Tatsuya just sighed before arranging tomorrow's training schedule. All of them nodded in understanding before tiredly head home.

The training has just begun…

* * *

1 Month Later…

After some harsh training from Tatsuya, the participants are more than ready to compete in the Nine School Competition. Nothing really happened during the month of training except that all the participants got significantly stronger and much more efficient in their magic skills thanks to Tatsuya. The emotionless man fixed up everyone's CAD and they can notice the difference significantly, such as the smoother activation, more efficient Psion allocation, etc.

During that time, Shu usually slacked off, but he told Tatsuya that he preferred to train alone at the Temple, so Tatsuya let it slide. About his identity, it seems that the normal population still hasn't known who he is yet. Strangely enough, it seems that Ichijou Masaki has yet to publicize his identity… fortunately. He has no choice but to let this go for now, however he will be able to deal with the troublemaker in person very soon.

The students are already standby on the bus, ready to go.

"There, you feel any better?" Shu raised his eyebrows as he secretly deploys an invisible barrier that utilizes gravity to deflect the heat energy over him and Tatsuya.

"You should get in the bus, since I already checked your name." Tatsuya sighed.

Shu shrugged. "I did convince Watanabe-sempai that I will stay here in her place. It will make me look bad if I abandon my post." He smirked.

At first, it is Watanabe Mari who is standing beside Tatsuya, waiting for Mayumi to arrive. Shu sees that she looks tired and exhausted from the heat, so he offered to switch in. Watanabe wanted to deny, but the heat is so real at that time, so she agreed. It's not like she can't stand it, but since the guy asked, then she'll happily oblige his offer.

"When will your vixen arrive anyway?" Shu deadpanned.

Tatsuya's eyes twitched. "What do you mean, 'my' vixen…?" He deadpanned back.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… I'm sorry!"

The two men turn towards the approaching woman. She is wearing an extremely casual holiday clothes while wearing a white vacation-occasion hat. She is wearing a dress which reveals some of her light, seductive skin while at the same time perfectly exhibit her playfulness and liveliness. Overall, she looks very cute yet alluring in a mature way.

"Sempai, I understand that you have an emergency situation regarding your family, but please be on time or the overall schedule has to be delayed." Tatsuya professionally scolded Mayumi. The playful woman already informed him that she will be late due to her family matters… but an hour and a half late is… kind of VERY late.

"Sorry sorry! It's an emergency, it won't happen again." Mayumi smiled sheepishly while apologizing. "Anyway… Tatsuya-kun."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this?" Mayumi smiled before spinning around slowly so Tatsuya could see every bit of her body.

"It suited you." Tatsuya answered with short words.

"Really?! Thank you!" Mayumi smiled. "Although… if you'd been more bashful complimenting me, that will be perfect." She pouted a little before leaning down a little. She playfully shows her attractive cleavage to Tatsuya, thinking that he will blush or something.

How wrong can you be… Mayumi…

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. "I don't think that is necessary."

"Meanie." Mayumi huffed away.

Shu chuckled at the two interactions. "So, it looks like everyone is here. We are ready to move."

Mayumi and Tatsuya nodded. The emotionless man looks at the staff truck, he slowly approaches it, but-

"Tatsuya-kun!"

"What is it?"

Tatsuya turns around. Mayumi is smiling deviously.

"Will you sit next to me on the bus?" She invited.

"I don't think that it is appropriate, I'm a staff after-"

Shu forcefully pushes Tatsuya back to the bus where Mayumi will be on. "Why are you worried on such small details?" Shu smirked.

"That's correct!" Mayumi smiled happily.

Tatsuya deadpanned. "Small? It has nothing to do with it. It is what I should do."

"Sorry! Not gonna happen!" Mayumi laughed before pulling Tatsuya on the bus. The emotionless man gives Shu a 'this is not over' gesture before letting the enthusiastic girl dragged him on board like a ragdoll.

Shu chuckled loudly. "They are made for each other. One is too emotionless, one is too enthusiastic. Oh well, let's start the trip." He presses some buttons on the touchable pad, signaling that the convoy is ready to go before he steps onto the bus.

The buses and trucks start to slowly moves and exit the school premises onto the main road.

"**Greetings everyone, my name is Fujiwara Yuji, I am your driver for today. We are the leading convoy and will be heading to the Fuji Royal Garden Hotel near Mt. Fuji. It will take roughly 2-3 hours, so please be patient. I hope all of you will enjoy the ride." **The driver announces before setting the bus to the appropriate speed.

The students are very excited for this event, most of them are conversing happily.

Shu is sitting next to Miyuki while Tatsuya is sitting next to Mayumi.

"Hm? I'm surprised that you agreed to sit next to her, Tatsuya-san." Suzune expresses her surprise. She is currently sitting behind Mayumi's seat.

Tatsuya sighed. "If only I have anything to say in that matter."

"Why are you sighing, Tatsuya-kun, you should be happy you know?" Mayumi hummed to herself.

"Give me a break…" Tatsuya smiled tiredly.

"It is quite unfortunate that you fell to Chairwoman's trickery, don't you think? Tatsuya-san?" Suzune snickered to herself.

"Hey… that's harsh!" Mayumi half-shouted.

Suzune chuckled. "Shiba-kun is known for his ability to nullify his opponent's magic. I'm quite surprise that your **Bewitching Face** and **Dark Sorcery **has effects on him."

"Ugh… Say what you want!" Mayumi pouted deeply.

Tatsuya chuckled. Somehow he feels … fun…? He thinks.

After the teasing, Suzune decided to take a nap while Azusa who is sitting next to her already fell asleep 15 minutes ago.

"I'm surprise that they are such a quick-sleeper." Tatsuya raised his eyebrows while glancing behind.

Mayumi giggled. "They stayed up late yesterday, you know? They have to be ready for today."

"That's quite a dedication… what about you? Chairwoman?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'm not answering!" Mayumi pouted.

Tatsuya ruffled his own hair tiredly. "Mayumi-sempai…"

The playful woman smiled, obvious means that it is good enough. "Luckily, I just need to recheck the lists of students, so I do have time to rest early compare to those two." Mayumi smiled faintly.

"You are a lucky one I see." Tatsuya chuckled.

"You can say that." Mayumi exhaled tiredly with a smile.

Tatsuya do enjoy the light conversations with Mayumi. Somehow, her sheepiness and happy-go-lucky altitude always lifted up his mood.

"Tatsuya-kun, what are your hobbies?" Mayumi wondered.

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows. "What's the sudden curiosity, Mayumi-sempai?"

"Just curious, that's all." Mayumi gives Tatsuya a foxy expression.

Tatsuya stroke his chin. "CADs related stuffs are my hobbies. I do not have any more hobbies." He said. _"In the past, spoiling Miyuki is one of them I guess? But since she has changed for the better, I won't count it in." _Tatsuya mentally smirked proudly.

"What about you, sempai? Do you have any hobbies?" Tatsuya continue the conversation.

Mayumi ponders. "Hmm… My hobbies huh? Shooting, little bit of cooking, and singing are my hobbies." She strokes her chin smilingly.

"You love to sing?" Tatsuya expresses a hint of surprise.

Mayumi nodded. "I quite enjoy it as well. It takes my stress away you know?" Surprisingly, Mayumi is looking very mature right now. Her smile, her posture, screams the word 'royal lady'.

"I never expect you to have such hobbies." Tatsuya teased.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Mayumi pouted.

"Nothing."

"Meanie."

Tatsuya chuckled a little. "And I thought you looked mature just now."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Mayumi tilted her head cutely.

"No."

"_Cheee… This guy…" _Mayumi huffed away to look at the view outside.

Unknown to them, Shu and Miyuki is chuckling at the two antics.

"Aren't you jealous?" Shu is still laughing softly.

"I would be lying if I said I'm not. But it's all fine, if Onii-sama is happy, then I am happy." Miyuki beamed a little.

"Ho? You've matured huh?" Shu smirked.

"Only for you, dear." Miyuki smiled deviously and foxily.

Honoka and Shizuku, who is sitting in the other side, grip their chair jealously. Both petite girls do not understand why these two lovebirds have to sit next to them, are they mocking them?!

"Waaah! Miyuki-san is stolen!" Honoka silently sniffled on her friend's shoulder.

Shizuku's eyes twitched. "I must say, that I am quite… jealous…" Her irritation aura grows a little.

Despite the two petite girls' bickering, both Shu and Miyuki continue to try to gain the upper hand in the teasing war.

"Ho? Are you really that confident in 'that' kind of knowledge? A princess like you?" Shu smiled foxily.

"Only for you, feel free to test my 'knowledge' anytime, dear." Miyuki licked her lips.

Well… in truth, Miyuki has already study the topics of the 'birds and the bees' after both of them become an official couple. The catch is, she didn't to actually 'know' about it, she actually 'stumbled' upon the informations… the search engines these days…

"You've become a lot bolder don't you?" Shu raised his eyebrows, but he ain't complaining.

"Do you prefer me when I'm shy? Idiot…" Miyuki blushed.

Shu patted her head. "I prefer when you are you. That's all I want."

Miyuki smiled before leaning on her beloved shoulder.

Mari who overheard the conversation sighed tiredly. "Goodness sake… these two lovebirds need a room… immediately." She shook her heads before noticing that the person next to her is shaking quite wildly.

"…Kanon?" Mari sweatdropped at Kanon, who is gripping her fist tightly while her hair is shadowing her eyes.

"Yes…? Watanabe-sempai…?" Kanon gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"Those two goddamn lovebirds infuriate me! Why can't I have those moment here with Kei! Graaaah!" Kanon pulls her hair stressfully. It is quite true since her Fiancé, Kei Isori is not with her in the normal student's bus, but in the technical staff bus.

In truth, Tatsuya also has to be in the technical staff's bus, but since Mayumi herself semi-forced Tatsuya to be here… the school just has to deal with it… I think?

Mari just chuckled nervously at Kanon before sighing… these situations also remind her of her boyfriend… oh how she wishes that he is here with her now.

Everything seems to be normal… until…

Tatsuya jerked up as he senses some foreign Psion outside of the bus. It originates from the opposite lane. There are 2 lanes, both are one-way road. There are concrete walls blocking the cars from accidently crossing to other lanes to prevent accidents… it seems that it will not help in this case… The car's tire blows up and smashes against the concrete wall, the vehicle launches up high in the air before heading crashing violently on the road before heading towards the student's bus.

People are screaming in fear as they see the approaching demise.

"Look out!" Kanon shouted as a car from the opposite lanes are heading towards the bus. The approaching car is grinding towards the bus with high speed.

The driver of the bus immediately turns left and brake, causing the bus to spin a little as the side of the bus is facing towards the incoming car. Unknown to everyone, someone is using a **Deceleration-Type Magic** on the bus itself which cause the bus to stop prematurely.

The following staff's buses immediately brake, luckily they successfully stopped before they crash against the leading student's bus.

The approaching car then spins around wildly before it loses balance and tumbles towards the student's bus while flames are sparking wildly.

Kanon gritted her teeth before she immediately activates her CAD. "Disperse!" She shouted.

"Vanish!" Morisaki shouted as he draws his CAD out.

Shizuku immediately acts as she also activates her CAD.

They must've forgotten some important fact due to the dire situation…

"Idiots! Stop it!" Mari shouted. "Cancel those magic, now!"

"Everyone! Calm down!" Mayumi shouted as she rushes out of her seat.

Juumonji stands up as he is calculating the situation.

Miyuki and Shu know what to do and remain seated. Shu reassured Miyuki that these people can handle this quite easily, but if something goes wrong, then he will act.

"Juumonji! Can you stop it?!" Mari asked.

"Just blocking it won't be a problem, but the Psion storm around it is overpowering. I also cannot extinguish the fire either!" Juumonji said grimly. Due to many usages of spells on the incoming car by the students like Kanon, Morisaki, and Shizuku, further usage of magic will not work since it will just cancel one another out.

Unknown to them, Tatsuya is secretly waiting for the perfect time to act.

Shu nodded at Miyuki. The Blizzard Princess nodded before volunteered to stop the fire on the car.

Juumonji nodded in gratitude. "I'm counting on you."

"Understood." Miyuki stands up before standing by to use her magic.

Almost instantly, the multiple Magic Sequences on the car suddenly shatters in pieces. Miyuki smiled as she knows that her brother just used **Gram Dispersion**. Miyuki then used **Freeze Flame **on the car, causing the fire to be completely extinguished.

"Huuuuuaghhhh!" Juumonji let out a fierce warcry as a giant barrier appeared between the bus and the incoming car.

The car immediately crashed against the barrier before stopping completely. The hood of the car is completely obliterated in the process.

"_Heh..." _Shu chuckled to himself before nodding at Tatsuya. The emotionless man responds in the same gesture before swiftly conceal away his CAD, **Silver Horn**.

Mayumi sighed in relief before she immediately calls in the police and an ambulance.

The convoy stopped on the side of the road while some students volunteer to go down and handle the traffic problems.

"Is everyone okay?" Mayumi asked.

Students nodded affirmatively, none of them are hurt.

Mayumi nodded happily. "Thank you, Juumonji. The bus came out unscathed because of you."

The future head of Juumonji Clan nodded.

"Thanks to Miyuki-san too! That spells of yours was masterful!" Mayumi expresses her gratitude.

"I am honored, Chairwoman." Miyuki blushed faintly. "But, I was only able to do that because Ichihara-sempai used a **Deceleration Spell **to stop the bus." Miyuki bowed towards Suzune.

The treasurer, Suzune Ichihara, nodded back respectfully.

"Ichihara-sempai did that?" Kanon questioned.

"She did… you on the other hand…" Mari knocks Kanon on her head, hard.

"Ow! Itai!" Kanon grabbed her head.

"Morisaki and Kitayama are first years, so I guess it can't be helped… but for you, a second year to lead the charge in creating this mess. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm very sorry…" Kanon looked disappointed in herself while Shizuku and Morisaki stay silent as they accepted their fault. All of them know that spells launched disorderly will cancel each other out, render them useless… but in that situation, they failed to remember that fact.

"In times of crisis, the first thing to do is to remain calm, and let's not forget to communicate, okay?" Mayumi gives an advice to prevent Mari from scolding Kanon any further.

Mari returns to her normal demeanor, but something is not right… _"Who in the world… cancelled those magic?" _She wondered.

* * *

**Location: Fuji Royal Garden Hotel**

After the police have arrived, the convoy continued their journey until they reach the destination. Apparently, the hotel is owned by the military, which is why they are available to use this hotel to utilize the Nine School Competition.

Tatsuya excuses himself as he has to get all the devices and accessories down to the storage room, which Miyuki and Shu helped him with that.

After that, all of them went separate ways to relax… because tonight, the ballroom will hold all the students from all nine schools so that the Major General, Kudou Retsu can officially welcome the participants to the competition.

During the time, Miyuki ran into Erika, Leo, Mizuki, and Mikihiko. Erika and Mikihiko apparently got invited by their family, but in Erika term, forced. Mizuki and Leo are invited by Erika so they can stay here as an 'insider'.

Around 7.00 PM, the ballroom is filled with students from different schools. They are enjoying themselves, either from the marvelous buffet prepared by the hotel's chefs, or conversing with their friends or people from other schools.

Tatsuya is standing in the corner, drinking his wine before-

"Would you care for a drink, sir?" A familiar voice asked.

Tatsuya turns towards the voice and sees Erika in a maid uniform. "So this is what you meant insider…" He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah! So you heard about it from Miyuki! Are you surprised?" Erika smirked.

"Sure I am, I'm even more impressed that you are able to sneak in." Tatsuya smiled tiredly.

"How rude!" Erika laughed.

"Hi, Erika! What a lovely outfit you've got on!" Miyuki suddenly appeared from nowhere, joining the conversation.

"Right? Isn't this cute?" Erika smiled sheepishly. "Though, your brother didn't say anything about it." Erika smirked foxily.

Miyuki giggled. "Onii-sama is rarely interested on such superficial things, Erika."

Tatsuya just sweatdropped as it seems like the two is completely ignoring him.

"Oh, I see! So you have no interest in cosplay huh? Tatsuya?" Erika lightly elbowed Tatsuya.

Tatsuya just sighed. "Is this what you called cosplay?"

"Eh? Personally, I don't think so. But the guys think it is." Erika looked down on her maid skirt.

"Guys? You mean, Leo-san?" Miyuki questioned.

"Nah! That idiot has no idea what cosplay is anyway!" Erika laughed. "It's Miki! He's the one who blurted out 'cosplay'."

"Miki?" Surprisingly enough, Miyuki has yet to officially meet Mikihiko.

"Eh? You haven't met him before? That's not good, we gotta fix that!" Erika quickly ran towards the staff room.

"E-Erika!"

Miyuki called out before sighing. This girl is truly enthusiastic.

"Ah! Miyuki-san, Tatsuya-san, there you are!"

The two siblings turn towards the voice, Shizuku and Honoka are approaching them. Miyuki and Tatsuya greeted the two petite girls before grabbing drinks for them.

"You two are always together, aren't you?" Tatsuya asked.

Shizuku nodded. "Because we are friends. There's no reason for us not to be together."

Tatsuya snorted in acceptance. "That's true."

"Eh? Where are others?" Miyuki questioned.

"Over there!" Honoka pointed at the tables which bunch of First High Course 1 students are standing around. "I think they wanted to talk to you… but since Tatsuya is around, I don't think they have the courage to." The petite girl laughed nervously.

Tatsuya deadpanned. "What am I, a watch dog?"

Miyuki giggled.

"I'm sure they just don't know how to deal with you, Tatsuya-san." Honoka smiled nervously.

"Utterly ridiculous."

All of them turn towards another new comer, Kanon Chiyoda and Kei Isori. "He's a fellow student and a teammate… how stupid can they be." Kanon expresses her displeasure.

Everyone greeted the two couple.

"Not doing what's right even when you know better is human nature, Kanon." Kei smiled.

"Well, that should only be accepted in certain situation you know?" Kanon sighed.

"Those are both sound arguments, I think we have to have a debate about this later on." Tatsuya smirked faintly.

"Yaho! He's here!" Erika shouted as she successfully dragged Mikihiko here.

Miyuki introduced herself to Mikihiko, who also introduce himself.

The group is having a somewhat intriguing conversation, until something interferes with their conversation… actually, it interferes with everyone's conversation.

"Why are you here?!"

The room suddenly got a lot quiet down as they heard someone half-shouted.

"Heh heh heh heh… the Crimson Prince decided to grace me with his presence. Masaki, you must have gone through a lot of effort to chase me this far."

Everyone is focusing on the two men who are arguing in the center of the room. Shu Shirakawa… against Masaki Ichijou.

One of Masaki's friends who is also wearing a Third High school uniform tries to stop his friend from causing the scene… but-

"George, this is between me and him." Masaki silently gritted his teeth. George and everyone from Third High have expressions of disbelief on their face… Masaki Ichijou rarely, RARELY loses his temper. This guy must've done something to him in the past.

"You should listen to your friend more, Masaki Ichijou. It seems like he knows what is going on more than you did." Shu smirked sardonically.

"Silence! Do you think I forgot what you did back in Sado?!" Masaki half-shouted while ignoring Shu's comment.

Shu laughed. "So this is revenge for that time? How predictable."

"Shut the hell up! You killed my comrades… you killed my commander, do you think I will you and your selfish decision go?!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the word 'kill'. They know that Masaki Ichijou fought in the Invasion of Sado… only few people came back.

"What are you saying? Merely killing them is not my intention." Shu smiled maliciously. Almost everyone is in disbelief, including Mayumi, Juumonji and Mari. Did he just admit that he killed military officers during the invasion?!

"I was merely teaching those who tried to use me… people who try to control me a lesson… in how weak and pathetic they truly are." Shu answered with a serious expression while his tone consists with a lot of venom and despise.

True to his words, after Shu helped out the Japanese Forces in the Invasion of Okinawa, he is requested by Colonel Sakai to help defend Sado. During that time, he met Masaki Ichijou… a 13 years old boy who enlisted to the frontline along with the boy's father, Ichijou Gouki. The three of them single handedly destroyed the New Soviet Union Forces, and the defense of Sado is a huge success.

But after that, Colonel Sakai considered that Shu Shirakawa is an asset that Japan must have. He decided to do whatever it takes, to have Shu joined the JSDF… despite the insane boy's will.

What Sakai did… will forever tainted the name of JSDF. He threatened to legally arrest anyone who is close to Shu on the charge of 'hiding valuable information from the government and military', while claimed that Shu has to serve the country of his origin whether he likes it or not. After he said those words… those are his last…

Shu mercilessly killed Sakai by manipulate the gravity around him, and crush him like an insect… causing his normal human appearance to be left with nothing more than a blob of flesh and blood. After that, the soldiers who were loyal to Sakai immediately branded Shu as an enemy and tried to eliminate him. They were all killed mercilessly… except for some, who decided to either run or accept Shu's situation. Masaki's father knows, that at that time, Masaki is no match for the merciless Cosmic Horror, who can established instant-death mind control and unknown abilities. Both Ichijou decided to retreat, while the entire regiment of soldiers who decided to fight… met their ruthless and painful end. That day… the day that Masaki watched his comrades die in front of him… his hatred begins to grow…

After the massacre of Sado, Shu forced Major Kazama to not leak out his identity, or his end will definitely be worse than Sakai's death.

"You didn't have to kill them, you traitor! You betrayed your own country!" Masaki spat out angrily.

"Country? And what does this country do? They forced all magicians to become their little 'puppets' regardless of the magicians' will. I am not and will not be loyal to flags or countries… those things are absolutely meaningless to me." Shu answered coldly. At that time, he only agreed to defend Japan, because his step-father, Kokonoe Yakumo is living in Japan, that's all there is to it.

"Don't give me that crap!" Masaki gritted his teeth as he pulls out his CAD.

Everyone tries to intercept, but the Psion in the air intimidates them, frozen them in place. Tatsuya and Miyuki know that this is personal, so they decided to let this play out.

Masaki fired an **Empowered Air Bullet **at Shu. The insane man use brings up his hand before the **Air Bullet **slowly and steadily disappeared.

"…_Gravity Barrier, huh?" _Tatsuya thought. His friend uses gravity to contain the explosive power of the **Air Bullet **before forcefully dissipates it.

"Honestly… you are such a troublemaker. Don't you ever get tired of this?" Shu frowned.

"Shut up! Today we settle this!" Masaki shouted.

"I apologize, but I can't let you two do this."

The two men almost got hit by an incoming sharp glass. Both of them uses barrier to block it before turning their attention to the attacker… Retsu Kudou.

"E-Elder Kudou!" Masaki bowed his head respectfully.

Kudou shook his head. "Ichijou-san… I am quite disappointed in you. You let your rage and hatred consumed yourself… you will be the future head of the Ichijou Clan, please contain yourself. For this time, I will let this slide, but do not let it happen again." He speaks slowly but every word from him radiate total authority.

"Hai! It will not happen again!" Masaki bowed. Kudou nodded.

"And for you, young man." Kudou turns to Shu.

Shu just looked at the old fossil with a tired gaze.

"I know that in the first place, you did not cause this nonsense to happen, so in the name of the Ten Master Clans, I apologize in Ichijou-san's place." Kudou bowed as Masaki slowly backed away but with a huge displeased expression on his face.

Everyone stared at the scene in disbelief that the 'Patriarch' himself is bowing to a mere high school student.

"Please don't, Mr. Kudou. It will look bad for me if you bow." Shu bowed a little in respect.

Kudou nodded. "I can understand why you did those things in the past. Your step-father's predecessor taught me some valuable magic after all." Kudou whispered the last part so only Shu could hear it. It is obvious that this old hawk knows who Shu really is… he was the Major General of the JSDF after all.

"Despite what I said, please refrain from causing a scene from now on." Kudou requested with authority.

Shu bowed in acceptance before walking towards the corner of the room, most people stared at him all along the way.

Kudou cleared his throat before slowly returns to the stage. Everyone settled down as they focus on the old man.

"First of all, I must apologize for the previous commotion. Please forgive those two for their little 'rivalry'." Kudou put his hand behind his back. "Despite those commotions, I wanted to welcome all of you to the Nine School Competition."

"These competitions itself, will test you… both on your mental and physical capabilities along with your magic abilities. I wanted to remind you that your efforts alone won't be enough… you must have creativity and the understanding to use magic efficiently." Kudou said. "My young students of magic… I am looking forward to see how creative all of you can be." Kudou smiled a little.

Students clapped at Kudou's opening speech before going back to enjoying themselves. Masaki stormed out of the room while George follows him.

"What are you thinking? Shirakawa?"

Shu raised his eyebrows at Mari. "What is it?"

"You caused a lot of commotion there… you are lucky that Elder Kudou let this slip by. And what about things that Ichijou said?" Mari narrowed her eyes.

"My past is none of your concern. And by the record, Ichijou Masaki was the one who approached me, not the other way around." Shu shrugged as he walks away.

"Shirakawa- Eh? Juumonji?" Juumonji grabbed Mari's shoulder preventing her to pursuit the guy.

"He is right, Watanabe. His past is his own, and he was not the one who caused the previous situation to happen." Juumonji said.

"But…"

"Juumonji's right, Mari." Mayumi approaches. "We can also ask him later… for now, let's leave him be."

Mari sighed before nodded in agreement.

Tatsuya is a little bit concern about his friend while Miyuki really want to follow him… but she knows that he needed some time alone.

"Is what Ichijou said true?" Kanon questioned.

Everyone turns towards Tatsuya, since he knows Shu the best.

"It is not my place to tell. It is his past, if you guys want to know, then you need to ask him." Tatsuya refused to tell anything, which is what a true friend should do.

Erika and Miyuki nodded while others kind of accept it.

Overall, despite the quarrel between Masaki and Shu, everything is proceed according to the schedule.

* * *

After the party…

Miyuki, Honoka, and Shizuku are invited by Eimi, Subaru, and Kazumi to the hot spring. Despite the fact that this is a military facility (hotel), they allowed students to use it till 11 PM.

There is nothing more to say, all of them headed towards the hot spring which is in the basement level.

There is no one in there except for them, so they can be fooling around as much as they want… although it is highly inappropriate.

"Hey! Can I touch them?!"

"EEK!"

Miyuki, who is taking a shower, wonders what in the world is going on.

"Honoka, you've got such a nice body~" Eimi drooled.

"E-Eh?!" The petite girl backed away before her back hit a dead end. "W-What do you want?"

"Kukuku, would you mind if I grab them?" Eimi asked while her eyes glowed.

"Of course I mind!" Honoka defended herself from Eimi's sexual harassment. "S-Shizuku, help me!" She called for help as Eimi is assaulting her towel.

"Why should I?"

"Shizuku?! Why?!" Honoka cried comically as her towels are almost pulled off by Eimi. Subaru and Kazumi smiled nervously as Shizuku abruptly stopped walking.

Shizuku looked down before grabbing the towel near her breast. "Because you've got a big bust, Honoka."

"W-Whaat?!" Honoka said in disbelief as Shizuku headed towards the shower.

"Ehehehe~ Now that I got Shizuku's permission…" Eimi's eyes sparkled as her fingers move in an intimidating manner.

Honoka is crying in embarrassment as Eimi's hands come closer to her body. "N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Everyone stopped assaulting the poor girl as Miyuki entered the hot spring. She elegantly submerged her bottom half and rest comfortably in the hot spring.

"Eh? What is it?" Miyuki notices that everyone is staring at her.

Subaru jerked up. "A-Ah! Sorry sorry! I was mesmerized for a moment!" She apologizes with a blush while others are still staring at Miyuki with open mouth.

"We're all girls here, what are you saying?" Miyuki blushes a little while adjusting her wet attire.

"E…Ehehehe, I understand that we are all girls but…" Eimi drooled.

"I don't know how to explain it… but it's like gender doesn't even matter anymore…" Subaru also drooled.

"Oh come on, stop teasing me." Miyuki sighed smilingly as she submerged her top half. The water level is a little bit higher than her breast, so she can comfortably lean down without fear of choking from the water.

After some minutes, Shizuku returns to the hot spring, and comfortably rests next to Honoka.

"By the way… what's the commotion between your boyfriend and the Prince of Third High, Miyuki?" Kazumi asked.

Miyuki sighed. "I don't really know… Shu has yet to tell me about it."

"Do you think what Ichijou said is true?" Subaru wondered.

Honoka and Shizuku also wonder the same thing. Miyuki just let out a tired sigh. "If it is true, it won't make any difference to me anyway."

"But isn't it… wrong? To kill…" Honoka muttered.

"Listen, you might think that he is cruel and cold-hearted. But if you know him very well, he is a very kind person you know?" Miyuki smiled a little.

"Really?" Shizuku tilted her head.

Miyuki nodded. "He is somewhat… similar but totally different from Onii-sama. He is ruthless and cold to people who he considered as enemies, but extremely kind and caring to someone he holds dear."

"I see…" Eimi muttered.

Meanwhile…

Tatsuya is heading for the rooftops. Previously, Shu along with Mikihiko caught three armed intruders in the hotel premises. Tatsuya decided to head up to make sure that everything is okay.

**Click! **

"Hm?"

Tatsuya muttered as he didn't expect to see the person in front of him up here.

"Oh? Tatsuya-kun?"

"Chairwoman?"

Mayumi is leaning on the rail, watching the night view towards Mt. Fuji. Surprisingly, she didn't pout or do anything regarding what Tatsuya called her. She just kept her emotionless expression while staring at the sacred mountain.

"What are you doing up here?" Tatsuya asked.

Mayumi smiled faintly. "I just need some fresh air."

It doesn't take **Elemental Sight **or any other illogical powers to determine that Mayumi is kind of stressed out.

"Chairwo- Mayumi-sempai, is anything wrong?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

Mayumi just giggled before closing her eyes. "It's nothing… thank you for your concern, Tatsuya-kun."

Silence then take over both of them… but not the silence filled with tension and negative energy… but the comfortable silence that both of them know that nothing has to be said.

After approximately two or three minutes, Tatsuya shatters the silence. "Don't you want to ask regarding 'his' situation?"

Mayumi shook her head. "I said this to Mari before this. It is not anyone's place to tell his past other than himself. I will ask him when I'm free, if he decided not to tell, then I'll leave it be." She answered maturely.

Tatsuya smiled. "I expect nothing less from you, Mayumi-sempai."

"Thank you… Ne… Tatsuya-kun."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind listening to my singing?" Mayumi asked with a faint smile, not her usual playful smile, but a mature smile.

"It will be an honor." Tatsuya said emotionlessly before plopping down while leaning on the wall. Mayumi follows his suit and sit next to him.

"This song is called Nocturne. It's a lullaby, if you will." Mayumi cleared her throat.

***Insert Song: Castlevania – Nocturne: Japanese Version* (I really recommend you open this song, it is a truly beautiful song, which in my opinion, suited Mayumi a lot) **

After a few seconds… Mayumi begins her performance…

**Megami wa eien no~ Shiawase no naka de~  
(Here the goddess of happiness cries, and in this time this lullaby.)**

**Nageki Tsuzukete wa~ utau nokutaan~  
(Sings her song of the dream she has, the sadness fills her eyes.)**

**Ai wa~ Owaru~ Inochi mo tsukiru sore nara~  
(End of Love, Love is gone. No more dreams to dream about, so life is done.) **

**Onaji~ Toki ni~ Ito wo Kitte~  
(If it's so… cut the thread… it's time to let it go.) **

Mayumi then hums the melodies for a few seconds before continuing…

**Kamigami no Kawaki ga~ Umi no Oto wo keshi~  
(Tears they flow to the thirsts of the gods, the ocean's roars drowned out by rain.)**

**Muku na Ookami wa~ Kodoku ni Taeru~  
(Blameless wolf carries on alone, the silence now surrounds him.)**

**Yume wa~ Sameru~ Yoru mo Akeru sono Mae ni~  
(Sooner than, dreaming ends, morning of the dawn will bring another day.)**

**Chigau~ Basho ni~ Hari wo Mukete~  
(Turn around… and you have found… a different place to dream.) **

Mayumi hums the melodies until it reaches the end. She slowly opens her eyes before smiling at Tatsuya.

"Thank you… for listening to my singing, Tatsuya-kun." She smiled before the surprise expression appeared on her face.

Tatsuya is also… shocked by his own reaction. He gently touches his face before wiping a foreign liquid from his cheek… it's a lone tear…

Mayumi smiled before quickly brings out her handkerchief. She proceeds to gently wipe the liquid from Tatsuya's cheek. "Sorry… I know that it is a sad song."

Tatsuya closes his eyes for a moment before smiling faintly at Mayumi. "It's not sad… it's beautiful." He muttered. "May I… listen some more?" Tatsuya requested as he completely ignores the fact that… he is feeling… like a normal human would.

Mayumi smiled. "If you wanted to…"

The entire night is filled with sweet and melodious singing from Mayumi, while Tatsuya listens to all of them intently until he unconsciously fall asleep. Mayumi smiled, she will let the emotionless man rests a little before waking him up… it's not good for your health to sleep outside after all…

* * *

**End of Chapter 12.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated. **

**A/N: I apologize for a late update. Truth be told, sometimes I just woke up and I just can't write anything while another day I seem to be able to write everything. I don't know, it's just weird. Anyway, hopefully you guys won't be too bored of this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Competition, Competition everywhere!**

(First day of the Nine School Competition)

"**At last, the time has come to open the National Magic High School Goodwill Tournament of Magic Skills, better known as the Nine School Competition! This year's tournament will follow the usual format…" **The announcer said as a screen appeared.

"**Five days each of official and rookie competitions, for a total of ten days! This year, all eyes will be on First High School! Will they get their third straight title or will Third High School break that streak?"**

The crowd erupts wildly as the logo of First High vs. Third High appeared on the screen.

"Honoka, how are you doing physically?"

"I'm fine. Your stamina training helps me a lot!" Honoka smiled.

Tatsuya nodded in acceptance.

Currently, they are on the spectators' area of the Battle Board stadium. The Official Division will begin to compete in the first three days before the Rookie Division competes until they finish their final rounds. Then the final attraction of the competition will be the Official Divisions' final rounds.

Miyuki giggled. "Honoka has been gaining a lot muscles lately."

"Come on, don't say it like that! Miyuki!" Honoka blushed embarrassingly. "I'm not planning on becoming a macho woman!"

Tatsuya just chuckled silently.

"See?! Now even Tatsuya-san is laughing at me…" Depressed emoticon appeared above Honoka's head.

"The only reason why he laughed was because you chose a weird way to put it." Shizuku sighed.

"W-What?!" Honoka cried comically.

Erika, Miyuki, Shu, and Tatsuya chuckled at the petite girl's antics. Mizuki, Mikihiko and Leo just sweatdropped.

"Mou… I'm the only weird one here… I don't even get Tatsuya-san to check up my CAD for the Battle Board match…" Honoka pouted cutely.

"Yes, but I will be doing the fine-tuning for you in Mirage Bat competition, isn't that sufficient?" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows.

"But I can't ask you to do it on my Battle Board match…" Honoka pouted. "Though Miyuki and Shizuku will have you for both their events…"

Tatsuya frowned a little. "But I did take part in your practice lessons, and we also came up with your battle plan together, so you're not being left out in an-"

Shu sighed. "Are you serious? Tatsuya?"

"What?" Tatsuya's eyebrows twitched.

"Tatsuya-san, that's not what Honoka-san is trying to tell you, you know?" Mizuki giggled.

Miyuki smiled. "Onii-sama, I think you're being a little too clueless."

"Ehehehe~ the flaw that you never knew Tatsuya has!" Erika declared.

"Totally stiff." Shizuku joined in with short words.

Tatsuya just muttered something incomprehensible for a tiny split second before looking at Mikihiko and Leo. Both men turn away obvious saying' I don't know, why are you looking at me?'

Tatsuya sighed before accepting the comment. "You're the one to speak." He deadpanned at Shu.

Shu shrugged. "At least the Blizzard Princess here agrees with me." He ruffled Miyuki's hair a little.

Miyuki giggled. "In all honesty, you are just a very 'little' bit better." She laughed.

Shu's jaw dropped. "How can you say that?" He did a fake hurt expression.

Miyuki stuck her tongue out playfully before returning to her usual demeanor. Leo and Mikihiko have to admit… they are jealous as fuck.

"…I'm still shocked, that a kind person like you would be able to do something like 'that', Shirakawa-san." Mizuki muttered nervously.

Shu snorted. Early this morning, he met up with everyone before the event started. They wanted to know the truth, seeing no harm in it, he decided to indulge them. He told them everything but keeps the 'Cosmic Horror' part to himself. They kind of understand… but did not expect that he'll be killing at such a young age.

"I'm not so different from someone that wanted to protect their own family. If anyone threatens my family, I will end them. Simple as that." Shu sighed tiredly.

Leo, Mikihiko, and Erika nodded in understanding. They will also do the same if need be. Mizuki, Honoka, and Shizuku are kind of reluctant in accepting that because they do not have that kind of mindset… but they kind of understand.

"Oh? Looks like it is starting!" Miyuki exclaimed as the hologram screen appeared.

"**Welcome to the Women's Battle Board, Official Qualification Round. Athletes, please take your positions." **The female announcer said.

The group focused intently on the competitors. Erika's eyes twitched before sighing irritatingly. "Arrogant as ever…" She muttered.

Everyone looked at Erika confusedly as the hot-headed girl is staring at the figure of Watanabe Mari.

"**Fight High School, third year, Mari Watanabe." **

"KYAAA~"

"Mari-sama!"

"I love you Mari-sama!"

"Please marry me, Mari-sama!"

Mari just waved at the students who are crazily chanting her name. Boys, even girls are shouting fanatically for the Disciplinary Committee's President.

"…She sure has a lot of devoted fans." Tatsuya commented.

"It is understandable, since Watanabe-sempai has a cool appearance." Miyuki said.

Erika just leaned on her chin before sighing tiredly.

"**On your mark!" **

The contestants immediately kneel down a little in position before-

**Bang! **

All of them immediately rush forward. One of the contestants immediately conjures her magic behind her, a sizable explosions occur before giant waves hit all of them with brute force. Watanabe Mari has the upper hand since she applies **Fortification-Magic **on herself and the board so she cannot fall off… she instantly dashes pass all the contestants with high speed as other competitors struggle to catch up.

"Impressive, simultaneously applying **Fortification-Magic **and **Movement-Magic**." Tatsuya observed the situation.

Miyuki nodded. "She anchors herself on the board so she won't fall off. The magic also made herself and her board a single object, so it works as a single entity." She gives her analysis.

The match is pretty much one-sided. It is so obvious that Mari's competitors are not up to par with her at all… they cannot even cast spells simultaneously in proper manner. Mari just dashes pass the finish line with tremendous speed before forcing her board to stop. The crowd erupts wildly, mainly from the First High School's crowd.

"Well… this is anti-climatic." Shu yawned boredly. There is absolutely no excitement in this match whatsoever… no tricks, illusions, advance strategies… nothing. Well, at least in Shu's opinion that is.

"I agree." Erika deadpanned.

"Don't say that, Watanabe-sempai exhibits her skills of casting spells simultaneously without faltering you know?" Mizuki smiled.

"If you say so…" Erika flopped down tiredly.

"_She really despises Watanabe-sempai, isn't she?" _Tatsuya thought to himself.

Since there are roughly less than 2 weeks for the competition, the winner such as Mari Watanabe, will be automatically competing in the semi-finals. There will be more Women's Battle Board qualification matches from other schools, but since the group is not interested, they decided to head out to get some rest. In Tatsuya's case, he has something to do so he excuses himself away.

The emotionless man walks toward the restricted section, where some military personnel are on full guard alert. One of them immediately recognized Tatsuya before letting him enter the restricted premises. After that, an officer immediately approaches him.

"Ah, you must be Major Kazama's guest." The Officer in his white uniform said.

"Hai. I come to see Major Kazama."

The Officer nodded before leading the way. Both of them stop in front of a VIP room before the officer knocks on the door.

"Major Kazama, your guest is here."

"Come in."

Tatsuya enters the room. "Pardon my intrusion." With his hand crossing behind his back, he perfectly exerts the aura of professionalism.

"Hey, have a seat." Kazama said.

"No, I'm fine right here." Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

"Tatsuya-kun, we didn't call you here today as a Special Officer Ryuuya Ooguro, strategic-class magician. We invited you as our friend, Tatsuya Shiba." One of Kazama's colleagues said. "If you insisted on ceremoniously standing there, we will not know what to do."

"Captain Sanada… very well, excuse me." Tatsuya bowed before sitting down at the empty seat.

After some tea alongside with light conversations with his superior, Tatsuya decided to ask why they called him here today. Kazama explained that the intruders that Mikihiko and Shu captured yesterday are working under the illegal organization, No-Head Dragon. Their motives are unknown, since the intels that they force out of them are still not solid enough. Also, there is still another matter to discuss…

"Tatsuya, how is your friend Shu Shirakawa doing?"

Tatsuya immediately narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to imply? Major Kazama?"

The tension in the room increases dramatically, even the Electron Sorceress, Kyouko Fujibayashi felt it. Since Shu's past with the JSDF and the Government is… not very good, scratch that, it's at its worst point, bringing up the name of the person who killed the entire Sado Defensive Battalion is like opening an old wound.

"Kazama, why are you bringing that name up?" The rough-looking man, Major Doctor Yamanaka Kousuke asked.

Kazama sighed. "You still think that he is the one at fault?"

"How can I not? The results are loud and clear." Yamanaka answered with rough and icy tone.

Tatsuya decided to stay silent. I won't be good for him if he interfered with these 'personal matters'.

"To be fair… it is Sakai who threatened his family… it is definitely Sakai's foolishness that causes all this mess." Kazama shook his head.

"I must agree." Sanada joined in. "He could've taken a much more compatible approach."

Yamanaka just grumbled. He cannot say anything either, since Shu is not a military personnel. Even that boy is one, it is obvious that 'orders' will be the least of the boy's interests.

"C'mon, we all have our different opinions. Anyway, Tatsuya-kun, we just wanted to know, will you consider your friend… as a threat to the country?" The chill-looking guy, Captain Yanagi Muraji asked.

Silence fell upon the room as everyone got pulled into their own cognitive thoughts. Most of them do not want to have this man as their enemy, but if he is a threat… then he must be eliminated… for the greater good.

Tatsuya chuckled. "If he considers this country as his enemy, then we won't be having this meeting." He declared. _"That's because all of you would've already been dead." _The emotionless man thought grimly.

Despite the fact that everyone here is a very talented magician, they are still humans. No mere humans can survive if they got forcefully sent out in the space without any life-prolonging equipment. It is a very disturbing thought… to be sent through a Wormhole just to have an agonizing death in the space, alone.

"I see…"

Yanagi seems to accept the response while Kazama is kind of reluctant on it.

"If all of you don't have anything else, please excuse me. The next match is starting." Tatsuya bowed but doesn't wait for any response before heading out.

"_I have no doubt that Tatsuya is on the same page as us… but for his friend, is a different story." _Kazama got pulled into his own thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Tatsuya! Over here, over here!"

Tatsuya approaches Erika and the group who is already sitting in the Speed Shooting Stadium. Unlike the previous event, the stadium is packed with people despite being Quarterfinals of the Women's Speed Shooting contest. Apparently when Tatsuya went to meet his superior, the Speed Shooting contests already advanced to the Quarterfinals of the Official Division.

"Hm? Where are Mikihiko and Shu?" Tatsuya noticed the disappearance of the two.

"Miki said that he's not feeling well, so he'll rest up in his room." Erika answered while Leo nodded in affirmative.

"Shu said that there are too many people here, and it will only bother him. So he decided to take a little 'stroll'." Miyuki sighed.

Tatsuya chuckled. "Well, that's what I expected from him." He patted Miyuki's head while his sister just pouted.

The crowd suddenly erupts in cheer as someone that all of them knows step onto the platform, Saegusa Mayumi. The cheers got so loud that the holographic screen pops up the 'Please be quiet' sign.

The crowd quiets down as the sound of counting down begins.

**Beep! **

One red light.

**Beep! **

Another red light.

**Beep!**

Mayumi and another competitor get into the shooting stance.

**Beep! **

Four red lights… everyone is watching with bated breath.

**Bing! **

Hundreds of flying saucers are immediately launched left and right. Just like having an aimbot, Mayumi simultaneously pulling the trigger of her Rifle CAD. The red saucers are continuously getting mow down like flies while her opponent sweated by just trying to even destroy one white saucer.

"Amazing…" Shizuku muttered.

"Saegusa-sempai, the Markswoman…" Miyuki muttered. "She's even faster than the previous year."

Mayumi scores goes up like wildfire while her opponent, Keiko Matoba is struggling to even get past the 35 points mark. After a few seconds, Mayumi lightly toss her rifle up and hold it with her right hand before firing it, successfully destroyed the last flying saucer.

The deep beep noise signals the end of the competition as Mayumi gains a perfect score 100 saucers shot down out of 100 totals.

Mayumi took off her safety glasses before receiving the intense cheering of her hardcore fans. She caught a glimpse of Tatsuya's whereabouts, so she specifically waved towards that direction.

Surprisingly, her eyesight hit the mark as Tatsuya's nonexistence smile adorns his facial features. Only Miyuki noticed this as she is smiling to herself.

Later that evening…

"Cheers!"

The women of the student council shouted. All of them are holding a plastic cup, unfortunately they are not old enough to drink alcohol.

"Chairwoman, congratulations on the Speed Shooting event!" Azusa smiled.

"Thank you! Mari also made it to the Battle Board Semi-Finals as well." Mayumi smiled.

Mari nodded happily. "It is quite easy, but I predict that it will be much harder from now on."

"We have such a great start this season. Our Speed Shooting men's team also passed the qualification round too." Mayumi declared happily.

"That is true, but Battle Board for men was a tough one. But Hattori managed to survive though." Mari said.

Azusa tilted her head while frowning. "It looked like the adjustments of his CAD weren't working."

"He's been tweaking it with Kinoshita from the technical staff all day, hasn't he? Hopefully he will get better results." Suzune sighed.

"Fortunately, Hanzo-kun is off tomorrow, so he'll be able to tweak it all day tomorrow." Mayumi said before adopting a thinking posture. "But come to think of it, Kinoshita has to be the engineer for the Women's Crowd Ball event tomorrow, doesn't he?"

Suzune smirked. "He's a sub engineer, so I think without him we'll do fine."

"Isn't it risky to just leave it for Izumi to do the job?" Mari asked.

"Well then, how about asking Shiba to fill in? He's off both tomorrow and the day after." Suzune suggested.

"That sounds like a very good idea! Let's contact him now."

Mayumi walks up to the TV screen and press the contact buttons. She slides down to the room with the name 'Shiba Tatsuya' before pressing it.

"**Connecting to the room, please hold…" **

**Beep… Beep… Click! **

"Hello?"

"Ah, Tatsuya-kun! I kinda- UWAWAWAWA?!" Mayumi thrashed around while blushing furiously as the communication is connected. Azusa just fell face-first on the bed before passing out while Mari and Suzune also blushed before looking away. Miyuki is trying to hide her face behind her hands… but she can't help herself but peek out by using the space between her fingers.

"What? Is something wrong?" Tatsuya asked emotionlessly.

"What are you two doing?!" Mayumi shouted. Tatsuya just look at Mayumi with a confused expression.

On the screen right now, Tatsuya is sitting on the bed… while sitting beside him is Shu Shirakawa half-naked. The insane man is obviously holding a CAD device in his hand while there are some scars present on his body, mainly his arms. He is well-built, maybe not as firm as Tatsuya's but definitely considered as an eye candy. The thing is, both of them are in quite an intimate looking position.

"Checking my CAD of course? Why all of you are flustering?" Shu raised his eyebrows.

"CAD?! Then why are you like that?!" Mari pointed at Shu.

"I have to check that he is compatible with the device, or else he might experience physical pain in the process." Tatsuya replied.

Mayumi and Miyuki let out a relief sigh while Suzune just cleared her throat before regaining her composure.

"So, why are you contacting me at this time?" Tatsuya asked.

"Shiba-kun, we wanted you to fill in as the engineer tomorrow." Suzune requested.

Tatsuya frowned a little. "Aren't Kinoshita-sempai is in charge of that?"

"Well… he'll be busy tweaking Hanzo-kun's CAD so I think you are the more suitable choice!" Mayumi smiled.

Tatsuya nodded. "Understood. I will be there."

"Thank you! Well, let us leave you two alone so you can continue where both of you left off." Mayumi giggled.

Tatsuya's eyes twitched as Miyuki joined in on the giggling contest.

"Oh, you won't be laughing for long if you are alone with me in a room, Miyuki-san." Shu said with all seriousness before smirking. "I can promise you that your laugh will be change into… something more fitting."

Miyuki immediately stops before shaking uncontrollably. "I-Idiot! Baka baka baka!" She throws a pillow at the TV while flopping on the bed with steams blowing out of her ears.

Tatsuya facepalmed. "Anyway, since that is all, I'll see all of you tomorrow." He immediately cuts off the communication.

Suzune and Mari just sighed as Mayumi pokes Miyuki on her shoulder.

"Uhm… Miyuki-san, are you okay?" Mayumi smiled nervously as Miyuki's face is redder than a tomato.

Meanwhile…

"I hope you aren't serious about what you just said."

"Oh? I'm totally am, only if she wants to that is." Shu smirked foxily.

Tatsuya faceplanted hard on the wooden desk. _"Like father like son…" _He thought as he compares Kokonoe with Shu.

"All joking aside, do you think it is possible?" Shu asked with all seriousness.

Tatsuya turns grim. "**Alchemy **is a very new subject. It should be fine considering your current status… but if there are any drawbacks, it might be catastrophic." He sighed.

In truth, Shu didn't come here just to check his 'dummy' CAD that he will be using in the competition. Sure he can just use the excuse of being an Ancient Magic user, but that might be more troublesome. The true reason that he came here is to ask Tatsuya on a certain advice, implantation of **Relic-like **objects in human bodies.

"Where would you find such host objects anyway? It must fit a lot of requirements and you must not fail the **Alchemic Transformation**…" Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

"Let me worry about it. I already have an idea about where I can get those samples anyway." Shu said.

Tatsuya nodded before he closes the analysis program. Shu puts on his shirt and lab coat before muttering short thanks before heading towards the exit.

"Oi."

Shu turns around a little.

"You better not be reckless."

"Aw, I didn't know you care." Shu snorted.

"I don't. But if something happens, Miyuki will be very sad." Tatsuya said with all seriousness. "If you die, I will personally drag you back from the dead to kill you again myself."

"I have no intention to die just yet. I still have a lot of things I wanted to do." Shu waved dismissively before leaving.

The room instantly got filled with silence as the annoying friend left. Tatsuya sighed before opening a case which contains a metal-like sword object.

"Maybe… just a little…" Tatsuya muttered to himself before he shook his head and goes back to work on this new device.

* * *

(Second day of the Nine School Competition)

**Location: Crowd Ball Venue **

Tatsuya woke up very early in the morning, since it is his usual routine. He grabs a small size breakfast before heading towards the Crowd Ball competition stadium to check up Mayumi's CAD.

"_It looks fine, but there are also some parts that can be improved." _Tatsuya thought to himself as he added a few functions and custom programs to the CAD.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

"Sempai, good morning."

"Uhm!"

The playful vixen also wakes up early for her usual warm-ups. She is wearing shirts and skirts that exhibit sports-related themes.

"Mayumi-sempai, are you going to compete in that?" Tatsuya asked.

"Eh?" Mayumi looked down on her skirts. "Does it look strange? Is it not fitting?" She looked a little bit troubled.

Tatsuya snorted lightly before smiling faintly. "It's not like that. It suited you very well."

"Really? Thank you!" She smiled before starting her warm-ups.

Both dwells in the comfortable silence, the only sounds that they can hear are the sounds of Tatsuya typing and Mayumi's shoes grinding lightly on the grass.

"Ne, Tatsuya-kun, can you give me a hand?"

"Hm?"

Mayumi kind of needed someone to push her a little so she can finish her full-body stretch exercise.

Tatsuya nodded before approaching Mayumi who is sitting on the grass. With gentle force, Tatsuya pushes Mayumi until her hands are able to reach her toes.

"…_Strawberry?" _Tatsuya thought as he caught the scent of Mayumi's hair. It's not in the fruity strawberry category, but it's a pleasant, light, and sweet scent. The two stayed in the same position for a minute or so before Mayumi muttered a thank you.

Tatsuya helped Mayumi up before muttering 'you're welcome' while the jolly girl smiled at him.

"You know, I'm kind of upset." Mayumi muttered.

"Eh?"

"Usually people will act all tense, flustered, or distracted around me… but you, Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi turns around while smiling faintly. "I've never seen you do those things. It kinds of upset me a little."

"_If I could express such emotions, then I already would've…" _Tatsuya thought. "Sempai, please don't be upset. It's just my nature, I'm just not easily flustered or tense, that is all." Tatsuya reassured Mayumi.

"I see… thank you, Tatsuya-kun."

"Don't be, I did nothing." The corner of Tatsuya's mouth curved up a little. "Well then, I would like to check on other athletes. Please excuse me, Mayumi-sempai." Tatsuya bowed.

"Uhm! I'm counting on you!"

But before that-

"That's not necessary…"

Tatsuya and Mayumi turn around and see a girl in her ponytail and engineer staffs' uniform.

"Ah! Izumin!"

"Saegusa… I told you to not call me by that…" Izumi Rika pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Izumi-sempai, what did you mean by that?" Tatsuya asked emotionlessly.

"Oh… Shiba-kun, you go on and watch Saegusa's match. I'll take care of the rest." Izumi said in a tired tone.

"I see… understood."

"See you." Izumi replied tiredly before walking away.

Mayumi just sighed at the girl's antics, she really needs to lighten up sometimes. The Elven Sniper walks to her Crowd Ball CAD to take a look at it.

"The upload is still not finish, please wait for another 5 minutes or so." Tatsuya said as he typed furiously on the virtual keyboard.

"Eeehh~ Are you tampering with the activation sequences?" Mayumi said slyly but with hidden seriousness in her voice.

"No, just some debugs and stuff."

"Hmmm~? Will you promise me that you won't alter the activation sequence? That would be problematic for me." Mayumi asked.

"Rest assured, I promise that I will not be altering the activation sequence."

"Thank you!" Mayumi smiled.

After 30 minutes, both athletes are ready to compete. Both of them step inside a cubicle room which the wall is in greenish color but it is still transparent for people outside to observe the situation inside.

**Ready.**

Mayumi focuses on her senses.

**Set. **

Mayumi breathe in before breathing out calmly.

**Go! **

Mayumi's opponent, Misato Yamagami from the Seventh High School begins the first serve. The ball is sent towards Mayumi with high speed. The Elven Princess closes her eyes for a split second before opening it and fires her CAD.

She is able to instantly deflect the ball back to her opposition with even higher speed than before. Misato Yamagami stands no chance as she completely unable to respond against it.

"_T-This is…" _Mayumi can feel it… the efficiency of her CAD is improved dramatically. _"But that also means that… Tatsuya-kun." _Mayumi is a little bit mad... to be able to increase the efficiency of her CAD to this level, Tatsuya must obviously changed the activation sequence. It is good for her… but it makes her a little mad, that he decided to lie to her.

The match continues for about 10 minutes before it ended. Saegusa Mayumi has the complete victory against the poor girl from the Seventh High. She immediately exits the room and approach the emotionless man.

"Tatsuya-kun… what's the meaning of this?" Mayumi narrowed her eyes.

"Hai?" Tatsuya is confused. Mayumi just lightly hand over her CAD.

"You changed the activation sequence…" Mayumi muttered.

"I did not do such thing, Mayumi-sempai." Tatsuya answered with a straightface.

"But if you didn't, then how can-"

"Some part of the activation sequence is not a requirement. I just took out the part that doesn't need to be there out, so the processing time is faster." Tatsuya answered in all honesty.

"I see…" Mayumi is kind of in a disbelief state. It is her who wrote the activation sequence, but with the help of the aid-program. Looks like manual entering of the codes are a lot more efficient, but without enough knowledge, it is impossible for her. "I'm sorry for accusing you for such thing… Tatsuya-kun."

"It can't be helped. There is no need for you to apologize." Tatsuya shook his head lightly.

Mayumi stroke her chin intently before snapping her finger. "I know! As a token of appreciation, let me sing another song for you!" She said excitedly.

Surprisingly, Tatsuya doesn't instantly deny her. He just smiled and nodded with hidden anticipation. Knowing that it is the sign of acceptance, Mayumi smiled brightly before both of them headed to the First High's technical staff section.

* * *

(Third Day of the Nine School Competition)

Next morning comes faster than everyone thought. Yesterday, after all the competitions were over, Tatsuya's friends visited him in his room. He uses that time to give Leo the new 'toy' that he's been tinkering around, the Weaponized-Integrated CAD. Other than that, there is nothing worth mentioning.

Today, the first competition is the Semifinal Second Race, consist of Makahiko Hidaka from Ninth High School, Risa Kuroki from Seventh High School, and Mari Watanabe from First High School.

**On your marks. **

…

**Bang! **

Mari Watanabe immediately distances herself ahead of the competitors, but this time, she ain't going too far as one of the competitors catch up to her like a shark on feeding frenzy.

"As I though, she is tough." Tatsuya commented as almost everyone expresses their disbelief. Two days ago, they saw Mari single handedly won the race by 'miles', but today… is a different story.

"The Seventh High is well-known for their experts regarding the water… they are even called the 'Seventh High of the seas'." Erika muttered.

"This is the same matchup as the last year's final round too…" Honoka said in awe.

Both rivals accelerated a little before slowing down as they are about to reach the curve section of the water track.

Almost instantly-

"Hm?" Tatsuya jerked up. He can clearly sense the foreign magic on the competitor's board. Risa Kuroki seems to increase her speed more than she originally planned… at this rate, she will not make the turn in time. She will crash into the wall.

"Over-acceleration?!" Erika shouted.

Almost everyone's eyes widened as Risa Kuroki is losing her balance.

"_That's…"_ Tatsuya's eyes widened as he turns towards Shu. His friend shook his head, saying that he cannot do anything at this point. Tatsuya thinks for a second before nodded reluctantly, but in understanding manner.

On the water track, Mari's eyes widened as she looks back and see her rival launches off from her board with high velocity. Mari immediately uses her CAD to slow down the speed of her rival and successfully catches her… but-

"Huh?!"

Mari instantly feels the sudden shift of the water wave beneath her board. It instantly took her off-guard as she also got launched towards the concrete wall.

The spectators screamed as Mari and Kuroki crashed into the concrete wall and slide for a few feet before coming to a stop.

"I'll go down there, you guys stay put!" Tatsuya half-shouted as he immediately rushes down.

"T-Tatsuya-san, wait-"

"Don't worry, he knows what he is doing. Watanabe-sempai is also fine." Shu reassured Honoka.

"How did you know?" Erika asked regarding Mari's current well-being.

"Despite that she collided violently against the thin concrete wall, she decelerated herself low enough to avoid the critical injuries. I also secretly decrease her momentum a few seconds before she crashed into it, so she'll be fine." Shu answered with all honesty.

Honoka growled. "If you can decrease her momentum, then why aren't you stopping her from colliding?!" She asked furiously.

Shu just turned and look at the petite girl boredly. "If she abruptly stops in mid-air due to outside interference, they will investigate more into this matter. We will be the potential target for 'disqualification for intentional outside interference'. It might also lead to some serious matters such as, discredited of the school, or players banning, etc." He explained.

"T-That's…"

"Before you act, you must think of the following consequences. The exception is when the consequences aren't really matter, then feel free to do anything you wish." Shu said in a scolding tone.

"Uuuu~" Honoka fell depressed.

Miyuki lightly poke her boyfriend on the shoulder. "C'mon… don't be too hard on her." She muttered.

Shu sighed. "That's not my intention…"

"Thank goodness! The medic team is here!" Mizuki said as all turn their attention to the newly arrived Medic Team. Tatsuya is talking to the paramedics while they gently lifted up the two injured women onto the stretcher after temporary-mending both of their fractured ribs together with magic.

During this time, the racer from the Ninth High passes the finish line and will be competing in the final round. Both Mari and Kuroki are taken away from the scene while Tatsuya is following them. Since the hospital is not far away from this location, all of them can rest assured that Mari will be fine… more or less.

* * *

**Location: Susono Base Hospital **

It's been hours since the accident, both Mari and Kuroki are moved to the Susono Base Hospital where they will have full medical attention. Mayumi is currently staying in Mari's room. The injured woman has a lot of bandages around her chest and her head.

"Ugh…

"Mari?"

The injured woman is waking up…

"Are you back with us? Do you remember who I am?" Mayumi asked with a lot of concern.

"…Mayumi? W…What are you talking about? There's no need to ask me something like- Ugh! Gggh!" The pain sears through Mari's body as Mayumi flinched while having a concern expression on her face.

"Is this… the hospital…?" Mari muttered.

Mayumi smiled nervously. "Yes… it's the hospital on the Susono Base, just few minutes from the Hotel. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that there seem to be no mental damage…"

Mari instantly tries to sit up. "Oh no no! You can't get up just yet! Your ribs are fractured!" Mayumi half-shouted.

Mari sighed before going back into her original position. The doctors used magic to hold Mari's fractured ribs together, but it will take some time to heal. Estimated time of full recovery is one week, but the fractured ribs should be healed in five days. Mari is a little bit perked up that she will be able to compete because her recovery will be done in 5 days… but Mayumi suggested that it is not worth it to trade her health just to compete in Mirage Bat Competition. Despite that her ribs will be healed, but the pain will not go away just yet… if Mari decided to compete in Mirage Bat, the pain will definitely get in her way and blocked her from her full potential.

"…Can't I just take the anti-inflammatory pills before competing?" Mari asked depressingly.

"Mari, you don't need to worry… we'll be able to gain the overall victory even you can't make it… please take this time to rest up." Mayumi smiled with hidden concern.

Mari nodded reluctantly.

After that, Mayumi asked Mari about being hindered by third-party interference. Mari confirms that she actually got sabotaged by a third party, because the waves beneath her board shifts unnaturally which caused her to lose balance. Mayumi said that Tatsuya and others also agree with her speculations and are holding the analysis as they speak…

**Location: Fuji Royal Garden Hotel, Tatsuya's Room **

"You sure work fast… Tatsuya-kun." Kei said as he observed Tatsuya's analysis.

Tatsuya sighed. "The waves beneath Mari's sempai shifted inward unnaturally… It is definitely from the outside interference. The question is, how and why."

Kei, Kanon, Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Shu are analyzing Watanabe Mari's 'accident'… though the evidences say otherwise.

**Knock Knock! **

Kei and Kanon looked at the door with surprise expression. Miyuki walked towards the door to let Mikihiko and Mizuki enter the room.

"Let me introduce my classmates. This is Mikihiko Yoshida, and Mizuki Shibata. I've requested them to come here to help solve the riddle of this whole situation." Tatsuya said.

Mizuki and Mikihiko bowed politely before introducing themselves while Kanon and Kei do the same.

"Let's return to the subject at hand." Tatsuya said.

Kei nodded. "It is impossible to cast spell from outside the waterway from being detected, since the security details are incredibly high… and for the operatives to hide under the water is also impossible since you cannot erase your presence completely when you are surrounded by water. It is possible that the operatives used delay magic." Kei gives his speculations.

Tatsuya nodded. "But it also is unlikely, because it is impossible to perfectly execute such small interference to cause this much impact. They cannot predict where Watanabe-sempai's will be either." He said.

"Tatsuya… do you think that it might've been **Spirit Magic?**" Mikihiko asked.

Kanon and Kei is a little surprised before Tatsuya explained that Mikihiko is a magician that is highly-skilled in **Spirit Magic **category while Mizuki is very gifted with exceptional sensitivity to Pushions and Psion.

"Is it possible to do such thing?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yes."

"Even for you?"

Mikihiko nodded. "As long as I'm familiar with the ley lines of that particular location, it is possible…"

"So, you are saying that if you are familiar with the alignments of the places that contain spiritual presence, you will be able to send your spirit through that line to sabotage the competition?" Tatsuya asked.

Mikihiko nodded. "But with that said, casting such spell through ley lines are not enough to generate power to do anything… even if you are able to disrupt the water surface, it won't be enough to knock Watanabe-sempai off balance. If the Seventh High player didn't accidently over-accelerated, it wouldn't have been more serious than a kid's prank." The Spirit Magic user sighed.

"Heh, if only that is an accident."

Almost everyone's eyes widened at Shu's claim.

"Do you really think the Magician that exhibit such skills and can keep up with Watanabe-sempai would possibly make such a beginner mistake such as an over-acceleration?" Shu raised his eyebrows.

Kei and Kanon agreed… there is no way that the 'Seventh High of the Seas' will make such a mistake.

"To conclude this… it means that the Seventh High Player's CAD has been tampered." Tatsuya gives his speculation.

"But that's?!" Kanon stuttered.

"It is possible, but how? All the schools keep their CAD under strict lock and key… the people that could've tampered with it can only be the engineer of that school…" Miyuki muttered.

"But why would the engineer in that specific school, sabotage their own player?" Mizuki muttered confusedly.

Tatsuya stroke his chin. "Just once, all CADs are taken out of each school's keeping and handed over to the tournament committee members… it is highly possible that they are the one who tampered with the CAD."

Kanon and Kei silently gritted their teeth. If this is true, then this will be a lot more problematic than they originally thought.

"If you really want, then I can be the guinea pig."

"Eh?!"

Everyone muttered as Shu volunteered himself.

"_That is… a very solid idea. Since he will never use his CAD in anyway, it won't even matter if his 'dummy' CAD got tampered with." _Tatsuya thought.

"Truth be told, I am an Ancient Magic user so to speak. Originally, my CAD is just to enable me to use other magic than Gravity-Magic." Shu half-lied. In truth, he doesn't need any CAD to cast any different magic. But it would take him more time to cast other magic type.

"That might work."

"Tatsuya?!" Mikihiko shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll also be observing when the tournament committee took Shu's CAD away. I'll also observe the situation when anyone got their CAD taken away by the committee." Tatsuya said.

Kanon sighed. "…Be careful, you two understand?"

Shu and Tatsuya nodded.

* * *

(Fourth day of the Nine School Competition)

Next Day...

Yesterday, the hospital had to discharge Mari because the woman refused to stay in the hospital, but wanted to return to the competition ground. The Student Council decided to elect Miyuki to compete in the official Mirage Bat tournament. Despite Miyuki's younger age, it is possible to let her enter the official division as a backup player. Tatsuya also supports the decision, so Miyuki is now officially the player of Mirage Bat Official Division.

Other than that, today is the beginning of the Rookie Qualifying Matches. Shizuku and Honoka, both got an incredible result thanks to Tatsuya's engineering skills. Eimi and Kazumi who also compete in the Speed Shooting competition also yield a very satisfying result as they passed the Qualifying Round with flying colors. The University of Magic also approaches them, because they wanted to register the magic that Shizuku used in her Speed Shooting Competition. Tatsuya as always, refused to have his name registered as the founder of the magic, which infuriates Mari to no end.

But the main attraction of the event… is here… the Ice Pillar Break Contest Qualifying Round for Men. The stadium is packed, especially with the Third High students… to see the person who is rumored to have killed the Crimson Prince's comrades back in the Invasion of Sado. Prior to this, Shu sent his CAD to the tournament committee for scanning while Tatsuya just standby and observe, both of them sense nothing foreign after the scan. They will be keeping an eye out during the Official Division Competition scanning procedures.

"**Welcome to the Ice Pillar Break Competition for men! First Qualifying Match, Third High vs First High!" **

"**Introducing the player from Third High, Jin Kanto!" **

The Third High crowd erupts as a man with golden hair slowly ascended to the platform. He is wearing a Third High School uniform with a black outer blazer jacket.

"**Introducing the player from First High, Shu Shirakawa!" **

The Third High crowd is silent as their so called 'enemy' makes his appearance. Shu is wearing his usual lab coats while dressing casually.

On the First High section, everyone is watching with intriguing expression.

"Let's see what he is made of." Mari commented.

"C'mon Mari, don't be rude." Mayumi smiled nervously.

Suzune just sipped her tea from the heat-proof bottle while Juumonji is watching intently. Miyuki is confident that her boyfriend got this in the bag, but she didn't think that the Sempais will decide to watch this match.

"Mayumi-sempai, I thought all of you would be relaxing or doing something else considering that today is all of your day-off." Tatsuya commented.

Suzune sighed. "We are kind of curious about your friend, Tatsuya-kun. After this, we'll be going back to calculate the points and work on the strategy." The treasurer replied.

Mikihiko and Leo are also curious about their friend's abilities. Usually Shu would just use normal gravity manipulation to solve problems.

"Hey, it's starting!" Erika exclaimed excitedly as the silence adorned the stadium.

**Beep!**

**Beep! **

**Bang! **

The Third High player immediately presses his CAD. Multiple magic sigils appeared under all of the Shu's front row ice pillars. The pillars shook violently as the cracks began to form.

"That's not good!" Leo muttered.

The four front ice pillars are thoroughly cracked… but the pillars… are still standing.

"W-Why?!" The Third High player, Jin presses his CAD again, but nothing seems to happen. "You! What did you do?!" He shouted to Shu.

Shu stays silent as he just stared at Jin with emotionless eyes.

"Answer me, dammit!" Multiple magic sigils appeared beneath Shu's ice pillars on the middle row. The same cracks happened on them, but they are still standing.

"You are… specialized in the **Oscillation Magic-Type **aren't you?" Shu raised his eyebrows. "If that is true, then unfortunately, you will not be able to win."

"What?!" Jin shouted.

"He's a cocky one, isn't he?" Mari narrowed her eyes.

"That might be partially true, but he is right, Watanabe-sempai." Tatsuya interfered.

Mayumi is curious. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"**Oscillation Magic **involves the vibration of waves and molecules. But what if the object or target cannot be vibrated, then it serves nothing." Tatsuya explained.

Juumonji nodded. "He is holding the pillars together by manipulating the gravity around them. The cracks may be formed, but it will not move since the gravitational pull is holding all of them together."

Jin is furious. He tries to use everything in his arsenal, even the **Air Bullet**, but he is not specialized in the category, so he can only use the weak version of it, which only chips away a little piece of ice.

"Well then, is that all of your abilities?" Shu asked. The insane man usually has an uncommon level of curiosity, he is willing to stay still to observe his opponent thoroughly. "Don't be stingy, show me everything."

"Damn you!" Jin shouted as all of Shu's pillars shook violently. But nothing still happens.

Shu sighed. "It seems, that this is all that you can do." He tries to sense where Masaki is. _"Found you, Ichijou." _Shu thought as he looked at the middle section of Third High seating area.

"_I shall let you witness the appetizer…" _Shu smirked maliciously towards Masaki's position.

The Crimson Prince automatically gritted his teeth as his nemesis stared at him with those evil-filled eyes.

Shu slowly thrust his hand forward before his body is engulfed with Psion. Multiple gravitational waves form around Shu's right hand before they are continuously being compressed into a small sized globe. It is in a darkish purplish color before Shu brings both of his hands around it as some sort of purple electric waves surrounded it.

"What is that…?" Mari questioned.

"Gravitational Waves compressed into a form of ball, he is forcefully making it unstable…" Mayumi muttered.

Juumonji grimaced. _"What are you planning to do?" _

After a few seconds, Shu thrusts his hand upwards as the large globe of chaotic gravity energy flew high in the air before it instantly dissipated and divided into hundreds of smaller basketball-sized gravity globes.

"What the…" Mari stuttered. Everyone jawsdropped… especially Jin who is experiencing this first hand.

"By just a little help and understanding of gravity manipulations… I hope you like the result, Kanto-san." Shu smirked.

"_S-Shit Shit Shit!" _Jin immediately reinforced his own ice pillars with **Weight Magic **in the desperate hope of surviving the counterattack.

"**Graviton Cannon! Fire!" **Shu brought down his right hand swiftly as hundreds of gravitational compressed globes rained down on Jin's ice pillars. The Oscillation-expert shielded his eyes and gritted his teeth as numerous explosions occur on the field.

The audiences have to close their ears from the deafening roars of the explosions and destruction. Smokes filled the arena as the explosions have ceased.

Shu sweatdropped. _"Okay… that was kind of an overkill. Looks like I need to stop being too enthusiastic." _He ruffled his hair tiredly.

The smoke slowly dissipates as the end result is clear to everyone. All of Jin's ice pillars are completely annihilated. Numerous craters are formed on the ground, the repair teams will not enjoy fixing this… at all.

**Winner! Shu Shirakawa!**

The arena stays in absolute silence as the screen displays that Shu Shirakawa is victorious. Jin fell onto his knees before staring at Shu with the look of disbelief. The insane man just bowed a little in respect before his platform lowered down.

"_He is talented and skilled. It's just unfortunate that my Magic-Type completely counters his." _Shu shook his head disappointingly before entering the athletes' locker room.

"Uhm… what's wrong everyone?" Miyuki asked as everyone except her brother is sitting as still as a rock.

Juumonji cleared his throat. "Nothing Shiba-san, I think they are just a little bit shocked by your boyfriend's power display."

"Eh? Didn't all of you already know the extent of his power?" Miyuki asked Mayumi and other sempais.

Mayumi slowly shook her head in negative. "We… We knew about his unique abilities to manipulate gravity… but not to this extent."

"We thought that he is a perfect candidate for Ice Pillar Break, since gravity manipulation is very useful for this type of competition… who would've thought that he could do such a thing…" Suzune muttered.

Mari just stays silent as Leo and Mikihiko return to their senses.

Tatsuya sighed. _"And they don't even know the one fourth of his secrets yet… they are clearly not ready for the truth." _

Unknown to most people in the arena, there is a suspicious person watching the entire match. He immediately calls someone on his phone before walking away.

* * *

"Masaki! What should we do?"

Ichijou Masaki is furious. The First High has a huge lead on them, and apparently his archenemy is competing against them…

"Leave Shu Shirakawa to me, I will be facing him in the Ice Pillar Break Competition anyways… we must discuss about another matter." Masaki said with all seriousness.

Everyone flinched back a little as Masaki seems to be angry but they decided to say nothing.

"You mean the First High Speed Shooting players?" One of the Third High engineers asked.

Masaki crossed his arms while nodding. "Kitayama is the only one that I see as an obstacle regarding her magic skills. The other two, they are not quite exceptional in my perspective. If it were only regarding the magic power, there's no way that First High would've swept the second and third place along with the first place from the Speed Shooting Competition."

"We also have the edge in the Battle Board Competition so far. I don't see that First High have many of those talented players that we cannot beat." George said.

Masaki nodded. "That's right, it means that there is another factor at play here."

"Engineer, is it? I'll bet that the engineer in charge of those girls' speed shooting must have mind-blowing skills." George commented.

"Exactly… just like Kitayama's CAD, it is clearly a generalization-model." Masaki narrowed his eyes.

"T-That's impossible… but it had auxiliary sights!"

"Yeah, I've never heard of a generalized device in rifle form!"

Two girls argued.

"I also never saw anything like that in any manufacturing catalog!" A male engineer added.

"True that it is not on the market yet, but there actually is such a thing as a generalized device with integrated auxiliary sights... a cutting-edge technology unveiled last summer in Düsseldorf, Germany." Masaki explained.

"However, the prototype that they unveiled last summer is a failed experiment because the sluggish operation and low accuracy… the engineer who somehow made it work today, is not any normal engineer." George snorted tiredly.

"Yes… that engineer is not a normal high school student." Masaki stands up while grimacing.

Everyone is taken back by George's and Masaki's claim. "Is that engineer… that good?"

George drums his fingers on the table. "It should be impossible for one engineer to be in charge of every single event…"

"Whatever matches that engineer is working on, we'll be facing an uphill battle…" Masaki muttered as everyone turns their attention to him. _"Along with that demon, Shu Shirakawa…" _Masaki silently gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Location: Chinatown, Yokohama**

Five men are sitting in front of a round table which is on the highest floor of the Yokohama Grand Hotel.

"Oi! Wasn't the Third High supposed to be the front-runner for the Rookie competitions?"

"After going through all the troubles of removing Watanabe from the competition… at this rate, First High will end up winning…" A fat looking man said in disgust.

"If the favorite wins, as bookmakers… we'd be the only losers!" A well-built man grimaced.

"We also got a lot of crowd this year… if we lost, then it will surely put a huge dent in our business this term… and if that happens, all of us here will be purged…" Another guy in businessman suit gritted his teeth.

**Smack! **

The fat man smacked the table. "Depending on the size of our losses, the boss might just do the deed himself…"

"If it were only a matter of dying… then it will not be this…" The one who is wearing a tuxedo sighed.

**Crank! **

The door suddenly opens.

"S-Sir!"

"Didn't I tell you to not disrupt the meeting?!" The executive who is wearing a tuxedo shouted angrily.

"My apologies sir! B-But you have to take a look at this now!"

A screen appeared before the five men flinched back as their eyes widened in fear.

"T-That's!"

"W-We need to, to tell the boss!"

The two executives panicked as the screen shows the video of Shu battling against Jin in the Ice Pillar Break Competition.

"Calm down all of you!"

The two executives flinched as one of their colleagues shouted. Their leader… Richard Sun, gives them a very valuable information… the real identity of the Cosmic Horror. Their boss also warned that if they are approached or obstructed by this particular person, immediately fall back and stay low. But it seems like one of them has a different plan.

"It is true… that the boss told us to stay away… but think about it! If we could get rid or capture the Cosmic Horror and get him to our side, what would the boss reward us?!" The tuxedo-wearing man shouted.

"T-That's…"

"True… but…"

"It will not be easy! But this is our chance to be promoted to even far better position! All of the losses won't matter if we succeeded!"

The two executives sighed tiredly.

"Let's not act harshly… how about we waited it out for a little… then we will decide on what we will do…" The fat man offered.

"…Fine."

The No Head Dragon is planning something… something big…

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**


	15. AN Please Read This

**First, let me apologize to all of you, followers, fans, any of you who are looking forward for a new chapter. I'm really sorry that I let all of you down with an extremely slow update. **

**Second, I would like to thank you all of you for being so much patient with me and the story. Anyway, I would like to get to the point of this Author Note. **

**I want to announce that this story will be on a somewhat semi-hiatus. I know that a lot of you will kind of dislike this or some sort, but please let me explain. **

**Writing fictions are not easy, it is far from easy. Every time I write new chapters, I have to open something like 10-20 tabs consisting of Mahouka Wikia and stuff. Why? Because the story itself is compose of a very deep 'depth' into it. The author of this story loves to explain the complexity of the situation and 'how the magic system and spells' works. **

**That's not a bad thing, that's what make Mahouka awesome. It is what define Mahouka as Mahouka, but here comes the problem. I need to spend a lot of time on writing the story, because there are so SO MUCH things I have to think about. Plot, story advancing, future romance, spells, logic behind each actions, EVERYTHING including goddamn grammars. I have to be extremely careful when I write something because the story itself is so demanding of 'in-depth' information.**

**The thing is, I do not have much free time as before due to college, friends, my hobbies, my addiction to gaming (sorry) etc.**

**Don't get me wrong, I will definitely keep updating the story, but at a much much slower pace. I kinda want to take things slow from now on, because I feel that the more time I spent on writing the story, I feel like I kinda lose the fun in it. I have so much fun writing the first 1500-2500 words, but after that, I felt like I need to take a break, but at the same time, I do not want to let anyone of you down so I kinda crank and rush to complete the chapter... in my opinion, it frustrates me. **

**The thing that make fictions awesome, is when you introduce something that makes the actual anime/story non-redundant, a new scene or experience that will make the story more interesting. Right now, I'm just stuck... literally... because there are no officially made varieties of spells/magics. That forced me to make up my own spells, which is an absolute pain because I have to try to explain and think about the working mechanism of each one, the logic behind it, basically it's a fucking mess. **

**Sorry for ranting, anyway I hope that all of you will understand what I'm feeling and stuff. As promised, I will keep updating the story, I'm writing the next chapter as you are reading this. I apologize for letting all of you down, and I hope that you will forgive me. **

**Sincerely, **

**Noble Endeavor**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for putting this story on Hiatus for so long, but as promised, I will be continuing it whenever I'm free or bored from the usual routines I do each day. Hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This fiction is written because of my personal enjoyment. Constructive comments/feedbacks/critiques will be much appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Hostility**

* * *

The fifth day of the Nine School Competition passed without any problems, unfortunately only for First High. For other schools, however, the same could not be said. Numerous of incidents happened repeatedly for contestants of other schools. While most were non-lethal and even minor malfunction of CAD and certain aspects during competition, it started to cause unwanted gossips of sabotages targeted towards First High as the mastermind. Of course, despite the fact that they were no solid evidences of such claims.

Tatsuya, once again, wandered around at night as the occurring incidents started to affect his attention. He was quite sure that this could not be the doings of any participants nor competitors. It must be the work from outside sources or organizations, since the sabotages were extremely professional, military-grade even. However, before he could make such presumptions, further verifications and opinions were needed.

"_He must be thinking of the same thing." _Tatsuya thought about his close friend.

"Ah, Tatsuya-kun, out wandering the night again I see."

Tatsuya jerked back slightly as the familiar sweet voice yanked him out of his cognitive thoughts.

"And I can see that you have a lot on your mind as well, Mayumi-sempai." Tatsuya turned towards the approaching woman.

Mayumi smiled before giggled slightly. "Seems like you finally remember how to call me properly, I expect nothing less."

Tatsuya chuckled in response. "Well, since you are extremely talented in magic, I already expected that you will be able to hypnotize me to do your bidding." He answered plainly.

"And I thought you are extremely capable at cancelling others' magic." Mayumi cutely attempted to return the tease.

However, she just simply stood no chance against the prince of poker face himself.

"Apparently not towards the Elven Princess herself since she is able to bewitched my speaking habits." Tatsuya countered while referred to the Ichihara Suzune's speech on the bus.

"Cheeeee…" Mayumi pouted as she turned away briefly.

Tatsuya shook his head at the childish antics, but he always felt refreshed, amused even whenever he managed to tease the President.

"All those aside, what's on your mind, President?" Tatsuya asked, slightly concern for Mayumi's constant habit of staying up so late.

Mayumi smiled, not a bright smile that she usually once wore, but the smile that expressed sadness and stress that caused Tatsuya to felt slightly taken back from asking.

"It's just not easy being a President, Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi closed her eyes, her expression filled with anxiety. "To have to deal with the numerous accusations, and the need to constantly put on the optimistic appearance for others… sometimes… I just regret about being the President."

At that moment, Tatsuya felt the unbearable urge to console the woman in front of him, despite its mere faint presence. Never before have he felt such pull, such desire, such… emotions towards someone other than his sister. It felt so foreign to him, and it demanded to be sated.

Much to Mayumi's surprise, she felt two strong yet delicate hands gently held her shoulders. She sighed in slight comfort as the warm feelings slowly spread throughout her body.

"Please, don't say things like that, sempai."

Mayumi twitched slightly due to the close proximity of how Tatsuya spoke to her, however she remained silent, wanting the man to continue his speech.

"Sometimes, it is necessary to let go, since it's impossible to control or solve everything as previously planned or thought." Tatsuya reasoned, as he learned from that first-hand. "I can assure you that you already did the best you can. No one else could've done a better job."

Mayumi smiled slightly. "I do understand that, Tatsuya-kun… I tried… believe me. But I am still felt responsible for every outcome that happened and will happen. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with taking responsibility… but it's just…"

"Too overwhelming at some point." Tatsuya continued for the Elven Princess.

"Sorry, I sounded like a selfish person there, didn't I?" Mayumi glanced upwards to the dark skies. "A person who regretted of being a leader because she felt anxious about taking responsibility."

"Not at all, Mayumi-sempai."

The woman faintly yelped in surprise as Tatsuya delicately turned her around to face him.

"What you felt is totally normal. Anyone that carries such responsibilities and burden on themselves will feel the same way as you did." Tatsuya reassured. "Please, don't be too hard on yourselves."

"…I see." Mayumi gained a slight happy smile.

"Also, you are not alone, sempai."

"Eh?"

Tatsuya smiled slightly. "Everyone in the council, myself, Miyuki, Shu, even the students are willing to also share your burden and responsibilities. Please never think that you are alone, because you are not. Don't forget that."

Mayumi's eyes widened in surprise before her eyes shut almost immediately after that. She let out a sigh of content, her attractive smile finally made its way onto her visage once again. Instead of giving Tatsuya her usual verbal tease and jokes, her actions caused the emotionless man to unwittingly took a step back.

"Thank you, Tatsuya-kun."

Tatsuya's eyes widened as Mayumi gave him one of the sincerest and happiest smile she could ever muster. At that moment, he simply hallucinated, that Mayumi was actually Miyuki herself. It took the man by surprise as he had to remind himself that Mayumi was not Miyuki. She was herself, Saegusa Mayumi, the person that he admitted to feel delighted to be around.

"It is my pleasure, President."

"Seems like my spells have already worn off, Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi giggled. "I suppose maintenance sessions are in order."

Tatsuya sighed tiredly, albeit with a smile. "What do you have in mind?"

Mayumi pondered for a second before she clicked her fingers.

"Be my audience for tonight."

Tatsuya contemplated back a few days ago, when Mayumi sang numerous songs and hummed music pieces for him. In his book, that night was arguably one of the most enjoyable experiences he ever had. The thought of participating in such event again made him felt unexplainably giddy.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of punishment?" Tatsuya responded jokingly.

"Ara~ are you trying to say that you enjoyed the previous sessions?" Mayumi teased.

"It would be a lie if I say no." Tatsuya answered emotionlessly.

"Meanie… you could've just say yes." Mayumi pouted before she pulled Tatsuya by the arm. "C'mon, let's find a place to sit!"

Tatsuya half-smiled at the enthusiastic girl while let her dragged him around until both of them found perfect spot underneath a sizable tree. The moonlight shone brightly, which gave both of them needed natural vision of the surroundings.

The entire night was filled with beautiful and alluring voice, one could have compared them to the singing of the wind itself due to its calm yet loving qualities embedded within. Both students were so caught up in the moments that they were unable to sensed two pair of purple eyes briefly watching them from afar. The mysterious figure had a smile on its face as it quietly and inscrutably disappeared into the shadows, leaving no trace of its presence behind.

* * *

(Sixth day of the Nine School Competition)

It was the sixth day of the competition, yet the investigations of the occurred incidents were not advancing as much as people hoped. Little to no evidence was successfully collected as most of the affected personnel reported to either had malfunction with their device or claimed that it was an error on their own part. This fact bothered a lot of people, namely one.

Shu Shirakawa was pulled into his deep thoughts during his walk around the hotel area. He felt that something was tugging at the edge of his mind, a strange sensation which almost mimicked animals' danger sensing instincts. To maximize his thoughts effectiveness, he decided to took a secluded walk away from all the commotions in the First High's strategizing room. Despite the fact that he already agreed to become a guinea pig for the CAD checking prior to matches, nothing had happened to him. Obviously, there were a lot of information still being left out.

"_Hn." _Shu narrowed his eyes almost immediately as he sensed someone hastily approached him at abnormal speed. The insane man immediately put on his usual annoying smirk as the person that followed him all the way here stared at his face with hateful expression.

"Yare yare, what do I owe for this sudden confrontation once again, Masaki?" Shu smirked.

Masaki gritted his teeth. "I'm here to finish this once and for all!"

"Again? You still haven't had enough?" Shu raised his eyebrows curiously. "Elder Kudou even told us to put this "petty rivalry" aside." Shu said, the mocking tone was clearly indented at the word rivalry.

"Silence!" Masaki swiftly pulled out his CAD.

Shu shook his head. "You are unbearably naive."

The insane man slowly walked up towards the Crimson Prince with steady pace. The more steps he took, the shakier Masaki's hands become. Despite fighting and killing many people during the war, the heir of Ichijou Clan did not willingly accept the fact that Shu's actions in the past caused him quite a serious mental trauma.

Masaki Ichijou did not, could not, and would not admit it. That he was afraid of the Cosmic Horror.

"I have no qualms in killing you. In fact, if you aren't the heir of Ichijou Clan, I would already cut your head off with my bare hands." Cold and ruthless expression appeared across the Cosmic Horror's facade as he stared forward.

Masaki flinched but still able to kept his firearm CAD pointed at his arch nemesis' face.

"Unfortunately, it would simply create more problems if I actually murder you." Shu said impassively. "However, if you really want to die that badly, I suppose we can arrange that."

A lone echo of **Air Bullet **was heard throughout the empty courtyard since Masaki fired it as a distraction for himself to back away. The Crimson Prince followed up the initial shot by also firing multiple **Air Bullets **via magic sequences around the Cosmic Horror as he expertly butterfly twist jumped backwards.

Shu's expression did not change in the slightest as the **Air Bullets **completely disappeared before it could do any damage.

"Is that all? I expected newer tricks from the Crimson Prince." Shu mocked.

Almost immediately, the embodiment of horror had to rolled away as a magic sequence passed through his former position. The grass and plants in that area instantly exploded as steam rose up from their scattered remains.

"Going for the kill now, are we?" Shu chuckled darkly as he pumped his Psion for counterattack.

Masaki literally froze as he felt malice-filled Psion washed through his body, He tried to move his body but failed miserably.

"_**Gravity Hold?!**__" _Masaki internally cursed. He got too reckless on his aggression that he forgot Shu's most proficient ability, gravity control.

"**How would you like to die?" **

Masaki felt the chilling sensation rose up his back as he heard the voice from behind. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted on his right hand as he automatically dropped his gun. Masaki defiantly turned to the right despite the **Gravity Hold **and grudgingly saw his bleeding right hand.

"You… bastard!" Masaki spat hatefully.

"Do you think you're the only one who can utilize the internal injury tactics?" Shu wondered aloud. "Your **Rupture **is an impressive spell no doubt, but I could also simply sever your blood vessels via gravity… forcefully."

Masaki silenced his own scream as he felt numerous rupture from his right hand upwards to his arm. Blood flows out of his skin forcefully as Shu utilized gravity magic to pull out the crimson substance from its rightful place.

"I could've killed you a long time ago, I could just kill you now, but I won't." Shu forcefully turn Masaki to face him via gravity.

"So what?! You expect me to return the "favor" for showing me mercy?!" Masaki shouted back. "Don't you fu-"

"I expect no such actions from you." Shu retorted before Masaki could finish. _"Because you already have, that is." _The publicly entitled evil outer god mentally smirked to himself.

An awkward moment of silence makes its presence since Masaki had nothing to say after that, fortunately not for long however.

"Because you are and will be an absolutely useless asset to me, Masaki." Shu, now, verbally finished his sentence with the most arrogant smirk he could've muster.

Masaki continuously gave the insane individual multiple swearing and death threats while struggling desperately to be free.

"Quite unfortunate that I'm not participating in Monoliths Code. I would love to publicly embarrass you in front of the crowd, including your entire clan." Shu smiled maniacally with delightfully dreadful expression. "But don't be disappointed just now, I can still blow the lid on you publicly during the Ice Pillar Break competition."

Unimaginable anger exploded in the minds of Ichijou's heir. Masaki had always been calm and collected despite being in dire situations, but every time he faced against the man who nonchalantly and singlehandedly killed his comrades and commander during Sado Invasion his patience and calmness were always dwarfed by hatred. Frankly speaking, its due to the loyalty and friendship he had towards the soldiers during Sado. It also didn't help that he was young at the time, which influenced his hatred even more after Shu smilingly dismantled his friends right in front of him.

Before Masaki could threw another insult, he was launched forward and impacted roughly on the ground. He coughed violently before looked back and tried to find his CAD, only to see that it was in Shu's hand.

"Quite interesting CAD you have here. Still, I wouldn't want to steal a child's toy." Shu observed the firearm before throwing it near Ichijou's location.

Masaki wasted no time as he scrambled to get the CAD before re-pointed it at his nemesis.

"Go ahead, do it. It won't change anything." Shu sighed. "But I will warn you that this time, I will personally crush your precious toy with my bare hands."

Masaki was far from a fool, he knew that he stood no chance at this point, especially for the fact that his emotions were getting better of him. His body was also in need of medical attention, judging from the internal pain he felt around his ribs and right arm.

"Tch…" Masaki immediately stormed away from the scene, holding the wounds on his right arm.

Shu smirked to himself. _"Heh, all according to plan… well… almost…"_ The insane man looked down towards his left leg before he knelt down. If there was anyone standing in front of the Cosmic Horror, they would be able to see an extremely nasty blistering wound on his left leg. Blood poured out of the wound constantly while the skin showed signs of 3rd degree burn from hot liquids, or in this case, his own blood.

"_He got me good there." _Shu winced internally as the more he observed the wound, the worse it looked. According to the man himself, this was one of the most painful wounds he ever received.

"He got you good there."

Shu's eyes twitched. "Thank you for sympathizing with my conditions, Mr. Regrowth." He replied sarcastically.

Tatsuya revealed himself from the thick forest behind the used-to-be battlefield. The emotionless man carefully observed the wound before decided to give his opinion.

"Let me take care of it." Tatsuya offered as he took out his CAD.

"No."

"I insist." Tatsuya pressured.

Shu shook his head. "This wound, like all other scars, will served as a reminder to myself."

"You and your nonsensical pride…" Tatsuya sighed while kneading his forehead. "Someday, I swear that you'll get killed by it."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Shu responded cryptically.

Tatsuya sighed for the umpteenth times. "At the very least let me use **Regrowth **on you for Miyuki's sake."

Shu immediately paused. If Miyuki saw this, and he knew that she would, it would make her very upset although not with him. Not to mention that it would distract her ability to focus during competition since she would always keep her grudge and death gaze upon Ichijou's heir. However, he does not like to keep secrets from people he cared about, it would imply that he basically distrusts them.

"_Quite ironic, since I currently do keep some secrets from them." _Shu mentally sighed while nodding quietly, but not before saying something in return.

"I will not keep quiet about this, Tatsuya. I will talk to her if she asked me what happened." Shu said.

Tatsuya shook his head disapprovingly but simply replied simple yet exhausted words in return. "Do whatever you wish."

It took merely seconds for the nasty wound to vanish without any trace as Tatsuya finished his **Regrowth **process.

"What are you planning to do now?" Tatsuya asked curiously as he pocketed away his favorite CAD.

Shu shrugged. "Tell Miyuki about what happened if she asked, prepare for ice pillar break competition, what else?"

"You know what I am talking about."

Shu turned towards the serious-face Tatsuya. The Mahesvara was dead serious about the question, curious about the next action of his counterpart.

Shu grunted. "For now, nothing. Though you and I both know that it will be not long until something "unfortunate" happened."

Tatsuya stiffened. He expected something close to this out of his friend, but the thought of Shu rampaging around does not gave him any comforting thoughts.

Shu chuckled. "I'm not talking about killing anyone here. It's about the recent interferences during this event."

Tatsuya's eyes narrowed as the previous uncomfortable thoughts were replaced with even further curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it quite strange that the interferences that happened were too well-planned?" Shu asked smilingly.

Tatsuya stayed silent but beckoned the insane man to continue.

"I researched and observed all the contenders and schools that participate in this competition and found that no one could've make such constructive, effective, and perfect sabotages like these so-called incidents." Shu explained.

"What about Cardinal George?" Tatsuya asked with all seriousness despite the fact that he already speculated the said factors.

Shu shrugged. "Possible. After all, he is a genius. Although, I doubt it. His motive wouldn't take him that far. Also, his master is holding his leash back quite nicely." Shu smirked humorously.

It was quite a true statement since the young genius would never acted on his own without Masaki's permission and agreement. And since Masaki was still intimidated by Shu, it was less likely that this sabotages were the schemes of the Crimson Prince and Cardinal George.

"I see." Tatsuya nodded. "So, you are suggesting that this is an outside act from other people, possibly organizations?"

"That is what I speculated. However, solid proof is needed to confirm this fact."

"Understood." Tatsuya pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. These mysteries were starting to get to his nerve. "We should get back. It is quite late."

"Ho? Eager to go back to your "Sempai" I see." Shu smirked foxily.

"Miyuki's match is up next, and I will kill you if you miss it." Tatsuya's eyes twitched. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who his friend was talking about. "Also what about you, Mr. Genius? You seem to be unenthusiastic to return to see my sister."

Shu chuckled even louder than before. "Of course not, I do feel extremely eager to return to my Blizzard Princess."

Tatsuya shook his head before muttered something incomprehensible. Both of them started to walk back towards the meeting camp.

"One advice though, Tatsuya."

The emotionless man stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever **feels **right, you better do it quick." The casual friendly tone of Shu Shirakawa shifted icily. "Time, is something we should cherish and use wisely… especially for people like you and me." Shu spoke before walking forward, leaving the emotionless man to stood by himself.

"…_Whatever feels right, huh?" _Tatsuya pondered before followed his friend back to the hotel.

* * *

**Location: First High Meeting Camp, Nine Schools Competition Event Site**

"There you are, Tatsuya-kun!"

Tatsuya flinched and sweatdropped slightly as he was automatically dragged by Mayumi after he entered the First High tent, much to Shu's and other spectators' amusement.

"Chairwoman…?" Tatsuya mumbled as he finally got forced to sit down on his usual seat by the overenthusiastic vixen.

"We've been looking all over the place for you! You somehow disappeared after Kitayama-san's match!" Mayumi pouted slightly.

Tatsuya chuckled ever so slightly. "I simply have some private business to attend, Chairwoman. I apologize." The pariah of Yotsuba clan looked towards his friend at a specific part while shaking his head.

Shu rolled his eyes but staggered slightly as he saw Miyuki gave him a suspicious glare. He winced as the Blizzard Princess dragged him quite roughly towards the back room even before he could say anything.

"Something happened…?" Mayumi sweatdropped towards the two disappearing couple with a hidden tone of curiosity and suspicion.

Tatsuya shook his head while exhibiting his usual poker face. "I believe there's nothing. Simple occasional quarrels between lovers perhaps?" A slight smirk appeared on his face.

Mayumi giggled slightly. "I see that your sis-con effects are getting lesser and lesser as time passed hm? Tatsuya-kun?"

Tatsuya sweatdropped as people that overheard their conversation also giggled from Mayumi's claim. It was undeniable that after his close friend and Miyuki decided to take their relationship onto the next level, he gave his sister a considerably larger space for her own privacy and time. Unlike his previous routines, he let Miyuki experienced the incoming hardships and stresses on her own, which proved to be quite effective since she handled it perfectly without any of his help nor intervention.

"_She grew up, along with myself, which I have someone to thank for that." _Tatsuya, with a smile, mentally noted to himself before decided to verbally response to Mayumi's claim. "I simply acted previously as a brother, President. Now, she can handle things on her own just fine without my intervention."

Mayumi smirked foxily. "It sounds like you are pouting from being cast aside, Tatsuya-kun."

"As expected of someone who is experienced. You are able to cleanly looked through my poker face, impressive." Tatsuya commented emotionlessly.

"Cheeeee…" Mayumi hissed before she looked away with a pout.

Tatsuya chuckled. "Just joking, President."

"I don't hear you." Mayumi effectively "hmph-ed" as she ignored Tatsuya.

Tatsuya responded with a tired smile. "Hai hai, Mayumi-sempai. Do you hear me now?"

Mayumi turned around and smiled at Tatsuya. The emotionless man inwardly flinched. He never expected such a sweet smile from the daughter of the Saegusa family. Tatsuya felt the strange sensation washed over his minds. It's daunting… it's indescribably captivating.

The moment when a man got bewitched by a woman. No pun intended in this case, of course.

"Tatsuya-kun, is something wrong?"

Tatsuya got pulled back to reality after the concern voice of Mayumi. The said woman definitely had her worried glances focused on him as well.

"I… I am fine." Tatsuya surprisingly struggled to respond.

Mayumi cutely tilted her head in confusion. However, instead of asking more question, she decided to simply gave Tatsuya an understanding nod before returned to the task at hand. Despite her actions, she knew deep inside that something went wrong with the older Shiba, since he never abruptly answered her in this manner.

"If you say so, Tatsuya-kun. Let's move on to preparation of Miyuki-san's next match." Mayumi suggested.

"Hai." Tatsuya answered as he cleared his mind before performed maintenance on Miyuki's CAD.

In one of the rooms in the back of the meeting camp, however, the conversation between the Cosmic Horror and the Blizzard Princess still continued.

"What happened?" Miyuki half-demanded, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Shu decided to stay silent and kept his poker face.

"I can sense faint amount of Onii-sama's Psion all over you, especially here." Miyuki eyed Shu's left leg.

"_Her controls and senses literally improves day by day…" _Shu thought about Miyuki after she was able to control her power. He could not believe the growth rate of her ability, which was currently skyrocketed. No mere humans should be able to develop such delicate senses in such short time, they must be both talented and refined at the same time.

"Nothing serious, Tatsuya just joined me after certain discussion with someone I know." Shu internally smacked himself for not speaking the whole truth despite his previous talks with Tatsuya.

Miyuki definitely knew that something was going on, and she wasn't going to let him go with such excuses. "Stop bending the words, Shu-kun. I know you better than anyone." Miyuki certainly had enough.

Shu sighed. "I got injured due to my own ignorance. Tatsuya fixed me up."

"I told you many times to stop being reckless." Miyuki frowned. "Who did it?"

"…"

"Shu…?" Miyuki walked forward, effectively pressured her lover even more.

"…"

"Shu." Much to the embodiment of insanity's surprise, he swore that Miyuki's eyes flashed red for just a slight millisecond.

"**Who. Did. It?**"

Miyuki's voice was hard as steel. The two were so close that they almost kissed one another, however those trivial details were hardly important to them right now. The authority and menace behind her eyes ignited like a small flame that contacted with a fuel tank. The desire for vengeance and retribution was seen through her soul's window.

"Masaki Ichij-"

Air pressure around the area condensed even before Shu finished his response. Not even a single drop or trace of Psion was leak through the air, despite the unnatural phenomenon crashing down mercilessly.

Shu just had to note that Miyuki was extremely similar to him sometimes. If she was injured by someone, he would've already thought of a plan to murder the responsible party.

"Calm down."

Miyuki's eyes met with her lover once again, this time, with even more defiance than before.

"Calm down… you expect me to calm down…?" Her voice was soft, but full of ice. The murderous glance she possessed empowered itself even stronger than before.

Shu immediately pulled the Snow Queen into a hug in the attempt to disarm her hostility.

"Letting your emotion loose is natural, but sometimes it is necessary to maintain balance." Shu whispered as his expression turned into a concern one.

Miyuki's eyes slowly retained calmness once more. "Control is key, I know. You're the one who taught me…"

The couple slowly separated before Miyuki continued.

"Did it hurt?"

Shu chuckled slightly. "It did stings a lot. Well, I guess it's my fault."

"You and your recklessness…" Miyuki sighed tiredly.

"Well, that, and the fact that I caused such a strong hostility trauma to him during Sado Invasion." Shu admitted.

Miyuki adopted a disagreeing look. "It's not your fault. Anyone would have done the same thing that you did."

"Despite that fact, I am still at fault for killing his comrades in front of him." Shu sighed

"Did you just regret your decision?" Miyuki replied in slight disbelief.

Shu blinked comically. "No, of course not. I admit the fault, but I don't really care if I killed them. Only the fact that I did it in front of Ichijou caused me some setback, that's all."

Miyuki facepalmed softly but with an amused smile on her face. "You and your antics…" She giggled slightly.

"There, feel better now?" Shu smiled as his girlfriend got her cheerful-self back.

"Yeah… but I really want to give… Ichijou-san a piece of my mind…" Miyuki commented.

"Don't bother." Shu gripped her shoulders softly. "You must focus on the incoming match, you hear? He already received a payback as wounds of his own."

Miyuki sighed slightly. "I see…"

"Good. Now go do your brother proud." Shu commented.

"Won't you also be proud of me?" Miyuki pouted as she followed him towards the main meeting area.

Miyuki squeak slightly as Shu stopped abruptly, causing the Snow Princess to bumped into his back.

"I already am proud of you, since that day we fought on the temple grounds." Shu muttered.

"Eh?"

The man turned around briefly and stared into the eyes of the one of the few persons he will ever care about. Miyuki shifted nervously in embarrassment, but the smile on her face said only one thing, pure happiness.

Their "sappy" moments, according to someone, were cut short however with a loud cough.

"This is not the correct time nor place, you lovebirds."

Both Shu and Miyuki turned towards the interferer, the slightly bandaged Watanabe Mari, who crossed her arms with slight displeased expression. People all around them were also staring with mostly tired or annoyed looks while others were filled with jealousy. In the spectating crowds were also Tatsuya, who was half-smiling at the scene, and the ever-so smiling Mayumi, who sported a considerable blush on her face along with hypnotized dreamy expression.

Shu deadpanned while muttered something incomprehensible under his breath as Miyuki blushed before she fastened her steps towards the chuckling Tatsuya for pre-match checkups.

"You are getting quite close to him, Miyuki. When should I expect the wedding invitation?" Tatsuya teased emotionlessly as he ran checkups on her CAD.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki slapped Tatsuya playfully on the arm causing most of the people to chuckle at their interactions.

"You also, Shirakawa. You know better that this is not the time and place for your love life." Mari scolded slightly.

"I don't see the harm of such actions, Chief" Shu shrugged while sarcastically emphasized Mari's title. "Although, I'd say that the jealous expression of some "people" here makes it quite amusing." He gestured towards the Public Morals Committee Chief with the usual annoying smirk.

Mayumi giggled as she saw Mari's hands shook with fury while tick marks made its presence on her head.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya rechecked Miyuki's CAD to make sure everything is in place before handed it back to its user.

"Everything is in place, Miyuki." Tatsuya commented.

"Thank you very much, Onii-sama." Miyuki accepted smilingly.

"Don't get nervous and do your best, me and that guy will be watching." Tatsuya pointed at Shu, who rolled his eyes slightly before nodded with a smile of his own.

"Hai!" Miyuki answered with enthusiasm.

* * *

"**Welcome to the continuation of Women's Ice Pillar Break Competition! Today, we have a stunning match between First and Fourth High, both talented and captivating competitors!"**

The crowd roared in response as most people desired to see the famous Snow Queen, Shiba Miyuki, in action.

Most of the Student Council and staff members including Tatsuya and Shu were watching from the observation room from above.

"**From Fourth High, Ayaka Shimizu!" **

The platform on one side slowly ascended upwards as the feminine figure was seen by all. She was wearing a tomboyish-looking pink sports uniform with a red cap as a finishing touch, which gave her the baseball-pro looks. The crowds, especially from Fourth High cheered loudly for their player.

"**From First High, Miyuki Shiba!"**

The opposite platform followed the first one, which slowly revealed the petite yet beautiful form of Miyuki Shiba. She wore a delicate white-scarlet dress which resembled a Miko, Japanese Shrine Priestess, with small flowers on the right of her waist as a small finishing touch of decoration. The crowds basically exploded from two sides, either stunned by the beauty of the Snow Princess or eager to see her in action.

Shu sighed. "As much as I like what I am seeing, I don't see the point of dressing up for such event."

"Jealous now, aren't you?" Tatsuya said emotionlessly.

People in the observation room quieted down slightly since they also felt eager to hear Shu's answer.

"Hn." Shu scoffed.

Tatsuya shook his head with a tired smirk. Sometimes he was just able to read the Cosmic Horror like an open book.

Down on the field, Miyuki looked up and successfully searched for Tatsuya's and Shu's whereabouts. Both of the men nodded, signaling that they were rooting for her. She flashed both of them a brief smile as the sound of countdown started.

**Beep!**

Ayaka, the Fourth High player, got into her stance.

**Beep!**

Miyuki concentrated on her breathing as her Psion output steadily increased throughout.

**Bang!**

Miyuki immediately casted specific spells onto the opponent's and her own field simultaneously, causing sudden wave of immense heat to surgically radiated on the Fourth High field. The thermal energies and heat from her field acted as additional fuel to the great conflagration on her opposition's as ice and eventually heavy snow rapidly formed above her own.

"What the-!" Ayaka trembled backwards as the explosion of such caliber instantly washed over her senses. She could feel the immense heat constantly scorching from her skin, even from such distance away.

"I-Impossible… redirecting thermal energies with **Oscillation Magic** in such a short time!" Ayaka muttered in disbelief as she tried to counteract the on-going attack with **Convergence Magic **by attempting to isolate the heated vapor and ignited molecules away from her ice pillars.

Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain…

"That's… **Inferno**…" Mari commented in awe since she herself could not even able to use it properly.

"Not only that… she managed to utilized the heat energy from her field to keep **Inferno **empoweredwhile effectively decreasing temperature on her own…" Mayumi commented.

Tatsuya observed the scene as carefully as he could since he felt something indescribable aura radiated from his sister. Almost instantly, he noticed that Miyuki's eyes were slightly gleaming in bright azure as Psion thickly enveloped her body despite most people's inability to see, let alone sense it.

"This…" Tatsuya muttered as he turned towards his friend.

"This is but a mere fraction of her power." Shu responded. "An insignificant drop of her true power… she will completely dwarf us in terms of power and talents soon."

"Her powers are growing way too quickly." Tatsuya said in weariness.

Shu chuckled. "Don't worry, even I did fine. For her, it would be as simple as a walk in the park."

"An assurance from you, especially the part that you did "fine" made me even more worried." Tatsuya's eyes twitched.

The insane man rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, overly attached sis-con."

Tatsuya spluttered slightly as Mayumi, even Mari laughed at the insult.

As much as the people in the observing room conversed, they were pulled back onto the match in front of them as they started to felt the temperature from the ongoing match affect them despite being behind Miyuki's field.

"Dammit!" Ayaka, as fast as she could, tapped her fingers on her wristband CAD but to no avail. She failed to gather her concentration, which caused her inability to establish her desired spells.

Miyuki took this time to her advantage, hastily increased the pressure within her opponent's field before ruthlessly sucked away the heat causing immediate cold effect. The instant shift of two unnatural contrast temperature caused extreme explosive phenomenon.

All the spectators, even the Fourth High player herself had to squint their eyes as abnormal flash of explosion echoed throughout the arena. The shockwave of the explosion rang out violently and indiscriminatingly, effectively knocked most spectators out of their seats. The white fog produced from the sudden blast slowly dissipated away, showing audiences the aftermath of the match.

The total destruction of Ayaka Shimizu's field…

**Winner! Miyuki Shiba!**

The crowds roared for the younger Shiba's performance. Ayaka slumped down on her knees in disbelief as she simply and easily got wiped by Miyuki.

The Snow Princess bowed slightly to her opponent, decided to not show pity in her eyes since it would just be an insult to the Fourth High. Her platform started to descend amongst the huge cheers of the spectators.

"Nice work, Miyuki."

"Thank you, Onii-sama!"

After the match, Miyuki rejoined the crew in the observatory room. She received a lot of praises, especially from Mayumi regarding the fact that she was able to pull off two of the most difficult spells that normal magicians had a lot of hard time using, let alone control.

"I'm pretty sure you just made yourself into my never-piss-them-off list."

Miyuki turned towards the approaching Shirakawa before playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Shut it mister, I'm pretty sure I'm always on that list." Miyuki deadpanned jokingly.

Shu laughed as he patted Miyuki on the head. "Well done, now I'm really looking forward to spar with you."

"And I will make sure to give you a run for your money." She declared confidently with a smile as she leaned towards the patting like a cat.

"Ho! Confident now aren't we, Ms. Ice Cream." Shu smirked with amusement. "I suppose I should get ready for my match."

Miyuki leaned forward and gave the last Shirakawa a hug. "Good luck, Mr. Show-off." She giggled softly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Shirakawa."

Miyuki, with a sizable blush, attempted to slap the man one more time, but the mischievous laughingly dodged the strike while exited the observatory room. Mari sighed for the umpteenth time at the two interactions but decided to stay quiet.

"So, when will I receive the wedding invitation?" Tatsuya smirked slightly.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki face gone into a deep shade of crimson.

Safe to say, many people got a good laugh, especially Mayumi and Tatsuya, at Miyuki's expense and embarrassment.

* * *

**Location: Chinatown, Yokohama**

Since the Nine School Competition was being broadcasted throughout the country, it was quite expected that the criminal organization behind multiple sabotages in the competition was observing the match, particularly the Ice Pillar Break match between Shu Shirakawa against Kazama Kenshiro of Sixth High.

"He is extremely powerful indeed. Boss would not be happy if we fail." An executive grimaced.

The fat-looking man sighed. "The preparation is already made. Despite being the Cosmic Horror himself, I'm pretty sure he would have to comply with the… agreement that we will propose to him." He smirked.

"Don't underestimate him." The well-built man warned. "We all know what happened to anyone who crosses him. None of them end pretty."

The fat man scoffed. "Every man has his weakness, and we definitely found his."

A single screen popped up in front of the No Head Dragon Executives. It was a picture of the Cosmic Horror himself along with another person, a beautiful young girl with black hair, both of them were smiling to one another while walking from shop to shop in Tokyo's shopping district.

"Send out the team. Prepare for the operation. It must succeed at all costs."

At the command of the head executive, multiple teams of people, wearing black suits and sunglasses, exited the room in an extremely accurate formation.

Unfortunately, all of them failed to realize… that, in this context, they were playing with something that human comprehension could not come close to match nor understand…

That crossing the Cosmic Horror will also awaken another monster.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**


End file.
